Shadows of Time
by Vaneexoxsnape
Summary: A time-turner. A smart woman. A Slytherin Family. A dangerous man that is neither in the light or dark; but in the shadows with his beloved. A story filled with love, passion, death, friendship, and darkness. Mature themes/Hr&SS 66k views 2/25/19 *Not Edited*
1. Chapter 1

New Story that will be a bit longer than anything I have written before. It had dark themes as well as mature scenes. I hope you enjoy this new story as much as I enjoy writing it. Disclaimer since I don't want to write it on each chapter. J.K Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter. I am only using her character's, timeline, etc. The story will start with Hermione's third year and move forward from there. I have and will change many things that did or did not happen in the books as well as the movies. It will start off light but things will turn darker. I won't drag third year or fourth year since everything will center around the fifth year and so forth.

…

Chapter 1

(France)

Hermione stared at Professor McGonagall with an incredulous look on her face. The professor had just told her that all of her classes that she had requested had been accepted so she would be taking a total of twelve subjects. She had asked to take the classes the year before and Dumbledore had told her that he would request a time-turner but wasn't sure if he would get it.

But he had been able to.

Mother leaned forward as she looked at Professor McGonagall. "My daughter is being permitted a time turner? Isn't that dangerous? She's almost fourteen but she's still too young for something like that. It sounds a bit too much for her to handle." Hermione didn't turn to look at her mother as her professor fixed her gaze on her mother.

"She is young. But in order to take all these classes, we had asked the Ministry for a time turner for her to use only for her classes. She is the brightest witch in our school: I am sure she will use it wisely, "Professor McGonagall said in a firm voice, "The only danger to her is if she decides to use it for other reason that doesn't have anything to do with her classes."

Mother nodded as she leaned back in the armchair silently but with a slight frown on her face. Hermione leaned forward and grabbed the book on the table. It was filled with rules and whatnot on the use of the time turner. She glanced up at her professor as she stood up. Hermione tucked the book under her arm and asked, "When will I be getting it?"

Professor McGonagall looked down at me with pride as she answered. "The headmaster will give it to me and once you arrive at Hogwarts I hand it to you, dear." Hermione nodded as she smiled up at her professor.

They said their goodbyes and watched the elder witch leave silently. Once she left, her mother turned and wrapped her up in a warm hug. "I'm really proud of you, Hemi." Hermione smiled as she returned the hug.

…

They had arrived at the castle after the dementor attack on the train and were already sitting down at the Gryffindor table with everybody else. Dumbledore was introducing the two new teachers when Hermione noticed the look of pure loathing in Snape's face. It was directed at Professor Lupin, the new Defense Professor. Hermione stared at Snape in disbelief. What could have Lupin done already to receive such a look? All of a sudden Snape's eyes snapped to hers and she froze. His dark black eyes seemed to bore into hers before he stood up and left the Great Hall. Hermione took a deep breath as she grabbed herself a bit of food. He had left without eating.

Not that she cared.

After the welcoming feast, everybody headed towards their common rooms and left the boys to amuse themselves to head upstairs. Lavender and Parvati were still downstairs gossiping with the others so the room would be empty. Hermione grabbed her trunk and pushed it on the bed. Crookshanks was already laying down on the pillow and licking his paws as he watched her.

She smiled down at him and patted his head. He was such a beautiful animal. She scowled as she remembered what Ron had called him when she had gotten him in Diagon Alley. His skinny rat was fine, nothing happened to it so she didn't understand why he was always bad mouthing her cat. Crookshanks was a cat so he obviously was going to go after rats.

Her smile faded as she touched the necklace around her neck. Professor McGonagall had given it to her as soon as she had finished her conversation with Harry. She had asked her to be careful with it. It was a gold chain with an hourglass filled with white sand in it, it was small but even she could feel the magic thrumming through it.

She had read the book during the summer after her professor had given it to her. Most of it was vague and outdated but she got the gist of what she should do and shouldn't. She opened her trunk and waved her wand over it and watched as all of her things went flying in different directions.

Once they were all put away she grabbed the book on time turners and processed to read it all over again.

…

Thinking back on this past couple of weeks after the "poor" Draco accident which would have never happened if he hadn't decided to fool around, it had only been the start of more troubles. She wasn't even going to acknowledge what had happened in Divination.

Hermione had been using her time turner so many times it was getting harder and harder to keep track of the time. During the night she would add extra hours to get extra work done and still get some sleep. Which was starting to show, even Ron had started to notice and that was saying something.

Harry and Ron kept wondering where she kept going one second to the next. At times, they would have just left Potions but she had already taken two other classes. Like right now, Harry kept glancing at her as they made their way to Defence with Professor Lupin.

Hermione ignored Harry's glances and continued walking without looking at him, only wincing once when one of the tomes in her bag jabbed her hip hard. She had also noticed that Snape's glare towards Lupin had only gotten worst and he had been getting angrier and angrier in class because of that. Also having Neville in the class hadn't seemed to help one bit.

The weeks went by with so many things happening. It wasn't until the day everybody had gotten back from Hogsmeade that Sirius Black became the main topic. Hermione had discussed it with Harry and Ron since before the start of the term but it hadn't felt so real until that moment.

They all stood around as the headmaster transfigured sleeping bags in the Great Hall. Harry looked frightened while Ron just kept shaking his head and muttering to himself. Once the headmaster left everybody started talking at once but she paid them no mind.

Harry was talking to Ron about it as they grabbed their sleeping bags and set them next to hers. She laid down just as Percy began yelling at everybody to go to sleep. Harry laid down in front of her while Ron slid in behind her. It would be the first time any of them went to sleep in the same room. It would be a first for her as well.

Harry reached for her hand and she grasped it, feeling the tension in his grip. She knew he must be scared since Black was after to him. "It's going to be okay, Harry." She said as she squeezed his hand. He smiled a bit as he returned the squeeze. "We won't let anything happen to you," Ron said, shakily.

A few times during the night a teacher would come in and make sure the perfects had it all under control and in the wee hours of the morning the headmaster came in with Snape at his side. Both walked in between sleeping students as they talked in low voices.

Hermione glanced at Harry and with surprise noticed that his eyes were also open. He raised his eyebrows at her as he shifted a bit closer to her. The headmaster stopped near them and Snape came into her view. Snape's face looked worn but his eyes were alert as he glanced around the Great Hall. They both spoke about Sirius Black and where he could be hiding, as well as Snape saying more than once that somebody must be helping Black.

She looked up a bit and met Snape's eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her and she pulled the top of the sleeping bag up to cover her face and cursed silently.

"...no dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster," Dumbledore said as he answered Percy's question. Hermione could faintly hear Snape gave a snort at the stupidity of the question. She pulled the cover down and glanced at Harry who was fake sleeping before risking another glance up.

The headmaster was already moving away from them and she saw the look of total resentment on Snape's face before it went blank. He moved his head almost like he was going to look back down at them when he turned sharply on his heel and left the Great Hall with his robes billowing behind him.

Harry pulled her cover lower as he shifted even closer. She raised the flap so that he could scoot in closer to her. Harry blushed but moved in either way.

"I hope that I really don't die," Harry whispered in her ear as he slid an arm around her. Hermione grimaced at his choice of words. She closed her eyes and swore that she wouldn't let anything happen to him. Not now, not even if she had any say in it.

...

Days later everybody stood on the stands in the cold rain as they watched the Quidditch match. Gryffindor was playing against the Hufflepuffs and they expected to win. Hermione would have cast charms around herself since it was raining buckets but Ron kept jumping up and down and shouting that the rain was part of the fun. Not in the cold, it wasn't. Hermione sat down and tried to keep herself warm as much as possible, warming charms wouldn't last long either way.

One couldn't see much except for the random flyer here and there. But all of the sudden it all changed. The wind grew colder. She glanced up while everybody ignored the sudden chill in the air. She froze when she saw the familiar black rags of the dementors. There seemed to be hundreds of them but nobody was looking up at the sky but in front of them. Immediately she noticed why.

She almost gasped when she saw Harry heading straight up. She quickly left the stand as Ron continued to scream encouragements which later turned to fear.

She was almost down to the bottoms stairs when loud screaming filled the cold air. She ran out to see what it was and almost screamed herself. Harry was lying on the floor with Dumbledore standing over his prone body in the middle of the field.

Hermione stepped back and bumped into somebody. She turned with a gasp as her eyes met the black eyes of Snape.

"Miss Granger, step aside," he said as he stepped away from her. she nodded and moved aside as he made his way towards the crowd gathering around Harry.

She walked out briskly towards the entrance of the pit and walked towards the forest to the left of the Quidditch field. Taking the necklace out from under her wet jumper, she took a deep breath before turning it once.

Time went back a whole hour in a blur as she felt the familiar dizziness that came with using the time turner. Once it stopped she moved back further into the trees as she watched everybody head into the stands. Waiting until the last person entered the stands, she cast a charm on herself and watched as her body disappeared.

That done she headed towards the pitch at a quick pace until she was at the entrance of the pitch. The rain was hitting the ground hard and making large puddles of mud and water. She moved so that she was under the wet cloth that had the Gryffindor colors on it and waited for the moment that Harry would fall. After what seemed forever she saw the figures again and waited until she saw a speck which could only be Harry's form. His body was falling at a rapid speed and she jumped forward just as Dumbledore raised his wand to Harry's body.

His spell would hit his body too late, or so she thought. She raised her wand towards the area that Harry's body would hit and cast a charm, "Maximum Molliare". She looked away as she heard everybody scream once Harry hit the floor. She looked back in time to see Dumbledore appear near Harry and waited to see him move before letting the charm fall. She had heard Dumbledore shout "Arresto Momentum" so it might also have help Harry from hitting the floor.

All that mattered was that Harry was alive and well. The rest could wait.

Hermione watched as Snape walked out of the entrance and towards the others and made her way in to see her other self-running out. She waited a few seconds before dropping the spell on her body. She turned back and saw Snape stop and turn his head to look at her. She froze and watched him glance down at her legs.

The bottom of her pants was splattered with mud. Which hadn't been there the first time around? She backed away slowly so that he couldn't get a clearer look at her. He frowned at her and turned away. Hermione slumped against the wall and tried not to panic. She had been told not to use the time turner for anything but for her classes.

She had just broken that important rule.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione was walking down the corridor with a glazed look on her face. After leaving Harry and Ron who had looked the same way she was currently looking like, she headed to the one place that could make her feel slightly better.

The library.

This past few months had been so emotionally stressful. She had fought with Ron so many times. Every time they had, Harry would always take his side. Only one fight had been with Harry and that had lasted weeks. All because of his Firebolt. She had only been looking out for him. He hadn't seemed to understand that. The whole thing with Sirius Black coming after Harry was one thing that kept eating at her. Why would he hurt Harry? Worrying about him had been a constant strain in her life.

Using the time turner hadn't helped much. It had only made things worse. The extra time was like a ticking bomb that was waiting to blow up in her face. She had figured out Lupin's secret long before Snape had ever made them write that essay on werewolves. It had just given her extra time to get more information on him and his condition. It had been a distraction that had taken her mind of everything but now she had to watch out for a werewolf teacher as well.

Now Buckbeak's death hung around them like a heavy shroud, at least to the boys and her. She had tried helping Hagrid but it all had been in vain. She was about to just head back outside and take a walk to clear her head a bit when she ran into somebody's back. She gave a small gasp and fell down on the stone floor. She looked up and noticed right away the Slytherin color on the necktie of said student.

Hermione glanced up at the Slytherin's face but didn't recognize him. He stared down at her flatly, "Granger." She startled as she realized that he had said her name. He had dirty blond hair and sharp blue eyes the color of the sky. He was an older student as well.

He didn't help her stand, not that she expected him to. Standing up on her own, Hermione tried to think of what to do. She was mentally prepared for the obvious slur he would fling her way but after a while, they never came. He just kept looking at her with a blank expression.

"I don't know who you are." she finally said, as she looked around them. Hoping to see others, but didn't see anybody coming towards them. He shifted his stance as he peered down at her. "I'm Adrian Pucey." When that didn't clear the question in her eyes, he lifted an eyebrow, "I'm a chaser on the Quidditch team." He pointedly looked down at his crest as if saying, bloody blind, are you.

She pulled at her sleeve in obvious discomfort when he continued looking at her. Hermione was about to apologize for bumping into him when two other figures appeared right behind him. She closed her eyes briefly once she saw them. He had more back up now so he would say something ugly now. Hermione forced herself to stand still and not run away. She could attack them but she wasn't sure if she was fast enough to take on more than one at a time.

The Slytherins coming to a stop in front of her stared down at her. One had a scowl on his face while the other one zeroed in on her house crest. She knew the one with the scowl. He was Marcus Flint, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. He was ruthless when he played but never once did he break the rules. She only knew that since Harry had once said that if he wasn't in Slytherin he would question him on certain things and even try to get some tips. But she never found out about anybody else on the team since Harry didn't know or like them.

She almost took a step back when Flint fixed his scowl on Pucey, "Why are you standing with a third year?" he asked as he looked down at Hermione before looking back at Adrian Pucey. She silently wondered how he knew that she was in her third year.

Pucey stared blankly back him the same way he had done with her, "She bumped into me." he said simply. The other unknown Slytherin male leaned on Flint as he gave her a steely look mixed with confusion and hate. "I know her. It's Potter's muggleborn friend."

Flint gaze became even sharper as he looked down at her, losing the scowl. "Potter? Oh, I remember now." Hermione tried not to flinch as she stood her ground. She stared at Pucey and said, "Sorry for bumping into you. I was lost in thought and wasn't watching where I was going." Pucey nodded once but didn't speak again. She didn't know if that meant he accepted her apology but she was thankful he didn't say anything rude to her.

She took another step away from the three tall boys and turned away, very aware of the three gazes that were fixed on her. She was almost around the corner when Pucey's voice cut through the corridor, "Granger."

Hermione turned her head to see all three still standing there before focusing her gaze on Pucey. "You didn't have to apologize." She blinked at that, she knew that but she was thankful that it hadn't turned ugly between them. She gave him a faint smile that would have surely shocked Harry and Ron. "I know."

Turning a corner she sighed in relief and made her way to the Gryffindor tower only to see Harry running towards her. "Hermione! Scabbers ran away from Ron and was heading out the doors towards the courtyard to get him. I was stopped by Ginny but once she left I checked the marauder's map and he was near the bridge and heading towards the Whomping Willow."

She nodded and started running alongside him. When they neared the clock courtyard, they heard Ron's yells. They glanced at each other before giving in to a full sprint, towards Ron's voice. They came to a stop, only to see Ron a few feet from the Whomping Willow and yelling at Scabbers to get away from the tree. Harry passed her the map as he dashed towards Ron who looked like he was going to jump in and grab his rat.

Hermione gasped as she saw Crookshanks come running out of the dark and head straight towards Scabbers. "Crookshanks!" she screamed, as she ran towards him. The Whomping Willow came to life with a brute thump, heading towards Ron's body. Ron gave a shout as he rolled away from the lethal swing. Harry jumped away as well when it headed towards him.

Out of nowhere a large black wolf or dog came up behind Harry and used its paws to shove Harry away before turning towards Ron who had snatched Scabbers up and tucked into his chest. Crookshanks ran towards the dog and Hermione shrieked his name, "NO! Crookshanks! Get away from him!"

She ran forward but the dog launched itself onto Ron's shoulder before biting down. Ron screamed but didn't let go of Scabbers. Taking out her wand she pointed it at the dog but between it and Ron she could harm Ron in doing so. Harry made another grab for Ron but the dog locked his jaws on Ron and started dragging his body towards the base of the tree. Ron gave a louder scream when the tree slammed down on his thigh with a sickening crack. Hermione winced and almost dropped her wand in shock.

Crookshanks ran towards the base of the tree and jumped on the knot there which made the tree go completely still. Harry ran forward but the dog had already disappeared into the hole right under the knot. Harry looked over at her with large eyes. Yes, it didn't bode well for any of them.

Hermione glanced back at the castle but didn't see anybody out and about. She couldn't leave them both of them by themselves. Crookshanks ran into the hole, following the dog and Ron. She grabbed Harry's arm and ran into the hole. It was dark and wet, it also smelled like a wet dog. But something much stronger filled the space. Shrugging that thought off, she pulled Harry forward. They followed Crookshanks who was bounded down the tunnel. After a few minutes, her cat took a corner and disappeared. Harry glanced at back at her as she raised her wand, "Lumos."

Her wand illuminated the dirty tunnel until they came to a room that had seen better days. Harry looked around the dusty room while she looked for Crookshanks. The room only had one other opening it leads to a beat up hallway with large scratches. We passed them and hurried further in.

A loud and windy shriek blew overhead and Hermione glanced around, "Harry, I think we're in the Shrieking Shack." Harry nodded slowly, "I think so too." They both froze when a shout sounded right above them. They both ran further down the hallway until they came upon wooden stairs. Harry ran in front of her with his wand out.

The stairs led to a small hallway with only one door open. Harry stepped forward but she pushed him aside and walked in first. The first thing she saw Crookshanks laying on a large bed in the middle of the room. Harry ignored the dangers in the room and ran towards Ron who was lying near the bed on the floor. He saw them and gasped out something but she missed what he said.

Hermione glanced around the room and stiffened when she saw the familiar man. Familiar since his face had been plastered all over the Wizarding world. She raised her wand at him and stepped a bit closer to Harry who was still kneeling over Ron.

She faintly heard Ron say, "... he's an Animagus…" Which explained the man standing near the window. He was filthy and gaunt. He was still wearing his Azkaban uniform and had a large cut across his chest that was scabbed over.

Still pointing the wand at him she turned slightly towards Harry, "Is Ron seriously hurt?" Harry shook his head as he too pointed his wand at the dangerous wizard. She stepped in the wizard's direct line of sight. "I won't let you hurt Harry. I'll stop you before you can do anything."

Black gave a light laugh, "I don't want to hurt Harry."

Harry growled, "You escaped Azkaban to hurt me!" Black tilted his head like a dog, "I'm not. But your friend there has the real reason I escaped." He pointed a bony finger at Ron.

"Incarcerous."

The spell hit him and she waited until the bindings forced him to the floor before inching her way towards him. Harry grabbed her arm from behind, "Don't. Dumbledore and the Minister should be in the castle. Go get him while I wait here with them."

She shook her head, "No, we don't know how powerful he is. He might have been locked up for twelve years but the magic of a person never dies." Harry let go reluctantly and moved back towards Ron who had been watching them with wide eyes, a slight glaze of pain taking over them, turning them a bit dark.

Hermione moved towards Black who was now straining against the binds. "Let me go! I need to kill him!" Black shouted, his veins protruding against his skin. She flinched but didn't move away from him. "Kill who? Harry?" She asked, faking a calm even though her heart was racing.

Black glared up at her, "NO! Peter Pettigrew! He has him!" Harry lost his patients and yelled, "He's dead! You killed him! You betrayed my parents!"

Black softened his gaze, "No, Harry, I didn't betray them. He did." His gaze became steely as he looked at Ron who paled and pulled Scabbers closer. Hermione frowned, he must have gone mad in prison if he thought that Ron knew anything about Pettigrew; even if he was alive which he wasn't.

They all froze when they heard somebody coming up the stairs. Harry moved in front of Ron with his wand pointed at the door while she moved to the middle of the room. Professor Lupin stepped into the room with his wand in hand. He startled when he saw all of them but his gaze narrowed when he saw Black to the right of her; bounded up like an animal.

Harry's face showed relief at having an adult and a professor with them. Hermione glanced at Black expecting defeat to be shown on his face but only saw guilt and anger. Lupin glanced at her and back to Black.

"Professor! It's Sirius Black! He's here to kill Harry!" Ron shouted as he clutched Scabbers to his chest with a frightened look on his face. Harry stared at Lupin, his hope slowly fading as he noticed the same look she had noticed come upon Lupin's face.

He looked hurt and relieved to see Sirius Black. Which made her suspicious and angry. Both adults ignored them as they stared at each other. Hermione didn't move away from Black, not with the way he seemed to breath easier now that Lupin was in the room.

"What are you waiting for? Call for help!" Ron shouted once again, his wince catching her attention briefly. He needed help and fast. His coloring didn't look good to her. She snapped back when Lupin walked further into the room and towards Black. He stared at him with a hint of hurt.

"Why? Why did you do it, Padfoot?" Lupin asked, his eyes never leaving Black's. Padfoot? What did that mean?

Black gave a tired laugh, "I didn't do what they said I did. I was framed by Peter."

Lupin frowned, "Can you prove it?" Black nodded as he once again started to struggle. Hermione moved back just as Lupin kneeled by Blacks side. She was now closer to the door and stilled when she caught a whiff of herbs and spices. She frowned, that smell was familiar but she couldn't think of where she had smelled it before, she forgot about it the instant Lupin removed the spell she had cast on Black.

Harry shouted, "No! You can't believe him!" Ron nodded but Hermione only kept her silence. She looked down at the floor and saw Ron's wand near the bed but it seemed to be stuck on a broken floorboard. As long as Black didn't see the wand they could retrieve it.

She pointed her wand at Lupin, "Stop. Step away from him, professor. I know about your secret. Unless you want me to say something about it step away!" Lupin looked shocked as he momentarily forgot about the serious situation.

"What? How?" he asked as he lowered his wand.

"I knew since before Professor Snape made us write the essay on werewolves," Hermione said, not giving him an inch as she stared him down.

Lupin gave her a small smile, "You are the brightest witch, aren't you?" She shrugged and fired the spell at him just as Harry did.

"Expelliarmus!"

Both spells hit him in the chest and he flew back and hit the wall behind him. Black cursed and launched himself forward. Shite, she had forgotten about Ron's wand! Black grabbed it and pointed it at them. Lupin's wand hit the floor just as something solid bumped into her. Turning around in time to see Professor Snape move from behind her, forcing her to move away. It only made her catch that tantalizing smell of herbs and spice once again. That's why it had been so familiar.

Snape sneered at Black, "I'll have you bound-" Black lowered the wand, "Wait! Severus. Hear me out, please. I can prove I'm innocent." Snape gave a bitter laugh, "Why would I ever listen to you? Especially you."

Black flushed, "She would have wanted you to give me a chance." That froze Snape up and he paled, "Do not think to use her against me." Snape said in a deadly tone.

Hermione winced inwardly at his frosty tone and moved to the side, covering Harry once again. Harry seemed to be torn between different emotions as he stared at Black and Snape. Being in front of his godfather, who was as close to a family he had and also knowing that his godfather was a convict of the law was playing with his emotions. Right and wrong were irrelevant when it came to the emotions of a person.

She leaned around Harry to look at Ron who was grimacing in pain. He wasn't paying much attention since he was probably half delirious with pain. A large stillness filled the air and she turned around to see Snape holding Black by the throat, his face full of resentment towards the criminal in his grasp.

"Where is he then? Isn't he in this room? I'm going to fully enjoy having you put down like the dog you are." Without saying anything else he pointed his wand at Black's throat and before he could say anything Harry hit him with a stunner which sent him flying back and dropping to the floor. Hermione gasped and glanced at Harry who was looking down at his wand, almost not believing what he had just done.

Black rushed forward and Hermione pushed Harry behind her but Black passed them and knelt down by Ron who shouted in alarm but Black wasn't interested in him. He leaned down and pried the rat from his hands. The rat started making hissing sounds and his eyes seem to bulge out of his tiny head. There was a shifting to the side and we all looked over to see Lupin getting up and rubbing his chest with a grimace.

Lupin glanced at Black with a perplexed look but seemed to realize right away the reason why Black was holding the rat up. "How did you know it was Ron's rat?" Black gave a harsh laugh, "I saw it on the Daily Prophet and realized that he was living with the Molly and Arthur as a rat. I saw the missing finger and remembered that it was the only thing that remained at the scene when I was taken away."

Black turned to Harry and stunned the rat before dropping it on the floor with a loud thump. "Watch Harry, I never killed or betrayed anyone. Please." Harry nodded warily but kept his mouth shut. His wand was ready but it was with less gusto. Hermione wasn't so sure about him just yet so she kept hers locked on Black, wand ready for anything.

With a sharp wand movement, he shot a bright blue spell towards the stunned rat and they watched as it slowly transformed into an older man about Lupin's and Black's age. His face was saggy, almost like he had been starved when he had been fat before. His face was also blotchy and he had a large bald spot in the middle of where his hair would have been parted. Two of his front teeth stuck out of his mouth and were a yellowish brown color. His stench was another matter altogether.

Harry moved forward and asked, "Is he really Pettigrew?" Both men nodded. Hermione moved back away from them and glanced back at Snape who was still knocked out. Lupin followed her gaze before taking Snape's wand away.

"Expecto Patronum," Lupin said. A large wispy wolf appeared, alert and ready to serve. He sent it to Dumbledore but didn't give any detail as to why he had to come to the Shrieking Shack with the Minister.

Hermione moved to Ron and glanced up at Lupin, "Do you think you could help him?" Ron was half in and out and wasn't responding to her touch. Lupin ran his wand over his body once and sent several spells towards Ron's shoulder to stop the bleeding. He moved his wand over Ron's thigh once and we heard a loud crack that knocked Ron out. It was for the best.

But it also made it clear that she wasn't ready to take care of Harry if something happened to him or Ron. A trip to the library was what she needed. She had to be prepared for anything.

There was a loud crack in the floor beneath them and loud footsteps coming up the stairs. It sounded like the Headmaster was reassuring the Minister. She knew that if the Minister found out that Harry Potter was in contact with Black or even had anything to do with it. He would try and use it for his benefit. She cast the Disillusionment charm over Harry, Ron and herself just as they made it to the door.

As long as Fudge didn't try to look too closely in their direction he wouldn't know they were in the room as well. Dumbledore took one look at Sirius Black and halted the Minister from walking in. Dumbledore looked around the room and stopped briefly on the boys and her before focusing on Pettigrew who was still stunned on the floor.

The twinkle in his eyes left, they filled with a brief glimpse of rage that stunned Hermione. His face went blank the next second, reminding her of somebody else's face. He glanced over at Snape's body before turning to the Minister. While he quietly talks to him in a low tone Hermione pointed her at Snape and stunned him once more so he wouldn't wake up and cast the same charm on him that she had cast on the others so that the only people visible in the room was Lupin, Sirius Black, and Pettigrew.

Black grinned down at the last place he had seen her but wiped that expression as Fudge pushed his way around the headmaster. He gasped out loud and pointed his wand at Black who just raised an eyebrow at him.

"You!" Fudge screamed as he raised his wand high with shaking fingers. Lupin stepped in front of him with his hands out, "It's not what it looks like Minister. Black is innocent. The man you want is Peter Pettigrew. He framed Sirius and stayed in his Animagus form for the last decade. He must have been waiting for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned to power to give Harry to him."

Fudge grew red as he pointed his wand around and glanced down at the prone body on the floor. His mouth opened several times but nothing came out. Dumbledore patted his shoulder, "I fear we must take this to the Ministry. We will question Pettigrew with Veturesirum and find out the truth." He nodded at Lupin, "Bring Pettigrew, I am sure some of us want to get back to the castle as soon as possible." he said as he glanced in their direction.

They waited for them to leave before dropping the charm and Harry getting up with a large but hesitant smile on his face. "I have a godfather, Mione. He's going to be proven innocent!" he said. Hermione nodded, "I guessing by the time school lets out you won't have to go back to that awful family of yours." Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and tugged her into his arms. "You have no idea how much I wished deep inside for it all to be a lie. I couldn't believe that he would betray them without reason. I really wanted to believe that."

Hermione tightened her arms around him, "I know Harry." She did. The last two summers she had wondered if he was being fed right if he was okay. Now she wouldn't have to worry as much. But they didn't know who Sirius was as a person. She would keep an eye on him regardless. If he really was faking it all, she would...

"Take Ron to the infirmary, I'll see that Professor Snape doesn't kill anybody."

Harry frowned as he shot Snape a look, "No. He will react badly and we did curse him. We should leave him to Dumbledore." She was already shaking her head, "No, that will only make it worse. I'll deal with him. At the moment Ron matters more."

After a couple of minutes, he levitated Ron out of the shack with Crookshanks following right behind. Hermione took a deep breath before moving towards Snape. It was closer to midnight and she wondered if Lupin was going to come back here for his transformation. Best to get out of the way before that happened.

Pointing her wand at him, "Rennervate." Snape shot up with a glare so fierce that it made her drop her wand and take several steps back. He looked around the room and noticed right away that it was just him and her in it. He zeroed in on her, "You stupid girl! You let him go! You will be expelled as well as Potter and Weasley!" he shouted as he came close to her. Hermione stared up at him with fear in her eyes, as well as a bit of anger. He wordlessly accioed his wand and shot her a sneer.

Somebody cleared their throat and they both turned to see Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint. Right behind them was the other boy with the easy grin staring at both of them, although it did look like a sneer to her. Snape hissed, "What are you doing here?" Pucey gestured towards Hermione, "She dropped this and we came after her since we are pretty sure it is something she wasn't supposed to lose."

She glanced down at his hand and gasped. Her time-turner was in his hands. She rushed forward and took it. Checking it over to make sure it wasn't broken. It wasn't. Snape's flat voice filled the air, "That is how you have been getting to every class even though they overlap each other. I have questioned the old fool about that but he never said exactly how you were able to attend all twelve subjects."

All three boys looked at her with surprise before masking their emotions. Very Slytherin like too. She knew they would question her later. No other student was supposed to know about it. She had broken so many rules that this one seemed so irrelevant.

Except for the fact that it was Slytherins who had found out about it.

….

I had to end it here since it was a little too long but I'm already looking over the next chapter. Please look forward to it! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

I never believed that George and Fred would have let their little brother alone if they had seen Peter's name on the map so I had it changed so that their names would appear as Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail. But it only worked for them and not the others. Like McGonagall, when she would have changed it would show her actual name.

Vanee


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione waited in the headmaster's office. He had asked her to come before the term let out so that she could return the time-turner. She stood up and walked over to a glass cabinet with some weird type of glass that seemed to reflect back but only certain things. It must be magical since no other mirrors did that.

She glanced around even knowing she was alone. At least aside from the portraits which were staring at her with mild interest while others slept in their chairs. Or faked it.

She stepped away before she gave into her curiosity and opened it. Once she did a cynical voice filled the office. "So damn noble. Bloody Gryffindors."

She glanced up and almost glared at the man who had spoken. It was Phineas Black. An ancestor of Sirius Black, also one of the schools most disliked Headmaster in History.

Looking away from him and moving towards the chair she had just left he spoke up again. "A dirty witch as well."

Now she knew he was trying to get a rise out of her. Finally giving in she glared at him and he barked out a nasty laugh. Other portraits woke up at the sound and a particular portrait of a headmistress scowled at Black. "Leave her alone. She has done nothing to you. If you're bored head back to your other portrait and leave the rest of us to rest, fool."

Giving the portrait a slight smile, Hermione gave Black an amused stare. He looked down his nose at her with a hint of sneer still on his lips.

The portrait that had spoken turned to look at her. "But he is right. Your noble, I can see that. I'm Phyllida Spore, may I ask who you are?"

Hermione moved closer to the Portrait, "I'm Hermione Granger, a third year." Phyllida Spore gave her a look of recognition mixed with a bit of anger.

"Oh, you're the child the current Headmaster was speaking of."

Hermione frowned, "I'm sorry?"

The lady gave her a searching look, "We heard about you. The Headmaster spoke of you one summer ago about taking more classes than one should. We had known you were going to be a student in her third year but we hadn't taken into account the fact that it would age you physically as well. But the changes won't stop there ." Her cryptic remark just made Hermione even more curious.

Seeing her confusion and questioning look the lady smiled, "We are bound to serve the current Headmaster. But there are certain ways around that. I am sure Professor McGonagall spoke to you personally about the permission to use the time-turner?"

When Hermione nodded, she continued. "Well it was a lie."

"I'm sorry? What do you mean it was a lie?"

"The Headmaster didn't get permission from the Ministry. He alone gave the order for you to use the time-turner. But not just for your classes but to save the boy." The lady said as she glanced at the other portraits who had woken up the moment she had started speaking about Dumbledore.

"Harry? What about Harry?" She didn't like the way it was sounding.

"I mean to say that it was meant to use to save Sirius Black and Harry Potter. Dumbledore has great plans for Harry Potter and he doesn't want anything to happen to him. That is where you came in." said the lady as she moved from one portrait to another. She passed behind the other portraits as she made her way to the empty one near ground level.

"Me? I really don't like the way you're making it sound, Headmistress Spore."

Lady Spore came to a stop behind Black as she stared at her, "The boy will play a much bigger role in the days that come. But he won't be able to do it alone. He's going to need all the help he can get. That, unfortunately, will fall upon you. The brightest witch of her age."

Hermione glanced at the entrance to the office, wondering how long the Headmaster was going to take. She wanted to speak more with the lady and didn't want him to come in just yet.

Another softer voice spoke up. "He won't be coming yet. He is held up by Cornelius Fudge." She nodded at the man who had said that. He was also staring at her but with pity instead of curiosity like the others. He almost reminded her of what muggles called Santa.

The lady spoke up once again, "Worry not, child, he is the least of your problems. The first problem being that you're not ready. Not for what is to come. We know that Tom Riddle will come back and soon. Rumors have already begun, and most of the purebloods are in the center of it. The boy doesn't stand a chance by himself. Others plan to use him and they are raising him like an animal ready for slaughter."

Her crude words sent chills down Hermione's back.

Even she had known that HE would come back and she knew Harry wasn't ready. Probably would never stand a chance. The fact that Lady Spore had said most of the purebloods were behind this rumors brought several faces to mind. Some more recent than others.

"So the Headmaster wants to use you since the boy seems to listen to you. At least more than anybody else. The time-turner was only the beginning. In the wall right behind you, the one you had been staring at holds some answers. But only if you really want to learn, to become, and to be will you be able to get to where you need to be."

Another previous Headmistress spoke, voice like a child, "She is just a mere child, Phyllida. Let her be, please."

Lady Phyllida gave her a harsh glare, "She won't have a choice soon enough. The old goat won't let her or any of them remain children much longer. It's better for her to prepare."

Phineas Black laughed harshly, "What is in it for you, Spore? You aren't helping from the goodness of your heart."

Lady Spore left his portrait and came to the empty one in front of Hermione. "I don't gain anything from doing this. But we can all agree that we do not support the Headmaster. He plays mind games and he already has another who is bound to him. He plays with that man like one would with a disposable chess piece."

Lady Spore gave everybody else a pointed look, "I am tired of his games and I'm not even alive. The way his planning things will only kill others. His mind is clouded with past regrets and an obsession that will swallow him whole when the time comes."

Hermione was barely listening, her thoughts still stuck to the fact that she had said that the Headmaster already had somebody under his thumb. Who?

"Open it, child. The box at the very back with two lion carvings is the one you are looking for."

Hermione hesitated but opened it in the end. Inside lay many boxes and trunks that seemed to have been shrunk. Near the back was the box the witch had told her to get. It was black with brown designs. It had two large lions engraved on the top of the box.

Once she grabbed it, the box gave a soft thrum as she held it against her chest. All the portraits were alert as she looked up at the lady. "Now with a flick of your wand say Gemino Maximus Notolas." Hermione recognized the first two words of the spell but not the other.

She did as Lady Spore said and watched in mute wonder as another box started to form alongside the original one. Once it was done she put the original one back inside the cabinet and waited for the lady to speak.

"Shrink it and take it with you. It should last you as long as you want it to or until you drop the spell yourself. That includes anything in the box as well. Do not bother looking up the last part of the spell. You will not find it in any of the books here. It can only open with a Phoenix feather."

Hermione glanced at the stand was Fawkes usually was at. She walked over to it and picked several red feathers and tucked them into her pocket.

"Reach back in there and grab two books that are bound with two silver ribbons."

She did as she was told and cast the same spell on the books before putting them back. She stared down at the objects that she was technically stealing from Dumbledore. But she had done so many things that it really didn't top anything else she had done before. Or so she thought.

"Shrink them and leave the time-turner on his desk. We will let him know you left it here so that you could go and pack."

Hermione shrunk the items and put them in her coat pocket. She felt like she had a large mark on her back, betraying her to anybody that looked at her. She walked towards the large desk that belonged to the Headmaster and set the time-turner on it. Since she had been told that the Ministry had not actually given her permission to use it she had felt slightly mad and betrayed. Doing what she had just done quilled the emotion of betrayal. But the fact that he had ultra motives didn't sit well with her.

She didn't want to become another chess piece in his game or anybody else's.

Turning back she headed to the door but before she left the room she turned back to Lady Spore, "Thank you. I know you are right about everything you just said. You have no reason to lie. I'll use these things wisely."

Lady Spore didn't smile but she did nod her head, "You will need all the help you can get. Unfortunately, we can't help you more. This is the most we can do, child. Brace yourself for what is to come. Once HE is back things will become even harder and deadlier."

Hermione nodded and left the office with those last words ringing in her ear. She missed the look of regret on Lady Spore's face.

She walked down the corridor and towards the Gryffindor Tower. She wasn't watching where she was going and waved at people that called her name without looking at them. She felt like she had just made a decision that could backfire in ways beyond of which needed explaining.

Once she was in the dorm room, she found it empty of the other girls. She mindlessly packed with her wand as she slipped her hand into her pocket. Taking out the box and books she waved her wand over them, unshrinking them before she pushed them deep into her trunk. After she finished packing she headed down to the common room, feeling like it would be the last time she ever felt like one of their own. Just a girl saying goodbye to her peers with no worries other than what plagued any other teenager.

…

Once she arrived home she left her parents downstairs claiming she was tired and wanted to read before heading to bed. Her parents bid her good night but her father had given her a second glance before getting distracted when the phone ranged. She walked into her room and set her trunk down on the bed and put her wand on her nightstand. She looked around her bedroom which hadn't changed in the year she had been gone. Other than linen change it was still the same.

It felt different to her though.

Hermione had never felt different to others but she had seen the glances her parents had gotten from other parents. They wouldn't say anything to them since they were highly respected in the community and other circles. Being dentist was only a perk to them. She had heard them speaking of another child but they always shushed when she would walk by them or saw her coming into the room.

Her mother couldn't have any more children. Hermione's birth had done that to her. Regardless of the fact that her parents told her it wasn't her fault, she still heard mother crying about it. Adopting was the only way they could get another child. But she didn't think they would.

Finding out about the wizarding world had only made the distance between them bigger since her parents knew that she would never attend Uni. or make anything in the muggle world. Hermione had known as well but never once said anything to them. She didn't need to.

She loved her parents but they would never understand that the magic within her was literally a part of her. Part of her future. She could try to suppress it but it would only eat her alive and destroy her as a person. Leaving a shell behind.

Earlier her mother had commented on the fact that she had seemed older. Like she had aged while she had been away. It had made her realize that sooner or later others would notice as well. She had already been a year older than the others so adding another year made her two years older. The boys hadn't noticed since they never looked at her as a girl but as one of them. A boy practically.

Her chest area had become bigger, her body showing signs of maturing. Something her mother had noticed right away. Hermione hadn't said anything, just laughed at her mother saying that she had been a year away from home. She was bound to change. Her father hadn't looked convinced but hadn't commented on it.

Her mother had seemed to forget about the fact that she had gotten permission to use the time-turner. Hermione wasn't about to remind her.

Opening her trunk and getting all her stuff put away before taking out the box and the bundle of books. She retrieved the Phoenix feathers from her jean pocket. She didn't know what she would find in there but Lady Spore had told her she would need it. Her words still rang true in her heart. Putting the feathers on her bed covers she headed to her closet to change into some slacks and an old shirt of her father's before getting on the bed and pushing her trunk to the bottom of the bed. The lady hadn't specifically said what way to open the box but she grabbed one of the feathers.

Hermione picked up the box and set it on her lap. She wondered if the box had any wards and almost hit her forehead at her stupidity. It was Albus Dumbledore's box and from the way the way the lady had spoken of it; she should have thought of the possibility of wards.

Regardless, she pressed the feather onto the box and it gave her hand a zap of magic before the latch on it opened. She supposed since it wasn't the original one it would void the wards. Or at least that's what she told lifted the lid and frowned. It didn't look like anything special. Especially for all the secrecy to it. It contained a rolled up parchment with three other books. One which gave a faint green glow.

She carefully took them out and shivered when her hands touched the book with the glow. It felt dark. Setting it aside with the other books. Right underneath was a smaller book. Underneath it laid two small velvet pouches. One held what felt like dirt or sand while the other felt lighter and when she raised it up, it gave small metallic sound. She grabbed the smaller book and realized it wasn't a book, more like a journal and it held elegant handwriting.

Phase A for Time

Insert the Gypsum Sand into the hourglass. Rotate twice to the left before flipping it once and setting the gold plate around it.

Phase B for Time

Engrave, "I mark the hours, everyone, Nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use and value, unto you, are gauged by what you have to do" on the sides of the two rings with a wand.

Phase C for Time

Insert the…

It continued describing in detail on how to build a time-turner. Which when one thought about it, it became mind-boggling that he would keep this and a written journal on how to? He probably never once thought that anybody would find it since they seem more like personal notes than something he would publish.

Hermione set it back in the box along with the book. She couldn't do magic outside of Hogwarts so it would have to wait. She glanced at the rolled up parchment with a frown. If she knew anything so far was that this box contained things that should never be brought to light. Yet, here she was doing exactly that. Regardless, she couldn't back out. She needed to learn more, see more in order to break away from whatever plan Dumbledore had in place. She wouldn't let Harry die. If what Lady Spore had said was true, then darker times were ahead of them. But none of them were prepared.

Pulling of the melted wax that sealed it off; she carefully unrolled it and bit her lip. It was just a couple of sentences that almost seemed like a poem. But once she read the first line it felt like somebody had closed off her lungs and her heart gave a painful throb.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

No no no. She closed her eyes and hugged the parchment to herself. No. It didn't mean anything. It could just be…

No, please, no.

Her heart started to thump harder. Harry. Her Harry. Was supposed to fight this Dark Lord. The one to end him was a practically a child that had never been trained or anything. Oh, Harry. He didn't deserve this. Nobody did. She crushed the parchment in her fist.

She had scoffed at Divination but only because she had been raised as a Muggle. That type of stuff had never been taken seriously and all of a sudden this prophecy would come true.

She had dropped Divination after a couple of classes. She had thought that Trelawney had been bonkers and had just been a fraud. Most of everybody in the castle thought the same. Aside from a few students like Lavender and Parvati.

Why would Dumbledore do this? Why keep it at all to himself? If somebody else had gotten their hands on this… She didn't know if HE knew the truth. She was in the dark and she didn't like it one bit.

Hermione got up and pushed everything aside. She didn't have an owl since she had Crookshanks, who had disappeared the instant they had gotten out of the car, so she hadn't thought of getting an owl. She needed to get one.

She needed to set a plan of some sort. She needed to talk with somebody who wasn't opposed to breaking rules but could also keep a secret. Harry couldn't know. At least not yet. Ron wasn't known to keep secrets. She wasn't close to anybody else. Neville didn't really count. He was too timid. Ginny was too young. Hermione got up and put everything safely back inside the box but didn't close the lid and set it on her desk by the window.

There was somebody that came to mind. Not because he was from a house known to produce dark wizards. No, it was because they had kept the secret of her time-turner a secret. They could have kept it and used it. But they had brought it to her. She knew that all three of them were going to repeat another year. She had heard Harry say so as they boarded the train.

They could keep a secret. They had never once called her a mudblood. They had nodded at her when they had bumped into her after the night at the Shrieking Shack. Snape had given her detention for two weeks since he couldn't really do anything else since Dumbledore had asked him not to bring attention to her.

As for the Slytherins, they had heard and gotten the gist of what had happened that night. They had told Snape to lay off her but not Ron or Harry. Which she had been thankful for.

It was a long shot and it could backfire. But she needed some help. Reading could only get you so far. Pulling out a fresh sheet of parchment paper and a quill she set to write.

Adrian Pucey

It is Hermione…

…..

Sorry for the late update. Mother's day was today and it was also my brothers birthday so I was bit busy but never the less here is the next chapter.

Feedback is welcomed

Thank your for reading! :D

Vanee


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Summer)

After sending the letter in the morning with the Ministry's owl, Hermione spent the day with her parents, who had taken the day off to be with her. Her mother was making a late lunch while her father took her outside to show her his new motorbike that he had won in a bid. After a while, it started to lightly rain so they went to stand on the porch and watch the rain fall around the garden.

Her father broke the silence, "What is going on in that head of yours, Hemi?"

She looked up at her father, giving nothing away, "Nothing that you should worry about, father."

Charles Granger gave a bitter laugh, "It does concern me. This year was different. I can feel it. A father always knows. You're my only child, I should be concerned with anything that is going on in your life."

Hermione frowned and lost the fake confusion on her face.

Her father was right. But he couldn't do anything about what was going to come. He would only endanger himself as well as her mother. "Dad, things are going to change soon in my world. Things are already changing and I must change with it. There is no other choice."

Her father became still before he cursed, "Why? Why must you do this?"

Hermione glanced down at her hands, "Because of Harry and everybody else. I found out something of importance and it involves him. He's a bother to me. A brother I never had and I won't lose him to this. He has already lost so much."

Father grabbed her arm a bit tightly, "It always came down to him didn't it?"

She nodded, "He's a very important part of my life. As well as the magical world, dad. If it falls I will have nowhere to belong to."

Her father opened his mouth and closed it several times. His eyes showed pain and a good dose of anger. "But what about us? We waited years for you. If something were to happen to you, your mother would lose herself. Not to mention what it would do to me."

Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around her father. "I can only promise that I will try not to get hurt." She couldn't promise anything else. She knew a war was coming. It was only a matter of time before she made a target out of her family. "I want you and mother to leave me."

Her father's arms tighten painfully around her. "Are we that weak?" he asked gruffly.

She shook her head. "I don't want them to use you as bait. If they get a hold of you I would do anything to save you both." Not to mention that her mother wasn't strong enough, wasn't born to change that way. She was already so fragile. A butterfly that would easily crumble under the slightest touch. Her mother called out from the opened kitchen window in that instant, breaking the tense air.

"Lunch is ready!"

Hermione drew away from her father's arms, "We're coming!"

She glanced up and met her father's burning eyes. "Take that vacation you both have wanted to take. Then head to France and stay with Grandmother. I don't know when it will be over but as soon as it is I will come for both of you."

He tipped his head to the side, clearly feeling out of his depth with what she was asking him to do.

"When do you want us to leave."

Hermione glanced outside one more time before looking up into her father's brown eyes.

"Soon, very soon."

Hours later, Hermione sat in her room staring at a picture of her parents and her as a baby. It was one of the few pictures that she always carried with her at all times. She was about to get up and shower when something scratched against the window over her desk. She moved the curtain aside only to see a large brown owl with black feathered tips sitting on her window ledge. It had a rolled up parchment on its clawed foot.

Opening the window she approached it cautiously and reached for the paper. The owl ignored her and stared straight ahead. Hermione opened the crisp piece of parchment paper and held her breath when she noticed the masculine handwriting.

 _ **Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 8pm, 4 nights from today.**_

 _ **Adrian. P**_

Hermione set the parchment on the table and quickly wrote back to him, agreeing to meet him. She wouldn't tell her parents about it so she would have to take the knight bus without then knowing. Attaching the small note to the disgruntled owl, she watched it fly away and was about to close the window when something outside caught her eye.

Below the street lamp, near the corner of the next street were two figures. One slightly shorter than the other. Both which seemed to be facing her direction. Nobody else was out except them, which sent a chill down her spine.

There was a knock at her door and her mother's voice came through it.

"Hemi?"

Hermione glanced at the door, nerves rubbed raw with what she had seen and forced her voice to sound calm. Controlled.

"Come in."

She turned back towards the window and stiffened. The figures had disappeared. Her mother came in and she turned away from the window. She would make sure her wand was touching her at all times.

Some rules were meant to be broken if it meant saving her parents.

Hermione grabbed her bag and slipped a few of galleons as well as muggle money. She slipped on the necklace her father had given her as an early birthday present since it had arrived a bit earlier than it should have. It was a white gold locket with a lion engraved on the front.

Once opened it, one would see two different pictures. One where she was a baby and her parents looking younger and the other was taken before she had left for her third year. Both were white and black since father had said it made it look older then it really was by using said colors. Her mother had wanted in color but had agreed in the end.

She slipped on a black hooded jacket and put on the boots her mother had said every girl should have. They were comfortable and made her feel extra protected. Which was all that mattered to her in the end?

Turning off the lights in her room, she headed downstairs. She felt like she was sneaking off to do something bad. Which she hoped wasn't the case.

Her parents had gone to a late dinner and were stopping by to watch a movie. They had asked her to come but she had faked a headache and had told them she would head to bed early. Her father had glanced back at her when they had been heading out and his face would forever be etched in her memory.

It was a look a father should never give a daughter. A kind of helpless and fearful look.

She left the house and waited in her driveway with her wand out. A few minutes later a large gust of wind pulled the hood of her jacket back and the knight bus appeared. Stepping down from the stairs was a tall thin man with a toothpick in its mouth. He stared down at her curiously before speaking.

"Where are you heading to, kid?"

Kid? She was probably closer to his age than he thought. The darkness of the night hid her better than she thought it would.

"Leaky Cauldron, how much?"

He spat out the toothpick before answering, "Three galleo's" She took out the proper amount before handing him the money. He put into a small box strapped to his waist and a yellow ticket popped out. He handed it to her as he moved aside for her to pass. Once inside the man yelled out, "Leaky Cauldron, Ernie!"

A disturbing dark little head yelled out the same order and the old man driving didn't even glance back as he shifted gears and with a loud bang, the bus jerked forward.

It was the first time she had been on it and it took her breath away. It zoomed by other cars at a speed no other car could ever hope to reach. Several times her breath caught as the bus zipped by cars a little too close. The man or boy didn't flinch or even seem to notice. He was reading the Daily Prophet, an older one since it had come out several weeks ago.

The bus came to a sudden jerking stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron. She got up and headed towards the doorway when the boy spoke up, "Ye, be careful."

She glanced up at him and nodded slightly, "You, too."

She got off and watched it disappear with a loud pop. She turned around and headed into the pub. It was low lit and many warlocks occupied the back tables with their loud laughter. Two women sat near them, flirting shamelessly.

Hermione avoided them as she walked up to the bar. She was a few minutes early since she had wanted to enjoy a bit of time alone, happy to be in the magical world; even for a short while. Tom came by and asked her what she wanted to drink. She asked for a butterbeer and watched as he prepared it. She dropped two galleons on the counter and sipped the foam from the top of the drink. It was warm and she took comfort from the fuzzy feeling it made her feel. Keeping the hood of her sweater up, she glanced at around but didn't see anybody come in yet.

Almost halfway done with her drink, she felt somebody brush up behind her, making her almost drop her drink as she shifted away from the unfamiliar gesture.

"Sorry."

She went still and looked up sharply. It was Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint. Both who had on slacks and large black jumpers.

It was summer but it didn't feel like it. It tended to get chilly after the sunset so she wasn't surprised at their attire. Though theirs looked a bit on the higher end compared to others in the pub. Pucey sat down on her right while Flint, who was glaring at the warlocks in the back, sat to her left.

"What did you want to talk about, Granger?" asked Puecy.

Hermione looked away from his blank eyes and glanced down at her drink. She wasn't sure how she was going to talk about it. Especially in a very open place.

She glanced to her side at Flint. Pucey noticed, "He wouldn't leave me alone."

Ah, that explained so much. Not. Shifting slightly so that she faced Pucey she asked, "Can you make it so that nobody can hear us? If you can't, I can do it."

Pucey didn't change expression but he did take his wand out with and let it hang from his fingertips. She was surprised that he didn't question her and had even given her his wand without hesitation.

Flint cleared his throat loudly but didn't comment. Although, he did move in closer to her side. As if she would do anything to Pucey. She hadn't asked to meet him just so that she could hex him with his own wand. She stood up and waited for them to get up and followed her to the back away from the rowdy warlocks and sat at a corner table that was shrouded in shadows.

She slid in and both boys slid on either side of her again. She waited a bit before lifting the wand, with a circular movement she said, " _Silencius Masium_."

Pucey raised an eyebrow at her, "What exactly does that do?"

Hermione glanced up at Flint who was also waiting for her answer with a large scowl on his face. "It provides a bit of privacy. But only in the radius we sit in. If somebody were to walk up to us they would be able to hear us but it doesn't last long."

Pucey nodded as he tapped the table with his forefinger, "What is this about, Granger? Why all the secrecy?"

She handed his wand back, it had barely complied with her own magical core so it had taken a bit out of her since it wasn't her wand. She leaned back and placed her bag on her lap.

"I have found out a few disturbing things this past couple of weeks. Things that will come to be," She glanced from one to the other. "Things that will involve the whole magical world. I'm not exactly sure when but something big is going to happen. I can't and won't let Harry know about it just yet so I couldn't exactly talk to him about it. I'm sending my parents away for their safety since sooner or later they will be targeted. I don't have many friends that I can actually speak with seriously. Not yet at least. I can't trust Dumbledore either."

Pucey frowned, "You can't trust Dumbledore?"

Flint leaned forward, placing his large forearms on the table. He had lost the frown and was now staring intently at her.

Hermione swallowed hard, "I can't. If you don't believe me read this first."

She pulled out the rolled up parchment from her bag. "I took this from his office without him knowing. It's only a copy. But I know for a fact that he's planning something that will affect everybody. He will blame the purebloods as well as anybody associated with HIM."

Both of them read the parchment, expressions darkening with anger. Once they were through they sat back with grim expressions mixed with grabbed the parchment and folded it up again. Flint spoke up first, "What if we had been on HIS side? Why risk asking Pucey of all people?"

She glanced at Pucey, who was also staring at her, waiting for her to answer.

"I had to risk it. I had no choice. I can't exactly go up to the Weasley, who have devoted followers of the light, to question Dumbledore's plans and to stray away from him. I want to give Harry a bit more time. I would have gone to Snape but he…would never listen to me. I was thinking of going to Sirius Black but he doesn't need this. He's finally free so I want to give him as much time as possible to be with Harry."

Setting her bag aside, she pushed her hood back, "I need help in order to bring HIM down before he rises to power. I want to believe that not all of the Slytherins are evil so I took the chance with you both."

Pucey leaned towards. "What do we gain from this?"

Hermione stared directly into his eyes. "Anything."

Flint gave a harsh laugh. "We were placed in Slytherin for a reason Granger. Careful with your words."

She shrugged. "I'm willing to give up anything in order to prevent deaths, destruction and what not. But even if another war starts, I want to have the advantages that Dumbledore and the rest have."

"But you're going to be in Hogwarts for four more years. You can't simply stop goingoing to school. Especially you, brightest witch and whatnot. You won't be able to do magic until you turn seventeen." Pucey stated as he began tapping the table once again.

"I'm actually turning seventeen next year. I will be turning sixteen in September. I was already twelve when I started school. The time turner made me age another year so I'm currently fifteen." She said as she stared at Pucey than at Flint.

Flint leaned back as he peered into her eyes. "I thought so. You don't look like any of the little third years."

"Back to the topic, I am willing to do anything. Name your price."

Pucey shrugged. "When I think of what I want, I'll let you. For now, I can say that you are right about HIM coming back. And soon. There is already talks within the pureblood families about HIM coming back into power soon. No, I don't want anything to do with HIM but I must follow my father if I want to learn anything useful for you."

"You are willing to spy on them for me?"

"I'm doing it so that I don't have to murder or rape muggles. I'm going to do it because I don't think he will succeed in getting power. Not this time since the 'light' side has had over twenty years to get connections and more followers over time. If there is one thing I have learned is that inspiring fear in one's followers doesn't gain loyalty. If he gains power than he will destroy the Ministry and put his own reign of power in place. My father spoke of the things he had to do in the first war. Even till this day they haunt him and makes my mother fear for me since Lucius Malfoy has sent out letters to all past followers to get ready."

Shite, she had forgotten about the Malfoy family. Draco must be in the center of it as well. His father had put Tom Riddle's Diary in Ginny's books two years ago. Which she still didn't understand as why even till this day.

Flint spoke up. "My mother said that HE had killed two of her brothers for not murdering Longbottom family. She doesn't want him in power but father idolizes him so she doesn't speak up about it with him around."

So both of them had reason to help her. Even if they both wanted something in exchange for it.

"Soon enough HE will realize that he can't get to Harry so he will go after those around him. Especially me, I stand for the very thing he seeks to wipe out of existence. Ron's family for being blood traitors and anybody else that stands between him and Harry. I can't let him get to Harry." They both nodded, "I have to do few things first right after we get back at Hogwarts. Do you both trust Snape?"

Flint shrugged. "He's not somebody one gets close to. But Adrian here is much closer to him as well as Draco since Snape is his godfather."

That last bit of information was interesting. If only Malfoy wasn't such a prick and daddy follower would she want to include him too? There was also the fact that he hated her blood.

They sat in silence before Pucey spoke in a low tone. "I'll speak with my father about HIM and try to find out more."

Hermione nodded and stood up and waited for them to stand up before all three headed outside. It was windy and it had started to rain. She pushed her hair into her hoodie and glanced around the dark street.

"Where do you live?" asked Pucey as they watched Flint apparate away without a word.

She frowned. "Even if I told you where; you wouldn't be able to apparate us there. Unless you know Legilimency."

Pucey stared down at her blankly, "I do. Father made sure I knew how to use it. As well as Occlumency."

"Oh, okay. Go ahead."

Pucey frowned. "You're too trusting Granger."

He didn't warn her as he suddenly pointed his wand at her and whispered. "Legilimens."

All of a sudden she wasn't alone in her head. It felt wrong yet right. The mixed emotions made it hard to show him the picture she was trying to form in her mind. He brushed against her mind, which unsettled her to no end all of a sudden.

He dropped the spell and she was alone again in her head. He stared down at her before grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. His body heat radiated off him in waves.

"Ready?"

She nodded against his shoulder and with a crack felt herself apparate for the first time ever. It was like being pulled through a tube too small for both of them before it was over in the next instant. They landed behind the large bush beside her house. She pulled away from him and pulled her hood back, the travel had flung it over head.

"Thank you."

He nodded as he looked around. She was about to head inside the house when a shout rang from inside the house, she stiffened in shock, that had sounded like her mother's voice. She was about to bolt inside when Pucey lurched forward and grabbed her around the waist. His other hand covered her mouth. He pulled her back and against the wall of her house. They could hear faint whispers coming from inside; none of which sounded like her parents.

"The girl isn't here…"

"HE said she would be here…"

"Let's go, she is obviously staying with…"

Three large cracks sounded and she pushed Pucey away as she ran inside her house. Once she stepped inside she froze. Laying in front of her was her mother's body. Frozen with her eyes wide and unseeing.

Dead.

Hermione staggered before letting out a scream of anguish.

...o0o0o0

Feedback is welcomed!

Thank you for reading.

Vanee


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Summer before 4th year)

Her mind went blank. The roaring in her ears became louder as she stared at her mother's body.

Lifeless.

She rushed forward and fell to her knees as a loud sob tore from her throat. Her mother's eyes were open, glazed over with death. Her hand trembled as she closed her mother's eyes. Her anguish became so great that her magic started to crackle around her, something that hadn't happened since she was a child. She slowly got up and ignored Pucey as she walked around her mother and towards the foot that was peeking around the corner near the living room. She sobbed harshly as she neared her father's body. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see her father's glazed eyes staring back at her. Not wanting to believe it, but it was true. They were gone. Really gone. She had known that something like this would happen but she hadn't thought that it would happen so soon.

Kneeling down, she opened her eyes and gave a heart-wrenching sob that made her chest hurt from the force of it. Her father was turned to the side and had his arm outstretched towards his wife. Lifting her hand, she ran it through his hair slowly. Her magic began to build inside of her until she couldn't hold it in anymore. With a loud scream, she released it.

For a moment nothing happened.

But then a harsh wind ripped through the house and made the front door burst outward and the windows shatter in a rain of sharp, jagged pieces. The shards of glass went everywhere, cutting her face and neck as she leaned down towards her father's chest. She rested her head there and almost flinched when Pucey's voice spoke from above her.

"Let's go. The muggles will be here any second. Let them take care of this."

He reached down and slowly pried her from her father's corpse. She knew he was right, and yet she didn't want to go. He lifted her up and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Grab only what you need and your school stuff."

She numbly glanced up at him and he raised a gentle hand to her face. "I'm sorry."

Hermione nodded before she slipped from his embrace and didn't glance down at her mother's body as she went up the stairs. Pucey followed her silently, something that before tonight would have made her uneasy. But at that moment it didn't matter that he was a Slytherin and a Pureblood.

Her body was moving automatically to do as she was told but her mind was screaming and her heart was breaking all over again. Her first thought was to run to Harry or even Ron but they would only alert Dumbledore. His attention wasn't something she wanted or needed not when he was playing a deadly game of chess using real pieces. No, she wouldn't let him use this against her.

Walking into her room, she noticed Crookshanks on the bed. He had his back raised in anger in a way only a feline could ever do. He calmed down when he saw her and slinked down onto the floor before brushing up against her with a loud and comforting purr. He tensed again when he saw Pucey come in behind her. Pucey ignored her cat and handed her his wand. She grabbed it and numbly moved it around and silently watched as her trunk repacked itself. She frowned when she felt her magic crackle with a dark intensity. Her magic felt unstable even as she used Pucey's wand. Hermione stared at the wand and watched as a spark of magic dance across her hand.

Once her trunk was packed she took out another large bag and threw in her father's shirts and her mother's old jumper in it. She also grabbed the bundle of books and box she had taken from Dumbledore. Pucey glanced down at them and she shrugged.

"I'm done."

Pucey stared down at her with a muted emotion in his eyes.

"Nemis," he said quietly and a moment later a small elf appeared with a crack.

"Yes, sir?"

He nodded towards the trunk and Crookshanks. "Take them to my room."

The elf walked over to Crookshanks, who sniffed at her before jumping up into her arms and with a crack disappeared along with Hermione's trunk. Hermione raised a hand to her neck and fingered the teardrop locket hanging from the chain. She knew they were gone but...

She stared numbly at the floor, magic dancing across her skin almost as if it were alive. Pucey grabbed the other bag on the bed with her extra clothes and slipped an arm around her waist. She didn't understand why she was letting him touch her and handle her stuff. But she didn't question it. She wasn't thinking right at the moment. With a loud crack, he apparated them out of her parent's house just as loud sirens could be heard approaching the house at a rapid speed.

The landed in a large room with muted light orbs dancing in the ceiling. She stared at them blankly. If she had seen them before this night she would have marveled at the display of magic but at the moment it only made her aware of the fact that being magical had murdered her parents. She knew it wasn't her fault but at that moment it didn't matter as anger and agony whirling inside of her. Pucey let go of her slowly before moving across the room with the bag in his hand. Her trunk was on one side of the large bed. She didn't look around the room like she would have. She didn't question the fact that she had willingly left with a Slytherin pureblood.

Hermione raised her hand and grabbed the teardrop locket again. It was ironic that it was called a teardrop, it reminded her of the lack of tears at that moment. She fingered the cold shape of it as she watched Pucey talk to his elf. Which should have bothered her but it didn't, at least not then.

She numbly watched him walk around the bed and push the bed covers down. He looked up at her. "You can stay in my room for tonight. I have to find out a couple of things about what happened tonight."

She nodded blankly as she moved towards the bed with stiff steps. Without even looking at him she took off her hooded sweater and her boots. She slid in and almost jumped when something brushed up against her. Raising the covers she saw Crookshanks crawl up lazily from the bottom of the bed. Pucey waved his wand towards the light orbs and they dimmed almost to nothing. He was about to walk out when she spoke.

"Thank you."

He paused with his hand on the doorknob. He didn't turn back but instead nodded once and walked out. She pulled the covers up and buried her face in Crookshanks. Her chest started to fill with painful sobs and she curled up into a fetal position as agony began to rip through her. She didn't know how long she cried, how long she pleaded silently for it all to be a dream.

All she knew was that she faded into a dreamless sleep deep into the night with dried tear trails on her face.

Hermione woke up with a stiff arm and realized that she hadn't moved from the fetal position she had been in since she had laid down. Crookshanks wasn't beside her. She glanced around the room as she pushed the covers away from her heated body. She stiffened when she realized that she wasn't in her room. She wasn't in her house. Her parents were dead. Gone forever from her life because she had painted a target on their backs for what she was.

She was about to get up and look for Pucey when a small pop sounded and a small elf appeared at her side. The elf was a different one from the one that she had seen last night. This one seemed a lot younger and had a long black dress on, almost like a maid.

"Miss, would you like breakfast in bed or will you have it with Master's?"

Hermione rubbed her eyes as she responded back, "I'll take it with them. I'll just freshen up first. What is your name?"

The little elf seemed startled at being asked that. "I am called Sunmi by the Master's."

Moving towards the side of the bed, she leaned down and stared into Sunmi's eyes. "I'm Hermione Granger."

She extended her hand towards Sunmi's much smaller one. Sunmi became wide-eyed as she stared from her hand to her face. She slowly raised her hand towards her and shook it gently. Hermione noticed that she didn't flinch like most elves would have. She wasn't mistreated, that was for sure. Sunmi moved away and smiled lightly before snapping her fingers and with a pop was gone.

Hermione got off of the bed and opened her bag and pulled out some dark jeans and a green long-sleeved shirt. She changed quickly and glanced around the room. She hadn't really looked at it the night before but now she noticed how big it was. It was almost three times the size of her old room. A sharp slice of pain ripped through her body as she thought of her house. Her parent's house.

Ignoring the bit of the emotional pain, she went about using healing charms for the cuts she had forgotten about until that instant. After she was done, she casually glanced to the side was two doors seemed to lead outside. She moved the silver curtains to the side to peek outside. There was a small balcony outside with two chairs and a large flower pot with a...Venomous Tentacula! She jumped back as it moved and snapped its large mouth at the air, tasting it to see if there was any prey nearby. Why would they have…

She moved away from the balcony doors and slipped on her boots before heading towards the door. As she passed the bed she grabbed her bag containing the lion engraved box. She opened the door and stopped when she saw a tall lady with long straight brown hair that ended at her waist. Hermione looked up and her eyes met pearl colored ones. She must have appeared startled because the lady smiled slightly.

"Yes, the eyes take a little getting used to. No, I'm not blind. I was just born with this colored eyes."

Hermione nodded, "Sorry for staring…"

The lady cocked her head, "I'm Zephrine Pucey. I'm Adrian's mother."

Hermione locked her hands together as she held onto the box. She introduced herself. "I'm Hermione Granger. I'm sorry for intruding in your home."

Lady Pucey shook her head. "I understand why you are here. I'm sorry for your loss, darling."

She raised her hand towards Hermione and set it on her shoulder without hesitation. Hermione closed her eyes at her touch. It made her feel slightly better but the hole that her parent's death had created would never be the same again, they might have never understood her but nevertheless, they had loved her as much as they could. So had she. It only fueled the need to start doing what she should have done earlier instead of crying the night away.

Lady Zephrine must have seen the change in her eyes for she stepped away from her.

"Come. The others are waiting."

The others? She frowned as she followed Lady Zephrine down a long hallway before taking her downstairs. The house seemed endless and when they got to the bottom floor she saw what she had meant by others. Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey were standing to one side of the foyer while another older man was looking through a folder.

The older gentleman was the spitting image of Adrian Pucey. Same dirty blond hair and when he glanced over at them, same sky blue eyes. The elder man moved towards his wife as he glanced towards Hermione with blank eyes. The same eyes that his younger son had cast upon her the first time. She looked past the couple in front of her and towards Pucey and Flint.

She waited until the couple pulled away from each other and glanced up into Lord Pucey's eyes. He wasn't showing much emotion if any at all, he stared back at her for a moment before speaking.

"I think we should have breakfast before anything is discussed."

That said he set his arm out towards his wife and led her to the side of the staircase and further to the left.

Pucey and Flint came up behind her and waited until she accepted both of their forearms. They took her to a large dining room with an oval table that had steaming food on it. Lord Pucey sat his wife to his left and Flint moved to his right and Pucey slid out a chair directly across from his father for her.

Once everybody was sitting they all began to eat. She grabbed a blueberry muffin and poured orange juice while everybody else went for much warmer food. She tuned out when they started to talk about school. She was thinking of far more darker things, that probably became obvious since Flint and Pucey kept glancing at her from time to time.

Hermione leaned back in the chair as she nibbled on the muffin. Her mind wandered to last night. She hadn't recognized the voices that had been speaking. She was sure there had been at least two of them if not more. Her mother must have heard them last or she probably opened the door for them since the door wasn't blasted open or even kicked.

She glanced down at the bag in her lap. It held the time-turner that had to be built with magic. All she had to do was ask for Pucey's wand and she could make it function.

So lost in her thoughts, she missed the throat clearing and looked up to see everybody else staring at her. She flushed and sat the half-eaten muffin down. Lady Zephrine was staring at her questionably.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking of something so I wasn't paying attention."

Lady Zephrine smiled, "It's okay. I understand under the circumstances one would be a little lost."

Hermione shook her head. "Not lost. I was thinking if it was okay to trust you two as well since I have already spoken with your son and Flint."

Lady Zephrine laughed lightly as her husband raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"I don't think anybody else other than other Lords have ever been so blunt," said Lord Pucey as he set his fork down and wiped his mouth with such elegance that it almost seemed fake. He snapped his fingers and everything on the table disappeared. He leaned back as he stared back at Hermione with a bit of amusement or at least what seemed to be open amusement.

"What exactly were you thinking, Miss Granger?"

Hermione didn't reply as she put her bag on the table and pulled out the box that contained the very thing that could bring her parents back. She opened it with one of the feathers and pulled the two small pouches and the journal containing the instructions.

Setting them on the table she looked at Lord Pucey straight in the eyes. "Do you support Tom Riddle?"

Lord Pucey stiffened as he watched her with a newfound awareness. "I did support him at one time. I had never actually believed that muggleborns were lower than elves but the fact that they didn't stay in the wizarding world after leaving Hogwarts."

Hermione glanced at his wife, who had been listening attentively.

Lady Zephrine stared at Hermione with a thoughtful gaze. "I was raised to believe that every living being had a purpose in life. Whether it was an elf or a pureblood. I never disliked muggleborns. I married Dimitry not because I believed the rubbish he said about purebloods, but because he chased me for years until I finally gave in. Our beliefs have always been different. Fear not what I believe, Miss Granger. I never once liked the fact that he joined the Death Eaters."

Hermione nodded, "I understand. I am led to believe that Riddle will rise once again and soon. I don't know exactly when but I am sure Lord Pucey has heard such rumors."

Lord Pucey gave her a startled look before changing it to one of suspicion. "How did you come by that information?"

Hermione shrugged, "Not everybody is loyal anymore. Dumbledore has plans set in place already. Harry, who by the way is my best friend, is in the center of it and by default so am I. As well as Ron Weasley." she paused as she glanced to her side and lifted her hand towards Pucey.

"Can I borrow your wand once more?"

Pucey didn't say anything but did hand her his wand. They missed the telling glance his mother shot them and the raised eyebrows of his father. Not that it meant anything.

She opened the pouch containing the hourglass, rings, and the chain and set them separately on the table. She opened the little journal and did as it instructed to do. Everybody at the table watched in muted silence and interest. Once she was done with the first three steps she grabbed a knife that was lying on the table and nicked her finger and watched as her blood welled up and spilled onto the necklace engraved words.

A moment passed and nothing happened. Seconds later she shivered as she watched it click once then twice before flashing with bright light. Magic began to thrum through the chain and hourglass, it tickled her still chaotic magic. It had settled over the night but still occasionally crackled.

She waited for the light to die down before lifting it and putting it on. She looked up and saw several different types of expressions on each of their faces.

Lord Pucey glanced down at it before meeting her eyes. "Was the blood necessary?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, it gives it life in a way. It is different from other time turners. It is Dumbledore's own making and no other exists like it. Although, this isn't the original one. I copied it using a special spell that will last as long as I don't release it." She used Pucey's wand and vanished the journal and box, leaving out the three books and rolled up parchment. Hermione wouldn't need the journal anymore since she retained everything she had ever read.

She gave Pucey his wand back before she unrolled the parchment in her lap. "Do both of you practice Occlumency and Legilimency?"

Lady Zephrine leaned forward. "I am more inclined to Legilimency but my dear husband is better at it than I am. Now, Occlumency is something I practice more."

Her husband broke character as he grabbed his wife's hand. "More like naturally gifted in it."

Hermione gave them a soft smile that disappeared the next instance. Her parents had the same relationship and it surprised her that even purebloods could have that type of relationship. She had much to learn.

"I need you both to teach me. I can read it and learn from that as well. I know I am asking for a lot. I only want to forge my own plan without being an extra piece in Dumbledore's game. This parchment I'm holding has something that nobody probably knows except for Dumbledore and your son as well as Flint since I told them about it yesterday."

She sighed, "I had always been part of the chess. I was told by somebody close to Dumbledore that since Harry rarely listens to people he was most likely to listen to me. Especially since I have been gaining the title of 'The brightest witch of my age' so he probably thought that I would always be at Harry's side. Until Dumbledore needed him alone."

She rubbed her eyes, suddenly tired. "I don't know the extent of his plan but he did give me a time turner so that I could take as many classes as possible this year. I had asked them previously if I could take all the classes and according to Dumbledore, I had gotten permission to use the time-turner in order to take all the classes. But it seemed like his plan had been to prepare me for the upcoming year since I skipped half of the year and learned half of the material for the next year."

By her own choice that is.

Lady Zephrine looked worried as she glanced at her husband before turning towards Hermione, "How old are you? If you used the time turner for the whole year then that makes you older than your peers."

Hermione moved everything back into her bag. "I started school a year late. I would have been a year above Harry's but since my birthday landed two weeks in September I had to wait. So I was already twelve when I started. I had turned fourteen at the start of this past year but the time turner made it so that I'm closer to sixteen. It's awful since I'm going to be sixteen and in my fourth year."

Lord Pucey cocked his head, "He gave a child a deadly weapon and didn't even ask the Ministry did he?"

She nodded and watched as he glanced at his wife. Hermione looked at Pucey Jr and noticed the way he was gripping his wand. She hesitated before laying her hand on his.

"It's fine."

He shook his head but lost his tight hold. Flint gave a harsh laugh. "So that makes you a year younger than us. Graham and us two have to return for another year since we skipped many classes to practice."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at that. "I said that didn't I. I might have only studied halfway to through fourth-year material but I am sure I know more things than you do."

Flint snorted and leaned back in his chair. "That I wouldn't doubt. So what is your plan, I assume you have a plan."

Hermione nodded as she glanced at Lord Pucey who seemed to be talking to his wife silently. "I do have a plan but right now I need to go back," she lifted the chain around her neck, "and save my parents. From the notes I have read, Dumbledore lied to me. He had said I could only go back a certain amount of time but in reality, I could go back a whole year if I wished. For now, I will go back and find out who killed my parents and save them before they kill them."

Lord Pucey had seemed to finish talking to his wife and turned back to Hermione. "I'll go back with you. Since your parents are muggles they can't remain known to the public and must go into hiding. I'll help with that last part. I just want one thing in return."

Hermione nodded warily. She was asking him to betray the darkest wizard to ever live aside from Grindelwald. She would give him anything in her power.

"Save my family if I'm ever discovered. I knew the moment that I met him he would bring destruction and death. I just didn't know how far he would go. But it is too late for me but not them."

His eyes burned as they gazed into hers as he talked. They showed a different desperation that somehow spoke to her. Made him more human than she had thought him capable of being.

"I promise."

...0o0o0

Feedback is welcomed! :)

Thank you for reading!

Vanee


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She was watching Adrian Pucey and his father. They were both discussing something in low tones as they stood in an unused guest room in their manor. Lady Zephrine had taken Flint with her to their garden outside as to not get in the way of the whole time-turner rules. They couldn't see them until they returned to the right time. Hermione watched as Lord Pucey took out a wand from a bag he was holding. He looked down at her as he shifted the bag and passed it to his son.

"Use this wand. When we were 'active' some of us would use different wands to cast certain curses since some of the followers had been active members of the Ministry."

Hermione looked down at the wand with a hint of distaste. It didn't feel right. It felt like she was cheating on her wand in some way. But it would prevent the trace on her wand from alerting the Ministry that she was using magic. She nodded her thanks as she slipped it into her pocket. She would have to get used to breaking the rules.

Lord Pucey grabbed her arm and nodded at his son. "Meet us at the church, at the end of the road."

He had already looked into her memories to find a good spot to appear without being seen. They would apparate there and wait a few minutes before her parents went home. Lord Pucey cast a Disillusionment charm on all three of them and with a loud crack they disappeared. They landed exactly behind the church and moved back into the covers of the trees.

Pulling out the time turner out from under her jumper she motioned them to get close to her and almost gasped as they both bumped into each other. She wasn't sure how to feel about it as she glanced up at them from under her lashes, both of them were crowding her. She raised her arms and realized she couldn't reach high enough to slip the chain over their heads.

Both men realized that and awkwardly leaned down so she could include them. Once she slipped it on them, she looked down at her watch and counted back the time.

When the time read twelve o'clock she flipped the rings and turned the hourglass twice. Time began moving at a rapid speed and they watched day turn back tonight. Once it was done both men stepped out from under the necklace and watched as she pulled a small notebook with leather binding. She pulled the feather quill out of the small pocket inside of it and marked how far back they had gone and where.

She put it back into her bag and looked up at both men. "I mark the time and whatnot so that I can make the calculations later. My birthday changes according to it. Now yours will too but not by much unless you're with me again."

Lord Pucey nodded as he glanced around, looking suspiciously at everything. He began walking forward and they followed him. She looked at her side where Adrian Pucey walked. He sensed her stare and turned to meet her gaze. He wasn't staring down at her blankly like he normally would. He had a troubled look in his eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked before looking straight ahead as they neared her house. The driveway was empty so her parents weren't home yet so she had gotten the timing right. Lord Pucey dropped the charm as they walked into the driveway.

Once they neared the door, Lord Pucey moved aside as she could open the door. She did so and they moved inside. She turned the light on and Pucey Jr. flinched. She hid a smile as she moved towards the living room.

"Stay here while I greet them. Father will not take it the right way if he sees you both alone with me."

They both nodded and sat down on the armchairs near the telly. She pulled her hair up into a bun as she set her bag on the floor near the front door and waited by the doorway separating the living room and a couple of minutes, she heard the sound of a car coming down the street. Lights flashed across the window and Hermione stood up as she waited for her parents to come inside.

Her mother came in first followed by her father. They both stopped as soon as they saw her.

"Hemi, are you going somewhere?" Her mother asked as she took off her purse.

Hermione nodded slightly. "Yes, but so are you. Please don't panic okay. Just follow me." Her father frowned as he took in her attire.

"What is going on, Hermione?" His tone sounded sharp even to her ears.

"Father, please just do as I say. We don't have enough time to go into detail."

Her father scowl became darker at her words. She looked back into the living room and at Lord Pucey's nod, she hurried her parents into the living room. Lord Pucey stood up and watched as her parents instantly stiffen at the sight of an unknown man. Mother gasped at the sight of Adrian Pucey at her side. She turned sharply to see Lord Pucey as well.

"You're pregnant!?" Mother staggered back and father wrapped an arm around her. Hermione gaped at her mother. What? Did she really just ask that? It was true that she had never brought a man home before but for her mother to think that?

To her mother, she was only fourteen but it was obviously just the right age to come to such baffling conclusion.

Hermione glanced back towards Lord Pucey. His face was a mixture of shock and amusement while his son, who had stood up to greet her parents, paused to place a hand on the armchair as he looked at her mother with a bit of horror and surprise.

Father cleared his throat loudly.

"I'm sure that it isn't what is going on, Margaret."

Hermione nodded as she moved her hands impatiently. "We need the both of you to stay with his son upstairs. Bad people are coming and I'll explain after. So please, go with him."

Her father stared at her, anger and worry etched on every line of his face. Her mother stared at Hermione with wide eyes but stayed by her husband's side. Her father searched Hermione's face before nodding and turning his wife around and towards the stairs without once looking back.

Pucey passed her by as his dad stayed behind with her and he gave her a measured look before following her parents. She turned back to see Lord Pucey tilt his head as he hid his amusement by looking away from her. She shrugged and turned the light off in the living room, casting them in shadows.

The only light on in the house would be in the foyer, making it seem like everybody was sleeping. Lord Pucey shifted beside the doorway as she moved by behind the door so when it swung open she would be hidden by it.

A few minutes later they heard loud footsteps on the porch before the door handle turned itself. The door swung open, hitting her shoulder hard. They must have used a spell just slightly more powerful than Alohomora. She moved a bit to the side as a tall figure walked in with another much shorter one. They were both speaking in low voices although one spoke in broken English.

Hermione nodded towards the smaller man and Lord Pucey nodded as he moved towards the taller man. She used the wand that wasn't hers and slid it up right against the smaller man's throat.

"Move and you both die."

It felt wrong to say that. It wasn't her. She brushed the thought aside as she pressed the tip of her wand harder into the man's neck. Hermione glanced over at the other man who was also being held at wand point by Lord Pucey. She looked up into the taller man's face. Only one word came to mind.

Vampire.

His face was so pale. No person alive could be that pale except for a certain Professor who had a reason for being so pale.

She had read about Vampires in her first year. But had never actually seen one in person. His eyes were sunken and his face was gaunt. She broke eye contact with him since she remembered reading something about them being able to persuade a victim to willingly give their bodies and blood.

The vampire laughed. "What a smart missy. I had only been told what you looked like but not how sharp that mind of yours was."

Lord Pucey did something with his leg and the vampire went down to his knees with a loud hiss.

The shorter man at the end of her wand gave a snarl, "Unhand me you dirty mudblood. Petrov! Shut your damn mouth!"

Hermione grew angry and stunned him hard. She watched him drop with a sickening thump and cast binds for good measure. She pocketed his wand before shifting her attention to the other men. She noticed Lord Pucey's face showing a bit of open amusement before schooling his features once again. She shrugged and leaned down to pat down the Vampires clothes. She found a wand and a wrapped blood lollipop.

"Why were you sent here?" She asked as she put away the wand and left the candy in his pocket.

Petrov or whatever his name was glanced up at her with a hungry expression. "I'm only cattle. I don't have the mark and I haven't done anything but break into a Muggle home. There is nothing you can say that will make me look anything but a victim."

Hermione shrugged as she pulled away from him. "I tried. You can do what… you said you would do." She didn't look up at him as she moved away and grabbed his bag and hers.

Stepping around them she headed upstairs just as she heard harsh whispering coming from behind her before a loud crack sounded. She knew what he was going to do and it didn't bother her one bit. She just didn't think her parents would stay put any longer. She passed her room and straight for her parent's room. The door was left ajar and she pushed it open to see Pucey by the window with his wand out. He glanced at her and she nodded. He raised an eyebrow but didn't speak.

Her mother quickly made her way to Hermione with a worried look etched on her face.

"Hemi, will you tell us what is going on?"

Her father only gave her a hard but worried look. He was waiting for an answer as well. She had already spoken to him about leaving her and this just made it real to him.

She pulled her mother in for a hug. "Mother, you and dad will have to go away for some time. Visit Grandmother in France and just take a vacation."

Her mother frowned, "Why? We can't just leave you here alone."

Hermione stared into her mother's eyes before locking eyes woth her father . He grabbed his wife and pulled her to the side as he tried to explain what she had to do.

Hermione opened the bag that Lord Pucey had brought and pulled out a large manila envelope. She flipped the flap to it and took out several pieces of written parchment. Each was different locations that they would stay at and money accounts in the muggle world. She wondered if all purebloods did that. Hid money in the muggle world.

She held the envelope tighter when her mother's hesitant voice filled the air. "Hemi, won't you come with us? If it's going to get dangerous as you say then…" her voice broke off when a loud crack sounded and footsteps echoed in the hallway.

Hermione shook her head slowly, "I have to stay mother. Harry will need me soon and I won't leave him alone."

Her mother's hands trembled as they reached for Hermione's shoulders. "Hemi, you're my only daughter, I can't lose you."

Hermione glanced at the door as it opened and in came Lord Pucey who had blood dripping from his arm. She moved away from her mother and went to him. His son gasped softly as he made his way to his father as well.

"What happened?" she asked as she cut through the fabric of his clothes. There was a large bite on the inner side of his forearm.

"Petrov tried getting away after I killed Avery. He bit me before I tore through his mind."

Hermione stopped the bleeding and looked around for something to use as a makeshift bandage. Her father appeared at her with small bandages that Pucey Jr enlarged and handed them to her. Once she was done wrapping them around the wound, she moved back and looked over at her mother.

She was staring at Hermione with a watery smile. "I always knew you wouldn't leave their world. When your professor came to the house, wearing that large witch hat, I knew I had lost you."

Hermione shook her head, "You didn't lose me, mum. I just found where I belonged. I just don't want them to use you or father against me. I would do everything, even betray Harry, to save you both."

Mother nodded, "Ever since you wrote about that boy, I wondered if we should have tried for another baby then. You spoke of that boy like one would a young sibling."

Hermione smiled, "I love him like a brother. And that brother needs me. Or will need me soon. I have to prepare myself before that."

She glanced back at the two other wizards in the room. "I found where I belong mother. I will do anything keep it."

Mother smiled sadly but her eyes showed love and pride in her. "I'll go but you have to promise to write us."

Hermione had avoided looking at her Father but could no longer stall and glanced at him. He was staring at her blankly. She almost thought that he hadn't heard one word of what they had just said but his hands were balled up into a fist.

He had heard everything but was keeping his silence.

Knowing she couldn't leave him like that, she moved towards him until she was standing a few inches from him. She picked up his hands and waited for him to relax his hands before speaking.

"I promise that I will try to come back to you. Just keep mother safe so that when I return I don't find myself orphaned."

Father gave a low curse before pulling her into his arms in desperation.

His warm breath brushing the top of her head as he crushed her. "A father is supposed to protect their child at all cost. To have to leave you willing fills me with dread and worry. But I don't want to fight you over this. You are a part of two worlds. One that doesn't know what to do with you and another that needs you to fight for it. I understand but it doesn't make it any easier to know. I love you and please take care of yourself. Write to us. Call us for anything and we will be there as fast as possible."

Hermione forced herself not to cry as she hugged him back just as tightly.

After a moment she pulled away and smiled softly. "Lord Pucey will take you to where you need to go. Just pack lightly. Everything will be here when it is all done."

Her father nodded and turned to mother. She turned away from them and walked back to the two wizards. Lord Pucey was staring at her parents before looking down at her.

"Thank you," she said, grateful for what he was doing and for what he had done. He nodded but didn't speak as he walked out of the room as her parents began shifted around the room and saw Pucey Jr staring at her.

Raising an eyebrow in question, he smiled, "You look nothing like your mother."

Startled at his comment, she looked back towards her mother. The only thing they had in common was their height and figure. She looked like her father though. He had the same hair as her and the face too. "I know. It's funny since people normally ask if I'm adopted."

Pucey's smile became a smirk. "I can see that."

Lord Pucey took her parents away after another round of hugs. She had watched him take them and now stood in her room with Pucey Jr. She packed a bit more of her stuff as well as some of her father's clothes. Pucey had raised an eyebrow at that.

"I take them all the time. I have more of his plaid shirts than my own clothes." He shot her an amused look before turning to her nightstand. It had a picture of Harry and Ron on it. The only picture she had of the three of them together.

His amused look disappeared as he stared at it. "Hmm, the three of you are really close?"

She paused her packing as she read his expression. "Yes, we are. Although, Ron and I fight a lot more than 'friends' should. Harry is different. I love him."

Pucey didn't say anything else as she grabbed the picture and handed it to her. "Father says you will stay with us but whenever anybody on your side wants to pick you up or something to come back here."

She nodded as she shifted her backpack onto her shoulder and was reaching for her two bags when Pucey leaned down and grabbed. He took them downstairs without looking back at her. She stood around her room, the shock of what had happened in the last couple of weeks hitting her. All of it seemed surreal and life alerting. There were so many things at stake and it was almost suffocating to think about.

She really needed to ask them to teach her Occlumency and Legilimency. The lack of emotions with sharp thinking along with the ability to read others would help her immensely in the months to come. Especially when looking after two troublesome boys.

Hermione moved to her bookshelf and shrunk it, books and all with the borrowed wand. Some were Muggle authors but the majority were books she had taken from Flourish and Blotts. She had bought so many of them on her last trip so she kept most of them shrunk in her bookbag. She slipped them into her bag and made her way downstairs.

The sun was beginning to rise, the light making the house look less dark. She passed the Kitchen and noticed that Pucey Jr was standing in front of the fridge with open curiosity.

"Why are their pictures stuck on here?" She almost laughed but refrained since he was a pureblood and had never actually had his parents use magnets to stick pictures in the fridge.

"It's a way to show them off. The magnet keeps them in place." He still looked a bit mystified by it but turned away from it and sat down on the stool behind the counter. He looked around the kitchen with an open expression, he had probably never been in one before. Only elves ever went into the kitchens.

She turned towards the fridge and took out several eggs and fresh cut ham. Might as well use it since she wouldn't be back for a while. The food would go bad but she would ask Sunmi to bring her back later to clear it out.

"You know how to cook?" asked Pucey Jr, voice full of implied disbelief.

Hermione nodded, taking no offence. "Mother forced me to cook with her all the time. At first, I was rubbish at it. She had to buy me several books on home cooking until I learned how to."

She set to make simple eggs and cooked the ham on the side. She wasn't sure when his father would be back but even so; they couldn't go back until mid-morning.

Several hours later they stood in Lord Pucey's den. Lady Zephrine was sitting at her side while Pucey stood by the opened window to the side.

Lord Pucey was signing forms as he spoke. "I found out that they had been sent by Riddle himself as well as somebody else they couldn't ever see clearly but it might be another of the Death Eater. I don't understand why he hasn't called the rest of us back. The vampire, Brian Petrov ran into Riddle in Albania. He needs somebody to kill for some important reason that wasn't known to Petrov. He hadn't seen Riddle directly but Petrov had no doubt as well as Avery that it was Riddle. But neither of them have any memory of seeing Riddle. Just hearing his voice."

Lord Pucey paused as he glances up at her. "Avery said that Riddle asked for you specifically since he knows you are Harry Potter's closest friend and muggleborn as well. He knows a bit about you from the girl he possessed the year before."

Ah, yes, Ginny. Hermione nodded, "I know who he speaks off. But why me specifically?"

Lord Pucey fixed his blank face on her. "He wanted to make a statement and make Potter fearful of getting close to anybody. And to send a message to Dumbledore as well." That made some sense in a twisted way. But now that meant he would kill somebody else.

"He will know he failed when no news comes out about your unfortunate death. He will send others or might just wait. Which is why your parents had to leave." he said as he leaned back in his chair.

Hermione gave a sigh, fingers struggling to tame her hair, which had escaped the bun she had twisted not too long ago.

Lady Zephrine stood and moved behind her chair. "May I?" she asked, her smile timid.

Hermione stilled, "I don't think you can do much with it."

Lady Zephrine gave a light laugh. "Let me try at least." Hermione shrugged and left her to it. She had tried for years to make it seem less like a birds nest but nothing had helped.

Lady Zephrine began to work on it as Hermione turned her attention back to Lord Pucey who had been staring at his wife with a pained look in his eyes. It took Hermione a moment to realize why. They didn't have a daughter so letting his wife do this was almost a slap in the face; unintentional but hurting regardless. He cleared his eyes as he turned to look at Hermione once more. He leaned his head to the side in a silent thank you.

She cleared her throat and asked. "Can you both teach me how to use Occlumency and Legilimency?"

Lord Pucey halted as well as the hands in her hair. Lord Pucey's eyes became flat as they gazed into hers. "That's something that took Adrian years to achieve. I don't think we have enough time to teach you."

Hermione smiled. "I'm a very fast learner."

...o0o0o0o0o

Thank you for Reading! The update will be up soon! :)

Thank you for the comments too! I love hearing from you.

Feedback is welcomed! More to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione watched as the Weasley's said their goodbyes. It reminded her of her own parents not being present. Something that nobody had noticed.

She had left the Pucey's two weeks ago for the Quidditch World Cup. She would have said no but Ginny really had wanted her to go with her since it would have all been just boys plus Harry.

Hermione had sent Harry a lot of cakes over the summer as well as other food with Sunmie. All summer she had practiced and had gotten closer to the Pucey family along with Marcus Flint. But they had known that once school started again they would have to act like total strangers. At least in front of others. But in private...

She had been briefed by Dimitry (who had asked her to call him by his given name a few weeks into her lessons with him) about the Triwizard Tournament that was set to take place in Hogwarts in the upcoming year.

She had known what the adults at the Burrow had been trying not to say and would have said something to Harry and Ron but she had known they would have let it slip by accident. Especially Ronald. She knew she had to be careful as to what she said to them.

Over the course of two months, she had surprised Dimitry and Zephrine with how quick she picked up things. They had taught her the basics and she had poured over every book in their house on Occlumency and Legilimency. After two weeks of practicing she had finally broken past Adrian's defenses and had been able to withstand double mind penetration from both of his parents. She was going to practice until she perfected it. Or at least so that she could protect her mind from Dumbledore himself.

The night of the attack at the World Cup had been a wake-up call for her and for everybody else. During the time they had been in the box watching the game, she had felt the touch of somebody's gaze; which was impossible since it had only been the Weasley's and Diggory's. Harry didn't count or the elf that had been saving a seat for it's master.

One who had never come to claim his seat.

The whole accident with the Dark Mark had shaken her. She had seen something in Lucius Malfoy's gaze at one point.

Almost glee but not quite.

Hermione had realized once she had run into Draco Malfoy later that he hadn't had a clue as to what had been going on. His father had asked him to stay behind or at least that's what it seemed like when she had broken into his mind.

Draco Malfoy had goaded her about the hooded figures coming for her if she wasn't careful. He had been right. A muggle family had been tortured and killed. Something he hadn't known about. He was just as scared as the rest of them. He had frowned after a while so she had left his head, feeling dirty for doing something like that, even though she hadn't done anything to him. All she had wanted to know was if he had anything to do with his father. The final answer was no, he was just playing the role of a Death Eater's son.

Hermione had almost used the time-turner that night. But hadn't since she had known that Dimitry would be amongst the hooded figures. He had sent her a letter the night before when everybody had been sleeping. The only thing he had said was that the "Death Eaters" were going to act out something big and to not go back since he wasn't exactly sure what. All he had been told to do was to meet at a certain spot after the game. She had seen them a few boxes down and had wanted to head towards them but had known she couldn't.

Hermione had also written to Dimitry about Harry's scar. He had told her the night of the attack but she hadn't been able to write until the day after. He had said he would look further into it. During the weeks that she had stayed with them, she had written to her parents almost every day. They were happy as most parents would be knowing their only daughter was doing something or would be doing something dangerous. She had missed them but the having the Pucey's had made it a bit better.

She sighed as she opened the door to an empty compartment near the back of the train. She pushed her trunk in and set it on the top where the rails were for luggage. Crookshanks had stayed back at the Manor with Zephrine and Dimitry. He had grown attached to them and hadn't wanted to leave them so she had let him stay. Which left her without a familiar.

Peeking out of the compartment she saw Adrian making his way by with Flint at his side. He looked around casually before pushing her in along with Flint.

She raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Barely back in the "real" world and they were already breaking the number one rule in their book. No meeting in plain sight. Uh, boys.

Adrian shrugged, "I just want to tell you that something is definitely up. Malfoy keeps making comments about something big coming up but he won't say. But I don't think he's talking about the tournament since he won't be able to enter it. Just be careful and watch anybody around Potter."

Hermione nodded as she glanced out of the window. She could still see the Weasley's and Harry talking. A little to the side she saw Dimitry and Zephrine watching them. She smiled at them before turning back to Adrian.

"This might not mean much but something that Percy Weasley said the day of the game still nags me. He said that Bertha Jorkins is still missing. She disappeared for a month but soon it will be two months. He said she had gone to Albania for a vacation and never returned." she said as she passed him a file she had taken from Percy's room while he had been at work. It not only had information on Jorkins but other information as well. She had worked in the Department of Games and Sports alongside Ludo Bagman. Adrian frowned as he looked through it.

"I'll let father know." He turned towards the door and opened.

Before stepping out he spoke in a low voice. "Take care."

Hermione's smiled, "You too."

He walked out and had to pull Marcus with him since he had been nodding off when he had been pushed in. Marcus looked around with a familiar scowl before sending her a bored look as he followed Adrian out. The others came in as soon as the Slytherins had left and she ignored them all as she pulled out a book. A book that had the wrong cover over it. Dimitry had charmed it so that it would look like any other book but in reality, it was a book on wandless magic.

Something she had been interested in learning and now that she was going back to Hogwarts, she could practice it.

She kept the spare wand wrapped around her wrist. Zephrine had charmed it into a bracelet so that she wouldn't lose it or get it stolen. All she had to do was tap it once at the base and it would untangle itself. The first time she had seen it, she had hugged Zephrine tightly.

Zephrine had frozen in her grasp but only for a second before letting out a beautiful laugh that had brought both men in the house into the room both women had been in.

After arriving at Hogwarts they all headed straight for the Great Hall. She watched Adrian and Marcus take their seat in the Slytherin table. She made her way to her own house table and sat down with Harry and Ron, who were talking about the first years. During the sorting, she noticed two chairs behind the Head Table, both were empty. Not long after the sorting was over she realized why. A tall frumpy looking man came in through the door Snape usually came in and out of.

Usually bellowing his robes dramatically.

This man walked with a limp, had an eye that couldn't possibly be real. He had mud on his shoes as well as his coat that was dragging the floor.

Something about him made her feel like he could see through her clothing, which made her want to hex his fake eyeball out!

Dumbledore introduced him then, "This is Alastor Moody. Also known as Mad-Eye Moody. He will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts…" She turned him out after that. She had known that somebody else would be teaching that position since that it was cursed or what not. Everybody knew who Mad-Eye was. At least in the Weasley household they did since Arthur was close to him.

Hermione watched as the man lifted what looked like a flask? Was he drinking alcohol in front of the students? None of the teachers were looking at him as they applaud politely. Professor McGonagall did briefly look over at Moody disapprovingly before looking away. Hermione continued to gaze at the man when she felt a familiar nudge.

 _"Don't look directly into his eyes. Or an eye for that matter. He'd try to read anybody that looks directly at him. I don't know exactly how skilled he is so careful never to meet his eyes. Just act like any other fourth year, okay."_ Adrian said as brushed against her mind.

 _"I know. I saw several kids who dared look at him grab their heads."_ She whispered back, her mind open wide to him. But her eyes kept wanting to lock onto Mad-Eye's.

 _"Stop! Hermione, don't look at him, he's either looking at you or at Potter who keeps rubbing his scar."_ She stilled before leaning to the side and grabbing Harry's arm. She distracted him with mindless talk and watched him slowly forget about Moody.

Shortly after that, Dumbledore introduced Crouch who began explaining that instead of Quidditch they would have the tournament. She clapped alongside others and frowned as well when he mentioned that only students seventeen and up would be able to enter. Fred and George laughed and jokingly said they would find a way around that. They were then dismissed to head to their dorms. They were at the doors of the Great Hall when a harsh voice spoke up from behind.

"I see you survived, Granger."

She didn't react to it but Ron did like she knew he would. He turned with his wand out but she stopped him with a shake of her head. Turning back towards Malfoy who was smirking maliciously at them and stared blankly at him before feigning anger. "Oh, do shut up, Malfoy. I'm more surprised your father didn't get caught."

Malfoy's smirk turned into an ugly sneer. Before he could say anything degrading a large hand landed on his shoulder. "Move it, Malfoy." She looked up at Adrian and Marcus. Both who carried the same expression they were known for. Adrian stared down blankly at Malfoy while Marcus just scowled at everybody.

Malfoy did indeed shut up but only after making a comment about the mudblood loving elf. Marcus growled and pushed Malfoy forward, making Malfoy stumble.

Hermione gave a large sigh and pulled both boys along. Harry continued to stew with anger while Ron continued to say not so nice things. Something Molly would have hit him for. At one point she would have said something about the elves but living with the Pucey's over the summer had slightly changed the way she viewed elves. Not by much. She still thought that they should have free will.

Hermione glanced back once towards Adrian who had also slowed his pace as he glanced back.

 _"Good night."_

They both spoke quietly before heading away from each other.

They missed the figure standing a few feet from them. Watching them and sensing the silent parting.

o0o0o

After a couple of days filled with endless boring classes and homework, she had already learned and done, she was getting impatient. She hadn't used the time-turner since the night she saved her parents. She was planning to use it soon to go looking in the restriction section in the library for extra research.

Hermione actually had the time-turner wrapped around her waist under her school clothes. She didn't want it slipping off her neck in case she got cursed in Defense class. She also had to change three sizes of clothes since all of her clothes fit a bit tight around the waist and chest.

The time-turner lay twice wrapped around her waist right above her skirt line. When Adrian had asked her where she had placed it, she had pointed at her waist. He then proceeded to name many other places that she should have put it at. She had poked fun at him for knowing some funny places he had suggested. He had stared at her unamused before flinging a tickling charm at her.

It felt like having a brother, an older stern brother who occasionally acted like he knew what was best for her. Something that Zephrine had seen early on, bringing her to tears which she had discreetly wiped away when she thought that neither teen had seen it.

At the moment, she was heading towards Defense class alone. She had been in the library, reading up on wandless magic. Since nowadays it took her an hour to two to finish a week's worth of homework, she would practice it non-stop. She could shut things close or open things. Could also turn on candles and make small orb lights but they didn't last long. Soon she would be moving forward towards harder things.

She came to a stop near the class. Everybody was waiting outside the class and she saw Harry and Ron talking quietly. She overheard the name Sirius and lightly pinched Ron who had said it out a bit too loud. She knew Harry was worried since Sirius hadn't replied since the last time he had written to him. Even though his name had been cleared he still received certain looks. Ones that forced him to be cautious. Harry had noticed those too. Especially when Dumbledore allowed Sirius out with Harry.

Everybody jumped except her when the door banged open. A rough voice called out to them to come in. They did so, noticing that the room hadn't been changed since the year before when Remus Lupin had been the teacher. The room seemed lighter actually since the room had two windows opened, letting the sun in as well as cool air.

She walked over to her seat, next to Neville, who smiled nervously at her. She nodded and pulled out her textbook with muted boredom. She knew what he was going to each. Or so she thought as she watched Professor Moody write on the chalkboard with sharp jerky movements.

Neville jumped each time the chalk scraped across the board. She just sat back and watched him write. Once he moved away she almost stood up when she realized what he had written on the board.

"The Unforgivable Curses. Can somebody tell us what they are?" asked Professor Moody as he turned sharply to the left.

Near Harry. Moody's fake eye lazily watched Harry, expecting an answer. Hermione sighed as she raised her arm.

Moody's eye zeroed in on her and she calmly made her mind seem like that of the old Hermione's had been. Full of texture definitions, uninteresting to a legendary Auror.

His eye moved back to Harry's but spoke to her. "Yes?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "The Unforgivable Curses are three of the most powerful and sinister spells known to the wizarding world. They are tools of the Dark Arts and were first classified as "Unforgivable" in 1717, with the strictest penalties attached to their use."

Moody grunted as he moved back to his desk and looked at something before grunting once more.

"Tell me, Miss Granger, what ARE this three curses?"

"The three curses consist of the Avada Kedavra, Crucio, and Imperio," she said calmly as she avoided his gaze. She could only hold the image of the old Hermione, of a student so long. She was strong against intrusion but she had only gone against Dimitry and Zephrine. There was no knowing how strong he was. Moody hummed and moved back to his desk and took out a large insect.

She heard Malfoy whisper something to the left of her about being a know it all. She ignored him as she watched Moody bring the insect towards Harry. She knew what he was going to do and it made her mad that he would ask the fourth years to do it.

He seems to change his mind and turned towards Neville, who had frozen when he had seen the direction Moody had changed too. He became a bundle of nerves as Moody approached them. She waited until he was next to them and raised her hand.

He gave a growl to rival a dog and spoke harshly to her.

"What is it, girl?"

Hermione faked curiosity as she asked, "Can anyone of us cast this spells powerfully?"

Moody turned towards her, insect high in the air, and laughed, "Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it; you could all get your wands out and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed."

Hermione nodded, "Can we at least try?"

She knew he would try to pair up the Slytherins against Gryffindor's, but she didn't like the way he was staring at Harry or at Neville. Moody lifted an eyebrow as his fake eye suddenly focused on her. She felt something probe her mind so she looked away as some of the Slytherins started talking. She heard Parkinson make a joke about muggleborns not even being able to cast the most basic spells.

Moody made them practice against each other. Gryffindor against Slytherin. At first, it was just trying to practice one of the spells. The Imperious Curse. But nobody could do it. So they changed it into a duel. Hermione had tied up Parkinson at the very start of the duel and so she had been moved back against the far wall to watch. She noticed that Moody kept glancing at Harry, who was busy hexing Blaise Zabini.

The class was dismissed but Neville still continued to shake, the fact that the three curses especially the Imperius curse had been the main topic had made him depressed. It was a known fact what his parents had suffered and who's fault it had been.

A week later, she sat beside Harry as they watched the Durmstrang Students sit with the Slytherins and the Beauxbatons sit with the Ravenclaws. Ron kept talking about Viktor Krum. The famous Quidditch player who they had seen at the game before the term. Harry kept glancing at the Ravenclaw table as he ate. She discreetly glanced at the Slytherin table but not to look at Krum but at Adrian.

She had been able to set a familial bond between the Pucey family and herself that had taken a blood bond. Something that nobody aside from the purebloods practiced anymore. Although, most of the purebloods now days didn't actually have them. Adrian had actually laughed as he imagined his ancestor rolling in their graves at the fact that a muggleborn had the "privilege" to be included. Hermione had laughed as well, but she did point out that it was better than having to initiate eye contact every time.

 _"You don't look so happy, Adrian. I thought you would be. Considering who's at your table."_ said Hermione as she sipped pumpkin juice. She watched as he leaned onto his elbow and picked at the food.

 _"Now, why would you think so? Oh, you couldn't mean the students from Durmstrang? Or perhaps Krum?"_ he replied in a bored voice. Under it was mocking amusement

Hermione bit back a smile as she pulled the French dessert towards her. She had tasted it when she had been in France two years ago. It was one of her favorite desserts. Which Adrian kept pointing out to her, would make her a bit bigger in the bum area.

Hermione looked up just as Adrian did and saw Marcus scowling at the both of them.

 _"Marcus is more excited about it but his scowl would scare even Krum away,"_ said Adrian as he pushed his plate away.

She looked away in amusement as Harry nudged her. She ended her talk with Adrian as Ron began talking about the Beauxbatons girls. He made a comment about how they didn't make them like that at Hogwarts and almost hexed him in irritation.

In the past year, Hermione had been wearing baggy clothes. Something that had irritated Lady Zephrine to no end when she had taken a look at her clothes. But it had been important to hide the fact that her body had matured from one day to the next. She tried hiding it beneath clothes slightly too big for her body. But it seemed like she wasn't the only one with womanly figures since Lavender Brown, Susan Bones and a few others had developed certain curves this past year too. She wouldn't have to do it anymore.

Not with the Beauxbatons girls here.

That didn't mean she wanted anybody else to notice.

Once the tables were cleared Dumbledore clapped his hands, bringing the Great Hall to silence. He went on to explain in finer detail about the Tournament and introduced two others. One they had seen at the beginning of the term but the other was Lugo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Everybody clapped in polite welcome. Hermione kept a blank face as she watched him and Crouch sit down on the two chairs everybody had questioned about. Dumbledore explained what Crouch and Bagman had done in the past few months and the rules they had changed.

He then asked Filch to bring the casket. They all waited as Filch left to retrieve it. Many had already started to whisper amongst them. Ron was a little bummed that in order to enter one had to be seventeen. Harry shrugged and Hermione silently agreed. It would just be Harry's luck to be entered by somebody else and win a spot. Everybody became silent when Filch returned with the tall casket in tow. He set it in front of Dumbledore with a loud thud. They watched silently as he tapped it three times with his wand.

Hermione looked away as he continued to talk. She really wasn't interested in it. At the mention of placing an Age Line around it, she noticed the slightly disappointed look come across Harry and Ron's face. She would have to watch them and the Weasley twins in the next twenty-four hours. The moment Dumbledore dismissed them, they all stood up and headed towards the front doors. They came upon Headmaster Karkaroff, who had been asking Krum something. Karkaroff stiffened once his eyes landed on Harry, who had tripped next to her since Ron had frozen in place when he had seen Krum in front of them.

Karkaroff gave Harry a cold look as his gaze went to Harry's forehead. Hermione frowned as she grabbed Harry's arm. The other Durmstrang students behind their Headmaster also looked closely at Harry. Slowly one by one they realized who it was. Krum, who had been putting his fur coat on, paused as he also glanced at Harry. Krum's eyes looked down at Hermione's arm, which she had left on Harry, before looking away.

A loud scraping noise filled the air behind them. Karkaroff paled as he shifted his weight uneasily. Hermione raised her eyebrow at that. Moody's familiar voice filled the air, with the students behind them were parting to let him through.

His limping leg was making the scraping noise.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," Moody spoke in a gravely voice as he came to a stop beside Hermione.

Karkaroff nodded stiffly as he avoided Moody's magical eye. He didn't look at Harry again as he led his students out of the Great Hall. Hermione didn't want to stay and chat with Moody so she pushed Harry and Ron out of the Great Hall, all too aware of Moody's gaze on them.

She was going to ask Adrian later that night about Karkaroff and Moody. She just needed to get away from Harry and Ron. Hermione looked back to see if she could glimpse Adrian in the crowd but only saw a cluster of seventh years. She pushed back, away from Harry and Ron, who didn't notice. Once she was right behind the Ravenclaws she turned slightly to see Adrian and Marcus talking. She brushed against Adrian's mind and saw him stiffen.

 _"Meet me later tonight at midnight, near the Bell Towers."_

She didn't wait to see if he heard her correctly or not and turned back towards the Gryffindor Tower. As she did so, the same gaze from earlier watched.

The figure had seen it all and had also heard exactly what she had said.

...0o0o0o0

Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

The story will be edited when it's finished.

Vanee


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione grabbed Harry's Invisibility Cloak from her bed and covered her body with it. She had waited exactly five minutes before midnight to meet Adrian.

She paused once she opened the flaps surrounding her bed. The other girls had just fallen asleep, they had stayed up talking rubbish about boys. She had expected it too and bad spent the night writing to her parents and Zeph.

She cast a silencing charm on herself before stepping off the bed and crossing the room. Hermione ignored the loud snores coming from the girls and opened the door. It made a slight noise but not loud enough to wake them up.

Carefully making her way downstairs, she noticed the lack of silence. Hermione peeked around the corner of the staircase to see George, Fred, and Lee Jordan slumped over the sofa with the fire lowly lit. Several pieces of parchment paper around them as well as a book that looked like the one she had read her second year. It was full of easy-to-do potions. But there was only one, in particular, that would interest them. The aging potion that really was child's play.

Smiling at their determination but also a little concerned about it, she ruffled Fred's hair once before heading out of the common room. The cold air hit her instantly. The difference between the common room and the rest of the castle was startling every time. All of the Gryffindor's loved being cozy and warm all year round. Hermione pulled the cloak closer but it didn't do much help. It was thin and made for one purpose only. She had asked Harry for it. He hadn't asked what for since she had done it before on several occasions.

Halfway to the tower, she felt like she was being followed. How? She didn't know how, but she sure didn't like it. Whoever was following her wasn't supposed to be able to much less know she was even out and about. Once she got there she noticed three figures standing slightly towards the opening between two pillars. Frowning at the sight of them, she slowly lowered the head of the cloak and heard Marcus's voice.

"Really? An Invisibility Cloak?"

She snorted, "So? What is it to you?"

Marcus's silence made whoever was standing beside him give a laugh, "So this is the mysterious 'girl' you both told me about. I should have known it was the Gryffindor Princess."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the familiar tone, it could only be one other person.

Graham Montague.

The one other Slytherin who she had known was friends with her boys. One that she had forgotten about. He easily blended in with others. So well in fact, that they forgot he was a Slytherin.

From what Adrian had told her, he had spent the summer in Romania so that had been the reason he hadn't gone to visit them over the summer. But he had written to them without knowing that she was the female they had spent it with. She inwardly said, surprise, in a sarcastic way.

"You told him everything?" she asked the others as she continued to stare at Montague.

He was a bit taller than the two other boys. Almost six feet if she was correct. With dark brown locks and a pointy face. She supposed he could be handsome to some. But not to her. No, her taste ran a little different than most girls.

At least that's what she was starting to notice.

Adrian came forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "We told him what he needs to know. The rest can wait until he learns to fully control his shields. Unlike the rest of us, he takes a long time to learn new stuff."

Montague made a rude gesture with his hands but continued to stare at her. Hermione was learning how to deal with snakes, but others, as she was coming to know, were more unpredictable than others. She trusted Marcus and Adrian but wasn't so sure of Montague. She gave him a nod as she moved the cloak away from her body so it just draped over her back.

Montague headed away from them and towards the stairs, "I'll ask fully what this is all about later when I have LEARNED. Goodbye, Fallen Princess." His chuckle faded away along with his footsteps.

Fallen? No, not fallen. She was just hiding in the shadows. Neither in light or in complete darkness.

Adrian stepped away from her, dropping his arm and went back to Marcus; who had been leaning against the wall near the opening. Hermione wedged herself between them as the wind blew in harshly. It was so bloody cold. She could have chosen a different location but this was the one place Filch never came by since it took him forever to get back down the stairs.

"What do you both know about Igor Karkaroff?" she questioned them as she huddled closer to them for warmth.

Adrian gave a sigh, "You're a witch, Hemi. Think like one."

He cast a warming charm over her but not on himself or Marcus. She didn't have to ask why he didn't. She knew that some Slytherins preferred being cold at all times.

Marcus rough voice sounded from above her, "Karkaroff is a traitor to the Death Eaters. He had been at the front of it all in the first war but later turned in several Death Eaters in exchange for a full pardon. But he did go to Azkaban for a one year before leaving Britain. He was captured by Mad-Eye Moody. Our current Professor."

That explained the expression she had seen on his face when he had gone face to face with Professor Moody earlier that night. It also gave her a glimpse of what he was cable able of. She had been right not to challenge him full on before.

"Hmm, I guess it will lead to other awkward encounters with those two. On the other hand, Karkaroff had given Harry a very intense stare right before we left the Great Hall. He might have even said something if it weren't for Professor Moody." Hermione felt Adrian tense.

"Don't leave him alone with Potter. We don't know what a traitor like him could do. He could turn around and hand Harry to the Dark Lord in order to get back in his good graces." he said, his voice ringing with truth.

Hermione stiffened at the suggestion. It was a horrible but possible idea. She groaned and would have spoken again if a yawn hadn't interrupted her.

"Head to bed, Hermione. We can meet up later." Adrian said as he straightened up. Marcus brushed her shoulder and headed away without a word. He disappeared out of view silently.

Hermione turned to Adrian. "You be careful. I feel like this is bound to get worse as the year goes on."

Adrian nodded as he hugged her close. "You too. Stay away from other Slytherins and especially Snape."

Hermione froze. "Why specifically him too?"

Adrian let her go and walked away without a word. She took a step towards him and his voice in her head halted her. _"He had been one of the most dangerous Death Eaters according to my father. He was or is much closer to the Dark Lord than even Lucius Malfoy."_

Hours later, she could still hear those words.

She sat near the Goblet in the entrance hall waiting for Harry and Ron the next morning. She had watched many people cross the golden line surrounding the Goblet of Fire.

She turned the page of the tome in her lap as she tried to figure out Severus Snape. He was a Death Eater still or that's what Adrian had hinted at. He hated Harry so much and yet this past three years he had saved him countless of times. When in fact he could have just let Harry die.

Revenge would have made sense and yet…

She rubbed her eyes tiredly before opening them to see Viktor Krum walk by with a slip of parchment paper in his hands. His steps held a confident stride as he neared it. She could understand why many girls mooned over him. Not that he would- stare at directly at her as he put his name into the Goblet. His dark eyes held hers a little longer before he turned sharply on his heel and left the entrance hall with a gaggle of girls following him. Hermione blinked several times and finally convinced herself that it had just been coincidence and that he had happened to glance her way.

The rest of the day passed fairly fast. They had gone to Hagrid's for a while and even had found out that he was dressing himself up for Madam Maxime. Ron had made a rude comment about their future babies. But he didn't seem to have a problem with the girls attending Madam Maxime's school. Harry, on the other hand, was oblivious to it all. His eyes kept following a certain Ravenclaw girl.

They all sat at their house tables along with the other schools. Dumbledore was standing by the Goblet with both Headmasters from the other schools. Ludo Bagman was standing slightly back with Professor Moody.

Mr. Crouch, on the other hand, looked bored out of his mind. He kept checking his pocket watch and glancing around in boredom. Dumbledore began speaking, telling them that the chosen ones had to go to a certain room after being chosen where they would be briefed. She ignored him and instead glanced towards the Slytherin table. Adrian was sitting beside Viktor Krum and Marcus. Montague was half slumped on the table across from them. They seemed bored as well but were paying attention to what Dumbledore was saying.

Hermione smiled and leaned forward onto her elbows. Harry shot her a wide smile when Viktor Krum's name was read out by Dumbledore. Ron yelled out, "No surprise there!" but smiled hugely when the Durmstrang Champion made his way to the staff table and disappeared inside. Karkaroff booming voice could be heard as he shouted praises. Once the clapping died down the Goblet turned red once more and spat out another piece of parchment. Dumbledore shouted out the name, "The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!

She didn't even glance at the girl, she knew who it was. Ron made it his goal to talk about her all the time. A girl who looked like a veela. Ron gaped at the girl while Harry just clapped loudly. Not a second later did Dumbledore announce the Hogwarts Champion. It wasn't Angelina but Cedric Diggory. Ron objected to it while Harry kept his silence. Hermione clapped politely, she just wanted to head to her dorm and sleep the night away. Just as she was about to stand up the Goblet flared red once again.

She froze along with everybody else. There was only supposed to be three champions. Not four.

No. No. No.

The sinking feeling in her stomach made her want to barf. Dumbledore stood there with a piece of parchment paper. He stared at it for what seemed like forever before looking up and into Harry's face.

"Harry Potter."

Total silence ascended the Great Hall. Hermione looked down at her fisted hands. Harry's name. No, it couldn't be. But he hadn't put his name in it. He couldn't have. The age line...She turned to Harry who had been frozen as well and gave him a slight push when Dumbledore said his name louder.

Harry turned his gaze to her briefly, a look of total panic in them.

She smiled hesitantly, "Go, we'll talk later."

He nodded stiffly and moved past all the rows of tables. Many began whispering behind his back at once. Hermione glared at the few who dared to mention his name in less than a friendly way. Ron was red in the face, fist balled up. Oh, no. Ron would blow a casket soon. She really didn't want to hear it.

There had to be a reason why. Harry would have told them if he had put his name in it. He would have.

As soon as Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers left the Great Hall, Hermione slipped out and left Ron behind. She opened her bond with Adrian.

 _"Meet me by the second stairs leading to the Boat House."_

She closed off the connection before he could reply and cast the Disillusionment charm on herself when she turned the corner.

Once she made it to the stairs she realized that she wasn't exactly prepared for the cold. The skirt and Harry's jumper did nothing to protect her against the cold. It was drizzling so some of the water hit her. But it didn't distract her from what had just happened. Poor Harry, nobody would believe him. She did but only because she knew him.

It was only a few minutes later that she heard them. Once she saw it was Adrian and Marcus she dropped the charm and waited till they came to a stop in front of her. Adrian had the same blank look as always and Marcus was scowling at her. Hermione blew a breath, "He didn't do it. His face said it all. I know he wouldn't have done it."

Adrian nodded once. "We thought so. That boy wears his feelings on his sleeve. He would have been eaten alive as a Slytherin. Do you have any idea as to who it could have been?"

Hermione shrugged, shivers running up her back. "I don't know. I don't see any of the seventh year students doing something like that. As for the teachers… Only one comes to mind but I don't think he would do it."

Neither boy asked who she was talking about. It was common knowledge that Snape didn't like Harry and went out of his way to be bloody awful to him.

They talked some more but couldn't really think of anybody else that would want to hurt Harry. Aside from the Slytherins that is. Even Adrian and Marcus knew that some of them would turn Harry in if they had the chance. On their way back to the castle, she paused for a second. For a moment it looked like black smokey substance had followed them. It looked streaky and she couldn't see through it. Hermione was about to say something to the boys but the black smoke moved away rapidly. She shook her head and hurried to catch up with the others.

She was just really tired, that was it.

…o0o

For days she had tried to help Harry but he wouldn't listen. He kept asking about Ron since he wouldn't speak to him.

Ron was hanging out with Seamus and Dean all the time. The episode with Malfoy hadn't helped. Hermione had almost gotten hit with Malfoy's wayward curse. It had shot past her and gotten poor Neville in the face. She had glared fiercely at Snape and he had noticed, taking twenty house points. Harry's mood had only seemed to worsen with that. It wasn't until Harry had gotten a letter from Sirius that his mood had lightened up a bit.

Currently, they were in the Library, she was trying to help Harry with his work but he just wouldn't put effort into it. It didn't help that Viktor Krum was there. And of course the gaggle of girls that seemed to be attached to him.

Madam Pince was already making her way to that group.

She winced when a particular girl gave a shrill shout of denial. She motioned to Harry, and took him further into the library.

"I know you don't want to be here Harry." said Hermione casually as she put several tomes back in place. Harry froze, "No-"

She shook her head as she put the last of them away.

"I'm not Ron, I know," Hermione smiled a bit sadly. It was true. She spent most of her time in the Library but not as much as before. Most of the time she spent it with Adrian or Marcus whenever she could escape Harry.

She avoided Ron, she had no time for foolish fights. He seemed to do it on purpose these days so she stayed far away from him. He assumed that she was with Harry during those times. Harry on the other hand never questioned where she was. She knew Harry really wanted Ron beside him. Not Hermione, the bossy bookworm, something neither of the boys seemed to realize didn't really describe her anymore.

No, she had changed and she wondered how long it would take them to notice. She knew Harry would first before Ron.

Harry flushed red so she took pity on him.

"Go, do what you want for the rest of the day. Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. I'm sure you want to ask a pretty girl to go with. Don't let Skeeter's paper stop you from doing so."

Damn that woman.

Skeeter had written a nasty newspaper about them being in love. Those that knew them would know that wasn't true. But many just wanted a juicy story.

Harry smiled a bit sadly, skin still flushed. "I'll admit that I do miss Ron a lot. Fine, I'll go but I'll be by later. I do need you, Hermione. Don't ever think I don't."

He set the last tome up on a high shelf and walked away with his shoulders dropping lower with every step he took. Several people passed him with

'Harry Stinks' badges.

In Muggle schools that would have been considered bullying. She leaned back against the bookcase and gave a small sigh. She could only deal with so much. She was tempted to use the time-turner but couldn't think of what to do or for how long. Using it too many times made her magic unstable. She couldn't risk it.

Something bumped her shoulder making her gasp and open her eyes. In front of her stood Viktor Krum with a tome that probably weighed as much as she did. He seemed much taller this close up. He smiled down at her hesitantly.

"Do you need help with something?" she asked him as she pointed at the tome in his hands.

Viktor looked down at the tome before giving her a cautious look.

"Ve help me look for more of theze?"

His accent made it a bit hard to understand his words.

Hermione shrugged, "Depends on what you're looking for."

He gave her the book, their hands touching briefly. She glanced down at the book and gave a laugh.

"Do you know what this is? It's a book on Dragons-" His hand cut off the rest of her words, it was really warm against her lips. She inhaled his woody scent, giving her a glimpse of what the rest of him would smell like,

"Yes, I do need thiz. I believe that zometime in the near future I'll need it. I only know of me Dragons from back home."

Wait, Dragons? What does he mean? It took her several seconds to understand why he was telling her this. Her eyes shot to his and found a hint of understanding. He dropped his hand to his side as he searched her face. He just dropped this very large hint on her.

He smiled. "Ve think it will help ve champion?"

Hermione frowned, "My Champion? Do you mean boyfriend? Oh, he isn't my boyfriend. He's my best friend. Skeeter lied." She growled at the end which caused Krum's face to brighten.

"How do you know it will be this," she indicated to the book in her hands, "Nobody is supposed to know."

Krum nodded, "Karkaroff doesn't play very fair. He found a vey. But I didn't think it vas right to keep this information to myself."

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully at him. She wanted to say more but didn't know what else to say. He smiled and took the book back before turning on his heel and heading back to his table. She slumped back against the bookcase. Merlin, Harry was going to have a cow. He was already nervous enough. She really needed to talk to Dimitry about this too.

For the next couple of days, or more like a day for her, Hermione studied everything on Dragons. She had a purpose now, at least for short time. She had used the time-turner several times after the talk with Krum. She had taken Harry's map and cloak to get around and studied as much as possible. Fire calling Zephrine and Dimitry over dragons and other Death Eater things. She had wanted to ask Dimitry about Snape but could never word it right.

Sometumes, she would simply forget to mention him.

...o0o0o

Hermione moved slowly right behind Madam Maxime, Hagrid and from the footprints on the floor, Harry. She had heard Hagrid tell Harry to meet him at midnight. She had told Adrian but he was held up by other seventh years. So he had sent Marcus, who hadn't shown up. Coming alone seemed to be the only choice she had have.

The dragons were huge, powerful beast. From afar she noticed the red hair on one of the dragon tamers, it must have been Charlie Weasley. The only Weasley she hadn't met yet. She knew of him because of Ron, who talked about him anytime anybody mentioned Romania.

Turning her attention back to the dragons. She recognized all four of them. The Hungarian Horntail, Common Welsh Green, Swedish Short-Snout, and the Chinese Fireball.

She had seen enough. The task would begin in a few hours and she didn't have time to waste. Moving slowly away until she was sure they couldn't see or hear her, she turned around and bit back a scream. There, not a few feet from her stood Karkaroff. With a sneer on his lips, his eyes glittering in the darkness.

At first, she thought that it was directed at her but no, he seemed to be looking at Madam Maxime and Hagrid. Who were a tad too close to be considered anything else than what it looked like?

Why was he here? She thought he knew about the dragons already.

Hermione moved away slowly and would have done it faster but all of a sudden Karkaroff staggered and whirled around hissing his displeasure, "Who's there?"

Shite, Harry must have brushed up against him. Harry must have have seen enough too and had wanted to leave at the same time as her.

Hermione acted before her brain could convince her not to and ran straight for Karkaroff. She jumped and slammed her body against his.

HARD.

With a loud grunt from him and a moan of pain from her, they both fell down. She scrambled up and took off into the dark, his curses filling the air nastily.

"Stop right there!"

She didn't stop and hoped to hell Harry hadn't either. She ran faster and looked back once like an idiot. Which just proved to be a mistake as a moment later she tripped and the sudden pain caused her to drop the charms she had on. Hopefully, nobody was-

"Miss Granger."

…..0o0o0o0

Thank you for reading.

I changed and edited some parts in the previous chapters, so please re-read them. Please enjoy. 2/27/19

Vanee


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She froze for a second too late, her wand halfway raised towards the person who had spoken her name. That hesitation cost her greatly. She gasped as both of her arms were wrenched into a bruising grip. Hermione struggled against the body holding her only to be forced still when Snape's voice hissed at her from behind.

"Stop or you will force me to hurt you, Granger."

She did stop but only because his voice hinted at the great pleasure he would probably take in doing so. She opened her mouth to speak but gasped when he jerked her body in front of his. His warm body seemed to blanket hers entirely. Anger began to rise inside of her at his manhandling.

"Don't scream," Snape said, his voice a whisper now.

Hermione was about to ask what he meant by that when all of a sudden everything went up in smoke and they began flying. Irrational fear made her struggle in his arms and a shout almost escaped her mouth. In an instant it felt like a dozen of hands were touching her. One went over her mouth while the others forced her body from moving.

Her fear and anger turned into a burst of uncontrollable magic and it hit him full burst. One moment she was in his arms and in the next she was hurtled onto the cold floor. The smell of the dungeons hit her nose right before a roar tore through the room.

"You stupid girl!"

Scrambling up from the cold floor, she turned around with her wand out and pointed at Snape. The rage in his eyes caused her to flatter and send a scream mentally down the connection between her and Adrian. Her attention snapped back to Snape, who had risen from the floor as well, and tried to get around him and towards the door. He saw her intention and pointed his wand at her. She froze and raised her hands up slightly.

"Who did you just call to?" asked Snape, his voice a dark pur against her raw senses. His black eyes boring into hers threateningly. Hermione licked her lips, she wasn't sure how exactly he had figured that out. Adrian's words suddenly sprang into her head. _**"He was the most dangerous…"**_

Shite, that only meant he was a lot more powerful than she was. If Dimitry said he was the most dangerous ones than it held some truth.

She checked her shields but didn't find so much as an opening. Narrowing her eyes at him, she raised her chin in a defiant manner.

"What do you mean? This is kidnapping, Professor Snape."

Snape sneered as he came closer to her.

"I can have you expelled for what you have done tonight! Cheating isn't allowed in the Tournament so Potter must have sent you in his place tonight. I'll have both of you thrown out by morning!" yelled Snape. His face half hidden by his hair, casting a menacing shadow across his face.

She was about to plead guilty on the behalf of Harry when a loud bang was heard on the other side of the room. Snape whirled around towards the door, giving Hermione a moment to glance around the room once and realizing right away that it was a bedroom. One that didn't look like a students.

Snape snarl caused her to snap her attention back to him. He was glaring at her, one hand raised in her direction and the other at the door. Shite, Adrian must be on the other side. How he found her, she didn't know.

"Who is it?" asked Snape loudly.

"Sir, it's Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint. Please open the door."

Snape's glare disappeared and suddenly became blank. He flicked his hands once and the fireplace to the side of her lit up. She almost jumped back in surprise, barely suppressing the urge to glare at him. That wouldn't help her situation. Snape lowered his wand and opened the door. Adrian and Marcus pushed their way in without any hint of manner. Adrian ignored Snape and hurried to her side.

She was going to warn him not to betray emotion but his expression told her it wasn't prudent to speak. He grabbed her shoulders hard and noticed her wince which for once made his blank look disappear, rage surfacing at a rapid speed. He whirled on Snape who had been watching the exchange with a face devoid of emotion.

Marcus was standing slightly behind Snape with his wand pointed at Snape's back. Snape cast a bored look towards Adrian.

"I didn't know you had a taste for little girls. Especially a Gryffindor, Adrian."

Adrian, who had been acting so out of character, snarled. Hermione winced at the unfamiliar sound. She had never once seen him lose his cool like this before. It made her afraid of what he was going to do. She couldn't let him get in trouble. If what he had said was right, then Snape could take all three of them on without breaking a sweat.

Once again for the second time that night she thoughtlessly acted and stunned Adrian than Marcus. Snape had moved out of the way just like she thought he would and raised his wand in her direction.

"Leave them alone. They had nothing to do with what I did tonight."

Snape broke his composure once again, ignoring the warning glance he received from the two Slytherins on the floor. She had tried not looking in their direction since she didn't want to lose her composure as well. Something about Snape made her gash her teeth hard. The man was horrible. She had defended him for years to Harry and Ron. Only now she was starting to realize how right they had been.

"What have you been doing with my Slytherins, Granger? Turned traitor to Potter now? Not too long ago where you mentioned his 'lover'. I have seen you around Adrian and Marcus a few times now. Why is that?"

His deep voice made her want to shiver and not in a good way. What exactly was he implying? That she was betraying Harry with Adrian and Marcus? Insulted and beyond angry, she called to the one man that could help in this situation.

It drained her magically to reach so far but all she sent to Dimitry was, " _ **Snape**_."

She lost connection in the next instant but not before she caught the edge of rage on the other end. She smiled grimly at Snape who had lowered his wand slightly at her sudden fatigue.

"Who else did you just call? Nobody can apparate in if that's what you're doing. Another Slytherin perhaps?"

The fireplace suddenly flared a bright green and she watched Snape's face transform rapidly. He grabbed her arm and thrust her back into the what ended up being a bathroom and closed the door. She heard him cast another spell and didn't have to guess who it had been directed at.

"Why are you here, Dimitry?"

"I think we need to talk, Severus."

"What is there to talk about? As far as I'm concerned we don't have anything of importance. If Dumbledore finds out you are here…?"

"I'm here for something that I'm sure you wouldn't want Albus to know about."

Hermione closed her eyes tightly as they continued the verbal fencing. She couldn't let Dimitry tell him anything. She had mixed feelings about Snape still. She opened the door and watched as both men swirled around to face her.

" _Hermione_?" asked Dimitry into their shared link. She leaned hard against the door as she watched both of them silently. Hermione gave a sigh and waved her hand towards the boys, releasing them from both Snape's and her spell. They both shot up and took her arms on either side.

Snape watched silently, his eyes flickering between Dmitry and her. Something flashed across his eyes before he sneered once more, "Don't tell me that this know-it-all is your bastard child."

Everybody in the room froze at his words before her mind became a beehive and all three men began angrily discussing the pros to playing along with that. Snape stared at her hard before waving his hand in her direction. She stared blankly at him and decided to go with her gut.

"I'm actually planning to take Tom Riddle down."

This time the silence was absolute. Shock clearly showed on everybody's face at her words. Of course, Snape was the first one to recover. He walked closer to her, snapping Dimitry from his shock. Dimitry raised his wand slightly as he watched Snape's every move. Snape ignored him and came to stand before her, inches separating them.

"What was that?" he asked softly.

Hermione almost lost her nerve as his black eyes seem to see right through her. Both boys on either side of her crowded in closer. She shrugged them off and made herself stand straight even though all she wanted to do was shrink away.

"I said I'm going to bring Tom Riddle down and they are helping me. I was the one that found out something important that could either destroy this world or save it. And Harry is in the middle of it."

She moved closer so that only an inch or two separated them. It was only then that she realized how much bigger he was that close up. He watched silently before a sneer began appearing on his face once again.

"And what exactly did you find, Granger? That you would willingly run to a pureblood for help when you could have gone Dumbledore. If you are a bastard child than it would make sense but you look nothing like Dimitry."

Hermione stared at him for a second before shifting her attention to Dimitry. His face was outraged once again, probably at the name calling. If he thought that was bad then she wouldn't ever tell him what Snape said any other time.

She stepped away from Snape and walked over to Dimitry. She raised her hand to his face and whispered. "I'm sleeping with him of course. How else could I have convinced a Death Eater to turn traitor? Why? Are you going to kill us or take us to your Dark Lord?"

She willed Dimitry to stay still and play along. She wouldn't trust blindly. Not when it came to Riddle's most trusted follower. One who had tried to protect her when Dimitry had floo'ed in.

Dimitry stiffened momentarily before sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her into his embrace.

Snape snarled, "Sleeping with a fourteen-year-old now, Dimitry? Does Zephrine know what you're doing with a child? In front of your own son?"

Funny how he didn't mention the Death Eater part nor what he planned to do.

Hermione turned in Dimitry's arms, forcing herself not to pull away from the unfamiliar contact. They had never hugged before. But she found that she didn't mind hugging him. It felt like if she were hugging her own father.

Dimitry's cool voice filled the air above her head. "The boys brought her to me as a gift over the summer. They had run into her and decided to befriend her for their own reasons. I just took advantage of that. She has her own room in our main house. She is to be my first mistress."

Hermione would have laughed at Snape's face but didn't want to make him rage once more. Snape walked over to them, ignoring Adrian and Marcus completely. Adrian's voice filled her head.

 _"Trust him. I do, after what he did."_

Snape stopped in his tracks and glanced back at Adrian.

"What do you mean Adrian? Trust who?"

Hermione closed her eyes for a second before opening them once again, a resolution made. If anything backfired she would use the time-turner and not follow Harry. Dimitry seemed to realize the sudden lack of tension in her body and let her go. He stayed touching her back though and motioned for the guys to stand on either side of her. Snape watched silently from his position.

"I found the prophecy involving Harry. The full prophecy. But for some reason, Harry himself doesn't know about it. I don't think Riddle does either."

Snape froze, "The full prophecy?"

He gave a harsh laugh, "I delivered that to the Dark Lord long ago."

Hermione raised her chin once again and spoke the complete prophecy out loud. Snape seemed to grow paler with every word that left her mouth. He stood there for what seemed like forever after she finished talking. She leaned back into Dimitry, who wrapped a loose arm around her middle. She was getting more tired by the minute. Dimitry spoke once more.

"Perhaps it's best if we speak somewhere else as to avoid further complications."

Not giving anybody else another word he towed her to the floo and took her to Pucey Manor. They appeared in Dimitry's office a few seconds later. He pushed her onto a chair as the others floo'ed in. He called for Sunmi, who panicked at the state Hermione was in.

Not a moment later did Zephrine walk in. Not rushing exactly but the strain around her mouth spoke of great concern. She glanced around the room and seem to freeze when her eyes landed on Snape's form.

"Bring us some tea and sandwiches, Sunmi," said Zephrine as she grabbed a blanket that was laid by the window seat.

Sunmi left after patting Hermione's hand reassuringly. Zephrine gave her a slight smile.

"What trouble have you caused now, darling."

Hermione smiled for the first time in hours. "I didn't do anything. I was caught by surprise. I'm the innocent one here."

Dimitri laughed as he took the blanket from his love. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and draped the blanket on Hermione's lap.

"In the short time I have known her, this girl either causes problems or they find her without much problem.."

Hermione gave him a large smile as she moved to the side to let Adrian sit down beside her. Marcus stayed by the floo all the while watching Snape.

"If you brought him here then that can only mean you plan to include him in?" asked Zephrine softly.

She took the window seat and pulled her husband with her. Snape remained standing in the middle of the room. He was watching them all with a blank look on his face. Probably trying to figure them out. Hermione nodded and leaned her head on Adrian's shoulder tiredly.

"He thought he knew the whole prophecy but he had only gotten half of it. Dumbledore kept it from him all these years I'm guessing."

Sunmi appeared the next instant with loads of trays filled with sandwiches and tea. She took some gratefully, she had used so much magic it had physically drained her. Adrian and Marcus took two plates each while Snape declined the plate and took the tea instead.

Snape kept an eye on her as he took a sip before he set his cup down on Dimitry's table.

"What else do you know or have Miss Granger? I was mistaken about you being a child. Now that I'm looking closely at you, you don't look like a fourth year should."

Hermione nodded, "I'm sixteen actually. My birthday changes every time I use a certain device but as of right now I should be turning seventeen in late February." She didn't let him speak as she raised the jumper she had on and showed off the time-turner wrapped around her waist. Once she made sure he saw it she pulled it back down and watched him.

"I have been here since the beginning of summer. Death Eaters or at least one of them and a vampire attacked my parents as a lesson for Harry. They both had spoken to Riddle. They hadn't seen him but they did mention that his voice sounded off. I used the time turner and went back to save my parents," she left out the part where they had been killed, "I was also helped by others long dead in finding out other stuff."

Hermione locked eyes with Snape, making sure he noticed the steel behind her words.

"I was made to believe that Dumbledore is grooming Harry and who will probably die trying to take Riddle down. Harry isn't ready yet but I plan to help him as soon as I get everything I need."

She bit into the sandwich and chewed slowly. She called Sunmi's name and asked her to get a book she had left here.

A book with a note hidden in it. She ate the rest of the sandwich and saw a book appear on her lap. It was one of the ones that had been tied with two ribbons along with another. She opened it and pulled out an old piece of parchment paper that had been folded in half. Unfolding it to show an odd symbol and a few words written beneath it. Adrian stiffened beside her, his reaction causing Snape to shift his attention to the parchment in her hands.

Hermione sent an apologetic look in Dimitry's direction. "I have been doing something on my own but I don't think I'll be finding anything in Hogwarts about it."

Dimitry frowned, blue eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What is it?"

"In case I die before it gets done, find Tom's Horcruxes. Let him kill him."

Several days after the first task was done, Professor McGonagall had announced that there would be a ball during Christmas break. Everybody was worried about dates and what not. Even Zephrine had sent her a box filled with different dresses and accessories. She had stashed it under her bed and hadn't looked at it since then.

She was more worried about Snape's answer. He had left that night several days ago without speaking to her. He had avoided her eyes in class and after a while, she had stopped raising her hand. Harry and Ron were too occupied with girls to notice, now that they were once again talking to each other. Which was fine, she was trying to buy as much time as possible for him.

At the moment, she was sitting outside by the lake. She sat on a large piece of rock that was smooth on top. She had slipped away from the boys when a gaggle of girls had approached them. Ron had smirked at her, making Hermione want to smash in his nose the Muggle way. The same way she had done to Malfoy the year before.

She had spoken with Sirius earlier about Harry, he was more worried about Karkaroff than anything. He had finally decided to stay at 12 Grimmauld Place with Lupin. They had wanted to go elsewhere but for the time being, they would stay there until Harry went back for the summer and chose another place to live at but kniwing Harry, he would probably want to stay. She supposed that was for the best.

Harry had only shrugged when she had asked him about it.

Boys.

She glanced up as she heard footsteps approaching her. She frowned when she saw who it was. Viktor Krum. Was he lost? He had a determined look on his face as he neared her. She stood up slowly and shifted the tome to the side. He came to a stop in front of her, his eyes scrutinizing her face with quick movements. She moved a curl away from her face and he followed the movement with his eyes. She cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows in question.

Viktor nodded once, "Do ve want to go to de dance ve me?"

Hermione stilled, "Are you asking me to the ball?"

He nodded again. She stared at him in astonishment. Viktor Krum had just asked her to the ball. She waved her hands around in a sudden agitated gesture. "Yes, I suppose I could go with you."

He gave her a large grin, showing off perfect white teeth.

"I'll be waiting for you in the entrance hall."

With another grin, he turned on his heel just as a gaggle of girls could be heard further down the shore. His shoulders went ridge as he saw them and looked back at her in with a desperate look. She laughed and shook her head.

No, if he could handle a dragon, then he could very well take on a horde of girls. He cast her another grin before heading off to meet his fangirls.

She couldn't believe he had asked her. Yes, she was told on several occasions that she was pretty but she never believed it since it was mostly her parents who had told her. Dimitry wasn't overly talkative but he did comment once or twice.

Zephrine loved her hair and called her beautiful all the time. Adrian said she looked fine while Marcus just growled his approval. Montague just flirted shamelessly with her. She still wasn't sure about him though.

The sun was almost gone when she realized that she was about to miss dinner. She shrunk the book and slid it into her pocket. An instant later the warming charms disappeared for the sixth time. She let them drop as she shrugged her coat on. It was beginning to snow at night recently so she wanted to hurry up before it began.

She brushed off her pants and tucked her wand away before strolling down the wooded area and shore. Hagrid always told her to stay away from any wooded area but nothing had ever attacked her. She was almost near the clearing when a voice to the side of the trees stopped her.

"Miss Granger."

She turned to see Snape hidden in shadows. She wondered how long he had been standing there for. Hermione glanced around but saw no one else in sight. She walked over to him so that she too was hidden.

"Have you decided on what to do now?"

He stared down at her blankly, "I don't think you know what you're doing. I have been doing this since before you were born. I am a Death Eater. I chose to be one." He paused, almost like he expected her to be appalled.

She didn't so much as blink as she continued to stare at him. She had already known that.

He glanced past her shoulders and towards the lake. "I don't think you can do this alone. But if I leave you alone, you will get killed. You dying means Potter will fail. I can't have that. Neither can the Wizarding World."

She raised an eyebrow, trying not to be intimidated by him. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

He returned his attention back to her, "I'm loyal to Dumbledore. I will continue to be as I have done so for years." He raised his hand as she opened her mouth to speak.

"But I also have to seem loyal to the Dark Lord." He unbuttoned his cuffs and raised his sleeve. The Dark Mark showed darkly on his pale skin. She would have recoiled any other time but she had seen the one on Dimitry's arme many times before. Snape seemed to notice her lack of response. He covered it up again before speaking.

"It has grown darker this past month which only means he's become stronger. Once the skull is completely covered in black we will all feel the burn of his calling," he said dispassionately, "I will make it look like I'm a double spy. To one I will spy on the other I will get information from. You will be the one getting the information. Which will make you my handler."

Handler? Yes, that did sound right. She nodded, "I will speak with Dimitry soon. I need to do more research on other things. I need defense training as well as medical."

Snape shrugged, "I will be giving you detention soon. We'll see then how determined you are."

With those words, he left her standing there. His figure disappeared just as the snow began to fall.

She stood there alone and cold, thinking that she should be exploding with happiness that she had a dance partner like the other girls.

But she had never been like other girls.

…...0o0o0o0

Thank you for commenting!

(angel897) Thank you! I'm happy to be back.

(AlexaSixT) No, thank you, for reading and next chapter will be up in a day.

(ZoeyOlivia) Snape! Always Snape. Lol, see what I did there.

Comment and Fav.

Vanessa


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She stood in front of the mirror and lifted her arms out for a better look. The gown Zephrine had sent her the day before was beautiful. It made her look really mature, the dress hugging all the right places. She had seen the other dresses that Zephrine had sent her but none of them had felt right to her. Once she had let Zephrine know, she had left home and gone to France. She knew she had asked her mother on what type of dress would best suit her.

The dress was black with long sleeves that parted once to let her arms out at the elbows but the rest of the sleeve hung low almost to the floor. Two large slits parted on either side of her legs. When she walked it showed off a sleek leg. The front of the dress was all covered but it was the back that was the real surprise. It was made of transparent black material. It showed half of her back before slowly forming a v at the small of her back. It would have once made her cringe, imagining herself wearing such a gown. But she had tried it on and loved it. The time-turner lay wrapped low on her hips and out of sight for the time being.

She quickly made a simple bun with a few loose curls that she had controlled with a product that Zephrine had sent her and added red lipstick just like she had seen Zephrine do. She pulled on the strappy heels and walked out of the dorm room. She probably would have never dressed this way if she had really been fourteen, the dress a bit too mature. The dress made her feel her age and incredibly beautiful. Which surprised her, to say the least.

The Common Room was dark with only the fireplace lit. Several couples stood around laughing and talking. But the instant she stepped down from the staircase the room went silent. She didn't see any of the Weasley's or Harry either. They must have already gone down.

Hermione ignored the whispers and headed out of the Common Room. She hurried to the main Entrance Hall and stopped when she saw Harry standing next to Parvati. Harry saw her first and she watched as his mouth opened wide in shock. She tried not to blush as she walked towards him. Many other couples turned once to look at her and doing double takes. She ignored them as she came to a stop in front of Harry.

"Hello, Harry. Where's Ron?"

Harry stuttered a bit before nodding his head towards the Great Hall. "He's inside with Padma. Wow, Hermione, you look beautiful."

Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"So do you."

She was about to comment on his robes when McGonagall hurried the last of the couples into the Great hall and called for the Champions. She saw Fleur Delacour with Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain.

Behind them, she saw Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang. Hermione noticed Harry's side glance towards the couple and inwardly cringed. She had known what girl he had been watching and was surprised that he hadn't asked her to the dance. But then again he wasn't good with the opposite gender unless it was with her.

"Hermione, dear you must go in as well," McGonagall said as she motioned towards the closed doors of the Great Hall. Hermione colored and was about to head in when Viktor's voice filled the hallway.

"She's ve me, Professor."

She watched as Harry's face once again became filled with shock; while Parvati gaped openly at them. Hermione turned towards Viktor and noticed right away how handsome he looked in his formal clothes. The red robes made his eyes stand out and looked very good on him. She smiled at him as he slipped an arm around her waist. He gave her a smile in return and pulled her right behind Fleur and Roger. Harry and Parvati got in behind them and were followed by Cedric and Cho.

Hermione could sense the stares of the two couples behind her. She really didn't want to walk in front of so many people. Viktor must have felt her stress since he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Donna vorry. Ve look more beautiful than all the others together." She smiled gratefully at him.

Professor McGonagall opened the doors and they made their way in. The instant people saw them, they became quiet with muted excitement. Hermione smile faded a bit as her eyes connected with Snape's. He didn't have his robes on but a long coat that ended at his knees. She had never seen him like that before. He gave her an empty look as he continued staring at her. She would have smiled but instead, she turned into Viktor's arms for the start of the dance.

After a couple of dances, she parted from Viktor, who went to fetch them drinks while she headed towards Harry and Ron. Both of their dates nowhere in sight. Ron glowered at her before turning his body away from her.

She scowled. "What is the matter with you?"

Ron snubbed her so she turned to Harry. He shrugged but the look in his eyes said that there was more to it. She pushed her hair back and pulled Harry up.

"Dance with me."

Not giving him a choice, she drew him onto the dance floor. Harry stiffened when they passed Cho and she smiled faintly. Poor Harry, he really went green with jealousy when he saw that couple. She turned into his arms just as a slow dance began.

He huffed but pulled her closer. "I might have already said it before but you look really lovely, Mione."

Hermione felt herself redden. She beamed at him, "Thank you. I think you look rather dashing yourself."

Her smile waned as other thoughts invaded her mind. He noticed her change in mood and frowned.

"What is it? Am I doing something wrong?" He would have pulled away from her but she stopped him with her arm. "I was just thinking about something unpleasant. Don't mind me."

He nodded but his eyes told her he didn't believe her.

Soon, she would tell him some stuff but she had to be sure he didn't spill anything to Dumbledore first. She had to talk to Sirius to get his opinion on the matter.

They finished two more dances before Viktor finally cut in. She spent the rest of the night dancing, deceiving herself into believing she was just another teenager out on a date with a handsome man. But the whole time she danced, she felt those dark eyes following her.

After she said goodbye to Viktor by the Entrance Hall, she headed outside for a bit of fresh air. She had lost sight of Harry and Ron so she had figured that they had headed to bed. She walked further out into the courtyard. There was nobody around and it was starting to get colder as well. She shivered and would have turned around but instead ran into a tall and dark figure. She jumped back, would have fallen if not for the arm that wrapped around her waist.

Hermione gasped and looked up into cold brown eyes.

Igor Karkaroff stared hard at her before his eyes narrowed. He leaned closer, "You smell familiar."

Hermione's eyes went wide in alarm. He couldn't have had smelled her before. They had only bumped once in the forest and not for long... She pushed back and stumbled away.

"Wait! Come here!"

Hermione turned tail and ran further away from the courtyard and to the Viaduct. It was dark and her dress was black so she was hoping it helped her get away from him. She could hear his footsteps a little too close, making her want to scream in frustration.

She glanced back and saw him take his wand out. Shite, hers was strapped on her arm sheath. She was almost near the front of the doors when something stung her back. She felt her blood make her dress wet.

It hurt so bloody much.

She was near the hall, leading to the dungeons when a large figure seized her and thrust her into an unoccupied classroom. The familiar smell of herbs and potions hit her nose. Giving her sense of comfort even though the man was much more dangerous than the one chasing her.

She looked up at the man holding her. He had raised his hand to close the door with a flick of his wrist and murmured several spells. He was blocking the entrance to Karkaroff. She winced when his hand brushed against her back. Snape let her go and would have spoken when he glanced down at his hand...that was bloody. She began to wonder where he could have gotten hurt when she realized that it was from her.

The blood loss was affecting her, messing with her brain.

"Why was he pursuing you?" Snape asked in a frosty tone.

Hermione pondered whether she should tell him the truth when he sneered.

"Don't LIE to me."

Hermione gave a sigh as she reached back to feel around the wound. "He recognized the smell of my perfume from the night I rammed my body against his."

Snape raised an eyebrow in question. "Turn around so I can see."

She turned around, very aware of him at her back. He stayed silent for so long that she almost turned back around.

"Don't," said Snale, voice somewhat thick, "He cut the back of the dress so it seems to be a clean slicing hex. I'll dress it in a bit. Don't move."

Hermione did as he said. She heard him move toward the cupboard behind his desk. She glanced back to see him summon something from his bedroom. She looked away when he turned her way. She should have been scared, thinking about Karkaroff but all she could think about was the fact that Snape was going to tend to her wound. She didn't know what she was feeling exactly. She flinched when he smeared what seemed to be a paste on the wound. His hand stilled for a second before he continued his task.

"When did you run into him? Let me guess it was the night I caught you." Snape said as he applied the paste to her wound, his hand brushing the top of the chain around her waist.

She forced herself not to shiver.

"Hmm, yeah it was. He had gone to see the dragons. Harry almost got discovered by him so I had to distract him. I jumped him and fell against his side. He must have smelled some of the perfume then."

Snape ceased and moved back. She turned to see him holding a large black robe. He held it out for her. She would have thanked him but something in his gaze made her accept it without saying anything.

"He wouldn't recognize you if he were to see you in your school uniform. He probably thinks it's one of my Slytherins. Do not let him find out about you." Snape said as he lifted his wand and sent everything back carefully.

She slid the robe on, it draped over her body completely. It was still warm too. She didn't think too much about it. He was acting really out of character. She glanced at his desk to notice a glass cup with yellow liquid. He must have been drinking.

Snape ignored her sidelong glance and gestured towards the door.

"I'll make sure you get back without him seeing."

He opened the doors and walked out without saying anything else. She followed him out a second later. She froze when she didn't see him. But she felt him. Looking at her. She made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower. She passed few couples here and there, all too aware of him following her.

Hermione stopped at the entrance to the common room and stilled when all of a sudden HIS presence disappeared. She headed upstairs and noticed that her room was empty. She took her shoes off and the arm sheath. Not wanting to take anything else off, she laid down on the bed.

Only when she was nodding off did she realize that his robe smelled of him.

Herbs and Potions.

It had been a couple of stressful days. Skeeter kept bugging Harry and now her. She really needed to do something about her. She had made Hermione seem like a foolish girl who looked desperate for attention. She had almost punched her lights out when she had run into her in Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron.

She hadn't seen Snape since the night of the ball, not even at dinner time. Not that she cared. Or that's what she told herself.

She had heard from the boys that they had spoken with Dumbledore and Hagrid. The Skeeter woman had shamed Hagrid for being a half-giant. Hermione had known that little fact since her second year. It hadn't been news to her. She had hexed Draco for some of his comments.

She had also cast the same spell she had done on the stuff she had taken from Dumbledore to the map that Harry carried around. She had done a couple of extra things to it so she wouldn't appear on the map anymore. She was keeping track of him that way and at the moment he was heading back from Myrtle's bathroom and back to the common room.

About to put it away she saw him stop and turn around the opposite way and towards some stairs leading down to Snape's office. She sighed once before seeing what had caught his attention.

It said 'Bartemius Crouch' on the paper.

Why would Mr. Crouch be in there at this time of the night? Harry had told her he was sick or something.

She walked out of the common room under the disillusionment charm and ran down the corridor. She glanced down at the map once more to see Filch and not seconds later she saw Snap's name heading straight for them. She hoped that Harry had his Invisibility Cloak with him.

She neared the stairs that they were on and glanced around the corner to see Snape standing there with just a nightshirt and black cotton pants. She continued to stare and was startled when she heard Moody's familiar steps. The steel shoe of his making a loud clunk sound. She leaned away from the opening and hid behind one of the pillars. She heard Moody and Snape going on and on about Harry and what not. After a while, Snape and Filch left, leaving Moody and Harry. They began talking about Crouch which she herself was wondering about. He probably had come for Snape. She froze when she heard Moody ask to borrow the map. Why? Why would he need it? She didn't like that at all.

Once they left she went down the stairs to Snape's office. She raised her hand to knock but stopped herself the last second. She didn't know why she came in the first place.

She went back to her dorm, not liking what she had almost done.

Hermione shivered as she washed her hair. It still smelled like moss and dirt. Being submerged underwater for almost an hour did that to a girls hair. She had been picked up by George and Fred the night before and had been told that she would be the one to be saved by Viktor. Harry had wanted to save her too but it hadn't been allowed. She dried herself and slipped out of the bath. She had gone to the girl's bathroom near the Transfiguration Class. It was rarely used since most people used the ones near the common rooms.

She tried to dress quickly before she chilled even more. She cursed when she noticed that Parvati had forgotten to get her a bra. She looked over at the one she had been wearing but cringed when she saw a bit of moss on the cups.

Cleaning charms could only do so much. She shrugged it off and noticed that instead of getting her a jumper Parvati had grabbed the robe that she had neatly folded on her nightstand. Hermione would have a word with her later. The girl was nothing like her sister.

After putting on her jeans and robe she braided her hair in two french braids ignoring the wisp of wet curls that had slipped. She shrunk the wet clothes and put them in her pocket and walked out. She was on the bridge leading to the Great Hall when she saw Snape walking towards her. She slowed down as he came nearer with every step. Snape's face was devoid of emotion but something flickered in eyes for a second.

"Granger, I don't think you should go near Karkaroff anytime soon. He has asked me about a certain WOMAN who was dressed in all black, he really wants to speak with such a person urgently." said Snape as he looked over her shoulder. The wind began blowing harder as she moved closer to him. She was about to reply when the top of the robe slipped down and...

For a moment neither one of them reacted.

Snape stiffened within seconds and flicked his wand at her. The robe covered her up and wrapped around her shoulders tightly. Hermione could feel her face turn bright red with embarrassment.

Shite, shite, shite.

Snape locked eyes with her for a minute before stepping away from her and walking away quickly. She stood there for several minutes, not believing what had just happened. She had...

Not just any man.

No.

Severus Snape.

She ducked her head, skipped dinner and hid in the dorm for the rest of the night. What terrified her the most was that she hadn't minded one bit.

It had been ridiculously enticing.

o0o0o

Hermione stared at the Daily Prophet with disgust. Harry was right, Skeeter made her out to be a Scarlet Woman. Skeeter had also commented on the fact that she looked too mature to be a fourth-year student. It was the reason she was able to entice two champions according to Skeeter. She was about to put it away when Harry took it back. She sat down and pulled out her Potions book, Snape could barge in any second.

Snape who still hadn't given her any "Detentions" and who had avoided looking at her at all.

A second later Adrian's voice filled her mind.

"Scarlet Woman, uh? Since when have you been able to flirt around? Marcus told me earlier that he had seen you with Viktor this morning. What is going on? Should I speak with Father?"

Hermione ignored him, she had been doing so since before the second task. He had been bloody mad when she had been chosen as one of the four students to drown according to his tale. Dimitry had been simmering with anger since then too. Marcus had even sought her out earlier in the week to ask her to stay away from all the Champions.

Snape snapped her out of her thoughts as he began to harass Harry about the newspaper. The bloody man wouldn't leave him alone. He still thought Harry was the one stealing from his supplies. She rolled her eyes and turned away from them.

Halfway through the lesson, she saw Karkaroff slip in and whisper into Snape's ear furiously. She had avoided him since he was still looking for her. Or at least the woman in the black dress.

He had even asked Viktor but even he hadn't known. She wondered if Karkaroff was just messing with her or if he honestly didn't know. She had stopped using her perfume but she wondered how long she would have to do it for.

For most of the class period Karkaroff shifted around uneasily and would rub his arm with a grimace.

Near the end of class, she accidentally helped Neville with his potion and saw Snape zero in on that fact.

"Granger, ten points from Gryffindor and Detention tonight."

Hermione noticed the slight hesitation on his face as he said that. She outwardly glared at her desk but inside she felt completely different. She was slightly nervous about it.

At the end of class, she hung back and waved off the guys as she slowly cleaned. Karkaroff moved swiftly towards Snape and both moved towards the open door that led to Snape's private storeroom. She pushed her bag under Snape's table and cast the Disillusionment Charm on herself before leaning back against the bookcase. The harsh whispering stopped and Karkaroff stormed out of the classroom. Snape walked back into the room and slowed his pace as he glanced around the room. She noticed that he looked several times in her direction but couldn't pinpoint her exact location. Casually flicking her wand, she dropped the charm. The moment she appeared he lifted his wand at her.

A moment later he seemed to really see her and something in his gaze made her want to shiver so she looked away. Snape closed the door with his wand, locking it with a spell she had never heard before.

He walked over to her and leaned back against the high table.

"The dark mark is beginning to burn every rising. I have asked Dimitry about it and his has been burning as well. Karkaroff is afraid, a spooked traitor makes mistakes. I also checked his memories and found out that he did not put Potter's name into the Goblet."

Hermione picked up her bag and set it on his desk as she went over what he said.

If he didn't do it then who? Ludo Bagman? Mr. Crouch? Who? Hermione sighed and took out a book she had gotten from Dimitry, "Give this back to Dimitry and tell him that most of what is in here is pretty much the same thing that was in the last book he had sent. I think we need to bring somebody else into helping us."

Snape didn't look happy about that little last bit. She pushed the book onto his desk and slung her bag over her shoulder as she made her way to the door. She could feel his gaze on her so she turned around and caught his eyes.

"Why are you really helping, Snape? You have nothing to gain. If you are discovered by one of your master's…"

Snape cocked an eyebrow at her. He made his way towards her, only stopping when he was a foot away from her.

"I have everything to lose and everything to gain. I have severed a master for more than half of my life. You have no idea the things I have endured to get to where I am. I haven't seen the Dark Lord in almost fourteen years. I am expected to return to him when he gets back, " he said in a low tone, "Yet you, a mere young woman has gained the loyalty of a Death Eater and his family. By claiming of that family, you have also taken two of the Slytherins expected to take the mark once his back. You want to save Potter but don't want Dumbledore involved."

Snape inched closer as he lowered his face near her shoulder. "If you lose, you put Potter in danger and by default the rest of the world. I don't care for his safety but Dumbledore does and I know Dumbledore is keeping something else to himself. Something that puts fear in his eyes. I am helping you but I'm also watching you in case you fail."

His words brought on an onslaught of rage and betrayal. She pulled back and glared at him.

"Fumos Obscuro." whispered Hermione with tightly held rage in her voice, wand pointed at the floor. Seconds later the room was cast in darkness. So black it could have rivaled Snape's own eyes.

The rage and humiliation inside of her fed her need for violence. It made her stupid mad; which wasn't always a good idea. But his harsh words were a slap in the face and she couldn't handle the humiliation it caused her to feel.

He cursed and went down when she shoved him, making sure she used her leg to trip him. She jumped on top of him and sent several stinging spells towards his face. Her goal was to hurt him not kill him.

He fought her back but never said a word or even grunted when she landed a blow. He finally was able to turn her around as he repelled the spells she had cast and she watched as his face slowly came into view.

Hermione halted when she realized how close his face was once again. His face was a bit red and he had a bruise already forming on his cheek. His eyes stole the show as they glared down at her.

"Don't ever attack me again little girl. I'm not somebody you wish to attack. There was a very good reason why I was the second in command at the age of eighteen to the Dark Lord. Don't forget that."

He pulled away and stood up gracefully without another look in her direction. Hermione got up slowly and walked towards the door. She looked back once to see his back facing her.

"But you see, Snape, you don't scare me. A fool would be stupid not to realize that you are a dangerous animal on a barely contained leash but you see, " She waited for him to turn around and meet her gaze, "I also plan to become something just as equally dangerous. Haven't you heard? War ages people. I won't let it ravish Harry. He has suffered enough. But I won't Molly cuddle him. Soon he will learn what is going on but only after I am sure he can keep his mind to himself."

Hermione opened the door with a casually touch. "I won't let anybody stand in the way. Not even you, Snape. So watch me all you want. Just don't betray me. See you tonight."

He could watch her and think she was just a child taking on more than she can handle. But she would prove him wrong.

Soon.

0o0o0o0o0

Thank you for reading!

vanee


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione stared at the map, watching Harry and Ron head back to the common room. She made sure they went in before stashing the map into her school bag. They had all just left the Great Hall after dinner.

Well, Ron eating and Harry eating bits here and there. Hermione had been too mad then to consider eating. She had just blindly turned pages on a small book all the while lost in thought. Too many things were going on at once. She didn't have enough time even with the time-turner.

She had to talk to Sirius but she also had to go searching for anything to do with Horcruxes. She was so busy thinking about it all that she missed the presence following her.

Snape hadn't been in Great. That only left one other place in which she knew he would be in. She knocked once, and the door opened. She walked in and shut the door. Hermione froze when she noticed the state of the classroom. It was bare. No tables or stools just a clean stone floor.

He was standing in the middle of the room, wand out. He gave her no warning as he pointed his wand at her.

"Legilimens"

She felt him brutally slam into her mental shields.

Dropping her bag in surprise at his attack, she winced and staggered back under the mind blow. Another second passed in silence before she let him in after feeling her nose began to drip with warm blood.

"You need to be able to take that. This is nothing to what the Dark Lord can or will do if you're ever in his presence. Dumbledore would do it with a twinkle in his eyes but if he didn't get what he wanted he would ask me to do it. Over and over again if he thought you were hiding something from him."

For the next two hours, he savagely tore through her mind. Time after time she noticed that he became colder with every cast. He must have been using Occlumency in order to remain so untouched by what he was doing. Or at least that was what she told herself to feel better about it. But it really didn't make her feel better as her head began to ache with every minute that passed.

Her nose continued to bleed.

Near the end, he seemed to realize the state of her mind and body.

"Begin using Occlumency all the time. Especially around Dumbledore. Dimitry and Zephrine have taught you well but it isn't what you will need to stand up to him and Dumbledore. I am a master in both but so is Dumbledore. The Dark Lord prefers Legilimency. But it comes with a touch of cruelty. I will see you tomorrow again." Snape turned away from her, shoulders ridge. She limped away from him and picked up her bag from where she had first dropped it.

Not saying a word to him, she slipped out and into the cold corridor. Her mind bloody hurt, almost like he had taken a hammer to her head. She moved slowly and almost ran into Malfoy and Zabini.

Running behind a pillar she waited for them to pass her before heading towards the Gryffindor Tower. She would take a warm shower and head straight to bed. But she also needed to wake up early so she could meet Sirius before Harry and Ron met him. That meant using the time-turner to get a few more hours of sleep.

…0o00o0

"It's good to see you, Hermione," said Sirius as he let her into the room.

She had arrived under the Disillusionment charm to The Three Broomsticks.

It was a bit crowded but it helped since she snuck in without anybody seeing her.

She walked in and placed her bag on the bed, her head still hurting even after hours of resting. Sirius sat down by the window while she sat on the bed.

"Sorry for coming so early. I wanted to speak to you about something without the boys listening in."

Sirius frowned as he sipped from his cup,"What did you want to talk about?" His eyes searching her face but she knew he wouldn't find anything.

Hermione stared straight into his eyes,"How loyal are you to Harry?"

Sirius stilled, cup half-raised for another sip. He set it down none too gently, "He's my godson. I love him. I would do anything for him. What is this about Hermione?" He replied, his voice holding a bite to it.

Hermione sighed."There is something about Harry that you don't know. Dumbledore doesn't want you to know either."

She grabbed the two pieces of parchment paper and walked towards him."Would you please promise to listen to me first?" She asked him, Sirius wryly agreed.

She leaned back against the window as she told him about what had happened since the beginning. How she replicated the time-turner, finding the full prophecy about Harry, her parent's deaths, and who she was living with. Sirius's face became grave but his gaze became heated with anger.

She didn't tell him about Snape's involvement. She knew he would think her bunkers to trust him. Hermione handed him the two pieces of parchment.

One containing the prophecy, the other, the small note was written in Dumbledore's handwriting. She looked outside as he read them over and over again. Touching the dirty glass with one finger as she contacted Dimitry and Zephrine through thier blood bond.

 _"Come to room 394."_

The drain of magic wasn't as bad as it had been the last time since she had told them to wait nearby in case something went wrong with Sirius.

She waited for them to knock, waving away Sirius who had gotten up and opened the door with a wave of her hand, no wand in sight. Which Sirius noticed right away. Dimitry stepped in first and ignored Sirius as he walked over to Hermione.

She hugged him for the second time ever. He hesitated for a second before embracing her gently. Zephrine stepped around him and smiled warmly at Sirius.

"Mr. Black, sorry for the intrusion."

Sirius gaped at her before snapping to attention. He got up and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"I didn't believe you when you said that you were staying with the Pucey's."

Hermione had figured that out earlier. She transfigured more chairs for the others.

"Have you told him everything?" Dimitry asked her as he took the seat closest to the door. Zephrine walked over to Hermione and began braiding her hair.

Hermione nodded, eyes closing at the gentle touch, "Yes, I have explained everything up till now."

 _"Just, not Snape",_ she whispered into his mind.

Dimitry gave a slight nod before turning to Sirius. "I think it's prudent that you don't meet with Dumbledore till you have some sort of protection from him. Occlumency is something you have to know how to do or at least be able to use when somebody tries to read your mind. Not many can do it. If you can't, I can offer a measure of protection. But that is only if you agree. Or else…"

His voice drifted off but the implication was there. If he didn't agree with them, they would obliviate him.

Sirius turned towards Hermione,"You really think he would do that to Harry?"

Hermione stood and put away the parchments before answering.

"I really do think that Dumbledore is up to something and if I'm right about it, he will use Harry for his own benefit. I don't want you to start distrusting anybody associated with him but at the moment I only have a handful of people helping me. From what I have gathered so far, Riddle went to Albania then came back to London. He worked at Borgin and Burkes where somebody died right around the time he left."

She didn't mention where she had gotten the information. It was something that Dimitry had told her to keep quiet about. The wrong word could be heard, and Snape's cover would be blown. Putting everybody in danger. Keeping quiet was the only way. She wouldn't even tell Harry or Ron.

Especially not Ron.

She sat down on the bed again as she took out a quill and fresh parchment. She began writing as she continued to speak.

"Before I say more, I need to know if you're on with us. Dimitry will know if you're lying."

She looked up when Sirius cleared his throat."I am. So that isn't everything?"

Hermione smiled grimly."No, there is so much more and it will hold until the summer break when we can talk. For now, try to convince Harry to stay away from Karkaroff and Dumbledore. Teach him stuff that you think he will need. I can only teach him so much."

Hermione stood up and handed him a written piece of parchment. "This is my parent's villa. Near The Forest Of Dean. I'll let you know when we're meeting later."

Sirius took the letter and tucked it away without looking at it. "Do you want Remus to go as well?"

She nodded, "I need as many people as possible, protecting Harry. Plus, you won't be able to hide something like this from him."

Sirius gave a nod as he stood up.

He still looked weary of Dimitry.

Sirius gave her a newspaper that had been laying on the coffee table the whole time. "I was going to ask Ron to look into this or more like pass it along to Percy since he might be able to help since he works in the Ministry. Dumbledore doesn't know since Arthur wanted me to keep quiet. He was actually the one that suggested Percy. Bertha Jorkins has been missing for a long time now. She went missing in Albania. I also have several dark books in the Black family manor. They haven't been touched since Bellatrix's imprisonment."

Hermione accepted it, "Thanks, bring them to the villa and I'll have Dimitry pick them up. I had asked Dimitry to look into Jorkins but he kept running into problems. Bagman hasn't really made effort to find her. He's actually looking to replace her post soon."

Dimitry took the paper, "I will keep looking but I don't think the Dark Lord is in Albania anymore. There have been rumors in the Pureblood circles. He is here."

Those words unsettled everybody in the room. If he was here then that meant he was that much closer to power than they had thought.

…..0oo0

Hermione had just left the owlery, leaving Ron and Harry behind. They had just told her what had occurred with Mr. Crouch. She needed to tell Dimitry. The attack on Viktor aside, Snape should have said something to her. She marched down the stairs and was near the Wooden Bridge when she saw somebody in the corner of her eye.

Snape.

He looked back at her and made sure he had her attention before going into a shaded spot under a large tree.

Hermione glanced around but didn't see anybody so she followed him and waited for him to speak.

"I'm sure Potter told you what had happened? Mr. Crouch was there, I think I saw him at the gates right after that? Somebody else was there as well. But I didn't see them. Dumbledore has asked me to look into it but not to leave the school grounds. As for stopping Potter…"

Hermione glared at him, "You need to stop with the hate! He has done nothing to you!"

Snape's blank look disappeared for a split second, "You have no idea what you're talking about, Granger."

Hermione let out a frustrated sound and changed the subject. "I told Sirius about our plans. I'm hoping that he won't go running to Dumbledore with this if he does. Well, Dimitry will be watching him for now. Zephrine told me to tell you to go see her tomorrow night for dinner. Dimitry doesn't want her alone in case something comes up. He trusts her to protect herself but against more than three or so…"

Snape nodded and would have spoken, but he hissed instead and grabbed his forearm. Hermione would have touched him, but he staggered away from her touch.

"Go." Snape gritted out as he leaned back against the tree.

Not giving him the chance to yell at her, she walked away from him. The further she moved away from him the more she wanted to turn around and return to him.

Hermione shook her head; it didn't concern her. He had made it clear that she wasn't anybody he would talk to given the chance.

Not that she cared.

Hermione stared out into the sunny sky. It had been a couple of weeks now and it was starting to get warmer. No clouds in sight, the weather changed so drastically between Winter and Spring. It only served to remind her that the school year was ending.

She was sitting on a ledge, legs sprawled out in front of her in a rare moment of rest when she saw Harry walk quickly by. He was heading towards the hospital wing. She closed the book on Healing Arts and followed him.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around, his hand covering his forehead.

"Hermione." His tone held a hint of pain.

She frowned. "What is it?"

Harry uncovered his scar, "It hurts, so I was going to Madam Pomfrey for a potion for the pain."

She followed him down the corridor while he told her what had happened in Divination with Professor Trelawney. Hermione still couldn't believe that Ron and Harry had taken that class again. Harry went on to tell her what he had seen in the "vision" and explained to her that his scar has been burning since then.

Hermione opened the doors to the infirmary and let Harry straight to Madam Pomfrey's office.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a potion and asked her to stay with him for a while since she needed to pick up a couple of things from Hagrid. She helped Harry lay down on a bed before looking around the room. It was empty so she waited till he dozed off before pointing her wand at him.

"Legilimens."

With a lurch, she was inside his mind.

She viewed his memories of the vision. A vision of betrayal. One that left a bad tast in her mouth.

She watched silently as Voldemort tortured the older man. Something about the location seemed a bit familiar. It was a large but old house. Almost like Pucey's Manor. Locking that away for later, she focused on his conversation with Dumbledore. He was talking to Moody and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

Fudge denied Dumbledore about the seriousness of Jorkins disappearance. Hermione moved on from the conversation and would have left Harry's mind but saw memory Harry move towards a Pensieve. Had Dumbledore one? She noticed several vials stacked beside it.

Harry drew nearer and hanged his head over it. He was sucked in just as she was into memories left behind. She knew he didn't know what it would do since he probably never heard of them before. She had read about it but never used one.

They landed in a dark room filled with many men and women. In the center of the room sat Karkaroff in chains. Instead of his usual fur coats he wore now, he was wearing something similar to what Dobby wore.

Rags.

He had a desperate look on his face which turned into murderous anger when he glanced to her left. She turned just like Harry had done in his vision to see Dumbledore sitting next to Moody, who actually had both of his eyes. His face wasn't as bad looking.

She turned back to see Mr. Crouch. The man seemed to be years younger. He asked Karkaroff a series of questions. She took note of every single name he said.

Travers, who helped murder the McKinnons. Mulciber, he specialized in the Imperius Curse, forced countless of people to do horrific things. Augustus Rookwood, the spy from the Department of Mysteries. She thought it over as Karkaroff continued talking to Mr. Crouch.

Her attention went back when Karkaroff accused Snape. With open interest she noticed Dumbledore stand and defend Snape. Something in his eyes belied what his mouth was saying.

All of a sudden the voices faded. Hermione thought it was the end of the memory when she noted that the misty darkness of the Dungeon Room remained.

This time the one standing in the middle was Ludo Bagman. Hermione listened to them argue about his innocence. He had given Rookwood information. The scene changed once again.

Mr. Crouch looked different, gaunt and tired. But his voice was firm as he sentenced the four men in the room to life in prison. The dementors began taking them away, but Barty Crouch Jr. pleaded his father not to send him. Soon after Harry was pulled from the pensive. Dumbledore stood in his office with Harry, both talking about the dream like the vision he had in Divination.

Then Dumbledore answered Harry's question about the scar.

"I have a theory, no more than that...It is my belief that your scar hurts both when Lord Voldemort is near you, and when he is feeling a particularly strong surge of hatred."

Hermione frowned at that. Harry had been just as confused as she was now. But her confusion was laced with dread.

"Why?"

"Because you and he are connected by the curse that failed," said Dumbledore. "That is no ordinary scar."

The scar?

No...Hermione had a really bad feeling about that. She needed to talk with Dimitry and Snape. Dumbledore then told Harry about the recent disappearances.

Starting with Bertha Jorkins. Who had vanished in the same place that Voldemort was certainly known to be last in? Then Mr. Crouch who had also vanished from the Hogwarts grounds. Then he mentioned somebody she didn't know. Frank Bryce, who had lived in the village where Voldemort's father had grown up in. He hadn't been seen since August.

Soon the memory faded, and she was back in the Infirmary Room. Hermione realized that she had grabbed Harry's hand, and his fingers were turning red from her grip. She let go and left once Madam Pomfrey returned. She had much to speak about with the others.

...0oo0

The day of the third task came a lot quicker than Hermione had thought it would. She had prepared Harry with as many hexes and other useful spells that could help him in the maze.

During that time she had also used the time-turner to meet with the others and had gone over everything they had been able to piece together. Dimitry had even sent her several new Dark books, but none of them had specified any kind of bond with the intent of killing.

She now sat in the Great Hall with Harry and Ron while she spoke with the Adrian and Marcus.

 _"So do both of you recognize the man in the memory?"_ Hermione asked, setting her pumpkin juice down.

Adrian's voice filled her mind. _"He looks like Theodore's father. But he hasn't been seen in the last two years. He had gone to Romania for a business deal with a distant relative. Never came back so Theo has been living alone. Although the Malfoy's have been "seeing" over him. I have never spoken with him since he's a quiet fellow. Nott Sr. has been doing all his business from different places."_

Marcus made a rude sound as he added to it. _"He's a coward and bloody mad. He killed his wife and half of his house elves. He was ruthless during the First War. He killed dozens of Muggles and had even taken a couple as 'slaves'. But nobody could 'prove' it so he got away with it. He was the lowest of them."_

Hermione forced the bite of jello down her throat. She had known that the first War had been horrible but to this extent? Marcus continued after a minute.

 _"My Father,"_ Marcus said with complete disgust and anger, _"Was second to him. When the time comes...Well, I will take care of him. Once he's gone I'm going to sever all ties with the Purebloods."_

Hermione choked and was slapped harshly on the back by Ginny who had been watching her the whole time. She smiled blandly and looked down at her jello. The color reminding her of dried blood.

 _"You will not be doing anything of that sort,"_ Hermione said helplessly against the hate she felt coming from him. Nobody said anything after that so she left the Great Hall without saying anything else.

Now wasn't the time. The third task was in a couple of hours, so she needed to pack and get ready. If anything went wrong she would have to be prepared for anything.

0o0

She followed Ginny and Ron with Mrs. Weasley right behind them. Mr. Weasley and Bill had gotten there before them, they had saved them seats. Hermione made sure she sat near the entryway.

From right across her sat Adrian and Marcus as well as Montague who was slouched between them, his familiar smirk in place. Snape sat with the other professors, talking quietly amongst themselves. She noticed that Professor Moody was standing away from all of them, staring at Harry quite hard. The Minister of Magic was sitting next to Dumbledore, his face stern.

She looked down back at Harry and smiled reassuringly. She wouldn't let anything happen to him.

But some things were set in stone.

The Third Task had begun.

It was about thirty minutes later when Adrian's shout exploded inside of her head. _"He has called his followers!"_

Hermione stiffened under his fear and anger. She could only guess how Zephrine was feeling at the moment. She looked over at Snape who had gone deathly pale and was clutching his forearm tightly.

No, something had gone. She knew it. Fleur and Viktor had already been brought in so it was just Harry and Cedric. Something had happened to them. The task wasn't supposed to take this long. She inched away from the Weasley's and towards the entrance. She stopped when she saw the look of glee on Moody's face.

Why was he...

Seconds later her attention was snapped to the clearing and she would have sighed in relief to see Harry but stopped short when she saw him lying over Cedric.

Harry was crying.

The applause and cheers died down when Harry's voice penetrated the field.

 **"He's dead! Cedric is dead! HE KILLED HIM! Voldemort is back!"**

Harry's cries made her heart clench with his anguish but also with dread. Dumbledore moved towards him with Cornelius Fudge right behind him. Hermione watched them from afar, not knowing what was the right decision. She could go back and save him. But where would that leave her and Harry? She watched silently as everybody moved towards them.

Leaving her alone with the Slytherins.

A few moments later, she saw Moody grab Harry and steered him towards the opening of the field. She glanced around, catching Adrian and Marcus, both watching her for a signal that wouldn't come. Hermione shook her head; she didn't want to change the outcome of this night. Harry was safe, even if the night's events had somehow given way to Voldemort coming back. She took out the map and frowned when she once again saw Barty Crouch's name. But this time it was not in Snape's classroom.

No, it was right beside Harry. In Professor Moody's classroom. But the thing was, that Moody's name was nowhere to be found.

Then all the pieces began falling into place.

She turned and raced down the steps and towards the entrance. Nobody paid her any attention.

Except for the Slytherins, who had never taken thier eyes off her.

...0o0o0o0

0o0

o0o

Thanks for Reading! Comments are welcomed! Bad or Good.

Slightly Edited as of 1/4/2018 Happy New years!

Newly Updated 3/3/2019

Vanee


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hurrying down the corridor, she ignored everything else and was almost there when all of a sudden she was flung sideways. The move unexpected, rattling her concentration for a split moment.

She gave a grunt of pain as she slammed into the wall, ears ringing from the hit. She tilted her head slowly to see Igor standing in the center of the corridor with a nasty sneer on his face as he glared at her.

Hermione raised her wand and without hesitation flicked it.

"Impedimenta."

A second later Karkaroff went stiff and his body hit the floor with a loud thud, his bag emptying its contents.

Which must have alerted Barty Crouch since the door was swung open and a giant hand seized her arm. She was pulled harshly into the room, making her wince at the harsh movement, her head spun a bit at all the movements. She slammed into Harry who had shouted her name the instant he'd seen her.

Hermione heard a hysterical laugh and she pushed Harry back, wand ready to attack. Moody stood in front of them. Harry seemed to realize her confusion for he whispered into her ear.

"Polyjuice Potion."

She thought back on everything, all the hints and hated herself for not realizing it herself. That explained the stolen ingredients from Snape's personal stock too.

Hermione watched as his face slowly changed, looking a bit crazed as he watched them in return.

Seconds later, there stood Barty Crouch Junior, who was supposed to be 'dead', was actually alive.

He seemed to realize what she was contemplating since he gave her a sly smirk, tongue flicking outwards several times.

"I see now that I was also right about the mudblood. She helped you quite a lot which was a point in my favor. It will show him what I am capable of. It will show that I am different than the others. I will be rewarded above all others. The Dark Lord will favor me above all others. I will be the one to bring him the one accountable for all his troubles. I will deliver him, Potter. Now, as for the Mudblood, it will be a sweet bonus."

He gave another laugh as he trudged towards them. Harry tried elbowing her out of the way when Crouch raised his wand towards her.

His smirk turned into maniacal glee as he centered his wand directly at her chest.

"Crucio."

Hermione's shields shattered under the curse.

It also ripped open her bond binds, sharing a brief glimpse of her pain.

She screamed.

Agony tore her body apart.

Harry grabbed her arm, making it worse so he let go and shouted at Crouch, face going death white at the sound of her screams.

The curse only lasted seconds but it had felt like forever as she laid there helplessly.

She gnashed her teeth as iron hot needles of pain stabbed her body. Once Harry forced him to release the spell with one of his own, she lifted her hand shakily, making sure to point it in his direction.

"Expulso."

Crouch screeched in surprise and pain before being cut off completely as he flew back. He hit the many glass pieces near the back of the room in a loud crash. Hermione tried standing up but the tremors in her body refused to stop. Harry grimaced along with her as he tried to help her up. His own physical pain becoming a hindrance.

Hermione blinked several times but all she could see was Harry. He had his wand out.

"Expecto Patronum."

After a few seconds, a familiar shape began to take form. It was a stag with large antlers. Hermione vaguely heard him asking for Dumbledore as she forced herself to stand up.

Once up, she made her way to Crouch and secured him with her wand. She turned when the door exploded inward. She jumped in front of Harry, wincing as she built her shields back up. Harry pushed her aside as he raised his own wand up.

Dumbledore, Snape, and Professor McGonagall were standing there; wands raised. Dumbledore's face had lost the twinkle in his eyes as he surveyed the room with cold eyes.

Hermione made sure she looked frightened as she pushed Harry back.

"It was Barty Crouch Jr disguised as Professor Moody, Headmaster," she said, making her voice sound small and frightened.

Harry nodded as his body continued shaking with faint tremors. She felt them as he leaned into her body. Professor McGonagall gasped and moved towards them as Dumbledore walked over to Crouch's body. Hermione checked her shields as Professor McGonagall fussed over them. Snape stayed by the door, keeping watch.

Harry spoke up.

"He said he had Moody in the room."

Everybody turned to look at him and he straightened his spine.

"He was bragging about how he was able to take on Moody."

Dumbledore gave an inclination as he stood up.

"Severus, fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you have. Minerva, contact Sirius and Remus. Wait for them to get here and take them to my office."

Both of them left to do as he said. Dumbledore levitated Crouch's body and bound him to a chair as he searched his person. He found a flask that everybody had seen him drink from and a set of keys. Hermione leaned back against the wall as she watched him. Harry moved closer to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore walked towards the large chest sitting against the wall. He unlocked it using all seven of the keys and she heard Harry gasp softly.

"That's Professor Moody?"

Dumbledore nodded as he stepped into the smallest chest. A few moments later he pulled out the real Moody and set him gently on the couch near the fireplace. Hermione transfigured a paper into a blanket and wrapped it around Moody's body.

He was missing some hair as well as his stomp. His eye socket was sunken in since Crouch had probably taken it. She accioed the eye, making sure to use her wand.

Hermione gave it to Dumbledore who had been observing her the whole time. Dumbledore placed it in the correct place as he spoke.

"I knew something was wrong when Moody removed you from my sight after what happened tonight. The moment he took you; I just knew something wasn't right."

He waved his hand over Moody's unconscious body just as Snape walked in with a box. He stopped when he saw the real Moody sitting upright and coughing horribly from Dumbledore's Rennervate. Hermione moved back against the wall and sank down with Harry who had been clutching his arm to his chest. It was only then that she saw the blood on his arm.

Hermione grabbed his arm.

"What transpired tonight, Harry?"

Harry stared at her, his eyes showing his earlier pain. "His back you know. Voldemort is back. I- didn't mean to."

Hermione frowned at his words. He didn't mean to? She would get the whole story after. She ripped her shirt and bandaged his arm as they watched the others talking, making sure to check that the time-turner wasn't showing.

Moody was in a horrible mood, cursing Crouch to the pits of hell. Hermione watched in interest as they woke Crouch who was still in bonds. It was then that she realized that he was bleeding from his right arm. She must have almost blasted his arm off. He woke with a shout.

"YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"

Snape grabbed his jaw and forced the Truth Potion down his throat. Crouch choked and had no choice but to swallow. Hermione remained indifferent to the name calling. Having Malfoy use that all the time made her immune to it somehow. Harry, on the other hand, had moved in front of her with his own wand out.

She wanted to smile at it but she still felt the aftershocks of the cruciatus curse inside her body, it was already taking everything she had not curl up into a ball. She had seen Harry trembling the same way she had. Voldemort must have used it on him at some point in their confrontation.

A second later Professor McGonagall walked in with Winky. Crouch's family elf that had been fired earlier in the year and was currently working at Hogwarts. Winky was shaking as she stared Crouch. Professor McGonagall pressed her mouth into a tight line as she watched him. Winky became distraught as she watched her ex-master.

"Silence, Crouch," Dumbledore said as he moved towards Crouch. He stood before him a second later.

"How were you able to get here? How did you escape from Azkaban?"

Crouch took a deep breath as the Truth Serum forced him to comply. He began speaking in a flat voice as the serum forced him to be calm. His eyes still flickering between Harry and Hermione. "My mother saved me. She knew she was dying. She persuaded my father to rescue me as a last favor to her. He loved her as he had never loved me. He agreed. They came to visit me. They gave me a draft of Polyjuice Potion containing one of my mother's hairs. She took one containing my hairs. We took on each other's appearance."

Right then Winky shouted, "Say no more, Master Barty, say no more, you are getting your father into trouble!"

Hermione watched as the Veritaserum worked its magic and forced him to continue. "The Dementors are blind. They sensed one healthy and one dying person entering Azkaban. They sensed the same ones leaving. My father smuggled me out disguised as my mother, in case other prisoners were watching through their doors."

"My mother died a short while afterward in Azkaban. She was careful to drink the Polyjuice Potion until the end. She was buried under my name and bearing my appearance. Everyone believed her to be me."

Crouch coughed loudly, licking his lips over and over again.

Dumbledore nodded, "And what did your father do with you when he had got you home?"

Crouch continued talking in the same toneless voice. Hermione filed everything away for later as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. It was only a moment later when Crouch mentioned Bertha Jorkins name. So, his father was the one that took care of Jorkins, he must have sent her on her way to Albania. Crouch continued with his story following it with the Quidditch World Cup. She connected the more pieces with the information he gave. He then said something that snagged her attention completely.

"My master came for me."

"He arrived at our house late one night in the arms of his servant. An older servant. My master had found out that I was still alive. He had captured Bertha Jorkins in Albania. He had tortured her. She told him a great deal. She told him about the Triwizard Tournament. She told him the old Auror, Moody, was going to teach at Hogwarts. He tortured her until he broke through the Memory Charm. He found out everything he needed and especially me."

Something seemed to awaken in his eyes as he smiled, "I was found by him and given a special mission. I was to infiltrate Hogwarts and guide Harry Potter into winning the tournament. To turn the cup into a Portkey, which would take the first person to touch it to my master. But in order for all of that to happen-"

"You needed me," Moody growled out. He was glaring madly at Crouch, hand twitching to curse him.

Hermione almost wished he did. They continued talking, getting every little detail out of him before Dumbledore stunned him. Hermione stood and asked to leave. Professor McGonagall nodded gently at her. Harry grabbed her arm suddenly.

"Please don't say anything to Ron, not yet."

Hermione stared into Harry's eyes. "Don't worry. I wasn't going to say anything to him."

She walked out after that, hearing Dumbledore bark orders out for everybody as he took Harry with him. She had wanted for Sirius to wait a while before speaking with Dumbledore but the current situation had rushed everything. Tom Riddle was back and that meant war wasn't that far off. She needed to get things going sooner rather than later.

The tremors had stopped but her magic was wound tight like a bowstring, ready to snap now that she wasn't primed for a duel.

 _"Adrian, Marcus,"_ she whispered to them as she walked out of the room, feeling a particular gaze on her. She wasn't sure if it was Snape or McGonagall. Not that it mattered. She just wanted to be near somebody familiar.

She felt them close so she headed straight for Snape's classroom. The halls were empty as she made her way there and in the distance, she could hear sobbing and wails. She paused at Snape's door. Her hand half raised towards the door, she could go back and save Cedric but at what cost.

She hadn't known him at all but others had. He had been the only son of Amos Diggory.

Hermione forced herself to open the door and walk in. The events of the night had made sure that Harry had come out alive. She would not risk it.

But it marked her in ways she couldn't describe.

This night would always hunt her.

Hermione walked up to Snape's desk and slumped against it as she waited for Adrian and Marcus.

The door opened minutes later, and she raised her head with a slight smile that died at Adrian's expression.

It looked scared and furious at the same time, the blank mask gone as his emotions washed acrosd his face in chaotic fury. He rushed towards her and she opened her arms to him.

He embraced her tightly as he whispered nonsense into her ear. Over his shoulder, she saw Marcus and Montague, watching them wordlessly. Marcus, eyes full of unsaid words, had his hands clenched tightly. Montague for once wasn't smirking as he watched her hug his fellow Slytherin.

"How are you? No lies." asked Adrian.

Hermione shrugged. "I was cursed for a couple of seconds. But it wasn't me that was really hurt tonight."

No, the one hurt was definitely not her.

Adrian pulled back as he composed himself once more.

"Mother floo called me a while ago. Father hasn't come back from the calling. She's waiting in your villa in case something happens."

So, Dimitry was still with that monster. Hermione shuddered and pulled out a piece of parchment paper. She wrote everything she would need before handing it to him.

"Tell Dimitry to get everything on this list. I need it as soon as the school lets out."

Adrian took one look at it and froze. He would have spoken, but she placed a finger to his lips.

"It is necessary if we want to win." she whispered softly.

Adrian nodded reluctantly but let the matter drop. She pushed away from the table and headed towards Marcus who still stood stoically by the door.

"What is it?" asked Hermione as she grabbed his arm. Marcus took a deep breath as he met her eyes.

"My father also sent word to me. I will be 'joining' him as soon as I leave Hogwarts."

Those words stole her breath. She had known that it would happen if Riddle came back. But this just made it seem more real. She pulled him into her embrace for the first time ever. She forced his head down to her.

"You hold your shields in place and don't let him win. Don't let him in. No matter what happens okay."

Marcus hugged her tightly for a few seconds longer before letting her go. She turned to Montague, who was trying to smirk. She grabbed his arm and gave him a smile. "You too. I'm guessing your family will try to get you to follow him too. Look after them for me okay."

She turned away from them and slid the map out from her pocket. She sat down on Snape's desk and opened it. She locked the door with a wave of her wand as the others sat around her, grabbing stools to sit on.

They stayed there for hours until the early morning.

Planning.

Hermione was still in shock from the night's events to get any sort of sleep so she stayed up. The others were anxious in what the morning would bring them.

Finally, the door opened, and Snape walked in. He didn't stop but did raise an eyebrow at her as he passed them and opened his door to his private room. They followed him in and watched him walk around the room.

"We found out many things from Crouch. Also, Cornelius will be here soon, and he is insisting on bringing a dementor." Snape said as he took his robe off. Hermione turned towards the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. It connected to her villa, which Dimitry had connected, and waited for Zephrine to appear. It only took a few minutes when she did appear.

"Hemi, Dimitry is... He is really hurt. He tortured everybody that showed up and is planning on killing those that didn't." Zephrine said in a low but urgent tone.

Hermione glanced back at Snape who had frozen with his hands pale against his black robes. Hermione swallowed hard.

"We will deal with that when it comes around. For now, make sure Dimitry heals. We have a lot to talk about. Stay there but make sure Sunmi is at the manor in case somebody goes calling."

She ended the call and turned back to the others. They too had heard everything. She walked out of the Snape's rooms with the others. Snape passed her, and she would have said something but stopped herself. Not in front of the others.

They were almost by the hospital wing when they heard Professor McGonagall's shrill voice and Cornelius's voice down the corridor.

"It swooped down on Crouch and killed him!" Professor McGonagall yelled over the minister.

Cornelius yell grew louder at that. "By all accounts, he is no loss! It seems he has been responsible for several deaths so it was meant to be."

That must have meant the dementor he had brought with himself had kissed Crouch. Destroying any "evidence" that could have proven most of the crimes committed. Hermione pushed back away from the others. Snape nodded at her to take the stairs to the side where a broom cupboard was located. She didn't glance back as she ran up the stairs.

She opened the cupboard, making sure nobody was around. She lifted her shirt and without unwinding the time-turner from her waist she flipped the hourglass once and waited for time to go back ten minutes. Pulling back her sleeve, she tapped the wand on her wrist. Hermione was hoping she wouldn't need it but nevertheless, it was better to be prepared. Nothing could be traced back to her, not to her personal wand.

She opened the cupboard when the time was right and ran down the stairs and towards Moody's classroom. It was slightly open, and she could see Professor McGonagall walking back and forth behind Crouch who was still unconscious.

Hermione tucked herself between two pillars and waited. The wait was only about two minutes before she felt the hallway become colder by the second. She glanced down the corridor to see Cornelius Fudge walking slightly behind the dementor. The dementor was heading straight for the open door next to her.

Pulling out her 'wand', she pointed it at the dementor. It would be the first time she ever cast such a spell. Bringing up her happiest memory, she braced herself.

"Expecto Patronum."

The tip of her wand glowed for two seconds before a large animal appeared. It ran straight for the dementor, who had halted in the middle of the corridor, her Patronus exploded into bright light as it reached its prey. Fudge yelled out for somebody to help him control the dementor since it wasn't listening to his commands.

It made a horrible sound and turned on the minister himself. Shite, that wasn't was she was expecting. She got out and ran down the corridor away from him. She could hear others approaching to help him.

Going down the stairs and into an empty classroom, she waited for the remaining time to pass. Once it was done she walked back up the stairs. She would have gone into the corridor but a large hand wrapped around her waist. Pulling her away from the corridor and into another room. Hermione would have torn away, but the smell of herbs hit her senses and so she stayed still.

Snape spoke up after a moment.

"They have Crouch in custody. I guess you changed something since you were hiding?"

Hermione nodded as she tried to control her thumping heart.

"Yes, in the previous time he had gotten the kiss from the dementor that they are trying to control right now. I used the Patronus Spell to buy the others time."

His arms tightened briefly and he hissed into her ear. He let her go abruptly, his arms twitching slightly. She turned slightly to watch him build up his walls, occluding hard from the darkness she could see taking over his gaze.

"Karkaroff would have fled if you hadn't stunned him last night. The reason he was so set out on you was that he had thought you had seen him meet up with his contact. He was planning to run away during the third task but he didn't want to leave anything that could be traced to his location. He will leave for sure now. I saw him leave early this morning. He will be killed eventually." Snape said flatly. Hermione turned away from him. She wouldn't be able to tell him about her plans. He would be busy with Dumbledore and not long after with Riddle. She walked away from him.

It was the only thing she could offer him.

…..0o0

A day later she emerged from the Common Room. Hermione had chosen her clothes carefully since she had packed everything else up. A day she had spent away from everybody. Except for Harry. Harry had stayed in the hospital wing for a couple of hours the day before insisting he was perfectly fine. Molly and Bill had tried talking to Harry, but he had taken the potion Madam Pomfrey had given him to sleep the pain away. Harry had asked her and Ron to stay with him. Everybody else had left. She had avoided all of the adults the whole time. Acting like it was all a grand shock.

Now she walked with Harry and Ron towards the Great Hall for the last meal of the year. She hadn't spoken with anybody.

At least nobody aside from Harry and Ron. Everybody else had stayed away from them. Harry had given the money he won from the Tournament to the Weasley's. He had tried to give her some as well but she had just walked away from his outstretched hand.

She didn't need it.

Harry had been acting differently since Cedric's death too. He would flinch whenever he heard people mention the name, having the money was just another reminder. But she still didn't want it.

They entered the Great Hall, which only made Harry stiffen beside her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their table.

The Great Hall was decorated in black. A tribute to Cedric Diggory. They sat down next to Ginny and Neville. Both who smiled sadly at Harry. She made Harry sit between her and Ginny; serving him a plate. He stared down at the food without raising his gaze. He nodded at her but refused to let go of her hand. Hermione didn't even try setting a plate for herself.

She glanced at the Head Table as Dumbledore began to speak.

"The end of another year." He looked around the Great Hall in grave silence before speaking once again. "There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight. But I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here, " he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

Everybody stood, glasses in hand, to Cedric. Everybody but Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Hermione made sure they felt her gaze before turning her attention back to Dumbledore, who continued his speech about Harry, Cedric and of course Voldemort.

They sat down once again as Dumbledore went on and on about unity. The rest of the meal went on in silence with the occasional sniffle coming from the Hufflepuff table. She didn't miss the way some of the students threw hard glances at Harry. Hermione just stared back at them, bored. Adrian and Marcus also stayed silent, neither one of them eating, occasionally glancing at her.

Hermione looked at the Head Table but still didn't see Snape. He must have stepped "out" for a bit. She didn't know why she cared. She told herself that it was because he was her spy.

Hers.

She shook her head as she stood up with Harry and walked out of the Great Hall.

Useless thoughts like that would serve no purpose. It wasn't her concern and the sooner she believed it...

...o0o...0o0

It wasn't until they arrived at King's Cross station that Harry relaxed. Sirius and Remus were waiting for him, so he finally let go of her hand and walked towards them. He would be safe with them now more than ever. She walked slowly over to her 'parents' who, in fact, were Dimitry and Zephrine using Polyjuice Potion to look like her parents.

She looked over her shoulder to see Marcus and Adrian, alongside Graham, apparate out of the station. Hermione returned the hugs she received from her parents.

"I heard about what happened. I'm sorry for what Potter had to go through." said Zephrine softly as she hugged her tightly. Hermione smiled sadly.

"It hit him hard. Everybody else is just scared of the events that happened."

Dimitry nodded. "That is understandable."

Hermione shrugged as she turned to look at him. "How are you really?"

Dimitry started down at her, his smile fading a bit. "I was one of the lucky ones. The others...We will talk later."

They made their way out of the station. She looked back once at Harry, and the Weasley's. She didn't know what the summer would bring or even the upcoming year. Because for her it would last longer, feel like years have passed.

With the last glimpse of them, she waved at Harry who had turned around to catch a final glimpse of her.

His eyes clinging to hers for a second longer.

….0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Slightly Edited as of 3/3/19

Thank you for reading!

Vanee


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Egypt)

Hermione set her suitcase on the floor of the large tent that Amsu had given her to set up near the shop. She was in Egypt. But not the Muggle side of it. The Wizardly one.

It was so different. But different in a good way. Eye opening.

She had spent a year in Romania researching for anything that had to do with Dark Magic but had finally given up when her one year had caught up with her.

So she had travelled to Egypt since it was older and it had more knowledge of the Dark Arts. The whole year wasted had set her plans back.

Now, she stood in the Wizardly World in Egypt. This was her second year into the 'past' and she really hoped she didn't have to waste another year. Going back in time didn't stop her from ageing.

It had only been a week of wandering around when Amsu and her grandmother, Halima, had taken her in.

She was grateful since she literally knew nobody in the region. Amsu was a tall young woman with straight black hair and soft brown eyes while her grandmother was an elderly woman who reminded her of Madam Pomfrey.

Both were kind. They had given her a place to stay with practically no charge. All she had to do was set wards on their magical plants.

She quickly braided her hair since the heat outside of the tent would just make her hair stick to her bare neck. Her hair now almost reached her waist since she hadn't cut it since before she had left her parents back in her third year.

Pulling her shields closer as her emotions began peaking at the mention of her parents, which she had avoided thinking about till then, she felt the coldness of Occlumency shield her mind. The familiar feeling still reminded her of a certain dark-eyed person.

Leaving her cross body bag on, she pulled on a dark brown cloak so that the sun wouldn't burn her skin too much.

Halima had taken one look at her and had called her 'Moswen' when Hermione had introduced herself to her.

Hermione had then looked at Amsu in question. Amsu had laughed out loud. "That means light skin. She is right. You really are light skin compared to the rest of us."

Hermione had smiled wearily. She had never really looked at herself in that way. Where had she come from; everybody was different shades of colour so it had never been an issue. It wasn't like Amsu was any darker than her.

Walking out of the tent she saw Halima walking alongside a tall man with dark eyes and wild long hair. The man stopped when he saw her come out and Halima gestured towards her, "That is Moswen. She needs help with research."

Hermione ignored the Moswen comment, and she stuck her hand out. "I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Stone."

The name was one she had also used in Romania. It was different yet common in the Wizardly World. The older man accepted her handshake. "I'm Gahiji. I live near here but born in Sinai. Moved down to Giza to become a Heka Professor."

It took Hermione a moment to realize what he meant. A Magical Professor. She smiled, "I actually came here to study the Dark Arts. I lost my parents to some Dark Wizards when I was younger so I wanted to learn more about it and maybe become a Professor as well."

Gahiji smiled, revealing straight white teeth. His smile made him look younger. His dark eyes searched her face as he spoke up.

"Well, you came to the right place."

For the rest of the week, she followed him into Ancient Libraries, Museums, and many other historical places. All the while she was aware of the glances she received from Gahiji.

She chose to ignore him and went on her way. It was only a few nights after the first week that she came upon a text referring to True Immortality. It snagged her attention, so she wandered away from Gahiji and the others.

They had gone into an old Library filled with small amounts of books. It was mostly artefacts that occupied the place.

She tucked herself into a corner, near a magical orb, to read the text. It didn't say much or actually anything about Horcruxes but it did mention something about an eternal object that wasn't human the other one being a living creature.

She frowned, it didn't make sense. One was alive and the other not? How was that possible? She read further, noticing other similar text vaguely mentioning objects that could hold parts of a person spiritually. After not finding anything else on it she gave up.

Closing the book, she set it back on the small shelf and headed back to the group. It was at least something to add to her personal notes.

o0o

Three months passed, in the time she hadn't found anything related to Immortality or Horcruxes. But she did brush up on medicine and whatnot. In the past three months, she had noticed that people from different villages and cities came to Halima's house for medicine. Amsu was her helper and at night she would go out looking for Herbs. Gahiji also tagged along with her but Hermione had never gone with them. She would stay behind to study some more. But for some reason that night she decided a break was needed.

Amsu gave her a large basket filled with many compartments and jars. Gahiji smiled and accepted the same from Amsu. Hermione had noticed that lately, Gahiji had started acting differently with her.

She wasn't used to male attention so she had thought nothing of it. But Amsu had pointed it out when she had gotten back late from a town meeting. Hermione had thought she was just jesting but as she looked into Gahiji's eyes, she noticed how really dark they were.

They reminded her of his.

Severus Snape.

Somebody she hadn't wanted to think about. She had tried not to think of the others as well. Being alone was not new to her but being in a place far from home had really hit her hard. The extent of her actions...She was doing it all alone at the moment. If she died here nobody would know. She shook her head as she walked alongside Amsu and Gahiji.

Now wasn't the time to think of such things. Occluding was the only way she could last until the very end of her journey. It was harder than she had thought it would be.

The heat of the day was fading as night set it in. A gentle wind stirred her cloak, giving her goosebumps as it ruffled it.

They walked a long distance from the house, so it wasn't a surprise when they saw lights in the distance. They were near the next village which was only a mile away from theirs. It had many wizards and squibs alike living there. She had been told that it was the equivalent to Knockturn Alley in Diagon Alley.

They stayed a distance away as they picked herbs here and there. A bug for a potion, a plant for a paste. The small task became relaxing, so she dropped her shields so she could rest her mental muscles for a bit. Occluding was something she did all the time but it felt good not to be on guard for a split moment. She also remembered Snape telling her not to using it all the time since it might affect her negatively.

After a while, she wondered a bit further out when something moved in the bushes. She froze as something stared back at her with hazel colored eyes that were almost glowing in the dark.

It looked like a small child.

She moved closer and would have spoken when it began to move forward.

No, it wasn't a child.

It was a Sphinx, a baby one at that. Hermione moved away from it slowly and jumped back just as something large wrapped around her arm, all the way up to her shoulder.

Shite!

It was a snake, a rather large one at that. The large head of the snake snapped at her wrist, encasing it in its mouth. A scream ripped through her mouth as she fumbled for her wand. She looked up briefly when Gahiji and Amsu shouted her name but the pain was intense.

The Sphinx had come close, tail raised and pounced on her. She thought it was attacking as well but it went for the snake's head and smashed its skull in. It only made Hermione's scream turn up in volume as the fangs of the snake sank deeper.

Moments later, as her vision began to dim around the edges, the Sphinx spoke in a clear voice. Not child-like at all.

"I was going to warn you, foolish human."

Hermione tried to glare at it but lost the battle against the darkness.

.o

.0o0

.o

Unbearable pain woke her up. It felt like something was eating her left arm, the feeling of teeth ripping her veins apart. She opened her eyes but shut them right away.

"Close the flap." Halima's familiar voice said.

Rustling could be heard as the tent flap was closed.

Gahiji's voice spoke up next. "Open your eyes, Hermione."

It took her a second to realize what he had said. She bolted upright in surprise at the sound of her real name, forgetting the pain momentarily...Hermione looked up at Gahiji in surprise and anger.

"You breached my Occlumency shields?"

Gahiji stared down at her for a second, face devoid of emotions, before opening her pack, inside was her wizardly license to apparate along with her fake one.

Fuc...

She closed her eyes as she breathed deeply. This was not supposed to happen. Hermione leaned back against the pillows as Halima, Amsu, and Gahiji stared at her.

"I have been partially lying to you three. My real name is Hermione Granger, a muggle-born from Hogwarts."

All three of them looked at each other in surprise. Amsu smiled a bit. "The one where Albus Dumbledore is Headmaster?"

Hermione forced herself not to react. She only nodded but stopped when Gahiji scowled at her. She winced as the fire spread through her body. Her arm hurt so damn much.

"Don't hold anything back. Tell us everything." Gahiji said in a firm tone. Halima handed her a cup that was steaming a bit.

"Drink that, child," Halima said.

Hermione drank deeply, stalling for a bit before finally telling them everything, the reason for being here, the real reason for everything she was currently doing.

Gahiji halted her speech as he asked her. "So you left at the end of your fourth year? But you don't look fourteen. How?"

Setting the empty cup aside she lifted the shirt she had on. She guessed that they had taken what was left of the cloak off since she was only wearing her shirt and pants. She raised the shirt and showed them the time-turner that was wrapped around her waist.

"I have been using it since my third year at Hogwarts. I am technically nineteen at the moment; closer to twenty actually. I went back one year, so I could study in Romania but it was a waste so I came here for a year. In eight or so months I will go back to the original time, so I can attend my fifth year."

All three of them stared at her in mute silence until Gahiji sighted.

"I know what you seek but it is of the Darkest of Magic. It is so evil that only two books in the world exist, both containing the ritual and other bouts of information. But there are people, the elders, who have full knowledge. I stay away from it since it's something I'm not interested in. If this Tom Riddle has done it...That means he has split his soul to obtain immortality that is the extent of any and all knowledge I know about it. Anybody here won't tell you anything else about it. You will have to search closer to home to get answers."

Immortality.

Riddle living forever wasn't an option. She had already pieced things together about the whole immortality thing. But she didn't like the picture it was painting.

0o0

Hermione tugged her sleeve down, covering the mark left behind by the snake. It had taken almost three whole months to heal. The bite mark itself was beautiful in its viciousness. It wrapped all around her wrist. Over time the redness had faded except for the green vine-like signs of the venom left in her system. Something Halima had said would stay forever with her. Hermione shook her head; it would be a reminder to stay alert at all times.

Walking up the Villa, she noticed that it was still looking the same. To her, it had been two whole years since she had even thought about it.

As she neared the front door, it swung open and there stood Adrian. He drew her into the house, leaving the door open. Hermione held on tight as she heard the others come into the room. To them, she would have left ten minutes ago but to her, it had been two whole years.

Zephrine spoke up after a minute. "Hemi, let my poor boy go. He just saw you not long ago."

She pulled away and was passed onto Dimitry. He didn't embrace her long before she felt somebody tug her hair.

"I think there is a lot of things we need to talk about," said Adrian as he tugged her hair once again.

They spent the day talking about her travels and the people she met; she didn't miss the glance both men in the room had given each other at the mention of Gahiji.

It wasn't until she saw Dimitry winced as he stood that she stopped. Getting up from her armchair, she picked up her bag. The bag itself had been a gift from Zephrine before she had left.

It held an Undetectable Extension Charm, so she had ended up only using it. It was small, beaded... She opened it up and accioed the potion that Halima had taught her to make.

Hermione had mentioned to Halima that she would need to learn everything that had to do with the Dark Arts and that included healing them too. Halima had let her take notes and had watched her make them. The flask was small, its contents swirling inside.

Hermione stood up and made her way to Dimitry. She handed him the potion, "Here, it is a healing potion that will attack anything that leaves traces of Dark Magic behind. It won't cure you fully especially if they have gone untreated for long. It should help with most of it."

He didn't question the contents of it, unscrewed it, releasing the smell. It only made him stiffen as he stared at it for a couple of seconds before tipping the potion into his mouth only to stagger back as he tried to swallow it.

She watched in amusement as he lost his complete composure. He went pale, and Zephrine rushed to his side. Adrian watched in complete astonishment as his father lost it.

Hermione smiled, "It will soon pass. I forgot to mention that it tastes like Dragon's piss and it makes you feel horrible for a couple of seconds depending on the number of curses you have had done to you."

"It's called Anubis Death," she added helpfully.

Dimitry coughed loudly, "Dear Merlin! That tasted bloody awful!"

Zephrine sent Hermione a smile as she patted his back. "But you are standing up without much help aren't you, dear."

Dimitry gave another cough as he sat back down with more ease. "I have never had anything as awful as that. Is it for Dark Curses only? I think I prefer those curses…" he trailed off as his complexion gained a bit of a healthier colour.

Hermione tucked the flask that he had dropped back into her bag.

"Well, I asked Halima, the grandmother of the girl I mentioned, to teach me anything that could heal or at least help with Dark Magic. She gave me three potions and two paste amongst other things. This one was probably the worst one of them."

Her smile faded as she thought of the one person she had specifically thought of when she had asked Halima about the Healing of Dark Arts.

Shaking her head, she set her bag on her lap as she told them everything she had found out about Horcruxes. The conversation became tense as she grew more sombre with the topic. She leaned back and crossed her legs, braid over the shoulder and stared outside as she finished telling them everything.

Dimitry's voice filled the room after a few minutes of silence. "So, basically we have to start the search closer to home. We will have to speak with Severus about it. Can you try and speak with the Portraits that told you about the time-turner?"

Hermione shrugged as she pulled Crookshanks up into her lap. Her familiar had jumped in through the window she had been staring out from to make his way towards her.

She rubbed his head as he purred in welcome. "I don't know. They had told me that it was all they could do for me. The other books that had been in the chest weren't of much use," she said as she gazed back outside.

Storm clouds were moving in, taking away what little warmth was left of the day.

Seconds later rain began to fall, hitting the open window. "I can try once we get back to school. But I'm not sure what they can do. Unless Dumbledore does something else in front of them or speaks of anything will they be able to tell me anything of importance? For now, we keep watch and if you hear anything from the inner circles...We'll see what we do then. If we ask too many questions, we will draw unwanted attention.

They all agreed with her reasoning. She stood, picking up the tea tray and freezing when a loud knocking came from the door.

Hermione set the tray down and walked towards the door, Adrian and Dimitry right behind her. She slid her wand down and waved her hand towards the door. It opened with a loud creak, and she rushed forward to catch Snape as he staggered in. She pulled him in as she turned towards Dimitry.

"Scan the perimeter, take Adrian with you, set up more wards."

Dimitry walked out but Adrian hesitated as he glanced down at her. She nodded her head for him to go and closed the door with a wave of her hand.

Snape spoke up a second later, breath catching as she lifted him to one side; she towed him towards the bed that Zephrine had transfigured. "He was really mad at me. He made sure I 'learned' a lesson. But he waited until the others were gone. Lucius didn't fare well either. Elder Nott was the only one spared since he was the one has been hiding him this whole time."

Hermione lowered him down slowly, but he still released a small gasp. She accioed her bag and grabbed the towels Zephrine had gotten.

"I figured he would," she said as she cleaned the blood and grime from his body with another wave of her hand.

Snape finally looked up and froze.

"Granger?"

Opening her bag as Zephrine helped him take his cloak off, she accioed another potion along with paste as she answered him. "Yes, I look a bit different from last time you saw me. I'll explain after you tell me what spells he used."

Snape stared at her, eyes dark with pain for a second before he brought his shields back up. "He used the Cruciatus Curse mostly. Deprimo, so I might have a few fractured ribs from that one. He really just wanted to weaken me physically so he could use Legilimency to find out everything about Albus and Potter."

Hermione raised his shirt, hesitating briefly before taking a look at his torso only to bite back a curse. His ribs were definitely broken. One bone was pressing against his skin. She waved her wand over his whole upper body, finding faint fractures in his chest as well.

"Why aren't you trembling from the aftershock of the Cruciatus?" Zephrine asked as she dabbed a wet cloth over his neck where the skin had been sliced. Snape looked away as he answered her. "I took some potions which will be out of my system soon. I will feel it then."

Opening the same potion that she had given Dimitry, she pressed it against his lips. He didn't react the same way Dimitry had. He smelled it first and raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed as she pulled it back a bit. "It is safe. I gave it to Dimitry a few moments ago. But if you must. It has Bat Spleen, deluted Dittany, Eye of Newt, Fluxweed, and leaves of a Mature Mandrake."

Even in pain, he would ask that.

It annoyed her that he would question her, but he wasn't a man known to trust anybody. It shouldn't have bothered her in the least.

Snape sipped it and within seconds coughed but didn't spill any of it. Dimitry came back in at that moment, took one look at Snape and gave a Slytherin smirk that Adrian copied as he took in his former Professor. Zephrine scowled at them but the mirth in her eye belied what her face was doing. Hermione would have also smiled too except…

Snape's blank stare broke for a split second as he moved his leg. She moved to her knees and used a slicing hex to get rid of his pant leg. Hermione froze as she took in his leg. It was pale but lean as it lay half shredded near his calf.

Opening her bag once more, she took out some regular Dittany and applied it to the area. He didn't make a sound of pain, but his jaw did gash letting her hear his teeth grinding.

Once the wound was closed she turned to Dimitry. "Get him some clean clothes."

Adrian moved before his father could and headed out of the room to retrieve the clothes.

Hermione moved away from between Snape's open legs and helped him sit up. Zephrine called Sunmi for some broth and bread as well as some ale.

Hermione grabbed her bag and empty bottles; she would have to make more potions. Thank Merlin Dimitry had her father's study turned into a temporary lab before she had left.

Sitting back in her armchair, she vanished the bloody clothes with her hand. It wasn't until she felt several gazes on her did she realize that she was being watched. Leaning back onto the back of her chair, she stared back at them silently.

Zephrine frowned as she accepted the tray from Sunmi. The elf turned to Hermione, giving her a shocked look, her eyes searching her face, noting the slight difference. "Miss Hermione Granger, why do you look older? Sunmi saw miss not too long ago. Miss's magic is different too."

Snape's deep voice drew her attention towards him before she could reply back to Sunmi.

"How far back did you go? And why wasn't I told of this _**PLAN**_." His emphasis on plan didn't escape her notice as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Rubbing her arm slightly as she remembered the bite of the snake she replied tonelessly. "I went back two years. One in Romania and the other in Egypt. I didn't get anything out of the trip to Romania, but Egypt did have some clues."

She told him everything about her trip as she had with the others and remained silent as he processed it. Undoing her braid she stared at the different shades of brown in it.

It was pretty long too. She didn't want to cut it, but it would look suspicious if she showed up to school with long hair. Running her fingers through it, she let it fall down as she ignored Snape's gaze, fully aware that he was watching her every move.

"Can you cut my hair, Zephrine? I think it wouldn't be good to keep it this length."

Zephrine frowned once more, "I like it but you are right. Although you could say you took a potion to make the curls more manageable?"

Already shaking her head, Hermione drew her hair back as Zephrine stood and moved towards the bathroom to get some scissors.

"I see you are able to do more wandless magic?" Snape asked her in a low voice.

Hermione pulled her wand out and set it on her lap as she brought her hands up. "I'm only able to do it with my right hand at the moment. And only basic spells. Everything from my fourth year and back I am able to do. I'm still working on other spells."

Snape stood up as he grabbed the clothes that Adrian had set on the sofa table. "And your studies?"

Hermione frowned as she pulled out a large rolled up piece of paper from her bag and handed it to Dimitry who had taken a seat beside her. Adrian strayed to the kitchen while Zephrine came back into the room with a small bag in hand. "I think I learned everything up till at least the first term of the seventh year. I went by the timetable that Dimitry had made me. Soon I will be able to sit my NEWT's."

Snape didn't seem surprised as he walked into the hallway. She looked away as she felt hands began to comb through her hair.

Dimitry made agreeing noises as he read the parchment he had handed her. "They look about right. For now, continue on as I told you and you won't need to do anything this upcoming year. Although are you sure you are going to be okay with it? You have lived two years away from everybody, will that affect anything?"

Hermione looked at Snape, who had walked back into the living room, as she answered Dimitry. "Nothing has changed really. I may look slightly different and act a bit different but I will continue being the Hermione Granger Harry and Ron know. The know-it-all and bossy body of her year. Dumbledore will suspect me of nothing."

She continued to watch Snape. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with black slacks. She realized she had never seen him in anything so bright. Shaking that thought away as she looked away.

"What will happen with Barty Crouch?" she asked Snape.

He sat across from her as he replied in a mildly bored tone. "He will be questioned repeatedly since Fudge refuses to believe the word of a "mad" man. Dumbledore is still trying to talk to him. Skeeter isn't making it better."

Ah, Skeeter...Now that was something she would have to take care of before the start of the new school year.

...0o0o0

...0o0

...o

Should I include more things about her two years away? Or more of Summer? Comment and let me know.

Hermione's Patronus is?

Slightly Updated and Edited as of 3/4/19

Vanee


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Grabbing her bag from the bed, she checked to make sure she had the stuff before opening the door.

She could faintly hear loud voices coming from the others.

Hermione could hear Zephrine's voice as she spoke to somebody. As for Snape, she hadn't seen him since the first night she had been back. Not that it mattered.

It had been almost four weeks since she last heard directly from him.

Everything she knew at the moment was because of Dimitry. It hadn't been much except that Riddle was moving, gaining followers each day.

She had also not heard from Marcus in a long time. None of them had, not even Dimitry. Hermione hadn't seen him since she had come back so technically she hadn't seen him in over two years.

She worried about him a lot. The only one that had sent word of him had been Graham.

Graham had only said he was busy and would soon get word to her. But she couldn't drag Graham from thier set plan. No matter what.

It still didn't feel right not to hear from Marcus directly. It also had Adrian in a bad mood, since he too hadn't heard anything from him.

She was actually planning on paying Skeeter a visit since just the week before she had released a paper on Harry.

Hermione hadn't planned on doing anything just yet but Sirius had actually come to the villa with Remus to tell her that Harry had been dropped off at Molly's. They had stayed a bit to tell her that they had been ordered to watch Harry and not to let him out of their sight.

Remus had looked at Hermione seriously, "Dumbledore is having him watched all summer. He thinks something will happen before the start of the new term."

Hermione had written to Harry instead of visiting him in case something happened on her end. She had asked him how he was doing. Has he done his homework, how was he coping with Cedric's death. He had answered every single question. His familiar handwriting had sent a harsh yearning for her to see him then. He had mentioned that his scar had been hurting him still. Harry had also said he hadn't seen Dumbledore since Hogwarts.

That had made her curious as to why he hadn't gone to see him. Remus and Sirius hadn't been able to give her an answer after all that, so she had sent them away with a promise to talk later.

Brushing aside the memory, she let out a loud sigh as she opened the door and froze as she heard Zephrine's voice coming from the living room.

"Marcus! What have they done?"

Hurrying to the living room once she heard the urgency in Zephrine voice, she froze when she saw Snape, Marcus and somebody else standing in the middle of the living room.

Ignoring Snape, she ran towards Marcus who had been leaning heavily on Adrian.

"Marcus…" her voice trailed off as she took in his arm.

It had the mark, stark against his light skin. No...She didn't want to believe it but denying it would only make her look foolish.

Forcing herself to look away from it she grabbed his face and lowered it to hers. His eyes were blank and not from Occlumency but she had no doubt he was using it as well since his face was a void of emotion. Something flickered in his eyes as he gazed at her.

"Drop it, Marcus, please," she said as she tried to get him out of the funk he was in.

His eyes stared deeply into hers, for a few seconds she panicked but forced herself not to openly show it. It wasn't until a minute had passed when she could finally see something flash in his eyes again.

Not even looking in the direction of her bag; she summoned it with the just a thought. It hit her waist a little too hard and it thumped to the floor.

She missed the look the others gave her as she let go of Marcus.

Accioing Anubis Death, she forced him to sit down on the couch. Adrian helped him as the others moved away from them. Pushing back her hair, she unscrewed the flask and asked him to open his mouth. She wasn't sure what had been done to him but it was obvious that he had been cursed with Dark Magic. The small tremors in his body were a correct assumption on her part.

Marcus stared at her silently, watching her for a couple of seconds as his body continued to tremble quietly. He finally opened his mouth, and she shoved the liquid down his throat.

Unlike Snape, he wasn't as skillful in containing his reaction and he shot away from her in loathing once the taste over took him.

"Hermione!" he roared, eyes coming back alive with indignation.

He growled his nasty thoughts on the potion along with a death stare in her direction.

But he was back. That was all that mattered. At least at the moment.

She noticed the look that had come over Adrian before he turned to Marcus in anger, losing his usual blank face. Yes, Marcus was about to answer to somebody and that somebody was sitting right beside him.

Moving back, she slipped her bag on her shoulder once again and turned to Snape. It was only then that she saw who was standing beside him. Not giving him a chance to say anything she raised her hand and slammed his body against the wall, gaining the attention of everybody in the room.

Snape moved in front of her seconds later, "He is not an enemy." he said in a low but clear voice.

Hermione took a sharp breath and let Theodore Nott go. She turned away from them as she moved next to Zephrine, who was tending to Marcus.

"What is he doing here?" Hermione asked, not taking her gaze off the offending male.

Snape moved back away from the others and sat down in her favorite armchair before he answered in a bored voice.

"He has been put in my care since Old Nott will soon not be around anymore so the Dark Lord has asked me to be in charge of his training. He would have been given to the Malfoy, even though they were already taking care of him, so I am his guardian until he graduates and turns seventeen. But he is also to report to Riddle if I do anything that seems out of the ordinary. I hadn't thought to bring him but he…" Snape was cut off as Theodore cleared his voice.

His dark eyes connected with hers as he stayed a distance away from the others. "I don't want anything to do with him or those that follow him. But father gave me no choice in the matter. I know the risk of spying so I want him gone before he makes me do anything I can't come back from."

Silence followed his blunt request.

Hermione stared coldly at him. Not giving him a chance to retreat she swiftly raised her wand.

"Legilimens."

For once he reacted emotionally as his face flashed with fear before it shuttered and his eyes began to bleed black at her intrusions. She had got a glimpse of a girl before it was ripped away and in return, a solid obsidian wall was erected; pushing her out.

Staggering at the blow, she gasped faintly as Snape spoke up.

"He is a born Occlumency and Legilimency, something that just happens without explanation, I am one as well but with more experience, unlike Nott. Caught unaware, one can use either one on him but once he feels you in his mind, it triggers the Occlumency walls. As for Legilimency, he doesn't know how to use it yet."

Hermione nodded as she rubbed her throbbing temples. That had really hurt.

She studied Theodore, who was in the same state as her. Well, so much for getting to know his true intentions.

She looked back at Marcus and the others. Coming up with an idea, she walked up to Theodore, who once more had a vacant look on his face.

She was starting to notice the barren stares becoming very common in the circle of her acquaintances.

He stood his ground as she came within inches of his body.

Nott's face remained empty, almost better than Adrian's had been. Which was saying a lot since Adrian was known to be cold all the time?

Except with her or Marcus.

She planned to break into his head with Snape's help when Nott tried to take a step back, giving a startled gasp.

"Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow in open amusement. She didn't think she looked that different but she should probably get used to this reaction. It had been the same one she had gotten from Snape.

"Who else did you think it was?" she asked, cocking a hip as she watched him apprise her in a new light. It reminded her that Marcus had been the only one to actually not question if it were really her along with Dimitry and the others.

Nott swallowed hard, glancing around the room before looking past her and knew what the scene would look like to anybody in his position.

"Why are you here, Granger?" Nott asked, voice retaining some of the coldness from before, but it still held a hint of surprise.

Hermione sighed, not really wanting to repeat the same story to him.

Looking over at Zephrine she said, "Please catch him up on everything. I have to be somewhere soon and can't miss it. I will be back in an hour or so."

Zephrine nodded, motioning Nott to her side.

 _"Don't tell him anything of the Horcruxes,"_ Hermione whispered into Zephrine's head.

Brushing past Snape, she spoke in a low voice. "We have much to talk about."

Not giving him a chance to reply, she walked out of the house and headed downwards, towards the forest. She couldn't hear him but she could feel his gaze on her as she walked farther into the forest. Almost at once she felt the wards pull as she walked out of them. Looking around at a small clearing that was cut in half by a stream that was deep enough in some areas to swim.

She sat down on one of the flat stones near the stream, the warm air making her feel instantly warm. Snape stayed standing as he gave her a small piece of parchment, his dark eyes watching the woods around them.

Looking like the spy he was, black robes covering most of his figure; looking slightly out of place in such scenery.

"There have been many things happening on both sides. The biggest change for Dumbledore is that the Order of the Phoenix is active once again. The list I just gave you has most of the current members as well as some of the allies. Dumbledore and I are the only ones with the full knowledge of those on the list. Most of the ones currently in it are ones that were in the First War. Except for a few that just joined." Snape said quietly.

His eyes were tracking the birds in the trees but his attention was undeniably all hers at the moment. She looked away from him. She realized that she had been staring at him since the moment he had begun to speak.

With a small flush, she looked down and she noticed right away that many of the new members were the Weasleys.

Only Ron and Ginny weren't on the list. Neither was Percy. She memorized all of them, stopping on Kingsley Shacklebolt's name. He would be a good candidate but...

Snape's voice interrupted her musing. "As for Riddle, his gaining more followers as we speak. Mostly Purebloods and Dark Creatures. He is constantly asking for Potter and where he is being kept. He is also setting his own power within the Ministry. He has Lucius as a powerhouse but the Parkinson's and Greengrass are his runner-ups."

Hermione frowned, "Greengrass? I had a feeling about Parkinson but Greengrass? They have a lot of connections from what Dimitry has told me. He actually has a meeting with them in a few hours.I'll have to look into that. I can't let him get his claws into the Ministry. We need eyes and ears in there."

Already she was planning but she needed more people. She would even resort to blackmailing if she had too. Something she would have never have thought of doing before.

He turned towards her as he gave her an envelope. Where did he take it out of, she would never know. She took it as he began to speak. "Percy Weasley has been promoted. He was promoted a week ago to Junior Assistant to the Minister. From what Molly and Arthur are saying, he isn't allowed back home." he said casually.

Hermione hummed under breath as she let her hair down to braid it once more since most of it kept escaping it, again. Zephrine had only cut to just above her elbows but it still felt a bit too long. The curls were being weighted down. She gazed at her hair as she thought of a way to bring Percy into the fold. She had liked him quite a bit more than the others aside from the ones she hadn't met. He was perfect for what she had in mind.

But how to convince him.

Snape continued after he let her processes that. "He's being spied on by others in the Ministry for information. But they won't get anything out of him. He doesn't' know a thing, even denies the fact that Riddle is back." Hermione frowned, she would have to make sure he realized the truth.

Opening the envelope, she found exactly what she had asked him to look for. Well, she had asked Dimitry...She had Skeeter now. Not a day ago Skeeter had released an article on Harry which she was surprised he hadn't written to her about.

Blackmail was the only way to handle a woman like Skeeter. The photos and documents should be enough to get her to cooperate.

Putting the stuff away she accioed a phial and handed it to Snape. He glanced at it before nodding slightly.

He accepted it, his fingers touching hers slightly. Looking away from him, she rose and slipped her bag on. "I will be gone for a bit if you're still here when I get back we'll discuss what to do with Nott."

After a few minutes, she watched him leave, heading back towards the house. His figure soon blending into the shadows of the trees, leaving her alone by the stream.

A yearning reared its head, a desire to follow him and stay by his side.

Safe.

...0o0...

Opening the door to the Daily Prophet, she looked around as she walked by many people who were either yelling, typing, or rushing by her.

Walking further in, she heard Skeeter's loud voice.

Bingo.

Nobody once looked at her as she walked up the stairs. Not a second later she saw Skeeter head into a room to the far right. A large sign next to it had her name. Not hearing her talking anymore, she walked right in. Glancing around the room, she noticed right away that Skeeter was alone.

Quickly she shut the door with one flick. Skeeter turned around to the sound of her door closing.

Skeeter frowned. "Who are you? Do you have an appointment with me?"

Hermione smiled, not once realizing it wasn't an actual smile but a Slytherin worthy smirk of revenge.

"No, I don't have one, but that won't matter soon. You see, I know many things about you. Some really shocking things."

Not giving her a chance to say anything she accioed the envelope with a wave of her hand, the photos floated up so Skeeter could see them.

Hermione smiled once more as she saw Skeeter rear back in horror and mortification. "Ah, I see you noticed what I hold here. Now be a kind dear and listen to every single thing I have to say. By the way, you do know me. Hermione Granger, remember? The slag who has many blocks after her."

….o0o

"Hermione, your back. Where did you go?" Dimitry asked her as she passed him. Zephrine sent her a large smile, her eyes twinkling at his tone. Hermione gave him a roll of her eyes as she checked Marcus over.

He was slumped to one side, head on the armrest. She touched his forehead, ignoring everybody but a dark set of eyes.

"How is he?" she asked Snape.

Snape stared into her eyes, reminding her of the feeling that hadn't faded in the time she had been away. He looked away after a few seconds and back to the book in his hands.

"He needs to rest and take potions. Soon, he will be called back for another round of lessons."

Those dark words made her mad but also sad. She knew what Marcus would be going back to. And she hated it. But she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

Not this time.

She sat down next to Adrian, who had been staring at Nott with a thoughtful look on his face.

Nott met her eyes a second later, eyes once again impassive. Adrian grabbed a few wisps of her hair tugging her head onto his shoulder in a familiar manner. Nott's eyes followed their movements woodenly.

"Why are you here Granger? What are you doing?" Nott asked in a low but firm voice.

Hermione closed her eyes, "I want to save somebody dear to me. Or at least that was why I first started to do this. The people in this room also have agreed to help me but for reasons of their own. We all have something to gain. And everything to lose," she said as she opened her eyes to meet his dark green eyes.

He cocked his head as he glanced at Snape. "Ah, you mean Snape? And the others? You are wondering how I have such people helping me?"

At his nod, she glanced at Zephrine who had set a tray down full of pastries. Zephrine winked at her as she walked back out. She really didn't act like a Slytherin ice queen. Unlike Malfoy's mother.

Letting out a small sigh, she stood and made her way to Snape who had gone still at her approach. He touched against her shields but she refused to give him a hint.

Feeling very bold all of a sudden, she did something that would have shocked her parents and Harry as well as anybody else that had once known her.

She grabbed the book and set it aside and leaned into him as she turned back to look at Nott. His expression faltered, revealing shock and a hint of horror. About to reply, she saw Dimitry shoot her a sly look, forgetting to stay in character.

Biting back a smile, she stared at Nott calmly, "How do you think I have come to get such good grades?"

Dimitry turned his head away as he bit back a smile. It probably reminded him of the time she had used him to taunt Snape. He stood and made his way to her side too. His steps suddenly becoming sensual, which didn't interest her in the least.

Nott turned shocked eyes to the others, especially Zephrine, who had walked in. Dimitry leaned down to her and kissed her cheek, face hidden from Nott as he faced her way. There was no tension in his body, unlile the body under her.

Sliding off Snape, who had stayed frozen, she slid her arms around Dimitry, while still gazing at Nott, "I seduced them of course. Isn't that the only way somebody like me, a muggleborn, can get them on my side."

Nott stood up, "Stop playing with me! I am being serious. I want to know why would Severus Snape willingly help you. He hates you. All purebloods are supposed to hate people like you."

Hermione let Dimitry go as she made her way to Nott. She wasn't fazed by his comments. Standing bare inches from his figure, she looked into his eyes as she dropped the fake face, dropping the jokes aside, the play. He had fallen right into her trap.

Making him lose control by showing something shocking but also mocking him.

Hermione had to use all means necessary to get his true intentions. Her actions had given her what she had wanted from the very beginning.

Hermione cleared her mind, allowing the cold arms of Occlumency to shield her mind.

"The only thing you need to know is that I will find a way to rid the world of Tom Riddle and his followers. I will protect Harry with everything I have and more. If Riddle wins, the world will be a much darker and colder place. He will kill innocents for power. For himself. I don't want to live in a world like that. But following Dumbledore will only cause more deaths, more time in hiding. There are more things to consider than Riddle himself as well."

"Everybody in this room knows their place in this plan. Everybody but you. Are you going to help us or run to your Master?" she asked coldly.

Nott's face had gone pale, but his chin was still raised as he tugged his sleeve up, "I'm one of them. I was the only exception. Draco Malfoy and the others won't bear the mark till they turn seventeen. But I was marked as soon as he come back. The things they have made me do...I don't want that for myself. I will help as long as I am pardoned for everything I have done and will do. I don't want to serve anybody for the rest of my life. I want to be free."

"I will do everything I can for you as long as you don't betray us. One wrong move and I will…" Leaving the words unsaid, she kept her eyes on him as she slowly began to relax her stance.

Nott stared hard at her, his eyes naked for once. Warring with himself, to believe her or not. Finally, he nodded, looking away from her as he tugged the sleeve down, hiding the mark. Hermione grabbed his arm making him freeze at her touch.

"I'm not sure what Zephrine has told you about me but I'm not cruel. I won't make you do anything I wouldn't do."

With those quiet words, she left him in the care of the others. She made her way down the hallway and into the lab where several potions brewed.

Grabbing a box of phials and jars, she set to work. Not long after she felt him in the room.

It was him; it was always him. Hermione glanced at him, wondering why he had come looking for her.

"What is it?" she asked him, setting her glass rod down when he didn't reply.

Turning around she almost jumped to see him standing so close to her all of a sudden.

Cleaning her station with a wave of her hand, her magic taking care of everything, she waited for him to speak. He watched her silently for a few more minutes before turning away from her. "Would you really kill if necessary? Or would you make one of us do it for you."

Hermione stilled, anger surging through her. She might have been using Occlumency but around him, it never worked. He had a way of making her strongly to his words, even after two years he still made her mad as hell. But she had to remember that he hadn't spent two years away from her.

She had grown in those two years, she didn't have to prove herself to him anymore and yet...

"I'm not Dumbledore. I won't ask any of you for something like that. If I wish to rid myself of somebody I will do it myself."

Snape turned back to her, dark eyes locking with hers. "Can you really? Are you ready for what is to come? Can you look into another's eyes and kill them?"

"I will with good reason. Killing for the sake of killing is psychotic. If I were to ever kill another human, I am sure I will feel something. Because if I didn't, I will be just like _**them**_." Hermione answered as she turned her back on him.

Hurt and anger whirled inside her at his questions. She didn't understand why she felt like that but she didn't like it.

She owed him nothing.

…...o0o

It was a few weeks later that Snape brought news of a creature that Riddle had created. The way he had described it had made Hermione sure that it could be a living item, a living Horcrux.

Hermione lifted the notebook off her desk and wrote down the description of the snake. Snape had said that its name was Nagini. It had been hidden from all the other Death Eaters until the last meeting.

Sitting back she rubbed her head and dropped her shields. It had been the longest she had gone Occluding. A whole week without much break. She still needed to talk with Percy and just last night she had gotten a letter from Harry.

He was mad that he was being watched but kept out of Order business. He had said Ron visited him but he had only told Harry to tell her hi. Which served to remind her that she hadn't seen them in over two years.

But, touching her necklace, it also reminded her that she hadn't seen her parents. It felt like the distance between them had only grown. But only on her side. Being with Adrian and Marcus felt like it used with Harry and Rons. Except less fighting. It felt the same with Dimitry and Zephrine.

Shaking those thoughts away she rose and headed towards the kitchen, leaving her bathrobe on her chair. The house was empty since everybody was over at a special meeting.

It had surprised her when Dimitry had told her that Riddle had asked for the wives to attend. It had made him fearful for his own wife.

Grabbing a cup, she filled it with water and waved her hand over it, warming it up. Grabbing a small packet of tea, she set it inside and waited.

It wasn't until she felt a tug in the wards that she swirled to face the door. It opened with a loud thud, and she gasped as she stared into Snape's eyes. He limped in, arm hanging limply at his side. Rushing forward she summoned her bag as she grabbed him around the waist, ignoring his hiss of pain as she helped him onto the couch.

She slowly lowered his body onto it and cleaned him with a wave of her hand. She still wasn't able to do many spells without her wand but this she could.

"Which number?" The number was the level of pain and level of danger. He gasped out three before losing awareness.

Working quickly, she cut off his clothes and vanished it in annoyance when she couldn't see the wound, leaving him only in ripped pants. It wasn't until she turned him onto his back that she saw the large slices running down his back.

Cleaning them and adding paste for the next hour made her weary, sweat running down her back and chest as she worked nonstop. She could have saved herself time and used Dittany but she didn't have any in stock.

More like they weren't ready.

Leaving him on the couch for a second as she boiled water to wash him down since cleaning spells could only do so much.

She summoned a bathrobe from the guest room and hesitated as she looked at his body. It was pale and with surprise, she noted the lean muscles across his stomach.

Feeling herself turn pink for even looking she forced his body around once again so she could clean his back.

His back, once healed, looked rugged. It was full of old scars and what looked like cigarette wounds. It was her first time seeing anything like that. Aside from the usual wounds she saw Harry and Ron get.

Brushing one of them she hadn't noticed the difference in his breathing until he spoke. "Mrs. Granger, kindly get your hands off me," he growled out.

She paused, hand still on the scars, rag on the other hand. "Why should I?"

He growled once more and swiftly turned around, surprising her and making her lose her concentration in the bowl she had been floating.

It tipped over, drenching her neck and chest in lukewarm water, a faint hint of pink in it from the blood making her white top slightly transparent. He froze over her, his eyes raking her upper body, making her flush.

He closed his eyes and rose up. He grabbed the bathrobe and put it on, regardless of the remaining paste on his back. She sat up, ignoring the water that slid down her chest and onto her stomach.

Hermione stopped him from moving away from her with her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not done. But you can do the rest if you can."

Leaving the rag on the table, she passed him and reheated the cup of tea. She removed the little packet of herbs and took another cup out. She stopped when she heard him speak up.

"Finish it."

Feeling pleasure at those words, she forced herself to not think more of it. She sat him down on the table stool and set to finish her work. It was going well until she had him turn around and face her.

She stared a second longer than she should have and his sneered, "What? Do I disgust the Gryffindor Princess so much?"

Hermione dropped the rag and grabbed his face, surprising them both as she leaned forward. "No, you don't disgust me. Far from it. I don't know why. But…"

She leaned the rest of the way in and kissed his surprised lips.

His lips felt rough yet soft against hers. Her mind went blank as desire seared her body and stole her breath. It was nothing like she had ever felt before.

Feeling the familiar tug of the wards she ignored them and kept kissing him; he returned the touch tentatively.

It sent pulses of pleasure through her body as his lips molded to hers. A second later she was pushed back and she turned at the last second to see Dimitry and Percy Weasley standing by the front door.

Oh Shite.

…..o0o0o0o0o...

Thank you for reading!

Slightly fixed and new details added in.

3/4/19


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The silence was very defining as they all stared at one another. Hermione was the first one to clear her throat, breaking the silence.

"Hm, this is a bit awkward. How were you able to bring him along so...willingly?" asked Hermione, acting like she didn't just kiss Severus Snape in front of the two individuals.

Snape shifted slightly further away from her but she didn't take it the wrong way. She used her wand to dry herself as she watched Percy. He was trying very hard to hide his horror, his throat swallowing hard every few seconds. Hermione would have laughed but decided it would only make it worse.

She leaned back against the sink and watched as Dimitry walked around Percy and towards one of the chairs. His eyes showing his interest as he glanced back and forth between her and her potions teacher. He initiated the bond, his amusement becoming more pronounced as he did so.

 _"What was going on before? Nevermind, right now attend to Percy. I asked him to come for a 'meeting' with several other Purebloods. He didn't question it and followed along. Almost like an elf would have. It wasn't that difficult."_ Dimitry shared privately.

Hermione made a humming sound in return. Turning to Percy, she offered him a seat by the table in the middle of the kitchen as she set to make more tea, trying to act like they hadn't just interrupted an intimate moment with Snape. She ignored the pointed look Dimitry threw her way when she didn't answer him. As she continued making more tea, she stared at Snape; who was leaning against the sink, shoulders tense, as he adjusted the bathrobe tightly around his frame.

His body tensed under her gaze, face blank. Deciding to put it aside for the moment, she nevertheless made sure he didn't forget it.

Brushing up against his shields, she waited until he did the same. Wanting to smile despite everything, she spoke up as he kept the link open, eyes locked in order to read each others thoughts. _"We will discuss this later. Don't avoid me because of this."_

He tipped his head to the side but otherwise didn't reply.

Percy took that moment to soeak, voice rough with surprise.

"Hermione? It is you, correct?" He stood and walked over to her side. His eyes searching hers as he came to a stop, a frown on his face. He glanced around, making sure to make a point as he did so.

"What are you doing here. Why do you look...so different?" He finished, his eyes taking in the small changes. Maybe not so small. She would really have to start using charms or potions to de-age herself if she was going to meet people. Not everybody could know about the time-turner. She kicked herself for not thinking that far. Dimitry raised an eyebrow but kept his silence. He had warned her but did she listen...no.

"Sit down, drink the tea. I will tell you what you need to know in a bit." said Hermione indtead of answerung his questiones. She placed a cup in front of him.

He frowned at her tone but still did as she said. He watched her silently as she sat down as well. Before getting into it, she asked Dimitry.

"How did you get him here? What about the meeting? Zephrine?"

He had been in a meeting, having him here was risky. Dimitry stiffened ever so slightly, his face erasing every bit of amusement he had felt seconds ago. "They are being kept in Malfoy Manor for the night. It seems like the revels are soon to start."

Hermione suppressed her terror. She knew what they did at the Revels. It didn't bode well for anybody involved.

Dimitry had told her what they really did at them. She had only read of them but it hadn't been in detail or anything. Dimitry had told her a few nights ago that Revels meant that at least ten to fifteen muggles and muggleborns would be kidnapped and killed. Most of the "new" recruits would be told what to do with them. Mostly torture and kill.

There were three parts of the Revel. Plus the ending of it.

One, where everybody would have to attend. Told what to do and what not. Enjoy a nice "dinner" and converse. Dimitry had said that they mostly consisted of marriage arrangements and polite but tense talk that wasn't important.

The second was where the underlings would be forced to leave. Only the Pureblood families were told to stay as well as a few Half-Bloods. That was when all of them would "donate" money to Riddle and those who needed it to carry out orders. They would bring in information from the Ministry and Hogwarts. It wasn't until later in the night that only the Inner Circle would be the only ones left. At the moment, it consisted of;

Malfoy Family

Carrow Twins

Antonin Dolohov

Goyle Snr

Nott Snr

Rosier Snr

Thorfinn Rowle

Walden Macnair

Corban Yaxley

It was only after that they went to a different location to do the killings and what not. Something that was used for "training" purposes.

Hermione stared down at her hands for a couple of seconds, trying to get her thoughts under control as well as her emotions. There must have been a reason why he was here and the others weren't. Which made her wonder why Severus wasn't attending. Fixing her gaze on both said men, she waited for them to answer her. There was no need to voice it out loud. They knew what she was thinking.

Dimitry spoke up first completely ignoring Percy, who was observing them silently.

If there was a way to make him believe, there was no other way then to face the truth. No matter how ugly it sounded.

"It is more like a homecoming party for Riddle. To impress him as well, since almost everybody is on his bad side. Especially those that didn't search for him. They have only taken muggles this time, ten of them, to start of the Revel. I will get you a list of the people attending. Mind you, they all have a reason for attending but there's no doubt that everybody is afraid. Nobody knows how powerful he is now so they won't do anything to tempt his wrath." said Dimitry, voice grim with distaste. He glanced briefly at Snape before continuing.

"He wants us to grovel for now. But those with Sons and Daughters are forgiven the instant they join him. For now, the wives and offspring are to stay at Malfoy Manor as 'insurance' for the rest of the summer. He's already planning ahead, he even sent me to the Ministry tonight to fetch him a woman; Dolores Umbridge. A vile woman who is currently very close to the Minister. Who will now be close to the Malfoy's as well? I don't think she's meeting him directly. But the meeting shouldn't leave any doubt as to why she's there. His plan is to use her but he hasn't told anybody yet what for."

"Having Barty being caught didn't make him angry as one would expect. He actually didn't think much of him either way. He had doubts about him. He doesn't think the Minister will believe anything Barty tells them. The people will believe the Minister but only to an extent. Once the disappearances begin again they will panic and that's when the Dark Lord will step in. As for Pettigrew, he has never been important. He betrayed his friends on his own without much help. He will try to gain his freedom by selling fake information once they figure out that he REALLy was on the Dark Lord's side."

Hermione swallowed hard, yes there was much to keep in mind. Especially the Minister. He would be the focal point of the Voldemort's plans right now. It made sense that he would target the Ministry before attacking Harry once more. Because in his mind, he had already defeated Harry. He was probably thinking along the lines of future dominance over the British Ministry. Now that did irk her.

She turned back to Dimitry, making sure she sent her thoughts to him, before privately saying, _"Go, do what you were sent to do. Do not let him think you have changed sides. Please keep everybody safe."_

Dimitry nodded, his blue eyes warming slightly. _"Of course. I will be in contact later."_

He left. Leaving her worried. She really didn't want anything to happen to them. She couldn't bear it if anything happened to them. Especially a certain person that was becoming...

Snape spoke up after a few seconds of silence, avoiding her gaze. "I'm not attending the Revel. I have never attended them before since I was always making potions for him or doing other stuff. Tonight I did see him but only briefly. Which was enough to anger him. He wanted to know certain things about the upcoming year which is why he asked Dimitri to get Umbridge when I couldn't get him what he wanted. Right now, I'm supposed to be bringing in Fenrir Greyback. Riddle wants him as an 'ally' along with other creatures."

Was he supposed to get Greyback with all those wounds? Up against a half transformed wolf like that was a death sentence. Brushing that thought away she spoke up, keeping her voice calm and clear. Belying her real thoughts. "Go, I will handle this. I'm sure you have to inform Dumbledore about tonight's events."

He didn't look at her or Percy as he nodded and left the kitchen. A few minutes later, after changing, the familiar tug swept through her, letting her know he had left. She had hoped to talk with him more but it couldn't be helped. She lifted her hand, waved it once over the cups and sent them towards the sink as she stood.

"Come along, Percy."

Not waiting to see if he followed her, she walked into the living room. She sat down near the fireplace and motioned him to the one across from her. His face was calm, almost a perfectly blank face except for his eyes. They held a hint of shrewdness and anger at being ignored so long. She brushed against him gently, not wanting to have a repeat of what had happened with Nott.

He was wide open, worse than Harry even, as he questioned her inside his head. Fury and frustration being the dominant emotions. She would have left but something else caught her attention.

He was sad. So sad that she was surprised he was able to bury it so well. But she could work with it. "You probably have many questions right now but let me ask something first before you demand answers. Who's side are you on? Riddles? Your families? Dumbledore? Or the Ministry's?"

Percy started, nonplussed at her question. He closed his eyes, frustration clear on his face before he blanked it once more. "Before I answer anything; tell me why just last year you were a child. My brother's age. But now you're different. Too different. You actually look older. You talk differently as well. But most of all," he paused, seeming to get his thoughts together, "Why are you with Professor Snape? I do believe that is against the school rules and the fact that you seem to be chummy with Lord Pucey and his family. What is going on?"

Hermione leaned onto her side and swirled her wand back and forth, debating but already knowing what she was going to do. "Just answer me, Percy. Who's side are you on. You know very well that Voldemort is back regardless of what the Minister says." She said calmly. She ignored the slight tightening of his features and said, "Answer me and I'll tell you what you need to know." Not that she had to answer it all. Maybe another day when she herself wasn't wandering the same things.

He watched her fingers move faster and faster, flipping her wand around in circles. "I believe in what is right. The law and the Ministry. That's why I want to believe that **HE** is not back. My family doesn't agree with that and that is why I'm not on speaking terms with them. Any of them. Bill also is on their side aside from the fact that he also doubts our family and Dumbledore." he said as he sat forward, breaking eye contact with her. She had been in his mind, reading every emotion to make sure he wasn't lying.

He truly believed what he said and he hadn't lied.

Hermione decided to go ahead and trust him. If she was wrong about him she could always remove his memories. It wouldn't sit well with her if she did but she wouldn't let him get in the way.

"I look older because I am. I won't tell you as to why just yet since I need to know a few more things," she said, her eyes on Crookshanks. Her beloved pet was dozing off by the fireplace. Totally uncaring. She smiled at him before speaking up once more, "I want to know why you have chosen to pick the Ministry over your family?"

Percy's face became red as he tried to understand why she was questioning him. "I didn't! All I wanted to do was make them proud of the fact that I was clearing our name! I hated being referred to as the poor or even as a traitor. But did they understand me? No, they just threw me out of the house, my own parents." he said, his eyes filling up with anger once more.

That didn't sound like something Molly or Arthur would do. But then again she had never seen them mad before. But to drop one of their sons like that?

Crookshanks stole her attention as he leaped onto her lap, his purrs loud and clear as to what he wanted. She ran her hands in his fur and waited for him to curl up. Once he did she turned back to Percy, "Look, I don't know exactly what happened to you all but I don't think it should cloud your judgment. In the upcoming months, the Minister will try to shut Barty Jr up and try to snuff out any talk about Voldemort. From what I understand, some actually believe Fudge, some others believe the word of Dumbledore. But the fact is, he will try to blame Harry."

She stopped talking as she noticed his eyes sharpen. He raised his hand, "Wait, you're doing all this for Harry? Why not go to Dumbledore? Or even Sirius?"

Letting out a rude sound; she glared at him. "Dumbledore? I'm trying to protect Harry from him too. He's going to use Harry. I'm not going to let him do so. I'm doing this for Harry and so much more. Sirius is on my side. But if that isn't enough I'll call him to us."

Not letting him say anything she summoned her bag, took out the small notebook inside. It looked like a girls diary, something that nobody would pay mind to if found. Opening it to the last page, she grabbed the small feathered quill and wrote one word.

" _ **Villa**_."

She waited, a couple of seconds before Sirius's writing appeared.

" _ **Okay**_."

Satisfied, she turned back to Percy, who had been observing her closely.

Crookshanks jumped off her and pranced out of the room. "He'll be here in a bit. But before he does I want you to read this."

Holding out the parchment paper she had taken out with the notebook, she passed it to him. He raised an eyebrow but still looked down to read it. His brow forward after a few minutes. She sighed, suddenly tired. Too many things had happened lately. She wanted to contact Adrian but that would be magically draining for her.

Then she remembered what Dimitry had said. They had to stay there the rest of the summer. She wouldn't see them like she had the year before. They had graduated. She would be truly alone this upcoming year. Only Snape would be around. Hermione didn't know if that would be a good thing or not.

Percy looked up at her, bringing her out of her thoughts. He gave it back, brows forward still. "It's talking about Harry, isn't it? Have Harry to defeat **HIM**? Dumbledore was going to let him?"

Hermione nodded, "He was. Unprepared. Totally clueless till the last possible second."

In the next instant, she felt the tug of the words, letting her know Sirius had arrived. She stood and opened the door just as Sirius had been about to knock. He smiled slightly, his gaze wandering away from hers and landing on Percy.

He looked back at her. "I see why you called. Remus wanted to come too but one of us has to stay with Harry."

Hermione smiled, "I know, don't worry. Sit down, we have something to talk about."

Once they both sat down she began talking once more. "So, Percy, do you believe what I said now?"

Percy stared at her, his eyes searching her face for a bit of untruth before nodding.

"I think I know what you plan do to do now," he said as he nodded once at Sirius. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and what is it that I plan to do?"

"I was the first one in my year, Hermione. I wasn't just a good boy either. I can see what you're doing. You want half of Dumbledore's people as well as V-Voldemorts. A hand in each pile? I may find it hard to believe that Dumbledore is capable of doing what you're implying but a few things have never made sense to me since Harry's first year. Like, why make it so easy for you three to get to the stone or why was it easy for Harry to find the chamber. He seemed to make it very convenient for you three to get into places you shouldn't be. I always thought it was suspicious but never said anything because you know, it's Dumbledore. Who would question him?"

Hermione smirked. "Ah, so I wasn't the only one that questioned his judgment?"

Percey flushed. "I only thought that it was bit far-fetched."

She hummed under her breath as she looked at Sirius, who had been staring at them both with muted amusement. But she didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking.

Yes, Percy was sharp. Others might think he was only book smart, wanting to follow the rules. But there was nothing wrong with that. It was who he was and most people didn't know how to deal with individuals like him; which included her too.

It only made her more certain in her decision.

"You don't know anything about Legilimency or Occlumency, do you?" she inquired Percy, knowing the answer already.

He shook his head. "I tried a bit of Occlumency before but could never pull it off. I have read up on it since Bill had to know both in order to become an Unspeakable."

That did make sense. She stood up and sauntered up to him. He stood as well, probably thinking she was done talking to him. Not knowing how to bring it up she pulled her wand out, the one that Dimitry had given her long ago and pointed it at him.

"Pull your pants down."

Percy stiffened and tripped over his own feet. He shifted shocked eyes from her to Sirius who had known what was coming. Sirius burst out laughing as he stood.

"I'll be in the kitchen while you... Uh, do that."

Hermione rolled her eyes and repeated what she had said before. "Pull your pants down."

Percy's eyes turned wild with panic and confusion. "Look, I don't know what this is about but I don't like it. I like somebody else. Plus even if you look older and all it, doesn't mean that I'll start looking at you like that. I don't want-"

She chuckled, cutting him off mid-sentence. "Percy, it's only a spell. One that protects your mind as long as I'm alive. It's actually five different spells combined into one. It will create a symbol on the inner side of your thigh. Only visible to those that have it as well. Sirius, Remus, and a few others carry the mark. I have to touch your skin in order to do it. It only stings for a couple of seconds."

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out so he closed his eyes and began to unbuttoned his trousers. He looked away and dropped them. Hermione bit back a smirk and kneeled down making sure to keep her eyes away from a certain area. He flinched when the tip of her wand touched the inner side of his thigh. Hermione could hear him swallow loudly, clenching his fist over and over again as she whispered the spells.

After a few minutes, a small shattered moon-like shape appeared. It was almost too light, completely white and only barely visible on his skin. He hadn't even flinched when the mark appeared. She stood, wand pocketed away and gave him a small smile. "I'm all done. It will fade when I'm either dead or I release it. You should be protected from others trying to read your mind but it doesn't enable you to use Legilimency."

Percy used his wand to pull his pants up, his face still slightly red. "Okay, that's fine. So, what am I supposed to do for you."

She frowned as she headed towards the kitchen. She didn't want him to do it for her but she couldn't think of anything to say to counter it so she only said.

"Just be you. I'll give you a small notepad to contact you. Anything you hear or see, shouldn't be told face to face unless it's urgent."

Sirius was slumped over the table with a bowl of biscuits in front of him. He perked up when he saw them come in. He gave them a sly smile.

"I guess it went well, uh?"

Hermione purposely bumped his back as she sat down beside him. Percy stood in the doorway and stared at them silently. She turned to look at Sirius.

"What are you all doing for Harry's fifteenth birthday? The last time he wrote to me he told me that nobody is telling him anything which could lead him to try to find out on his own. But the one thing that made him really angry was what he overheard Dumbledore and Remus talking about."

He nodded. "Yeah, that did get him really mad. Dumbledore had tried to convince us that it was better if we returned Harry to Lily's sister because of the Bond of Blood protecting him. But he doesn't have to stay with them. I actually asked a man I knew from France, who had been close to my mother, tell me that since Petunia already accepted him into her home he carries the acceptance with him. He doesn't have to stay with her. I just don't know why he would want to all of the sudden change his location."

"But on the brighter note, we are gonna throw him a small party the day of his birthday. Maybe you can come by? He wants to see you. But I think you should do something about your appearance first." he said as he stood up, slipping two biscuits into his sweater.

Hermione smirked. "I'll be there bright and early. I might consider staying until the new school year begins but I'll let you know if I am."

A few moments later she was left alone, having given Percy what he needed to contact her.

She stood alone in her room. Suddenly realizing how desolate she felt. Usually, somebody was always at the villa.

She stripped, leaving only the time-turner around her waist and slid into her bed. Her thoughts too quiet, the silence loud. It wasn't until the door, which she had left slightly ajar, slide open, did she feel Crookshanks rub his body against hers as he settled down above the covers.

She dreamt of a man with dark eyes; his robe flowing out behind him like smoke and knew things were only going to change from then on.

But for the better or worse was yet to be seen.

...0o00o0...

1/6/2018 Happy New Year!

3/4/19 New Edit

Vanee


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Summer before 5th yr)

The sun came in thru the window, shining so brightly it woke her up.

Yet, it was in a shade of bright orange and furry. It was Crookshanks body that obscured her view. His purrs the only sound she could hear. Which was a pleasant sound to her ears? Or so she thought as she realized how loud they really were.

She stood slowly, making sure not to jostle him too much. He didn't move an inch except for his tale; which he flicked in her direction. Smiling at his antics, she covered him with the blanket and climbed out of bed.

Dressing in some jeans and her father's jumper, she headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast. Her jaw popping as she yawned loudly.

Once done with her morning ritual she began packing for school. Setting a bag aside for the time she stays at the Grimmauld place. She set everything by the floo and went into her lab. She packed everything she needed in case of an emergency and made sure it was secure in the metal box Dimitry had charmed to do certain things. He had also used the spell Zephrine had done to her bag.

Fitting it all in one bag was such a relief. Not that she would use it much. Snape had already agreed to brew her weekly potion.

The one that would make her look a bit younger. She was supposed to take it every Sunday. She was sure she was going to use the time-turner many times the upcoming year so she would have to keep track of that.

Hermione grabbed her purse and set the box inside as she set to clean the house. Crookshanks would be staying, only for a few hours before Dimitry would come by and take him to her parent's current location.

Her parents still called her and sent her messages. But for Hermione, it was painful and relieving at the same time. They were safe but it wouldn't be long before somebody noticed the letters that seemed to follow their location.

She asked them to only write her once every two weeks on different days. They had agreed rather reluctantly. Her father's disapproval had been clear even from the simple letter.

Hermione sighed as she finished cleaning, her mind everywhere.

She was about to leave when she felt a tug; which let her know somebody was coming in. Hope blossomed. But it couldn't be him, could it? She waited by the fireplace, her eyes trained on the door.

It opened to reveal Snape.

His familiar dark eyes fixed on hers as he stepped inside. He shrugged off his robe as he stood there.

"I didn't think anybody would come so I left a few letters on the kitchen table," she said, her eyes holding his to hers.

He looked away, nodding as he replied. "I figured. Dumbledore asked me to pick you up. Said something about Potter wanting you there."

Hermione didn't miss the slight question in his voice. She shook her head as she walked over to him.

"There is nothing between us. His just my best friend. Somebody I haven't seen over two years."

Snape stood by the door for a couple of more seconds before walking past her, carrying a slight smell of herbs and spice. She inhaled and closed her for a second feeling a slight relief at the familiar smell. She shook herself after a while and sat across from him. Her legs curled up under her, she didn't glance at him, knowing it would only look more desperate.

"They send their apologies. Zephrine really wanted to be here but Riddle won't let them leave. It won't be for another week or so before they can." His deep voice filling the room.

Surrounding her soothingly.

Hermione wanted to kick herself. Since when did she act like a lovesick teenager. She wasn't one of those girls. Never would be. She waited to see if he would bring up the giant elephant in the room but when he didn't she lifted her eyes to his.

"We can't act like the kiss didn't happen. It did and now I want more." Her voice almost betraying the fact that she felt slightly nervous. She didn't know what he would say but his next words shocked her slightly.

"I won't act like it didn't happen but we can't really do anything about it. Once we go back you will be my student once more. Yes, you might be slightly older but that doesn't change the fact that I'm a **Death Eater** or that I'm also older than you by more than 10 years." he said, making sure to emphasize the Death Eater part.

She nodded slightly, her eyes on Crookshanks who had finally wandered out of her room. He had probably gone out the window since she hadn't seen him earlier when she had packed. She touched his tail as he brushed past her, his goal sitting across from her. She waited to see what Snape would do and his reaction shocked her once more.

He let him onto his lap.

Crookshanks turned back to look at her, face smug.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow but inwardly she wanted to be in his place. She didn't comment on it and addressed what he had said.

"I know. As a student and teacher, it would be frowned upon. I'm not asking you to all of a sudden change and be good. I don't want that. I'm attracted to you for you and I'm trying to find out why I am. I don't want to jump into something this big especially when I know next to nothing about you. As for me, you might have known me once but I did change in those two years I was away. But you see, in those two years I was away from you; I still thought about you. A lot."

She paused for a couple of seconds, her gaze meeting his. "Regardless of the fact that I told myself not to. Or that I didn't really want you. I wondered why that was and I'm still trying to figure it out. I don't care about you being older. That never entered my mind. Muggles do it all the time and well we do live slightly longer than them. I'm just asking you not to write me off. Give us a chance."

Snape nodded. "I'll admit that I have never given anybody the chance. I never wanted to. I wonder why now, in the middle of all this, did something like this happen. I won't shut you out but I will say this. I'm not an easy man to like. I won't act like boys your age. I'm not even sure if I can be in any relationship."

Hermione frowned. "You have never dated before?"

He shook his head. "No. I never felt the need. Once, a long time ago I would have but it never happened and I never looked back."

Curious, but conscious that it was too soon to ask, she shrugged. "I've never dated, never wanted to. Harry and Ron never saw me as a girl until the day of the ball. Viktor was the only one that did but I didn't like him like that. I think I would have liked Ron at one point but I could say the same about Harry."

His eyes became darker at the mention of Viktor and she silently wished he would ask about that but he didn't. So, basically, they were in the same place. They could figure it out later when they had time. She brought up another topic that had been eating at her.

"Were you able to make Fenrir Greyback his ally?"

He shrugged once again. "I took him to Riddle but wasn't told if that was what happened. Dimitry thinks so but I won't know until the next meeting. I won't be required to attend until the second week of the new school term. We will still train twice a week, as we did before. Can you handle that?"

Hermione gave him a sly smile. "I'm not at the same level I was when I was before. I know I can."

...0oo0...

She opened the door to the house and was assaulted with loud sounds. She could hear Fred and George bothering their mother while Ginny ran up the stairs.

Hermione walked around him and whispered ever so softly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Snape set her stuff on the floor and walked back out. "I'll be here tomorrow."

Hermione her things just as Molly walked out into the hallway.

"Hermione, you made it! Come, come, the boys are waiting for you." Molly said as she helped her with her things. So, taking the potion had worked. Molly didn't see much difference but the real test would be Harry and Ron. Hermione ignored Walburga Black's painting, Harry had cautioned her about her and wandered in to see Sirius and Remus talking in the corner. Fred and George were by the window, staring out into the street while pushing each other. She noticed right away that there was a woman she had never seen before.

Her hair a wild pinkish colour. She was talking to Arthur and Bill. Hermione wandered who she was and was shaken out of her thoughts when Ron yelled her name. She turned to see both of her boys running at her. She soon hugged them both and was drawn away from everybody else. They helped her take her things to the room all three would be sharing.

She couldn't help but stare at Harry who was talking non-stop about the adults not letting them in on the meetings. Ah, yes the Oder was active once again. They must have made the house some sort of Headquarters. If something happened; it would be hard to leave.

Harry stared at her as Ron went back downstairs. His eyes searching hers before sitting down on her bed. She put her stuff away and sat down on his bed, facing him.

"What is it, Harry?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. You seem different. I don't know. Plus I'm just irritated. I want them to tell me everything but Sirius and Remus always find excuses. I haven't seen Dumbledore even though the others have. I just want to know what's going. They let Fred and George join the Order. Or whatever they call it."

Hermione stayed stilled and thought of the gift she had gotten him. It would be a day early but anything to distract him. She had asked Zephrine to pick it up for her and she had been keeping it safe in her bag.

She pulled it out and handed it to him. His face brightened, "It's early, Mione."

Making a rude sound, she motioned for him to open it. He did, unwrapping the silver wrapping carefully. Something she hadn't expected him to do. She took in his face and noticed the slight change. His hair was longer and he had lost the rest of his baby fat. He looked quite handsome actually. She smiled since she knew he would never see himself that way.

Harry laughed as he checked out his gift. It was for his wand. So he could polish it and take care of it the right way. She remembered him saying something about Cedric's and she had wanted to give him one. His smile faded a bit as he stared at it longer. He blinked away tears; which made her stand up and sit beside him. She pulled him into a hug as he buried his face into her neck.

"It's one way to remember him, Harry. Don't cry. He wouldn't have wanted you to grieve for long." she murmured, her hand rubbing his arm in a calming gesture.

Harry gave a nod and pulled away as Ron's loud voice called up.

"Dinner's ready!"

He put his gift on the table and they both made their way downstairs. Hermione made sure to act like she was interested and clueless at the same time. Once dinner was done, Hermione headed back to their room. Harry stayed behind so she went along by herself. She ran into Kreacher in the hallway. He threw her a filthy look and muttered under his breath.

"Nasty Mudbloods, always coming to Madam's house. Making it dirty so that Kreacher has to clean it."

Hermione would have ignored him if not for his next sentence which made her curious. Kreacher turned away from her and headed to the third floor.

"I must clean the house all over again. Nasty Muggleborn air, making Master Regulus's room dirty. He, who served the Dark Lord…" His voice faded as Sirius called for him. He changed direction and went back downstairs. Hermione let him pass as he shot her another dark look. She ignored him, mind racing as she tried to think back as to who could Regu...

It was Sirius's younger brother.

Hermione glanced down the hallway before heading upstairs, her steps quite. She didn't know much about Regulus Black but it was a known fact that Sirius had been on the wrong terms with his family. So Regulus had been a Death Eater? She supposed that it was true. She would have to ask Severus.

Wait, since when did she think of Snape as Severus. She reminded herself never to say out loud. It wouldn't do any good if somebody heard her.

She reached the door that had a metal plate with R.A.B on it. His middle name must have started with an A.

She pushed the door open and was immediately able to tell what house he had been in. There was Slytherin banners, posters, flags, and a lot of other stuff hanging around the room. It was a large room filled with heavy furniture and two other doors at the far end. She walked up to the fireplace, noticing the Quidditch plate. It had his name written on it.

 **Regulus A.Black.**

 **Seeker.**

So, he had played on the Slytherin team.

She would have moved on when something shiny glinted from behind the picture she had been about to look at. She moved it slightly and saw a necklace decorated with astrological symbols. She picked it up and shivered as something dark whispered through her mind. Bringing it closer to her face, she noticed the green stones set in an S-shape. Almost like a snake. Very Slytherin. She rubbed it and almost jumped when Kreacher screeched.

"No! Leave that locket alone you filthy Mudblood!"

Turning just in time to see him jump for it, she moved back and noticed Sirius standing by the door. He was staring at the room with a wild look in his eyes.

He eventually turned to look at Kreacher. "Shut up, elf. Leave her alone."

Kreacher snarled and reached for it again. Hermione moved sideways and walked over to Sirius. She showed him the locket, which kept giving her a bad feeling. She turned to look at Kreacher who had stopped his muttering to glare at her.

"Why does it sing dark whispers to me? Does it belong to your family?" she asked Sirius as he reached for it. He also seemed to become aware of what she was talking about since he shivered the instant it touched his skin. He frowned at it.

"No, as far as I'm concerned it isn't a family heirloom," he turned to Kreacher, "What is this doing here? Where did it come from, Kreacher?"

Kreacher seem to shrink into himself as he glanced widely around the room. He kept rubbing his arm and muttering nonsense. Sirius asked his questions louder and Kreacher trembled before shaking his head repeatedly.

"Kreacher must not say. Kreacher must keep the Master's secret."

Secret? What Secret? Hermione pulled her wand out, the fake one at least, and shut the bedroom door quietly. She set a spell to let her know when somebody was coming up the stairs as well a muting spell before turning to look at Kreacher; who had moved further back, touching the wall with his back. Sirius had shifted to look at her for a second, gave a nod, and turned back to Kreacher.

"I command you to answer me, Kreacher."

Hermione would have once been offended on Kreacher's side but she knew better. Kreacher seemed to sag as the command worked on him. His ears went down and he spoke in a gritty angry tone.

"Master Regulus dies because of it cursed locket. He died but saved Kreacher! Don't speak of him. You don't deserve to speak of him! He saved Kreacher and asked Kreacher never to speak about it. But you command me. I must do so now. Sorry, Master Regulus. Kreacher will tell your Mudblood loving brother the truth." Kreacher said. The elf's face was ashen at this point.

Sirius stiffened and swiftly walked over to Kreacher. "What do you mean he died saving you! He was killed by Voldemort!"

Hermione leaned back against the door and watched Sirius become more aggravated as he advanced on Kreacher. Her eyes strayed to his hand, which held the locket and froze. A bit of dark smokey substance was leaking from it. Hermione frowned as she continued to listen to Kreacher tell his tale.

Kreacher continued to mutter and stutter every time he tried to speak which only made Sirius see red. She grew tired of both of their yelling so she took her wand out, pointed it at Kreacher; who reared back in fright.

"Legilimens."

At first, nothing happened, she almost thought it hadn't worked until she was sucked into his head harshly. She saw Kreacher being given to Tom Riddle for a task that took him to a place called Crystal Cave.

He was told to drink from a basin, which turned out to taste awful, made Kreacher beg not to drink. His cries went unheard, Riddle's face a clean blank face. Nothing like what Harry had described him as.

Kreacher finally finished drinking it. He watched Tom Riddle place the locket into the basin and waited for it to fill up once more. He left without a word to Kreacher who was suddenly dying for the taste of water. He turned around, noticing the lake. That meant fresh water. He almost touched the water when a pale clawed hand reached for him. He jumped back in fright.

Kreacher apparated out of the cave. Something Riddle must not have known elves could do. Or that's what she guessed as she saw him drink directly from the faucet in his kitchen. It wasn't long before he went to Regulus Black and told him what had happened.

Regulus asked Kreacher to take him back to the cave. Something Kreacher dreaded. But did as he was told. It wasn't long before he took him there. This time Regulus was the one to drink from the basin. He ordered Kreacher to make a fake locket to look just like the real one and trade to it. He was to take the real one and destroy it.

For it was part of Riddles immortality plan.

Hermione caught that bit and willed Kreacher to finish the memory. She watched in muted horror as Regulus reached for water from the lake and got dragged down by...Inferi!

She screamed for his name and found herself back in her own mind. Kreacher's own screams filling the room.

Sirius had her in his arms as he shook her repeatedly. She slowly came back to her senses and raised her head to stare into his eyes.

"The Locket. It's a Horcruxes. We finally found one."

Sirius drew back, face going pale under his skin. He looked down at his hand, which still held it. He thrust it at her. "Here, find a way to destroy. How…"

Sirius helplessly looked around.

Hermione took a shuddering breath before opening a link between them. She showed him everything once more and watched him lose his composure bit by bit. Hermione couldn't stand to see him like this so she waited until the end of the memory to call for Remus through another link.

 _"Come to Regulus's room. Sirius needs you."_

She didn't give him time to reply before she cut him off. She rose unsteadily, just noticing that she had been sitting on the floor and looked over at Kreacher who had quieted down to whimpers. She sighed and walked out of the room, dropping the spells as Remus came down the hallway. She pointed at the room and walked past him without saying anything. Her mind was racing too fast to actually talk to anybody.

Clutching the necklace in one hand, the whispers becoming louder the longer she held it, she walked into her room and grabbed her purse. She headed back out and towards the loo.

She quickly locked it and putting her fake wand away. Opening her bag she took out a jar big enough to house the locker and put it away. The jar doing nothing to muffle the locket. She took out her notebook and wrote three words that would appear for Dimitry and Severus.

 **"I found one."**

Hermione stuffed the jar into her bag; she wouldn't let the purse out of her sight until she figured out a way to destroy it. She leaned back against the door and waited until she felt the notebook heat up with an incoming message and looked down at Snape's familiar writing.

 **"Tomorrow we will examine it. Do not touch it more than necessary."**

She touched the words as they slowly began to fade and would have shut it when Dimitry's own writing appeared.

 **"Tell Severus everything. Be safe..."**

The next morning she woke a little too warm. It wasn't' until she felt a hand clutch her tighter that she realized that Harry lay behind her. He had probably slipped in sometime during the night and she didn't move since it only seemed to make him tighten his hold.

It wasn't until Ron's voice filled the room that Harry stirred.

He stiffened immediately and gasped. "Hermione? What are you doing in my bed?"

She smiled into her pillow as Ron laughed loudly. "More like why are you in **HER** bed."

Harry lifted his upper body, his bed hair tickling her as he did so. "I don't know what's so funny…"

His voice faded as he realized the truth of Ron's words.

Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out into gales of laughter. Harry hit her shoulder as he stood up on her bed. He jumped on her and tickled her as he demanded to know what was so funny. Hermione finally screamed for him to stop but it only made Ron join in on the fun.

That was how Molly found them a few minutes later.

They washed up and headed downstairs to eat while trying to sing an early Happy Birthday to Harry. She watched him smile and blush, forgetting the bad in the world for a little while. Something she had experienced that very morning.

Something she wanted to have with her own Slytherins. She grew sombre as she walked out of the kitchen and went back to Regulus's room.

Snape not far behind. He had arrived early. But had only just made an appearance.

She stared at a picture of young Regulus Black and his group of Slytherin friends. She saw an older boy with long straight hair, which covered his face. He stood out with his tall lanky figure. Touching the picture, she turned partially to glance at Severus.

"This is you?"

He had slipped in without making much noise but she always knew when he was in the room.

He came to a stop beside her and looked at the picture.

He frowned. "Yes, it is. I was friends with Regulus. He was young but smart and always wanting to please those he admired."

Yes, that did fit his image. She turned away from the picture and would have pulled the jar with locket out but paused when she saw Severus cock his head to the side. A second later she saw why.

Sirius stood at the door with Remus. Sirius glared at Severus and stepped in.

"Why are you in here with Hermione, Snape? Is he bothering you, Hermione?"

Shite, double shite.

She had forgotten that Sirius and Remus hadn't known about Severus. Sirius walked up to them, face hard and eyes flinty.

"Do you know he was once accused of being a Death Eater? He was friends with my brother and influenced him to join. That is why Reggie is dead."

Hermione felt sharp anger filter through and she calmly raised her eyes to Severus. He had gone still beside her. Never taking his eyes off Sirius. She glanced at Remus who was watching them cautiously. She really didn't want to deal with this. Hermione leaned back against the bookcase and asked very calmly.

"Why would I know that? Why do you hate him so bad, Sirius? I saw this that night at the Shrieking Shack. Because let me tell you something. He's risking his life for us all. He's doing a lot more than you have ever done. I know what I need to know. I don't need you to point it out. I'm sorry about your brother but don't take your anger on those that don't deserve it. He did what he did in order to bring down Tom Riddle. Do not cast a shadow over his deed with your words."

She paused as he shifted his glare onto her. She lifted an eyebrow. "He's mine now. I'm his handler. So you better never utter a word at him unless its work related. His identity has to stay hidden. Nobody can know. So shut up with this childish anger and leave. Do your duty while we do ours."

Sirius nodded stiffly as he avoided her gaze and walked out. Remus smiled gently at her.

"He'll get over it. If not, I'll deal with him."

He left them alone after a few more words. She groaned and sat down in the armchair by the bed. Snape finally turned to look at her. His eyes showing a bit of surprise which was quickly wiped away when he noticed her looking.

But she had seen it. She took the jar back out and handed it to him. The instant his hand touched it, he hissed, dropping it.

It shattered and the locket fell out. She hurriedly grabbed it, wrapping it in her jumper as she stared at Severus. He was grinding his teeth as he kneeled down. She cleaned the shards of glass with her fake wand and went down to her knees. She was about to speak when he turned his head, his eyes blacker than normal and kissed her hard on the lips.

She stiffened but didn't break away as his lips roughly slanted across hers.

She closed her eyes and gave him what he wanted.

...0o0o0o0o0...

Thanks for reading! :D

Vanee


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(July 31, 1995)

Severus pulled away just as fast as he had kissed her. His lips wet with their combined saliva, eyes no longer fully dark as he stared down at her lips. Her head became her own as they both calmed down.

She hesitated somewhat before asking. "Why did you do it?"

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "I don't know. I think it was the reaction to the locket. It played on my more bias's needs. I was thinking of doing that but not so...I don't think I'm supposed to touch it. If some part of his soul is really inside there than I don't think I can touch it anytime soon. It felt like he was present and casting the cruciatus curse directly onto my skin as well as giving me a push towards..."

Hermione frowned. "That's..."

He gave an inclination, his own way of saying he understood, and he stood up. She moved back slightly but even then she was a bit too close. Not that he seemed to mind at the moment. She would have spoken but a slight noise from outside the door made her stop. This wasn't the place to speak of such matters. She slipped the necklace into her purse instead. She would have to find a way to destroy it soon or at least place it in a safe place. Severus handed her a letter, his fingers touching hers for a few seconds longer than necessary.

It made her want to smile.

"It's from Zephrine. They were able to leave earlier than the others. Only Adrian and Marcus stayed but they will be able to meet you in Diagon Alley if you can slip away. Zephrine and Dimitry will be using polyjuice potion to meet you at Rosa Lee Tea Shop. I won't see you again unless something else happens." he said, his gaze on the door.

"May I call you by your first name?" Hermione questioned.

Severus turned towards her. He scrutinized her face slowly, eyes darkening but giving nothing away except for...

He inclined his head after a few seconds and walked out of the room. She really smiled than. She looked up when the door opened once again.

Sirius stood there, his head tilted to the side like a dog. She bit back a smile as she walked towards him.

"Are you ready to talk to me?" she asked and pushed him slightly out so she could close the door to the room. Once in the hallway, she motioned for him to follow her. He did so as he took a deep breath.

He had recovered...fast...almost a little too quickly. Probably because of Remus.

"He was Lily Potter's friend. He was also a boy that James, Remus, Peter and I bullied," he said quietly, not looking at her as they stopped by the stairs. She paused at the top of the stairs; which made him halt a few steps down and glanced up at her.

So, he was around the same age as Severus. She walked down a few steps until she was face to face with him. His eyes seem to widen the closer she leaned in. She stopped so that only a few inches remained.

"Hermione?"

Not listening to him, she examined his face, trying to answer a question. He was handsome. Severus wasn't. She wasn't blind, she knew what others saw when they looked at Severus. She also knew what woman thought of Sirius. One had dark looks followed by a handsome face. The other had a demeanor that spoke volumes followed in an abrupt manner. There a lot more she needed to find out about Severus. It filled her with warmth to even think about him.

She finally focused on Sirius, who had repeated her name again. She grew angry at what he had previously said. But knew that Severus had probably given as good as he got. Both sides were in the wrong. Hermione wanted to give Sirius something to think about while she was away.

"And yet, Sirius, his closer to getting a woman than you are. It's always the quiet ones you need to watch out for."

Sirius scowled, "What?"

She smirked and headed downstairs. What a prat. She chuckled and stopped by the room she shared with the guys when Fred and George apparated in front of her.

She raised an eyebrow. To be carefree like this other buggers would be a dream come true. She tucked the letter further into her pocket as Fred began speaking about something he had invented. Her mind straying to Severus every second that went by.

.0o0.

Hermione waved away the boys as she headed to meet her **parents**. The boys protested half-heartedly but she knew they were dying to go pick out Ron's new broom. It was something they had been talking about on the way here.

The broom was a gift that Ron had asked for since he had gotten the prefect badge along with Hermione. Harry had seemed a bit angry about it.

Dumbledore really was driving a blood-red stain on their bond. Something that had made her a bit angry too. It shouldn't have though since it should have been a good thing on her part but she didn't like to see him like that.

Walking down the street as she waved one last time, she slipped between two buildings and ran headfirst into a familiar chest. The familiar and expensive cologne coming from it making her sag in relief and happiness.

It was Adrian's chest.

Tears sprang up as she realized he was really here. She refused to cry though. She would never live it down if she did. He seemed to realize it too and gave a gruff laugh. She punched him in the gut as she pulled away to take a better look at his face. It didn't look different but then again magic could hide many things. Like her appearance. He pulled the tip of her braid as he scurried her face.

"I see you kept the hair. But you look younger, which is a relief. I can now say I am older than you." Adrian said, eyes mysteriously wet too.

She smiled up at him and would have spoken except for the fact that her eyes strayed to Marcus. She pulled completely away from Adrian and ran over to him. He opened his arms and hugged her hard. She breathed in his clean scent, glad he seemed okay. She pulled back slightly and ruffled his hair. He glowered at her in his own way so she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed beet red, ears coloring as well, while Adrian made a rude sound from behind.

"Why does he get one and I don't?"

Hermione laughed as Marcus fixed his gaze on his best friend.

"I'm special. Your not. That's why."

They continued on like that as she watched them. A soft smile on her face. How would she be able to stay away from them till Winter Break, she didn't know. They seem to know what she was thinking and opened their private link with her. She hadn't realized how alone she had felt in her head until that moment. Occluding only made her forget that.

Adrian took her arm and led her into a building that looked empty. Marcus trailed behind them, closing the door behind them. She didn't ask how they knew it would be empty and sat down on a wooden chair in front of the fireplace. Adrian scooted his next to her while Marcus did the same.

Marcus paused and flicked his wand at the fireplace, turning it on. Hermione pulled her legs up onto the chair and began to tell them about the locket. How she got it and the interaction between Severus and Sirius.

Marcus cleared his throat and asked, "Since when have you called Snape by his first name. The only other person aside from Dimitry that we heard call him by his name was Dumbledore."

Hermione's face grew warm, something Adrian zeroed in on.

"Now that I remember; father did say something about Snape and somebody else. Mum wouldn't tell me what but I did catch a snippet or two." Adrian said, his gaze fixed on her. She avoided their stares but did tell them of what had happened between them. She finished with her inspection of Sirius which both raised eyebrows at. Adrian gave her a strange look as he gave his thoughts on it.

"Why Severus? I expected you to end up with either Potter or Weasley. Everybody in school thinks the same. Or even Krum." Adrian said as Marcus agreed with him.

Hermione smiled, "I think I would have if I hadn't done any of this. But now I have seen and done things that they wouldn't be able to understand much less do. I'm almost done gaining all the knowledge I need in order to train Harry."

"As for Severus. It just happened. Even before I left for two years. I tried not thinking about him. But I just fooled myself. In the end, it's him I want. At first, I thought it was because he was older and wiser. But that wasn't it. His looks play no part in it either so I got curious and used Sirius. I compared them but they are too different. It's not like I can compare him to Dimitry since I can't see him that way. I just do and I'm trying to understand why. But I'm coming to see that it doesn't need an explanation."

Adrian had grown solemn as she spoke and avoided Marcus gaze. She paused as she took that in. She had suspected that something was going on between them but she never wanted to ask. They would tell her when they wanted to. She would never judge them. She loved them both equally.

After a few more words, she took out the wrapped locket. Neither touched it per warning of what had happened with Severus when he had touched it. But they agreed that it was definitely a Horcruxes.

"It doesn't affect you? Like when you hold it?" Adrian asked her, face grim as he watched her take it out of the cloth she had ended up wrapping it in.

Marcus leaned forward to stare closely at it as her fingers picked it up. She wrapped the chain around her fist and picked it up higher so she could see the locket up close.

"It doesn't, which is strange since when Sirus picked it up he began showing signs of aggression. I even asked Remus Lupin to pick it up and he partially shifted after a few minutes. It took him a few hours to recover from that but I didn't ask him to pick it up again. I thought it was because I'm muggleborn but neither man had agreed."

Adrian gave her a narrowed eye look and would have reached for it but a knock at the door halted him. He suddenly smiled, "They couldn't wait. They just had to interrupt our time."

Confused, she watched him open the door with a twist of his hand. She didn't have to wait long before she saw Zephrine walk in. No polyjuice potion in sight. Both women rushed towards each. Hermione smile became wide, almost hurting the corners of her mouth. She hadn't realized how much she had yearned to see them. Zephrine's familiar scent wafted through her, making her miss her real mother.

Mothers just had this scent and comforting presence.

The woman in her arms gave a breathy laugh and Hermione realized she was holding her a bit too tightly. Hermione leaned back slightly to let her breath and both of Zephrine's hands cupped her face gently.

"How have you been Hermione?" Zephrine asked, her pale eyes staring deeply into hers.

Hermione smiled, _"I've been okay. Nothing to worry you about. But there is something that happened with a certain Potions Master."_ she replied privately. Zephrine nodded her understanding. There were some stuff men would just never understand.

Dimitry nudged his wife over, startling a laugh out of her. Hermione huffed at him but he did lean down and give her a hug. She inhaled his woody scent and pinched his back when he smirked over at Adrian. Both of the men had an ongoing thing she wasn't allowed to know about.

Adrian grabbed more chairs and set them so they all surrounded the fireplace. She sat between both adults and waited until everybody was seated to tell them everything that had happened with Kreacher, Regulus Black, and the Locket. The moment she showed it to Dimitry, he seemed to freeze in place. The others turned to stare at him in question. He would have reached for it but Hermione moved it away quickly, a scowl on her face.

"You can't touch it, Dimitry." She said. He nodded his understanding while Zephrine just shook her head. He cleared his throat and motioned with his hand towards the locket. "That is Salazar Slytherin's Locket. It's the Gaunt's heirloom. Which rightfully belongs to Riddle. He took it from Madam Smith years ago. Along with the Hufflepuff Cup. It is something only Malfoy, Severus, Lestrange and I know about. My father had actually been friends with Madam Smith since both loved buying and collecting magical artifacts amongst other things. He heard that when she had been murdered by her elf Hokey that only two things had been missing."

Dimitry stood and came close to it, his eyes never leaving it. "I thought he still had them. I know that he gave the Hufflepuff Cup to Bellatrix; only because I overheard her speaking with Narcissa Malfoy about the privilege of holding something for the Dark Lord. She hid it in her family vault. But not the Blacks. I think it was in the Lestranges vault."

Hermione grabbed the locket and touched the surface of it. The S line gleamed as the fire touched it. So, it had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Riddle had made it into a Horcrux. She thought of the Cup and figured it would be a one too. But to be able to split one's soul twice?

She needed more information. She'd talk to the portraits again. The locket grew colder the longer she held it. She noticed that when she held it in her left hand it became quiet, even with three marked Death Eaters. She switched hands and the whispering slowly filled her head.

But the Cup? She was really curious about that. She would have to ask Severus later about that.

Dimitry threw her a questioning glance as he sat back down. She told him about the shifting of the necklace to one hand than to the other. The difference did seem to throw him off as well. "I don't know why that would happen. Do you know what kind of snake bit you? It might have been a dark creature like Nagini."

Hermione shook her head, "I passed out before I could figure it out. Gahiji had only said that the Sphinx had run off with the snake in its mouth. They tried to get most of the venom out but it was impossible since it seemed to attach itself to my blood. It might be confusing the Horcrux or something along those lines."

Dimitry leaned back in his chair, robes falling open, catching Zephrine's attention. Hermione smiled, she loved watching them. They did truly love each other. Dimitry smirked but otherwise didn't comment on it. Adrian lifted one hand to her hair and began playing with it as he asked what was on everybody's mind at the moment.

"How do we destroy it? We can't keep letting her carry it around. Eventually, somebody will find it. We can't draw attention to ourselves just yet."

Hermione set her purse on the floor and pulled out a small piece of parchment paper with a list of things she had researched while in Sirius's house. His library had been full of dark books, which had been very detailed about dark creatures, dark magic and so on.

"I created a list of things that might work but some will be difficult to come by," she said, as she unfolded the parchment paper. "Number one being the Basilisk Venom. Harry killed one in our first year. The snake actually petrified me for a good part of the year so I wasn't there when he encountered it. But there was something about what he said that makes me curious. He said that a fang had been impaled in his arm; which he then used to stab Riddle's Diary. Harry said that that the diary had a mind of its own and it controlled Ginny. It had also given Harry a vision of Hagrid and Myrtle."

Hermione stared at Dimitry as she continued, "He stabbed the Diary with it and a smoke-like substance rushed out of it. It too had whispered Harry's worst fears and greatest desires. Just like the locket. Which makes me think that the diary had been a Horcrux. If the fang did destroy it then that means the venom was powerful enough to destroy it. The problem is getting a fang."

Zephrine had recoiled when she had mentioned the Basilisk. She spoke now in muted horror. "You were petrified? Why did you still attend Hogwarts? Did your parents not know? Dumbledore allowed that?"

Of course, she would ask about that. That's why Hermione was coming to love her and Dimitry. She turned to her, "Dumbledore thought it was better if they didn't know. I wasn't one to question it. But I was a bit afraid to return the next year. Every year something always happened and half of the time it's something horrible. I can only guess that this year won't be any different."

Marcus spoke up, he had kept his silence the whole time but now his deep voice filled the room. "Dimitry, tell her what the Ministry is going to do to them this year."

Dimitry stilled for several seconds before settling his gaze on her. "It seems like the Ministry has decided to interfere in Hogwarts matters. They have removed Dumbledore from his position as Chief Warlock. Cornelius is actually afraid of him, he even created a new post in the Ministry which made two members of the Wizengamot resign in anger. The posts were created with the Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three which is basically for the post as Hogwarts High Inquisitor to seize control of Hogwarts from Dumbledore. Cornelius is sending somebody from the Ministry to teach at Hogwarts. But then the underlying plan is to snitch out Dumbledore and those that believe that Riddle is back."

Hermione leaned back in the chair, her hand rubbing her eyes as she went over what he said. She was suddenly tired and it was barely morning. She just wanted to rest. But Dimitry wasn't done talking so she listened. Adrian began to rub her neck, noticing her sudden fatigue.

"The Wizengamot consist of only fifty members. The Sacred Twenty-eight are in it as well as other prominent families. Potter house has a seat too but Potter won't be able to ascend it until he's twenty. For now, it remains empty." Dimitry explained.

"What can you tell me about Dolores Umbridge?" she asked, already knowing that it would be bad if Cornelius Fudge would be assigning her to Hogwarts.

It was Zephrine who spoke up, surprising Hermione. "She was an awful child. She was a year below me and a year ahead of Severus. She was never in any high position so she was always sour and was known in her dislike of muggles and muggleborns. She always trailed behind the aristocratic witches. Which Narcissa Malfoy led. Nobody liked her much either. I usually didn't mind people but even I noticed her hatred for muggles."

So, Severus might know more about her.

Hermione asked Dimitry what he knew about the woman. Dimitry grimaced as he shared what he knew. "I'm pretty sure that Malfoy filled her head with ideas and plans. They did plan something big according to what Malfoy was boasting about. But there late in delivering since it was supposed to happen at the beginning of the month. I don't know if they are planning to follow through but stay put just in case something happens between now and September first."

Dimitry froze as he turned to stare out the window before abruptly standing. "There's Dementors in the sky. Of course, she would use them. She commands a few of them on behalf of the Minister. But how did she know Potter would be here of all days?"

Hermione cursed and grabbed her cloak, which she had slipped off earlier and put it back on as she headed towards the door. The others followed her closely. She opened it and realized that the room had been muffled because scream filled the air and the sounds of apparating filled the streets. She pulled the hood of her cloak up and motioned to Zephrine to come with her. Dimitry protested as well as the two other men. Zephrine pulled out her potion and drank it as Hermione glared at the men.

"We can handle this. You go and search for Death Eaters or stray Dementors. If you catch a glimpse of Umbridge; send word." Hermione said as she made her gaze sharp.

Wizards.

Zephrine smiled at her as she changed appearance. A few seconds more and her mother stood in her place. Hermione swallowed painfully. She really did miss her own parents. Shaking that thought away she grabbed Zephrine's hand and turned to the opening of the street. Many people were screaming as they ran by; only to turn around as a Dementor swooped down. Zephrine pulled out her wand and cast her Patronus, surprising Hermione as she did so.

Hermione watched in awe as a silvery swan appeared, graceful and poised as it awaited Zephrine's order.

"Defend those that are being attacked, don't let any of them attack students," Zephrine said, her hand holding Hermione's loosely as she commanded her patronus.

They watched as it swirled once around them before taking off into the crowd. Hermione turned back onto the street, pulling Zeph along. She headed straight for Florean Fortescue's; where she had been told to meet up once she had gone to meet her parents.

They passed many people running in panic or even calling for their own children. It was complete and total chaos. Hermione cursed when she saw a small child with a wand box. She looked about eleven or twelve but was a bit on the smaller side with hair in a high ponytail and a lost look on her face, tears trailing down her pale cheeks.

She swooped down, letting go of Zephrine and pulled the girl into her arms. She shushed her when she began to cry louder.

"Quiet, nothing is going to happen to you,"

Hermione looked around and saw Harry being rounded up by Arthur into the ice cream parlor with the others.

As long as he stayed inside he would be safe.

She glanced around and saw a dementor heading straight for the parlor. For Harry, who had turned around, gaze searching the disappearing crowd frantically.

For who? Merlin knew.

Hermione felt Zephrine pull her arm and ask for the child so Hermione could get to Harry faster. The child protested, her arms circling her neck tighter. Hermione winced at the tight grip and smoothly pulled her fake wand out and flicked it.

" **Expecto Patronum**."

A large silvery Abraxan flowed out, his mane thick and flowy. It didn't even pause to look at her before it ran straight for the dementor.

Zephrine gasped, "An Abraxan! Hermione, why didn't you say something?"

Hermione slipped her wand away and crouched next to a stall that was abandoned, the trinkets that had been on it now laying on the floor. The child whimpered when a woman screamed in the distance. She patted her back and answered Zephrine.

"It's not something to brag about exactly. I don't control it. It does what it wants, almost like it's a being of its own. I'll explain later. For now, try and watch out for Dolores. For some reason, I fell like she would be present to witness her own plan work. Malfoy must be around as well with other Death Eaters."

A scream ripped through the air, making the hairs on her arm stand on end. Hermione turned her head to see why and almost rushed towards the woman.

It was Fleur Delacour, who stood in the middle of the street with several bags at her feet. Fleur was shaking her head as she stared around widely but kept zeroing in on the man in front of her She was being cornered by a Death Eater.

Shite. Temper festering, Hermione forcefully pulled the child from her neck and passed her to Zephrine. The child's large eyes welled with more tears but Hermione only smiled at her, "It's okay. She won't let anything happen to you."

Hermione pulled the hood of her cloak tighter and ran out, taking out her fake wand. She rushed past the ice cream parlor and threw a leg locking curse at the Death Eater. It was only for distraction which ended up working. He whirled around and flung a curse at her without even speaking. She flinched as it hit her right side and instantly felt warmth began cascading down her side. Cursing herself for her stupidity, she rushed to the side, away from Fleur who had now been grabbed by Bill.

Hermione moved back and further down the street. Away from Harry. The Death Eater followed; his mask covering all of his face but for his eyes that made her freeze. They were empty.

Like nobody was there.

Hermione jumped back as he once more sent a silent spell. She flicked it away and glanced around to make sure that the street was empty, or at least as empty as it could be before standing up straight and sending out two spells at once. All silent.

 **Fumos** in case her hood fell back, to hide her identity and **Everte Statum**. The Death Eater flew back and hit the side of the building behind him. Hermione grabbed her side, hissing as the movement irritated the wound. She walked forward, the smoke parting for her as she advanced onto the prone figure in front of her. He hadn't even seemed surprised at the move.

He moved ever so slightly...

Hermione lifted her wand again, " **Deprimo Skullus.** "

He flinched and crawled forward on his hands and knees. He finally made a sound as she swirled her wand once more, making the pressure feel twice as bad. Hermione crouched down to him and pulled his mask off.

Theodore Nott Snr.

She made sure the smoke curled around her, making it hard for him to see her. He gasped as she touched her wand to his cheek. "What were you sent to do? Harry Potter? Dementors?"

Hermione cocked her head as she saw somebody else approach them. She knew who it was before he even spoke inside her head. _"Knock him out. The Aurors are down the street. They will deal with him. He was sent to be caught. Let's go."_

She nodded once and hit Nott on the side of the neck. He instantly slumped to the floor and she stood up, only to stumble as her wound pulled, causing her to gasp in pain. Severus appeared at her side an instant later and gently tucked her into his side. He didn't give her a chance to say anything before he apparated them out of the street. Seconds later, they landed on the outskirts of a lake. The tall grass hid them from view as they pulled apart.

Severus stared down at her. "I'll heal it."

Hermione nodded and pulled her shirt up as she bit her lip. The pain was getting worse by the minute. He crouched down in front of her and lifted her shirt the rest of the way. She winced as he did so. She looked down as he used his wand to heal the wound. His hands touched her bare skin, making her think of other things aside from the wound. He finished by vanishing the blood, leaving his hand touching the time-turner and her waist. He stared for a few seconds longer before getting up. "It will leave a scar, but usually magic wounds are always like that. Did you get hurt elsewhere?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, he just got me by surprise since he was doing wandless magic. Did you know about the attack?"

Severus stared down at her with a frown. "No, Malfoy wouldn't say what and since Riddle was planning something on his own with Nott... I was only there to take care of Nott, to cement my loyalty to Dumbledore. Or at least that's how Riddle will see it."

That did make sense. She searched his face carefully, noting the dark circles under his eyes. The lines around his mouth were more pronounced.

Lifting her hand, she touched his face. "Why are you so tired, Severus?"

He had gone still the moment her hand had touched him and now he closed his eyes. "I have been milking Nagini and making Riddle six months worth of potions with it. I also have been going back and forth between Albus and Riddle. Aside from the fact that I'm preparing things for the upcoming year. Has Dimitry told you about Umbridge?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I have been told about that woman. I was going to ask you about her later. But right now I need to get back. Want to go back with me?"

Severus shook his head, "I have to get back to him."

After a few more words they parted. She apparated to the room she had met the others in. She pulled her hood back up and stepped out into a now quiet street. She made sure to look both ways before stepping out into the street. Most of the shops were closed, only a handful of people were out and about. She saw a few Auror's but what caught her attention was her parents. For a second she actually believed it was them until she remembered that it couldn't be. They were standing with the Weasley's. But it was Dimitry who spotted her first. Hermione smiled tentatively but his scowl didn't go away.

He rushed towards her, pulling Zephrine along; she was still holding that child Hermione had picked up earlier. Dimitry grabbed her arms and shook her as he searched her face with worried eyes. "Are you okay? Why did you leave?" he asked, his grip becoming tighter. Hermione made herself look pitiful as she motioned with her hand.

"I was pulled with the crowded and was taken all the way to Gringotts. I wasn't sure where to go so I hid inside one of the stores. I snuck out when it got quiet." Hermione said, making herself sound scared. Dimitry's amusement could be felt with the blood bond. Which was making it hard to keep a straight face? Zephrine tucked her face into Dimitry, her worry real. Hermione brushed her arm in reassurance as the rest of the Weasley's turned back to Mad-Eye.

Harry rushed through the throng of people and hugged her hard. "Why didn't you meet up with us sooner?" he asked, his voice tight with worry. Ron nodded as he sheepishly brushed against her other side. Hermione would have answered but the girl in Zephrine's arms had enough of being carried and wiggled down. She rushed towards Hermione and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Hermione pushed the boys aside so she could crouch down and take a look at the child. To her, the girl was almost half her age, so she thought of her as childlike but now that she looked closer she realized that even though she was small her eyes seemed old. "What's your name?" Hermione asked as she brushed her ponytail back.

The child leaned close and whispered, "Adalene Black Desrosiers."

Thank you for reading!

Feedback is welcomed.

Will answer back to comments in the next chapter.

1/22/2018


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hermione froze as she stared into the child's eyes. Grey eyes to be exact. The same ones that Sirius had. As all of the Blacks had. Grey eyes and black hair.

Just like this child had. Dimitry and Zephrine glanced at each other before moving aside, forcing Hermione to take the lead. Sirius stepped in between them as Harry and Ron moved back as well. Both shocked at what they had heard. Ron turned towards his parents.

Hermione ignored everybody and focused her attention on the girl. Her eyes were red from crying but Hermione couldn't see a wound anywhere on her.

"Where are your parents, Adalene?" Hermione asked gently, making sure to keep her voice light.

Adalene looked around before pulling a note out of her cloak. Hermione took it and opened. She read it out loud, making sure Sirius and the others could hear her.

"We have been found out. We had no choice. We love our daughter. Especially Gabriel. But he went ahead of us to try and buy me time to leave Ally near her uncle, Sirius Black. We left all of our money in her name, Adalene Desrosiers, instead of Black. I'm sorry that we had to leave her like this. I didn't want to. I really didn't. I'm going after Gabriel but in case we don't come back; please take good care of her. All of her information will be in an envelope that has been sent to Hogwarts."

It was signed Heidi Desrosiers at the bottom in a scratchy handwriting. There were wet spots on the letter, blurring out some of the words. She looked up when the child went in for another hug. Hermione pushed her purse to the side and picked her up. Sirius came nearer, his eyes searching Adalene's face with a closed off expression. Zephrine came around and wiped the tears from Adalene's face with gentle fingers.

So, the child had already been crying, even before Hermione had found her. The note explained why. She knew now that Adalene understood why she had been left behind. It was really bad timing too. The Death Eaters had either been led here by her mother or Harry. But there could also be another reason.

One that had been amplified by another failed mission.

Sirius accepted the note from Hermione, putting it in his coat pocket and pulling out his wand. He slashed his hand with his wand and muttered three words.

" **Toujours Pur Revealious**."

A bright golden like string began forming between him and Adalene's body. Hermione rubbed her back as she trembled. A few seconds later the thread disappeared. Sirius stared in shock, his eyes telling her he hadn't believed it before but the evidence was undeniable. Another gasp could be heard as well, this one coming from Molly.

Hermione turned to her parents before anybody could say anything.

"Go home for now. I'll write to you soon, okay."

Meaning, there is more to talk about but not right now. Dimitry nodded grimly and gave her a kiss on her forehead before stepping back and allowing Zephrine to say goodbye.

Once they were gone, Hermione turned to Sirius. "Let's head back to the house and let the others deal with this. I'm sure there are more things to be done and said today." Hermione said, making sure to make eye contact with Sirius and Remus.

The shock on everybody's face resembled what she felt inside. A child from the Black family. A child that had parents on the run from the Death Eaters. Hermione would have to send somebody after them. Or at least to give them a safe place to go to.

Sirius came close along with Remus. Hermione would have spoken but Dimitry's voice came through the bond. " _Don't act so bossy. They don't know how to react to you like that. Tone it down a bit. I heard what they said. I'll look into some people in France to find out what I can. I'll stop by your parents._ "

Hermione sent him a warm wave of love as he disappeared silently. She watched the adults round up everybody. She looked away when she noticed Mad-Eye staring at her with a bit of suspicion. Yes, Dimitry was right. She was bossy but not too bossy. It would bring unwanted attention if she showed any more of it.

Later it would work in her favor though.

Molly gestured to towards Adalene. "Adalene is it? Want to come with me?"

Adalene became still in Hermione's arms but didn't lift her head. "No. I want to stay with her. I'm safe here."

Hermione smiled and shrugged gently. "It's fine, Mrs. Weasley, she doesn't weight much."

Molly smiled before raising her voice to the others. Sirius and Remus followed closely behind her while Harry and Ron went ahead. How could she sneak away if the child clung to her? A child who by all means shouldn't exist since the only male heir alive was Sirius. That meant "Gabriel" was the unknown Black male who for some reason hadn't been on the family tree.

Hermione felt something brush her mind and instantly pulled her Occlumency shields up like a fog. It was like having two different mindsets inside her head. One that was a regular young teenager and the other one that was the real her.

The one already planning ahead. It didn't take a genius to know that the one trying to read her was Mad-Eye. She could feel his stare burning a hole through her skull.

….o0o0o...

Once they arrived back at Grimmauld place, Sirius didn't even stop to say anything as he went into the room that held the tapestry. Hermione followed him as well as the others. She already knew what they were going to see, it was obvious.

But what she didn't know was from where the child came from. Molly was the one to gasp once again and lightly trace the new golden line that was under Alphard Black's name, it was obvious despite the fact that Walburga Black had blasted his face off of the tree. It traced down to a brand new branch of the family tree. It showed a man who looked just like Regulus Black. His name appeared as Gabriel Black Bellamy and right next to him, his wife's name showed up; her name was Heidi Desrosiers.

Sirius traced the line between both of them down to the newly formed golden line. But it was different from what Adalene had said earlier. Instead of having Desrosiers at the end, it had Black.

Sirius spoke up after a while, his voice tight with emotion. "It seems like dear old Alphard sired a male child who is a few years older than me. He also had a child; which answers the question of who's child she is."

Alphard Black.

Hermione knew about him. She had overheard Sirius talking to Harry about how Alphard had given him part of his wealth in his will.

She felt the child wiggle so she set her down although Hermione wasn't freed of her since Adalene grabbed hold of her hand. Harry stepped around her and smiled up at Sirius.

"So, you have more family now. You're not the last heir to the Black Family."

Sirius gave a light laugh as he hugged Harry.

"That's right. Since he was born before me he would be the heir but he would have to accept the responsibilities that came with the title. But right now the one we should be worried about is young Adalene here."

Everybody turned at once to look at the child who all of sudden looked calm and composed. She stared at everybody back, making sure to hold Sirius's eyes last. "I was told I should live with you. Sirius Black, my uncle. I don't like the house."

Sirius seemed shocked to hear the word uncle from her and seconds later burst into gales of laughter. Hermione let go of the child's hand and smiled down at her. She would be fine. There was plenty of females around the house to make sure she wasn't always surrounded by men. Hermione left her in the care of Molly when everybody headed to the dining room. Hermione hung back along with Sirius who was still staring at the tapestry. Harry brushed past her as he began talking with Ron about the previous situation.

Neither boys looked back at her.

As she stood there, Hermione could see Bill arrive with Fleur who was still a bit pale from earlier followed by Kingsley and Moody.

Hermione spun so that she was hidden by the door frame and watched them go into the dining room as well. She turned back when the door shut behind them. "What are you going to do, Sirius? By the sounds of it, her parents don't expect to make it out alive. Dimitry is already onto them but I don't know if he will catch up to them before anything bad happens to them. Right now it isn't safe for her to attend Hogwarts but what other choice do we have?"

Sirius traced the golden line connecting Regulus to his before turning towards her. "For now I'm just happy that I'm not alone. Ever since I was declared free I felt like I was alone. I didn't have a family anymore. I only had Remus and Harry. But I was the last of my line. I was actually planning on not having any children so I was going to leave everything to Harry and his family if he chose to have one. But now that I know that there is somebody aside from me…"

She inclined back against the door as she gave a nod. Yes, she could understand what he meant.

She stared at the picture of Gabriel before vocalizing her thoughts out loud. "He looks like Regulus, doesn't' he?"

He paused as he studied his brother's picture before nodding slightly. "James always made comments about how all purebloods cut off the "bad" parts of the family. Meaning Squibs and Half-Bloods. Muggleborns weren't ever even on it. Lilly actually wanted to say something to my dear old mum but I would have never brought her here. Plus, James would have had a fit if she had. Remus actually thought Regulus was the better looking one of us."

Hermione looked away as a flash of pain crossed his face; she knew why too. It wasn't that hard to figure out. She would feel the same if something like that would happen to Harry and the Weasley's. Especially if it were her Slytherins. She knew she couldn't always save somebody close to her with the time-turner each time. That was playing with fate; something she didn't want to do too much of. It wouldn't be good if she tinkered with time only for it to backfire.

Not wanting to think too deeply about it especially with the current events at hand; she pointed at her head and made sure he understood before he turned serious once more. Hermione opened the link between them and asked what she had been wanting to know all along.

 _"What happened while I was away. I met with Dimitry and the others when the attack happened. Did something else happen that I don't know about? I do know that Dolores Umbridge was the one behind it. But from what I have heard of her so far, it will be hard to prove it was her."_

He turned towards the window before answering her. _"Harry was with us. Ron had gone ahead to speak with Molly when the screaming happened. I grabbed Harry and ran towards the others when I saw them come out onto the street. I thought I had seen Lucius but it could have been just my imagination. As soon as I saw the dementors I hurried with Remus but stopped when I saw Bill's friend being separated from the rest of them. I told Remus to take Harry but right as I did another Death Eater appeared. After that, we all just tried to run inside the store. Harry being the priority. My guess is that the attack was centered around Harry but why so publicly?"_

That's what she wanted to know too. Why? She knew that part of it had been about Nott Snr and the dementor attack had been Umbridge's plan.

But the rest?

They talked for a few minutes more before parting ways. Hermione eluded the others and headed to her room. She disregarded the elf heads on the wall, making sure to send her thoughts to Sirius once more to remove them.

Adalene would probably hate to see that.

Harry had not wanted Dobby to come to the Blackhouse since he would probably feel obligated to serve him. So he stayed at Hogwarts to help the kitchen elves. But mostly it was the heads again. No elf should have ever been treated the way Pure-bloods treated them. Not all of them but the majority did kill them for sport back in the day.

People like that should just...

Once in the room, she set to pack her stuff. She used her wand to pack things before wrapping it around her wrist. She would use her actual wand but she really didn't want anything traced back to her. Even though she could do magic outside of school she didn't want to draw attention to the fact that she could. As for wandless magic, she didn't want to use it in case she would need it in case of an emergency.

After she was done she laid down on the sofa next to the window. It was getting dark and she wondered if Severus would show up again... She ached to see him again. Giving a sigh, she pulled the wool blanket off the back of the sofa and laid it out on her feet. She felt knackered after what happened.

The attack, her wound and worrying over Harry.

She pulled her shirt up, pushing her cloak aside, and saw the jagged scar running down her side. It twinged a bit but only because it was pinkish near the center. Not that she minded scars. She brushed her fingers across it.

Remembering the feeling of his cold fingers against her skin which made her feel warm inside.

There was a knock at the door so she pulled her shirt down before telling whoever it was to come in. The door opened, revealing Ginny and Adalene.

Ginny smiled at her as she walked in with her. "Mum wants us to look after her while she goes out to get our things plus a few more things for Adalene," Ginny said, her eyes showing her concern.

Hermione sat up. "She's not going alone is she?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, Remus and Tonks, as well as Bill, are going with her. She wants us to rest up since we are going to wake up early. She left us some food on the stove but most of us are to wound up about what happened. The boys are with Fred and George upstairs. So we decided to come in here to sleep for tonight. Adalene only has a small bag so she doesn't need to pack since mum will handle it. I already packed. You don't mind us staying here for tonight?"

Hermione smiled. "Go ahead. I'm already done. I made them pack their things before we left today so they don't need to come back in here. You can use the two beds over by the wall. I'm going to lay on here."

Ginny let go of Adalene and came to sit beside her. Adalene looked around the room, her face closed off but not being able to pull it off as she surveyed the room. She didn't let go of her wand as she walked over. Hermione observed the girl, noting every detail. Adalene's grey eyes locked with Hermione's after a minute, something in her eyes spoke of open vulnerability.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Ginny glanced at Hermione before looking back at Adalene. "Why did you get so attached to Hermione the first time? Like when the attack occurred?"

Adalene continued to stare at Hermione for a couple of seconds before blushing. "She looks a lot like my mother. Except my mother's hair is blond. Her eyes are the same warm browns as hers."

Somewhat surprised by that, Hermione lifted an eyebrow. "So I look middle aged? Blimey, I didn't think I looked that old."

That caused the two girls to laugh. Hermione continued talking to them, her mind miles away.

o0o

Hermione waited by the train as she waited for the others to finish their goodbyes, her hand wrapped around Adalene's. Hermione had walked to the station with Adalene along with Harry. Some of the Order members had arrived early at the house to escort Harry to the station. King's Cross Station was about 15 minutes away from Grimmauld place so it made it a long walk according to Molly and Mad-eye.

Moody hadn't glanced at her the whole time so it had been a slight relief.

Now they stood back from the others too as Molly and Sirius said their goodbyes. It wasn't long until Malfoy showed up with his parents. Hermione noticed the sneer on his father's face when he glanced at Sirius before turning away from them. Malfoy didn't so much as look up at his father. He was staring down at the floor with a blank face.

Nobody else seemed to see that but Hermione kept her eye on him as he passed by her and onto the train.

She waved at Arthur and the rest of them before pulling Adalene along. The train was already mostly packed so she moved further back to find an empty carriage. It wasn't until she saw one near the end that she stopped in front of it.

Right as she was fixing to open it, another hand reached for it as well. A very pale hand with blue painted nails. Hermione looked up to see Luna Lovegood. Or Loony Luna according to Ginny. Luna stopped and pulled her hand back.

"Would you like to share the carriage?" Luna asked. Her voice reminded Hermione of the wind one would find at the top of the hill on a crisp morning just as the sun would began to rise. It felt nice and different. Adalene must have felt the same as she nodded her head. Hermione shrugged and followed Luna in.

"I'll have to leave for a bit since all prefects have to meet up at another carriage. I will try to get back soon. When Ron gets here, tell him the that, please. Make sure Harry stays put, ok." Hermione said. She waited until Adalene nodded and sat beside Luna.

"Okay, I will," Adalene said, her gaze now on the magazine that was in Luna's hands. Upside down that is. Luna glanced up at her from above her magazine.

"I'll make sure she's safe," she stated. Her large eyes held no lies as she looked away without blinking once.

Hermione nodded her thanks and put her trunk on top of the seats. She didn't take off her purse so she walked out of the carriage, closing the door behind her. She noticed Neville and Ginny coming up the corridor and gestured to the carriage.

"Adalene is in there. Make sure she doesn't leave. I'll be back later. Hey, Neville."

Ginny smiled and passed by her but a second later she laughed out loud.

"Hey, Luna!"

Neville went white at that; which made Hermione curious as to why. Neville smiled nervously. "Hey, Hermione."

He paused as he stared up at her. She saw his eyes widen briefly before he looking away. She paused, curious as to why he was acting a lot more nervous than usual.

"What is it?"

He became even more nervous as he looked around, his trunk forgotten at his side.

"You just seem a bit taller than usual. A bit tan too. Did you go out this summer?"

Hermione froze completely. That was true. While the potions had changed her appearance it didn't change her height or her body size. It really only changed her face in fact. She was turning twenty soon. Her body was already mature as it was with the added changes. Hermione gave him a puzzled look.

"I did but I don't think I look that different. Anyways I have to head out so you later."

He nodded and nervously moved aside as she walked by. It wasn't until she reached the actual carriage that she wondered who would be giving them their instructions. She expected to be the first one there and was surprised to see everybody already inside. Ron was sitting near the door so he opened it for her. Hermione saw Malfoy staring out the window, jaw clenched as he ignored Pansy Parkinson. Of course, Severus would choose them.

Next were Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff and standing up were Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw. Anthony looked up from the piece of parchment paper in his hands and smiled at her.

"Hey, Hermione."

She gave a quick nod and sat down next to Ron who was glaring at Malfoy. She didn't even pay attention to that as she was handed a copy of the list of rules and whatnot. She read through them quickly. She really didn't want to be in the carriage longer than was needed. Pany's loud voice filled the carriage as she snidely made comments at Padma about Harry.

"Oh, didn't he take you the dance?"

"How horrible! Draco was amazing. He looked dashing at the ball."

How much longer would the meeting last? She had only been here for a few minutes and already she wanted to stab her. Ron continued to glare at Malfoy. Probably hoping for a verbal fight. Hermione grabbed the magical feathered quill and signed her initials next to Ron's and Anthony's. It would be easy to slip away from both of them. Not that she planned on taking her role seriously. She paused when she noticed three of Malfoy's shifts open. She glanced at him and for a second and paused. He was staring at her, his eyes not holding the usual disgust he showed towards her. Not to mention the hate as well.

Whatever the reason for it she bashed herself for even considering it, she must be out of her mind.

Regardless, her fingers betrayed her and she wrote her name on those three blanks. She handed it back to Anthony who shot her a look once he got to the bottom of the page. He didn't say anything thankfully and the meeting was over just like that. She stood swiftly and walked out, leaving Ron behind to talk to Ernie.

She passed Cho Chang who was blushing and looking back down the corridor repeatedly. Hermione watched the Seeker of Ravenclaw quickly turn into a carriage full of her Quidditch teammates.

It wasn't until she reached the carriage that she saw why. Harry seemed to be covered in goo as well as Adalene who shot her a smile, her eyes light with open amusement. Luna was laughing loudly while Ginny was helping Neville with his plant. Yes, she was back with her "crowd" of friends. But a large part of her was missing her Slytherin family. She wanted to be with them so much.

o0o

Hermione walked into the Great Hall with Harry and Ron. Ginny walked off right away to sit with her friends. She noticed the looks that Harry was getting the minute he walked in. Mostly Hufflepuffs; which should have surprised her but didn't. They headed towards their house table, her eyes on the High Table. She avoided looking at Severus and surveyed the table with keen interest. What did get her attention was the woman in Pink. All pink, even the hideous hat on her head was pink with a pink feather. She felt a slight tap on her shields so she opened the link.

 _"That's Dolores Umbridge. The new D.A.D.A teacher. The Ministry's spy as well as an annoyance. I heard about Potter's attack. I would have done more if it weren't for Nott."_ Severus said, his voice sliding into her head like cool silk.

She sat down with both boys as they stared at others around them. It was easy to tell what kind of woman Umbridge was as she stared around the Great Hall with her nose in the air. _"I see that. And Harry was fine. Sirius and Remus stayed by his side the whole time. I'm sure you have heard of Adalene Black. She's walking in actually as we speak. It's easy to see who it is."_ Hermione stated, her eyes on the girl who walked behind a boy with large ears.

Adalene Black was going to be sorted and Hermione had a feeling that the house she was thinking about would not be the one for her. Harry made a comment about Malfoy which made her turn her head in his direction.

Malfoy was staring down at his hands as his gang of blocks surrounded him. Pansy was practically hanging onto his arm trying to get his attention. Hermione cringed before turning back to Adalene who waved at her. She smiled at her and turned to look at Professor McGonagall who was setting down the sorting hat onto the stool.

The hat woke up slowly before it began singing. The song filled the starless hall with an ominous warning. Once it ended, the whole hall filled with chattering. Hermione sent her confusion to Severus. He had been about to reply when Nearly Headless Nick spoke up. Harry had asked the question she had been wondering about.

Nearly Headless Nick spoke of the warning almost in a whisper as he glanced around the hall too. "It only ever gives warnings like that when the school is in danger. It's only happened a few times. The last was when Riddle rose to power."

Severus spoke up coolly. _"I was in my seventh year when it gave the final warning. Most Slytherins had taken it as a good omen. While others feared for their very souls."_

Hermione leaned into Harry's side as he scooted closer to her. His hand grabbing hers under the table. She startled but didn't pull away. She forgot that he was only a teenager at times. The pressure of all the stares and the guilt over Cedric's death was still heavy on his mind and heart. She knew this year would be difficult for him. Her attention was brought back when McGonagall stepped up beside the now quiet sorting hat. Her Head of House pulled a piece of parchment out and began calling out names.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

It was the nervous looking boy with large ears in front of Adalene that stumbled as he made his way towards the stool with the sorting hat.

Seconds after sitting down the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

As the kid walked towards the table, Hermione glanced over to the Slytherin table who had booed rather loudly. Her eyes caught Theodore Nott's. He was staring at her with a confused look on his face. She lightly nudged his mind as not to startle him. He inclined his head.

Once in, she asked him about his housemate. _"What's going on with Malfoy?"_

Nott looked away from her to look down the table at Malfoy and Zabini. _"He has been given a rude awakening. The Dark Lord has moved into his Manor now since the Auror's have gone searching Nott Manor. I have been staying with them as well but supervised by Snape. I'm supposed to be spying on Snape actually."_

Hermione didn't say anything. She knew he was fishing for information. She wasn't about to tell him anything. He continued on when his plan failed, his voice holding slight respect. _"He has been told about the task his father has been given to complete which makes him worry about his family's position as well as his mothers. Everybody knows that the only person he genuinely likes is his mum."_

That did sort of add up. But she didn't comment. She broke away when Adalene was called up.

"Black, Adalene."

Adalene walked up confidently, her stride sure but in the short time Hermione had known her, she knew it was mostly acting. She had been taught well by her mother.

Many students spoke in hushed whispers as Adalene passed them. Many wondering whose child she could be. She sat down on the stool with her head held up high. Professor broke slightly out of character as she smiled down at her. Her professor set the hat on her and the whole hall became silent.

"Well, a Black you say. Yes, definitely a Black. And a female one at that. I haven't seen one in decades. Ah, I see many things, my dear. You do come from a...But will you choose? Gryffindor like your uncle or Slytherin? Choices, choices my dear. Oh, is that why. That is a fairly good choice. May your choice never backfire. For you cannot change it once you are there. Very well."

It was silent for a couple of more seconds before it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Adalene jumped off the stool once the hat came off. Hermione smiled, glad that she was sorted in her house. Adalene shot her a smile too as she sat down next to Euan, the one other first year. The rest of the first years were called as well. Many who turned to stare at Harry with frightened eyes. Harry either didn't notice them or acted like he didn't. Ron glared at a few of them; which only served to make them even more fearful.

Dumbledore stood up briefly to begin the Welcoming Feast before sitting back down once the food appeared on the tables. Hermione served herself some meat with bread as well as a cup of water. She wasn't hungry but regardless it was better to eat.

During the meal, Hermione noticed Umbridge glancing at Dumbledore every few minutes. As if he would do anything so public. She also noticed that Severus didn't eat much either. He mostly drank out of his goblet but spent the rest of the time watching his house.

Ron stuffed his face to the heavens with sausage, causing Harry to be distracted by that. She noticed that he kept looking over to the Ravenclaw table too. Specifically a certain Seeker. She bumped his shoulder causing him to look over only to blush a deep red. She laughed at him as he bumped her back harder. His worries were momentarily forgotten. It was felt good to make him feel better even if it wouldn't last long.

Several minutes later, Umbridge stood up next to Dumbledore's seat and asked rather loudly to speak to them. She made an annoying "hem hem" sound over and over again. Each time louder and louder. Hermione really wanted to smash her face in. A bit violent yes, but certain circumstances asked for it.

Umbridge began speaking of education and the Ministry the instant Dumbledore gave her 'permission' to speak. A lousy speech that many didn't hear. But Hermione heard the warning loud and clear. This woman wasn't here to teach.

She was here to silence.

Hermione glanced at Harry who wasn't paying the slightest attention. Ron leaned over and whispered. "Bonkers ain't she."

Hermione nodded and leaned forward, blocking Umbridge's view of Harry. Umbridge smiled sweetly, her teeth looking too white against all that pink. As soon as she was done talking they were dismissed to head towards their common rooms and dormitories.

Hermione stood up, pulling Ron up as well. "We have to escort the first years. Get up, Ron. Harry, don't wander off and head straight there, okay."

Ron began swearing as he jammed the last of the sausages into his mouth. He began pulling the first years towards her as Harry nodded and moved passed them. She watched him leave and only turned when a familiar small hand slipped into hers. She looked down to see Adalene, who had tugged along another first year. Euan Abercrombie. It wasn't difficult to round them up except for Ron who kept calling them midgets. They just glared at him while the rest followed her.

Once they arrived at the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione took the girls while Ron took the boys and explained the rules and whatnot. Adalene stuck by her side and only left once most of the people in the common room had already left. Hermione had asked Ron where Harry was only to be told by Neville that he was already sleeping.

Walking up the stairs to her new room, one she didn't have to share with a gaggle of girls, she opened the door. The first thing she saw was the large fireplace right across from her. It took up almost the whole wall space. It had a small fire going on in the middle. She had wondered what 'New Changes' Dumbledore had been talking about when he had addressed the prefects earlier. This year the prefects and Head boy and girl would have their own rooms. Not that she was complaining. Anything to get away from Lavender. Her obsession with boys was something she was glad she wouldn't have to hear every night for another year.

Her eyes found the bed to the far right next to the window as well as her desk. She turned left and found another door next to her trunk. Curious as to what it could be, she opened it to find a bathroom. It had a decent tub, sink, and toilet. It was cold so she left the door open so the fire could at least get some of its warmth inside. She unpacked with her actual wand and laid down. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and was surprised when she opened them next to see light coming in through the window. The fire long ago extinguished.

Sitting up slowly, she pushed her hair back and winced as her limbs protested. She quickly dressed and went down to the common room to find a tense atmosphere. Hermione raised an eyebrow when she saw Adalene standing in front of Harry who was yelling at Seamus.

"Don't talk about my mum, Potter! You have no right!"

"You're the one that brought her up! I don't see why YOU have to right to question me!"

Hermione saw Ron try to pull Harry back even as he glared at Seamus. But she noticed the side glances that Harry got as the yelling became louder. Fred and George were standing slightly behind them with Lee and Angelina who also seemed to be glaring at everybody else. Hermione closed her eyes for a few seconds before finally having enough.

"STOP!"

Everybody turned at once to look at her. Seamus' face was as red as Ron's hair while Harry stood there, breathing fast, hands fisted at his sides. He turned to glare at her too but paused halfway through. He must have seen something on her face because he took a step back. Hermione walked towards them, several people moving aside as they watched her elbow a few out of the way. She threw both boys a steely look.

"I don't care what you two are yelling about so bloody early in the morning. But it doesn't take a genius to figure out what this rubbish is about. Harry, ignore those that say anything like to what Seamus might have said. They will be believe anything they want regardless of what you say to them. As for you, Seamus," she paused as she turned her cold gaze on his frozen figure, "Watch what you say too. If you believe whatever your mum or the Minister say, keep it to yourself. Nobody wants to hear, especially the one person in this room who saw Cedric Diggory die."

The common room had been silent since the moment she had shouted, her voice even now still echoing as she stared Seamus down. He looked away, face going white at the mention of Cedric.

Others glanced away as well while many stared at her in shock. Yes, she wasn't acting like 'Hermione' should have but she wouldn't put up with any of their shite. She could act like a fifteen-year-old bossy girl but even she had her limits. She wasn't an actress. She was almost twenty years old for Merlin's sake. Classes hadn't even begun and already she was breaking out of character.

Somebody by the entrance cleared their throat rather loudly making everybody freeze once again. Hermione turned to see Professor McGonagall standing by the entrance with a hard look on her face. She lost it briefly when she glanced at the trio before addressing everybody.

"This is why I chose her to be a prefect. And what she said was correct. We don't need to be divided in our own house. Now is not the time for it. Do not mention Diggory's name in gossip. That is shameful and should **NOT** be done. Now, everybody, head to the Great Hall for breakfast." Professor McGonagall said a she turned around and walked out of the common room.

Hermione didn't look back at the others as she followed her Head of House out. She heard Harry call her name but she ignored him. She did stop when she heard Adalene call her name out. By the time Adalene had caught up so had Harry and Ron. Both boys avoided her gaze but stayed by her side as Adalene began talking about the castle.

It wasn't long until they reached the Great Hall. They passed the doors and headed towards their table. They sat with Neville and Ginny, Hermione making sure to put Adalene between her and the boys. They didn't protest so Hermione ignored them as she glanced up at the Head Table.

Of course, Severus was already there. He was drinking from a goblet, his hand holding a book in one hand as he ignored the others at the table. She looked away as the owls began coming in. She watched as a small light brown owl with reddish feathers landed in front of her. It held a copy of the Daily Prophet as well as a pristine envelope with a stamp that was familiar.

The Black family crest. As she accepted both the letter and the newsletter, another owl landed beside hers. Its feathers were all black with a hint of grey near the belly. The owl had a small letter tucked on its clawed leg which bore the name "Adalene" on the front.

Adalene reached for it and opened the letter. It wasn't a long letter since it only said good luck and congratulations on making Gryffindor. The owl was a present to her from Remus and Sirius. She smiled up at the owl so Hermione turned back to her own letter. She opened it up to Sirius's familiar handwriting.

 **Hermione**

 **I gave her your note. She did as you instructed. I took the opportunity of sending you a copy of the one she sent us. The owl is from them. Your _DAD_ said you might need one.**

 **Sirius Black**

Hermione watched as the ink disappeared, leaving behind crisp parchment paper. Luckily nobody had been paying attention to her except for a certain pair of dark onyx eyes. His voice filled her head a second later. " _Skeeter_?"

She gave a slight nod that to those near her would have seemed like she had just tilted her head towards Adalene. _"Hm, yes, Sirius just sent his confirmation. I had her write about Cedric's Death, Riddle's return that the Ministry is trying to cover as well as the attack from yesterday. We had two other people switch out the front cover of the Daily Prophet with Skeeter's own writing. Nobody will suspect her since it was her own piece they had switched out. It's only a warning that will probably draw attention to Dumbledore. Which doesn't matter since nobody will be able to prove it."_

Severus put down his book and picked up the Daily Prophet that had just been delivered in front of his breakfast. Hermione did the same just as the whispering began. In the front page, in large black letters, read, " **What the Minister doesn't want you to know. Ministry soon to be taken over by Tom Riddle, a half-blood**."

Right under that was a picture of the Minister. She didn't have to read it know what it said. But once she glanced up at the high table she saw Dolores Umbridge face, which was as pink as the feather in her hat. Her face was also pinched in rage. She stood slowly and looked at Dumbledore once before quickly making her way out of the Great Hall using the side door. Dumbledore on his part didn't seem to notice her departure as he stared down at his own copy.

Looking at every single person sitting at the High Table, Hermione noticed the slight relief on their shoulders as well as the way they all glanced at each other. She heard Harry whisper loudly to her, returning her attention back to her own table. Harry leaned over Adalene who had stopped eating to read the newsletter too. Harry stared at her with surprise and amazement mingled together. "Who do you gather wrote it? What they say in it is true but that's the first time the Daily Prophet has ever been correct," he said, his own eyes shifting away from hers and towards the High Table. Ron grunted his own question as he drank deeply from his goblet.

Hermione shrugged as she turned away from him. "Who knows. But I hope it opens the eyes of those blinded by the Minister's lies."

She didn't jump when his voice slid across her mind. " _Well done, Hermione_."

A sly grin escaped before she could stop it. Her eyes connected with Draco Malfoy's right as she caught the mistake. His eyes grew wide before something flashed across his face. She really had to get her shite together or else she would get caught sooner rather than later.

...o0o0o0o0o...

.

.

.

.

.

A little long but that's okay. Thanks for reading!

Editing 3/29/19

Vanee


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(5th Year)

Pulling out her potions book along with her feathered quill, she set them down in front of her as they all waited for Severus to enter the classroom. Harry and Ron were on either side of her grumbling. They both had been whispering to each other all day. About girls. Well, only one girl.

Cho Chang.

Hermione had already noticed that Cho had been coming to see Harry more and more. Which bothered Hermione. Not Romantically or anything of that sort. She had seen the way Cho had stared at Harry from afar. The look in her eyes wasn't that of a girl infatuated with a boy. No, it held too much raw pain. Regardless of how much she smiled and acted like she was okay.

All of it was a bloody act and Harry couldn't seem to look past it. Something that Ginny had noticed as well.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Severus walked into the room, robes billowing behind him as he reached the front of the classroom. He didn't look at her as he coldly gazed around the room. He instructed them on what they would be working on for the class period. It was double potions so it was bound to take up the whole class period. He finally sat down after a few minutes of talking.

Hermione stood up slowly, making sure Ron and Harry stood up as well. She passed by his desk, his mere presence giving her a sense of peace. Unsettling to say the least.

Though, she was surprised, that he hadn't once said anything to Harry or Ron. It wasn't until she saw Harry make a mistake that his voice slid across her mind. She didn't stop stirring her cauldron as he spoke. _"He missed a step. If he doesn't do it I will have to make an example of him."_

Hermione didn't say anything back and instead wrote a small note before slipping it to Harry. He sent her a confused look before opening it. He had been about to add the next step without adding moonstone. He stiffened, sent Severus a look, and turned to her. Harry nodded his thanks as he did as she said.

That Severus would do something like this...It made her suddenly realize the extent of his words. He was trying. It warmed her to think of it. Lost in the feelings he invoked, she disinterestedly looked over at Ron and froze.

It was green and boiling madly. She moved forward and stopped when she saw Neville get tripped by Crabbe. Seamus moved to stop him but hit Ron's shoulder in the process. Hermione didn't stop to think and knocked Ron sideways but failed to avoid the cauldron as it tipped over.

The fluid splashed on her right arm, making her cry out in pain. The liquid slid down, burning her arm. She stumbled back and Harry wrapped his arm around her waist. Severus whispered harshly across her mind. His voice muted with concern.

 _"Is it bad?"_

Hermione swallowed hard as she watched him make his way down the aisle. She ignored the glare he threw at everybody, even her. He swept his hand over the mess and the cauldron, vanishing everything around it as well as the potion.

He didn't glance at her again as he berated Neville and Ron. Doing what he had to do so that the Slytherins didn't snitch to their parents. Hermione understood that but that didn't make it right. Harry seemed to agree with her as he escorted her out of the class.

"Bloody Tool. You'd think with him being in the Order he would at least not be a git," he said, his arm holding her tighter as they went up the stairs to the infirmary. Stifling a moan at his movement, she tried not to hit him for his comment and just said, "I guess.''

They arrived at the infirmary to see Madam Pomfrey attending to Luna Lovegood. Luna was staring down at her wound with benumbed amusement as Pomfrey tended to it. She tried poking it, making Pomfrey look up and catch sight of them coming in. Her face transformed into a scowl as she checked them both out for injuries.

"The year has only barely begun and one of you three is already inured? Why am I not surprised." Pomfrey said, her eyes taking in her burned arm.

Hermione grimaced at her while Harry smiled brightly, he was used to seeing her a lot more than anybody else. "It isn't me this time, Madam Pomfrey. But Hermione is really hurt." Harry said, his gaze turning worried as he looked down at her. Hermione shrugged, making sure not to move her arm.

"It's not that bad. You should go back," she was interrupted as the bell rung, "Get your stuff. I'll go back and get my own. I'll see you in the Great Hall, okay."

After a little more arguing he left, his gaze slightly irritated with her. Hermione turned to Pomfrey, who had already begun cutting the rest of her robes away to reveal the wound. She hadn't seen it closely and now realized how bad it really was. Pomfrey numbed her arm with her wand before getting to work on it. She bit her lip as Pomfrey ran a bit of liquid down her arm. Her blood seeping from under the half-burned skin flap near her elbow, making her swallow hard. Pomfrey stood up as the wound healed around the loose skin.

"I have to get more burn paste from my office. Don't move."

She watched Pomfrey walk next door where her office was located and turned when Luna spoke up, her voice strangely not echoing in the room. "I've seen you a lot before. But never spoke to you. Which surprises me that the others haven't noticed. Especially those that are close to you."

She stood up, her large bag beside her making a bell-like sound as she placed it on her shoulders. Her white-blond hair hid her face as she walked by. Hermione didn't react to her words. But it did concern her a bit.

Harry and Ron didn't pay attention to her so she knew they wouldn't notice the difference in her but now Hermione would have to watch for others if Luna was able to tell. She left the Hospital Wing after a few minutes of Pomfrey fretting over her. Hermione reassured her that she was fine and that it almost didn't hurt which was a lie, of course.

As she made her way back to Severus's classroom, she inspected the healed wound. It was red, the skin still irritated. It wasn't until she arrived that she heard the footsteps following her. She glanced around, making it seem like she was looking for somebody. The footsteps stopped so she continued forward. She didn't hear them again so she slipped inside just as Severus opened the door. He didn't give her a chance to say anything as he grabbed her left arm and pulled her towards his private rooms. Once inside, he gestured towards the largely stuffed armchair in the corner of the room.

It was right beside a large fireplace, the fire low as it only warmed the area around the armchair. The room was different from what she remembered. It was bigger than the year before. She didn't ask about it as he returned with a jar full of paste.

"Does it hurt a lot? Why did you step in," he asked as he coated her arm with a different paste than the one that Pomfrey had put on it.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I didn't actually plan to do that. I acted on impulse."

He scowled but changed the subject instead. "You know that the Daily Prophet won't let it happen again. They will be making sure it doesn't occur again."

Hermione smiled. "Then it will all go according to plan. It's only to distract them. But it will also set seeds of doubt," she said, her gaze distracted by his hand; which was smoothing the paste in small circles. "I will probably leave soon. I need to speak with Amelia Bones and try to get her on our side. I heard about her from Arthur. We will need her if the time comes when Fudge steps down after being outed as a lier."

Severus stilled before looking up at her. His eyes locking onto hers. He suddenly smiled, making her take notice of the fact that she had never actually seen him smile before. It shocked her and also made her feel warm in some places. She leaned forward until her nose touched his.

"What's so amusing, Severus?"

His smile remained as he placed his hands on either side of the chair, caging her in. She stayed still as his smile faded from his face. Although his eyes still held amusement in them. He studied her face for a couple of seconds longer before answering in a low but amused tone.

"I haven't smiled like this in a long time. It has been almost two decades since somebody has seen me smile and all it took was a woman in a girls skin to make it happen. You have no idea how alone I have been all these years. But then you appear without warning. Believe me, just because I'm not saying anything to Potter or the others doesn't mean I'm not thinking it. This is probably the nicest you will ever see me be. As I said, you appear and now I feel like I'm actually making a difference. We have done more now than Dumbledore did in the first war."

Hermione cupped his face between her hands. "I'm not that special. I'm just a bit more mature than I was before. I'm just me. Doing what others won't."

He didn't smile again but instead tilted his head towards her and would have probably kissed her but stopped halfway. "I can't kiss you like this. I know it's only the outside of you that is young but I prefer to kiss you as **YOU**." he said, stepping back and handing her an envelope. Taking it from his hands, she opened it to see Dimitry's familiar handwriting.

 **Hermione,**

 **I haven't found them yet. They are smart, they hide in plain sight but it's only a matter of time before they do get caught. Zeph says to write to her. She has something to discuss with you. As for the boys, they already miss you. But what I wanted to tell you is that I found the address. It's on the back of this letter. Take care and watch out for that pink toad.**

Pink Toad? She was small and round like one. Hermione suppressed her laugh as she threw the letter into the fire. Yes, she would be keeping an eye on Dolores Umbridge.

Hermione sat beside Neville in D.A.D.A, their seats right in front of Harry and Ron's. She avoided looking at Ron who kept sending her apologetic glances. Hermione glanced back once only to look directly into cool grey eyes. They flashed with something once again before Malfoy turned his head away. She had expected an insult but so far he hadn't said anything to her. Which made her suspicious as to why he hadn't said anything to her. Regardless of what was going on in his household.

It wasn't long until Dolores Umbridge walked out from the top of the stairs at the front of the class. Her face pinched tightly as she glanced at Harry. She seemed to force it away as she headed straight for the board. She began writing on it with her wand. Hermione ignored it and looked down at the book that they would read from. She had a feeling that this class would be different from the years before.

Umbridge turned around with a sickly sweet smile on her face. Her eyes the only thing giving her away. Her beady eyes glinted with fury as they passed over every student in the class. But she never seemed to look them in the eyes.

Cowardly Pink Toad.

"I will be your new Professor Against the Dark Arts. I will be addressed as Professor Umbridge. I will not answer by any other name. Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" asserted Umbridge, stopping near Hermione's desk. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified."

She went on to emphasize exactly what they would be doing. Hermione frowned. She had already read the book and even she had found it to be quite a bore. She raised her hand but Umbridge ignored her and instead went to go sit at her desk. Hermione kept her hand up. Neville looked over nervously as he flipped through the book. When Umbridge didn't call on her she lowered her hand and left the book unopened. She wasn't going to waste her time reading it.

The others looked over at her in shock as she sat there staring out the window. Her fingers tapping the table over and over again. It wasn't long until the others realized what the book contained so several others closed their books as well.

The rain slammed into the window, making Lavender and Parvati jump in surprise. Hermione glanced back to see that Malfoy hadn't even taken his out. He was staring down at his wand, the tip making a swirling motion as he loosely held it. Harry gave her a questioning look as he too randomly flipped through the book.

Ron was scowling down at the book and closed it loudly, he sent her a confused look. Hermione turned back around when Umbridge made the same annoying humming sound she had done in the Great Hall. Everybody turned at once to see her stand up, her body half covered by the large wooden desk. Hermione raised an eyebrow, breaking her "character" but not really caring at this point.

Pink toad wanted them to learn about defensive magical theory? Umbridge was only using it to rub it in Harry's face as well as Dumbledores. She was advocating the fact that they wouldn't need defensive spells for any reason. Hermione watched her step around the desk and asked in an overly sweet voice, "What is it? I think I made myself perfectly clear as to what to do for today's lesson."

Hermione heard Pansy asked, "Aren't we supposed to actually use magic?"

Umbridge cleared her throat loudly. "I will only answer to manners and as such, I require for everybody to raise their hands when they wish to ask something."

Pansy didn't speak again so Hermione guessed that she did as Umbridge said but the toad had already turned away to speak to Seamus, who had raised his hand straight away. Umbridge gestured towards him with her small wand.

Seamus frowned as he pointed down at his book. "We aren't using magic at all? Like the whole school year? If not, why are we taking this class."

Umbridge breathed deeply through her nose as she narrowed her eyes slightly. "Why would you need to defend yourself in my classroom. I don't see why you would feel the need to. As for the use of magic, reading will help you learn faster."

Seconds later Harry slapped his hand on the table but was cut short by Malfoy speaking up, followed by his chair scraping on the stone floor. "I don't understand why. My father will be upset to hear that a half-blood is denying the use of magic in class, especially D.A.D.A."

Hermione turned to see him leave the classroom with Pansy and his gang following right behind him. Umbridge sputtered and walked quickly after them with her stubby legs.

Harry leaned over to her. "I was ready to yell at her. What could we possibly learn just reading, aside from you, nobody else could possibly do that."

That was true. Even Ron, who had already slumped over to nap, nodded his head. Only his eyes could be seen through his hair as he sleepily burrowed into his arms.

It wasn't long until the rest of the class decided to leave the classroom once ten minutes passed with no sign of Umbridge. Hermione didn't pack the book since all of the others had also left it. She bumped into Theodore Nott, who had stayed slightly behind the others. He turned somewhat towards her and leaned over when Harry turned towards Ron. "Meet me at the boathouse after dinner. It will be empty for the night. Bring Luna Lovegood as well as Snape."

Hermione shot him a look full of surprise.

Luna? Why? She mouthed back but he just walked out of the room just as Professor McGonagall appeared around a corner. She stopped beside her, taking in the students that walked passed her. Ron and Harry stopped and turned back when they looked back to see her with the professor.

"Why aren't you in class? What's going on? I saw Dolores walk down to the dungeons yelling for Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall asked, her eyes following Nott.

"Umbridge decided to start the class by telling us that we won't be using magic and we would only be reading about it. Most of the students didn't like the sound of that. It wasn't until Draco Malfoy decided to mention his father that things escalated. He stood and left with some of the other Slytherins. She went after them." Hermione said as she re-braided her hair. Harry and Ron just nodded along with what she said.

McGonagall made a sound and gestured down the hall. "Just head to the Great Hall. I'll speak with Albus about this. Make sure the other students don't go disturbing the other classes."

She soon left after that, leaving Hermione with the boys. She turned to them. "I'm going to the-," She didn't get to finish as both of them gave her large smiles. "The library. We know. We're heading back to the common room instead of the Great Hall. We'll see you later." They both said, their eyes knowing.

Hermione smiled but her mind was already somewhere else. She left them in the corridor as she turned around, only to see Lady Phyllida Spore. Her dark hair was flowing gently down her back, her eyes watching her with a small smile on her face.

Hermione gestured towards the portrait. "Were you looking for me?"

Dame Spore gave a slight nod. "I borrowed this one just to look for you. Go to the seventh floor and turn left. Across the tapestry, walk back and forth three times with a clear idea of wanting a room with two portraits in it."

Hermione didn't question her since Dame Spore had already left the painting. She did as she was told and headed towards the seventh floor, passing several portraits on the way. She thought she saw her moving with her but she didn't say anything and passed Malfoy once as she turned a corner. He stopped when he saw her, his eyes cold, making her flatter a step.

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he looked a little to the left of her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Malfoy frowned but only nodded his head politely to Severus. To his godfather. He stepped around her and walked down the stairs just as Severus stayed slightly behind her as she walked further up the stairs.

"I heard what he did. Dolores is throwing a tantrum in Albus's office. The minister will show up sooner at this point. And only on her first day? I'm surprised Potter or even you didn't snap first." he stated, his voice soothing her mind.

Her head hurt a little from using occlumency for most of the week and it was now making itself known. She dropped them completely since he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Hermione didn't answer him as they turned left on the seventh floor. He didn't ask what she was doing as she stepped in front of the blank wall. It looked like any other wall in the castle. Lady Spore had said to walk back and forth three times. Hermione did so with a clear picture of her room back in Gryffindor tower, as well as other things.

She froze when the wall began to make a grating sound. The wall in front of her slowly transformed into two large doors. The top created an oval like entrance, almost like the opening of the Gryffindor's entrance. Hermione didn't look back at Severus as she pushed the doors open. The inside of the room was exactly like her own. The large fireplace was right in front of her. Like the first time, she had walked into her room. She didn't turn around as the entrance slid shut. Leaving her alone with Severus. Hermione lifted her hand and touched her face, feeling the soft roundness of baby fat fade away slowly, almost like her mask was sliding off her face. The room had given her exactly what she had wanted.

Severus spoke up when she didn't turn around. "I have heard of the room from Albus but have never heard of anybody else finding it. Who told you about it?" he asked, his voice coming from right behind her.

She turned, making sure ti stare up at him. His face held a bit of surprise. He only raised an eyebrow in question.

"I asked for my room here at Hogwarts and to be in my real skin. I wasn't sure if it would work. I was told by Dame Spore who asked me to come here."

Just as she said that somebody cleared their throat. "Ahem, I was the one to tell her, Severus. There was something I need to tell her so I used another's portrait to find her. Now, I know that you will eventually need this room for other purposes. But, what I wanted to tell you is that Dumbledore hasn't told Severus everything. He has Riddle's address. His also whispering about other things. The prophecy?"

Hermione frowned. The prophecy? The one she had already read?

"I already have the address as well. I was planning on leaving soon to check it out. It's only a feeling but I think that I will find something. But even if I do, I don't know how to destroy such a thing. But, I do have a question. I was going to ask you actually."

Severus headed away from her and towards the large armchair in the corner. Hermione watched him as she tried to find a way to describe what even she had yet to understand. Moving closer to Madam Spore's portrait, she lifted her robe sleeve on her left arm. The fake wand curved twice around her wrist, the wood covering most of the mark. She tapped it once at the base and it unfurled. She looked up when the scar came into view. Lady Spore was staring down at it with a frown.

"What animal did that."

Hermione rubbed the scar tissue, the bumpy scar was formed in a large bite mark. The scar had darkened in color, it now appeared dark green when before it had been a bright venomous green. The venom must have already integrated with her own blood.

"When I was in Egypt, I was out by a village picking herbs and whatnot for grandmother Halima. I was with her granddaughter Amsu and a friend named Gahiji. I was a little further down from them and let my guard down. I had thought I had seen a child in the tall grass but was quickly corrected when a young Sphinx came out of the grass. I didn't have time to say much before a large snake attacked me. It wrapped its fangs around my wrist, his body coiling all the way up to my shoulder. I panicked and for a second I thought the Sphinx was going to attack me too," she said, her mind replaying the attack.

"It pounced onto the snakes head, smashing the teeth further in. I only heard it speak to me after. Called me foolish human." she finished. Her mind filled with memories of the night. She looked over at Severus, whose jaw was locked tightly. "I also noticed something about the Horcrux. It goes silent when I handle it with my left arm. Like when I have it in my right hand, it whispers to me, my darkest secrets and desires. But a common snake couldn't possibly have that effect on a Horcrux."

It wasn't Dame Spore who spoke next. Phineas Black spoke up, his voice holding contempt as he addressed her. "Mudblood-."

He didn't get to finish as Severus hissed, his body flowing to its feet as he swirled to face Black's portrait. "Never say that word in my presence again, Black."

Black gave him a sneer but didn't say anything about it as he turned to look at Hermione. "The serpent's venom shouldn't be able to do that. Unless it was already cursed or impregnated with another's magical blood it shouldn't have that reaction. But a Sphinx combined with it might. Listen to Spore, muggleborn." he said, his eyes turning cold as he stepped out of the frame but not before making a rude gesture. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. A very unpleasant but smart man.

Hermione went to cover her scar but Severus halted her movement by placing his hand on it. He raised it up to his face, forefinger tracing the mark. Hermione looked to the side and watched Lady Spore give her a strange look before leaving the portrait. She jumped when Severus pinched the skin over the wound and froze when the green web of venom under pulsated.

What in the bloody hell?

Severus frowned before closing his eyes for a couple of seconds while Hermione stared at his face, his nose looking slightly crooked like if he had been punched in the face; obviously somebody or something broke it before.

He opened his eyes, connecting with hers. "I need to get a sample. Will you let me?"

Not giving him an answer she looked to her left to find a small table with a tray on it. It had everything he would need to get a sample. Ready for him to use. "I don't think you will let me leave without you getting that sample. But I don't plan on denying you anything, Severus."

He didn't smile but his eyes did. His amusement remained even as he grabbed the scalpel. He ran his free hand over the spot where he would cut it, numbing it. She felt a slight tingle as he used the scalpel to cut her flesh. Her blood flowed red with hints of green mixed in here and there. After he was done getting the tissue and a phial of blood, he closed the wound. She lifted her right sleeve up to check the time and cursed. It was time for the next class already. She picked up her bag that she had dropped by the entrance and slid it on just as Severus stepped up close behind her. His scent reminding her of mint and herbs.

Of the candles, she had in her room back in her parent's house.

Large hands turned her around so that she faced him once more, his face so close to hers.

"I'm not always this calm, you know. I don't know why I'm acting so out of character but I must, it's a tad unsettling. I wanted to humiliate Potter in class today. Like a child would have to another. I don't know how long this change will last so it's only fair to warn you in case one of these days I snap at you or say something ungodly." Severus said, his breath washing over her cooly. Instead of foul, like Ron and the others always suspected it was like, it smelled of mint and chocolate.

Not giving him a chance move away she rose on her toes and pulled him towards her. His lips hesitated before molding themselves to hers. He kept his mouth closed so she opened hers and lightly licked his bottom lip.

He made a surprised sound and slipped both of his arms around her waist, lifting her fully against his body. Her body grew warm as she pushed her breast against his chest. He growled softly before pushing back. His eyes were full of desire as he pulled back slightly to stare down at her. Behind the desire, a different emotion shadowed the intense need.

Something she wasn't ready to accept yet. He closed his eyes as he finally left her mind. She didn't have to talk and neither did he.

Sometimes...

Words weren't needed.

….o0o...

The chilly air racing across the lake made the thick cloak she had put on nonexistent. The boathouse wasn't illuminated well but she didn't want to draw attention to it so she just lit a small light orb the size of her fist. It floated ahead of her as she made her way to the edge of the wooden dock.

The water lapped at the edges. The stars were hidden by storm clouds that looked like they were going to unleash at any second. The light orb dipped down, touching the water and for a second she thought she had seen a long tail touch the surface of the water.

Shaking her head, she leaned back against the wall and waited for the others. The copy of the marauder's map in her fist as well as her fake wand. She didn't want to take chances.

She had slipped a note to Luna before dinner let out. Luna hadn't even blinked in surprise as she dreamily walked away with it. Hermione hoped she actually came. Something inside of her alerted her that she wasn't alone anymore. She saw two figures walk in, one taller than the other. Nott and Luna. Both who were walking side by side. But right behind them was Severus. She would know him anywhere.

Even in the dark.

It wasn't long before they reached her, Luna walking in first. "This is a very interesting place to meet, Hermione but I'll say the company you keep is by far more interesting."

Her silvery eyes running over Nott, who in return stirred uncomfortably. Severus ignored them to come to stand beside her. Now silvery eyes followed that movement before looking away. Hermione turned her attention to Nott, waiting to see why he wanted them specifically. He cleared his throat once before producing a small piece of parchment. He walked forward and handed it to her.

"That's half of the money my father left me. Use it all. I don't want or need it. I still won't be able to spend the other half in this lifetime so go ahead and use it. I put it in a different vault that won't' look suspicious if you were to access it. I made it about a month ago. As to why Lovegood is here, well I figured that from what happened this morning with the Daily Prophet, you won't be able to post anything anymore. I thought it would be good if somebody 'bought' out the Quibbler and you could post things there. The ministry can't do anything about that since it will be privately owned and you can have the Pucey's back it up with protection."

Hermione stayed leaning back on the post, her eyes taking in the amount of money he just handed over. The money would come in handy if she decided to leave anytime soon but it would also buyout the Quibbler. It was a good plan. Too good to be true.

She briefly glanced at him before turning to Luna. "I'm guessing you already figured out what all of this is about, Luna."

Luna leaned down instead of replying and sat down on the edge of the dock. She pulled off her shoes and didn't flinch as she set her feet in the water. She finally looked up at Hermione. "I figured it out when I was in Diagon Alley the day of the attack. I was actually watching you when you saved the veela. I knew you weren't you anymore. This just made it even more obvious. Especially since you don't have nargles in your head."

Nobody paid attention to the last bit except for Nott who's lip turned upward for a split second. Severus just lifted an eyebrow before turning away from them.

"What do you think about his plan? Will your father agree with it?" Hermione asked her eyes on the water.

She was sure something was in it but Luna just swirled her legs in the dark water. The girls actione left Hermione perplexed.

Luna shifted her hair to the side and shrugged her shoulders gently. "He won't mind once he finds out why. He will still want to print other stuff but it will be fine."

Hermione nodded. "Than that's settled. I'll give you something to report every other week. It can't be repeated or on the same day. It will be watched by ministry officials but anything to keep them off Harry's back. I'll give you a letter for your father later in the week," she directed her next words to Nott. "If you hear anything from Adrian or Marcus tell me. They will try to keep me from the worst of it. I can't let anything slip through the cracks. Keep an eye on Malfoy. His acting out of character."

Nott inclined his head and left. Luna stood up without putting her shoes on. "You don't have to worry about Dumbledore reading my mind. It runs on a different loop than everybody else. He can't read me. Nobody can."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. That was interesting. She lightly probed her mind and was shocked to find it foggy, filled with random images. Without breaking eye contact she waited for Severus to attempt it too. He became still after a few seconds, mind probably attacking Luna's. If he couldn't get through than Dumbledore couldn't either.

Luna gave a twinkling laugh. "I told you, nobody can read it. I'm just that strange. I'll see you later. Goodbye Professor Snape."

They watched her leave, barefoot and without a cloak. Luna Lovegood would be a great addition to their side.

She turned slightly, while still leaning against the wood, and asked him what he had gotten from Nott. He didn't seem surprised as he too glanced at the water. "He didn't want to share the information in front of her. But it seems like Riddle has moved his plans up. He wants the full Prophecy. Not just what I gave him years ago. He knows it wasn't all of it since it obviously backfired. He heard Lucius talking with Walden Macnair. Riddle has sent Macnair to get the support of the Giants up in the mountains. But they spoke of the Ministry too. But that task will happen in a week or two after Macnair gets back."

Severus looked over at her, his eyes were troubled. "Dumbledore has sent Hagrid to get the support of the Giants as well. He will run in with them. I know Hagrid is going with Madam Maxime. But I don't think they will be able to convince them."

Hermione gave a sigh. "He really shouldn't have sent Hagrid. He should have gone himself. Most Giants are notorious. They will hurt Hagrid over and over again. I suppose we could stop by while we are gone. But I can't be seen by either of them."

Yes, things were bound to go wrong with Giants and Death Eaters involved.

But as she stared into the eyes of the man she was coming to know, she knew that he wouldn't let her fall. Her heart and mind agreed on that.

Just as she wouldn't let him fall.

….o0o0o0o0o0o...

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Edited 3/31/19

Vanee


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

.

.

.

(5th Year 1995)

The wind and rain beat down on the stone floor in the courtyard, making the rain sound even louder. It had rained all of last night, giving pause for a few hours before resuming in the afternoon.

Hermione watched herself head to Care of Magical Creatures with Ron and Harry. Both who pulled her along since they would be late in about two minutes. At least the class wasn't outside or else they would have been soaked in seconds without the use of shields.

She had to meet with Severus in his private lab to go over what he had found. She pulled the hood of her cloak up as she tucked the time-turner away. It still hung around her waist but it was becoming irritating when she dressed or bathed since for the past week she had been asked to either get up early or change in a hurry to catch up with the boys.

Both who were going to try out for Quidditch. A fact that Hermione had to listen over and over all week. Not that she minded as she watched them be carefree. That was all that mattered at the time for them.

She slipped by several people who were running late to classes, making sure not to stand out too much as she did so. Nobody paid her mind so she quickly found herself at his door. He didn't have any afternoon classes so she just slipped in. Not once looking back.

Missing the pair of eyes that had widened in surprise.

Later in suspicion.

The classroom was lowly lit, only having one candle on the desk. She passed by it and knocked twice with a pause between them. Her hand curled over the knob and opened it. The room was washed in a warm glow from the fire. But he wasn't in the main room. The living room was small but big enough for a person who didn't need large living spaces. The doors to the right, one that was partially open, led to his room and the one with the metal frame, was his lab. But otherwise, his rooms reminded her of small flats one would find in Muggle London.

Since she knew not to disturb him while he was working she turned to the little kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. The mundane task cleared her mind, easing the strained muscles. She turned her mind to easier things like strategies and maneuverings or at least already trying to outthink Riddle and Dumbledore. She left the tea and pulled off her purse so that she could open it without spilling the tea.

Pulling the strings of her purse apart, she took out the locket. She set it on the table and also pulled out her notebook. She sent Dimitry a message as well as her boys. Since the room was not as cold as the classroom she took off the cloak and dragon-skin gloves, the days had already started to get cooler even though it was only September.

Not that she minded but Severus did.

Hermione wasn't sure how Severus's floo network operated. According to the rules of the school, nobody aside from the Headmaster was able to apparate in and out of Hogwarts as well as being able to use the floo to leave school grounds. Portkeys were a different matter since they had to authorized by either Dumbledore or McGonagall. But for some reason, Severus's fireplace was able to work like a regular one.

It wasn't long until the floo flared green, bringing Severus out of his lab. He looked sharply over at her before turning back, the door slamming shut. She smiled, his hair had looked ridiculous, all ruffled despite the fact it was pulled away from his face with a leather thong.

Leaving the necklace on the table, she walked over to greet Dimitry. His blank stare fading the longer he stared. He must have had his thoughts guarded before coming here.

She walked into his arms just as the floo flared again. It was Adrian, his familiar eyes burning as he climbed through. He elbowed his father out of the way as he too embraced her. It felt great to see them again. Even though it hadn't been long since the last time she had seen the pair. Dimitry strolled over to the little kitchen and finished preparing the tea while Adrian walked over to scrutinize the locket.

"I suppose the reason why you called us over is to discuss this?" Dimitry asked dryly. He set the tea mugs down.

A second later Severus walked out of his lab, his hair still messy. He looked rather dashing with his hair away from his face. She noticed the leather thing around his wrist and suppressed the urge to call him out on it. He wouldn't like it if she did it in front of others. He sat down beside her and took her mug. Hermione caught the look Dimitry sent her, his real self finally showing as he too grabbed one of the two chairs that Adrian had transfigured out of two forks.

After they sat down, Hermione lifted the locket up with her right arm and already she could hear it whispering to her. But her partial Occlumency shields only allowed a few whispers to actually be heard.

They tempted her with...

Severus spoke up, his voice gravelly. "I tested it with several different snake venom samples I had shipped in as well as other types of beasts. But the blood doesn't react like I thought it would. It completely integrates with whatever blood or venom it comes in contact with as long as its not human. I went as far as testing it against my own blood and it didn't react at all."

That did not sound right. By the expressions on the others, Hermione knew they were thinking the same thing as her. So, her blood was fine when in contact with another human but it wasn't with venom or other animals? The bite of a snake couldn't have done that, to begin with.

But if the Sphinx had done something between her passing out and the others reaching her? Unless the others had seen it do something. She shook her head and changed the subject as she played with the chain of the necklace, the whispers making annoying hissing sounds.

"Does Riddle suspect? That I have found one of his Horcrux?"

Dimitry shook his head. "He has something else his working on. Well, he actually has several other people doing separate things. He's only now coming to trust us. But not exactly including us in any of the planning."

Adrian spoke up, his hand in her hair as he quickly made work of her braid. "I have been told to apply for Magical Law Enforcement. I'm not sure what they plan to do with me in it but I'm sure they want me to work up the ranks fast. As for Marcus, who couldn't come since his at the Ministry right now, has been asked to look for Horace Slughorn. He taught at Hogwarts a few years ago. We don't know why he wants him but Marcus is going to try and figure it out before he takes Slughorn to him."

Hermione stayed quiet for a few minutes. Horace Slughorn? She noticed the look Dimitry and Severus threw each other.

They recognized who it was. "I can see you both know who he is?" she asked, her eyes on Severus who had paused with the mug in hand. He nodded as he drank but only motioned to Dimitry, his long fingers wrapped around the mug.

Her eyes turned to Dimitry and noticed that he was already scowling. "He taught Potions for fifty years. It is said that he started teaching around the time Dumbledore did. But soon after Riddle was first defeated he went into early retirement. But for a while, he did go out with his "star" pupils or met up with them. But when talks of him coming back went around he went into hiding. Right now, Riddle, has Thorfinn Rowle and Travers looking for him and I suppose he has Marcus watching them. He probably wants Marcus to report back to him if they intentionally let him go. I only heard them randomly talking about them but I had thought I was mistaken."

Severus cleared his throat. "I'm not fully trusted yet so he hasn't told me most of this. He mostly wants me to stick close to the Order. The last time I was with him he asked me to keep making his potions and to seem loyal to the Order. I do know that his after the prophecy but he doesn't know how to get it. Rowle suggested the use of a Ministry worker."

Hermione paused, her hand suddenly tightening around the mug. She didn't look up at any of them as she set her mug down. She stood carefully and walked out of the kitchen and towards his room.

" _Follow me, Severus_." She said privately as she opened the door that led to his quarters. She waited until he was inside to close the door, her hand resting on the doorknob.

"Why am I just learning about this? What else have you kept from me?"

He leaned back against the armchair behind him. "I didn't think it was important until very recently. I was planning on telling you but it isn't like you can do anything just yet. The Order is watching out for any Death Eaters that show up. I see now, that it was a mistake not to tell you."

Not being able to say anything else against that, she shrugged. "I know that you think it wasn't important but any little detail has to be reported. Now, why does he want the full prophecy? Does he think it will change anything?"

Severus rubbed his shoulders. "I don't think so. I think he just wants confirmation. He knows it isn't the whole prophecy but only because he died when he tried killing Potter. But what he doesn't know is that nobody but Potter can pick up the prophecy. Anybody else that tries to pick it up will be attacked by the spells and charms on it. Not that anybody but the Unspeakables know about it. I know only because Dumbledore knows."

That sounded about right. Hermione knew that eventually, the Death Eaters would find a way in but they would ultimately find out that they wouldn't be able to take the prophecy for themselves. She would have to find a way to get to the prophecy with Harry. But that was for later.

After a few more words they rejoined the others. Adrian sent her a questioning look which she avoided. Now wasn't the time. The dynamics of her relationship with Severus were a bit too private to even talk them out with Adrian.

Dimitry continued on like they hadn't left. "I also just heard this morning that the Giants have a new leader. A bloodthirsty leader. He goes by the name Golgomath. He killed Karkus, who had been the leader until last night. Last I heard, Golgomath almost killed the half-giant Hagrid. He was with another half-giant, a woman."

Hermione nodded. "Madam Maxime. Yes, I know about that. I hope that not many Giants join Riddle but it will probably not matter in the end. For now, try and find out what are all of Riddle's plans. I need to plan around them."

She then told them about what she had figured out about the Horcrux. The way her left hand was able to silence the effect they seem to have on others and the fact that she suspected that the number Horcruxes was more than just two or five.

But how to know for certain was the real question.

Dimitry frowned as his hand went to the empty mugs and sent them towards the sink. "I have heard of certain beasts' blood being used to cure certain spells and charms. I know for a fact that a Sphinx's bite has healing properties but not many know that. I only know because I once worked alongside an Egyptian Healer and he tried Obliviating my memory of it."

Hermione became suspicious. An Egyptian Healer would definitely know about something like that. She wondered if Halima had lied to her or had withheld information from her. She didn't want to think about her that way or of Amsu and Gahiji. But something nagged at her. Something was missing. An important part that she didn't seem to recall or been told.

Hermione put the locket away and stood with the others. Things were becoming clearer but the picture they formed was ugly.

"I will head to the address you gave me. Severus will go with me. We will only be gone a week probably less. I just have to figure out a few things. But I will let you know." she said, her eyes on her left arm. Things just needed to be cleared up and soon.

...o0o..

On Friday morning, Hermione stood with Harry and Ron by the Entrance Hall. Ron was speaking to a few first-year boys about being on time or else they wouldn't get to eat. Something that Harry and Hermione found amusing.

Hermione had spent the week planning and doing a month's worth of Homework. She already knew what most of the teachers would assign since they rarely ever changed their teaching schedules.

All except for Umbridge who seemed a bit prickly. The old toad had assigned everybody loads of homework but had also seemed a bit stressed as she snapped at everybody in the classroom.

Everybody except Malfoy.

Something that Ron and Harry had noticed right away. Which was odd in many ways. Hermione knew that the plan with the Dementors in Diagon Alley had been Umbridge's plan. But Malfoy had directed her to do it. Unless he was controlling her. That would make more sense.

After a few minutes, a voice behind them made Hermione turn in surprise. It was Professor McGonagall. Her face seemed a bit stiff as she looked directly at Hermione but directed her question at Harry. "I will have to burrow Miss Granger for a bit. Why don't you run and get Mr. Weasley, who seems to be having a bit too much fun over there."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything as he turned around and headed over to Ron. Hermione wondered what her Head of House wanted. She followed close behind her, passing several students. They ended up in a hallway that normally wasn't available to students.

It wasn't until McGonagall opened a large door at the end of the corridor and led her inside that she saw what looked like personal quarters.

McGonagall gestured towards the table in the center of the room. Hermione didn't say anything but made sure she looked nervous. Even though she wanted to keep still and read McGonagall, she didn't.

Outwardly, Hermione seemed nervous and kept rubbing her knee. Seconds later the door opened and in walked Severus. He stopped when he saw her but immediately turned towards McGonagall.

"What is this about, Minerva?" he asked her, his eyes coming to rest on his colleague. Her professor gestured to the other armchair across from Hermione. He sent her a bored look before opening the link between him and Hermione.

 _"What is this about?"_ he asked her as he sat down. Hermione gave inward sigh.

 _"I don't know. But I can guess as to what it could be."_ She hadn't been careful the past few nights as she should have. She had thought that somebody had been watching her from afar but she hadn't looked for a teacher.

Only students.

McGonagall stayed standing, her back rigid. "I asked for both of you to come here because I wanted some answers and I didn't want to make it so publically noticeable in case I was right. Now, Miss Granger, I would like to know why you have been meeting Professor Snape. I have seen you go into his classroom on two occasions. Especially in one where I had previously seen you somewhere else at the same time."

Shite.

She dropped the facade and went with her gut. McGonagall became weary the instant she dropped it.

Ah, yes, signs of emotional maturity and who she was could not be concealed with just a potion. Hermione had to play it up with her schoolgirl facade that even sometimes fooled her. Severus gave a sigh before leaning back comfortably. He turned to look out the window. It would be a long conversation.

"I will tell you everything, Professor McGonagall, but you will have to sit down for this. I also have to ask you if you know anything about Legilimency or Occlumency?"Hermione asked as she crossed her legs and removed her school robes. The white sleeve of her button-up shirt covered the mark on her left arm but she wasn't concerned. She looked up when she didn't hear anything.

McGonagall had just sat down, eyebrows raised at her. "I know about them but I don't practice either one. Never felt the need to. But I would like to know how you know about either subject."

Hermione gave a tired laugh before looking meeting her esteemed teacher's sharp eyes.

"Legilimens."

..o0o..

The corridor was ice cold, the floor and walls isolating the cold inside the castle. Winter would be making an early arrival this year and the castle was already broadcasting it.

Hermione shivered and pulled her cloak close around herself as she walked down the corridor, her steps quiet. Her bag was prepared for the week so she just had to finish her patrol and meet Severus. The day had been long, especially with the talk she had with McGonagall. Severus had been a bit amused but had not once changed character. It was a bit surprising to realize that the only one that saw him for himself was her. In front of McGonagall, he acted like his growly self. In front of Dimitry and the others, he didn't act out of character as much as when they were alone.

But he might as well be since Dimity loved to rile him up.

Hermione shivered as she turned a corner and headed down to the dungeons. She saw Malfoy, who was also on patrol with her, head down to the Slytherin Dungeons. He had only nodded at her earlier when she had met up with him to patrol and they had left on patrol without one insult being thrown. Something that Harry would have never believed. She walked right into Severus classroom only to stop when she saw Theodore Nott in the middle of the classroom. He had a piece of parchment paper in his hands as he spoke with Severus.

They both turned to see her slip in. Nott only nodded once as he handed the parchment to Severus. Curious as to what it could be, she came to stand by Severus when both of them hissed.

The Mark, he must be calling them.

Severus shot her a look while Nott only walked away from them and towards Severus private rooms. "Stay in my rooms until I come back. I don't understand why his called so early. I wasn't supposed to meet him until I had something to give him. But if he's even called Nott than its something urgent."

He grimaced as he pushed his sleeve back and followed her into his room. Nott had already left by floo and Hermione watched Severus step in. He met her eyes and dropped the floo powder. He was gone in the next second, flames eating up his body as he headed to his master.

Hermione turned away and began pacing. That soon grew old so she headed towards his desk in his lab. The room smelled strongly of herbs as well as other scents. She headed straight for the desk at the end of the room and sat down. There was fresh parchment on the desk already so she took his quill and began writing to Sirius.

Once the letter was done she put it in her purse. She checked her watch but only a few minutes had gone by. She was becoming antsy. She stood and walked out of the lab and into the living room. She turned the fireplace on with a wave of her hand and sat down in front of it, ignoring the chairs around her. It wasn't like her to worry this way. She didn't know how long she waited before the fireplace flared a bright green and Severus came through.

Alone.

He staggered in. His face ashy but otherwise unmarred. She helped him over to his armchair as he lifted his hand and rubbed his face. "I need to go to Dumbledore. He has to know about Podmore."

Hermione paused. "Sturgis Podmore? Isn't he a member of the Order?"

Severus nodded as he rubbed his temples. "It was his first attempt at obtaining the prophecy. Lucius was the one to Imperius Podmore and command him to retrieve the prophecy. But he was caught before he could even step inside. He was caught by an Auror on night duty as well as Mad-Eye. Or at least that's the story that Lucius is sticking to. Riddle was not happy, to say the least. He wants me to get information on the night patrol schedules of the Order. He was very upset so he has ordered Nott to also keep a close watch on Potter and his friends. He wants to confirm something but I don't understand what it is he wants."

Hermione frowned. That did not sound good at all. "Is the Minister not going to question Nott Snr? Or Barty and what of Pettigrew? They all bare the mark on their arms, why isn't he questioning them. Especially Nott."

"I think you know why. But for now, let me talk with Dumbledore and afterwards we'lll leave. We will sort out all this out but not right now. I still need time to check out the issue with your blood. I think we need to change our plans slightly. We will probably be gone about two weeks." he said as he stood. He went back into the fireplace and was gone before she could say anything.

It wasn't long until he came back, his eyes holding slight annoyance. Ah, yes, Dumbledore would obviously say something to irritate him. He only gave her a nod and grabbed the bag that had been between two of the armchairs.

Yes, they would have to go back far longer than she had planned. She grabbed the potion he just pulled out of his bag.

"Take it now. It will get rid of your school girl look. I already have more potions for you ready. I made other potions as well in case we do need to blend in with the muggles." he said, his dark eyes watching her unscrew the lid and drinking it all before he could even finish talking. They grew dark with an emotion that forced her to look away.

They weren't ready for what that look meant.

Not even close.

But they would eventually be.

..o0o..

They walked down the paved pathway, the sunset casting a warm glow over the village. It was mostly deserted, with the occasional muggle walking by. An elderly couple walked next to them, both speaking in low voices as they brushed past them.

Hermione was walking next to Severus, her arm locked with his. Something that had been agreed upon when they started their facade. Severus had taken to making minor enchantments to alter his face. He now sported a short beard with glasses. His hair seemed to be cut short but really the charm had made it shrink. But what stole the show was his crisp dark blue button-up shirt. He blended in with the muggles so well that she would have never once thought of him anything but a muggle.

As for Hermione, she had asked Zephrine to send her clothes two nights ago. They had arrived the next day, of course with a note attached. Zephrine hadn't known much about muggle clothes or their styles so she had gone to Hermione's mother for advice. Something that Hermione knew her mother appreciated. She wrote to them once every two weeks, the letters only brief and filled with random words so she knew that they took advantage of any opportunity they could to help her.

They had both sent her several outfits but Hermione only brought the ones that will help blend in with the muggles. The village wasn't high end or anything but it wasn't poor either. So, she wore what she would wear on a day to day basis.

Jeans with a flowy shirt. A coat thrown on instead of robes.

She had glamoured the bite mark since she didn't want anybody asking her about it. The story they were sticking to; newly wedded couple stopping by to rest before continuing to their next destination. Something that had made him smirk in amusement. Not that they expected anybody to ask them about it or any personal information. Dimitry had somebody take care of the muggle documents just in case.

They had set up a room for the night in the local Inn in the village but Little Hangleton wasn't very big so there was only one place to get rooms without having to go to the bigger town down the road.

Severus changed direction when they didn't see anybody else and took a shady little walkway that led away from the main road and town lights. They didn't talk, only looked around in complete alertness. They didn't think Riddle would actually appear but it was better to be safe than sorry. Hermione gestured towards a dirt road that seemed to lead to a deserted gate. Severus took his wand out so she did the same.

But not her actual wand.

"Don't touch anything or talk out loud. Just to be sure." Severus said, his voice almost whisper-like in her head. She only gave a nod and jumped the gate with a flick of her wand. He raised an eyebrow before disappearing into his Death Eater smoke. He flew past her, making sure he pulled her braid as he did so. She smirked and followed him.

It wasn't until they were near the front of the shack when Hermione stopped. He turned to look at her as she did so. "I can feel something making me want to turn away. It must be a spell or charm. It keeps making me rethink every step I take." she said, her hand tightening around her wand.

Severus nodded as he gestured towards the shack-like-house that was rotting away. It wasn't large but it would have been an adequate size once. The door to it was partially open, hanging by the last leg. He swept his arm and the door opened wide; they both had expected to hear the metal protest but it was silent. That wasn't good. After all these years it should have made noise, especially with half of the shack rotting away.

Severus walked in first, wand held loosely held in his fingers. She would have taken it as him being at ease except for the fact that he was scanning the room with dark and watchful eyes. His eyes not missing a thing. "I will search the rest of the house. Search that way and try to find it while I get rid of most of the spells around here," he said as he slipped away and into the shadows.

The sun was completely gone by then so she held her wand up and wordlessly produced a light orb. It bounced up before swaying down, matching her steps as she turned into a small room to the right.

She would have fallen if she hadn't looked down to see that half of the flooring was gone. The other half of the room only held one armchair that had seen better days. Otherwise, the room was bare, the roof half caved in. Hermione gave a sigh and took out the locket from her bag. Instead of holding it in her left hand she held it with her right hand. She gave a shiver as she wrapped the chain around her wrist.

It only gave mindless whispers as she walked back into the hallway. It was only an idea but she was winging it. But she hoped that the locket, the Horcrux, would react in some way if in the same room as another.

She crossed the little hallway and into the next room which was a little better than the one before. But this one had half a wall missing, a large chunk near the ceiling was missing as well. But otherwise, the room remained the way she thought it had once looked like. She cautiously walked in, making sure to barely put pressure on the dark and rotten wood when all of a sudden the whole floor gave way under her.

Hermione gasped and felt her ankle twist the wrong way as the wood ripped through her jeans and layers of skin. Half of her body was under the rotting floorboards when Severus suddenly appeared, his eyes furiously checking the room before kneeling down beside her. She could read his furious thoughts as he helped her up, his arms closing around her as he pulled her body up.

" _Bloody hell, I had thought somebody had attacked you. The whole bloody shack shook_ ," he said, his voice sounding furious and amused at the same time.

Hermione glared at him as she pulled her leg up and froze when the locket made a hissing sound. She glanced briefly up at Severus before lifted her other leg out from the hole. Right under her foot was what appeared to be a dirty golden box. It was small but large enough to hold a locket or two inside of it.

Ignoring the burning pain coming from her leg, she leaned down slightly and picked it up. Severus leaned forward and hissed as his hand closed over the box.

"It's definitely in there. My mark is acting up once again. Just like the time I touched the locket. How's your leg?" he asked as he avoided touching either things and instead inspected her leg.

"My ankle is twisted but not broken. The wood cut me but I don't know how bad. I don't think we can apparate out of here so let's at least get to the pathway and apparate there." she said. Her voice sounding a bit weak. He didn't say anything as he leaned forward and slid his arms under her. She suddenly felt slightly better as she found her face against his chest. He didn't seem to notice it and walked them out of the shack.

Hermione tucked the locket into her purse and held the gold box carefully in her lap. They didn't talk again until they were back in their room. Which he had somehow apparated them into. He set her down the large bed in the middle of the room and turned to his bag. She slipped her bag off and left the box next to it as he came back with a flask. He opened it and gestured towards her leg. She winced as she straightened it out in front of her. He kneeled down and briefly stopped before using his wand to cut the rest of the jean up her leg. Leaving her leg bared all the way up to mid-thigh. He seemed unfazed as he applied a bit of Dittany on it.

He quickly stood and closed the flask with fluid movements. She didn't comment on it and instead used her wand to check her own ankle. It wasn't broken but it was swollen.

"How exactly did you fall?" he asked, no longer needing to refrain from talking out loud.

Hermione shrugged. "I was just walking, not doing much. I was actually careful but I guess that wasn't enough. The wood floor in one of the rooms was half gone at the entrance. But the next one looked relatively good enough to walk on. But I was wrong. I thought it would be harder to find but I literally fell on it."

Severus gave a grunt of agreement. Yes, almost too easy. She turned to it as Severus mended her ankle. The gold box seemed to be genuine gold and old. It had a few scratches and dents. As well...as blood? Hermione leaned over and saw a few drops on it. Some of it was smeared, probably when she had grabbed it. She guessed it was her own blood from her cuts.

The box had a little lock that was loose enough to simply be unlatched. Yes, too easy. Uneasiness filled her body as she leaned even closer. Things were too easy. Riddle must have placed spells and jinxes. But what kind?

Throwing common sense out the door, she opened the box and the lights inside of the room vanished. Severus left her side and suddenly two light orbs floated up to the ceiling, lighting the room up. Hermione flinched when she saw something flow out of the box and hurl towards her. Her leg, which was still tender, buckled under her weight as she tried jumping off the bed. It began changing shape rapidly, confirming her suspicions.

It was a Boggart.

It screamed and transformed. At first, nothing took shape as Hermione stared at it in mute horror. She couldn't see Severus since the Boggart was between them. The Boggart suddenly froze, its black shape finally taking a final form.

It first showed her the body of Dimitry, Zephrine, Adrian, and Marcus. Separately but no less horrifying. It didn't take long for it change into Ron and lastly Harry.

The Boggart changed again and in total horror, it finally showed Severus. Kneeling down on his knees, face bathed in blood and his clothes in tatters. His eyes staring deeply into hers, empty and soulless. Hermione felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes as she stared.

No, it wasn't real! It wasn't. She trembled as she stood and raised her wand at it; her magic crackling around her uncontrollable rage.

All her rage became cold and focused, directed towards the Boggart.

With a clear voice and mind, she whispered. " **Riddikulus**."

Severus finally appeared from behind it with a large cotton bag; it already seemed to hold another Boggart. She directed hers to the bag and calmly watched the blob disappear inside of it. Seconds later, she called for Sunmi. Her elf appeared the next second in a flowery dress and mittens. Sunmi turned to Hermione, her large eyes taking her in with concern.

"Lady Hermione need Sunmi? What can Sunmi do?"

Hermione summoned a smile and gestured towards the bag. "Please take this to Dimitry. He will know what to do with it. Thank you, Sunmi."

Minutes later, they were alone. Hermione figured he had a similar experience but he didn't mention it. He would tell her if he wanted to eventually. Their attention went back to the box, which sat innocently on the bed. Hermione held her wand to it and re-opened it. Nestled in the middle of the box in black satin was a gold ring with a dark stone in the center.

The stone held a symbol that she didn't recognize. The box didn't give a threatening feeling like before. But the ring was a whole other thing. Maybe her blood could be the key to destroying the Horcruxes. It all came back tonher blood in the end. But only three other people had seen it happen. Had seen the snake. The answers to their questions didn't lay here, where the cold was already creeping onto the land.

But in the hot temperatures of Egypt.

...o0o0o0o0o...

Thanks for reading once again! Love to hear from you all!

Edited 4/1/19

Vanee


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Egypt, 1995)

.

.

.

The air was stifling as they made their way down the sandy road. Many people were coming back and forth with various things from the market they had just passed. Either selling or buying. Nobody paid them mind except for a child here and there who would stop and stare at them curiously.

Hermione had made sure that they were covered fully in brown cloaks to blend in with as well as some sturdy boots. Something that Severus had already been wearing. Dragon boots to be exact.

They had changed their appearance somewhat as well but hadn't altered the story. Nobody here really asked anything personal or even in general. Unless you were buying something.

Hermione nodded politely at an elderly who had given her a toothy grin.

The place was the same, yet for some reason, the trip felt a lot different than when she had first visited.

She shook her head and glanced over at the silent but watchful man beside her.

Severus had left his hair short but had no beard this time. He had gone for a light shade for his eyes since most would be too intrigued with the near blackness of them if he had left them alone. Hermione only changed the color and length of her hair. It was now straight and dark brown, the hair was a lot shorter than she had ever worn it, the tips of it barely touching her chin. Severus had only raised an eyebrow but had refused to comment on it. They passed a few more people before they began to dwindle as the sun began setting. The temperature dropped with the sun and yet it was a bit warmer here than it would have been in Britain.

Either way, the chill sent shivers down her back.

They had traveled for a long time so it had taken them a while to arrive near the village. Using a portkey was unsettling but it had transported them to Egypt a lot quicker than traveling the muggle way. Hermione pointed towards a small hut-like house at the end of the road. The house belonged to Halima.

It was small but the back of it was what mattered. That's where Halima spent most of her time at. Hermione couldn't see the lamp in front of the house, it usually was out in front to lighten the way even before sundown.

Once they arrived at the door, she knocked once and waited. Severus moved back behind her as he watched her back. The door opened in a flash of light. It was Amsu, who was holding the lamplight that was usually outside. Her tall form blocked Hermione's view but Amsu only smiled when she saw her.

"Changed your look did you, well come on in."

Hermione smiled and motioned for Severus, her fingers briefly touching his arm.

The instant they stepped in, the wards around the house could be felt. Hermione's magic gave her a shock and Snape just became a bit more careful as he fully covered her back with his body. His heat driving away what was left of the shiver from earlier.

Amsu disappeared behind a beaded curtain near the back of the room as she called for Halima, lamplight forgotten. Severus only stayed behind her and instead of talking out loud, he spoke through their mind link. One that was partially open and linked the whole time. To her, it was becoming normal, a little too normal in fact.

 _"I assume the wards are in place for the medicine?"_ he asked, his heat disappearing as he came to stand beside her.

 _"They weren't this strong when I was here. But according to my timeline that was only about three months and two weeks ago. Which means that…"_

She didn't finish her thought once Halima came into the room with Gahiji and Amsu trailing behind her.

Halima only took one look at her and smiled. "Moswen, I figured you would have come earlier. I have been expecting you. A young one that is so smart would have eventually figured it out. Come, I'll feed you dinner first."

Hermione grinned and drew away from Severus to hug her. The smell of herbs was different than it was with Severus since Halima literally lived in a greenhouse. But it was a familiar smell. A welcoming one.

But one she hoped wasn't shrouded in lies.

Hermione turned towards Severus directed some of their attention towards him. "This is Professor Snape, he teaches potions at Hogwarts," she said, her eyes taking in the exchange. "Professor Snape, this is Halima, Amsu, and Gahiji. I met them when I first came here."

Severus bowed imperceptibly, surprising Hermione. He didn't smile but neither did he sneer or scowl. "I have heard much about your potions and have tried a few of them. I would like to discuss them with you, Mrs. Halima."

Halima gave him an assessing look before breaking into a laugh. She briefly glanced at Hermione before giving him a nod. "Halima, child, just Halima will do. Come, I have some fresh Baladi just out of the oven. Amus, the table. Gahiji, more chairs. Moswen, you know where the Fava Beans are, fetch me some."

Nobody questioned her as they went ahead in different directions. Severus stared at the little woman commanding everyone except him and raised an eyebrow when Halima called him. He sent her an amusing picture of a hen and chicks. Hermione suppressed a chuckle and headed outside; only to halt and gawk at what lay in the back of the greenhouse.

It was a plant near the back of the greenhouse. It took up almost the whole wall and had small little blue flowers scattered everywhere. It wasn't one she recognized, so it was intriguing. She picked up the bag of Fava Beans and gave the plant one more glance before heading back in.

Her curiosity often got her in trouble but it normally gave her answers too. But now was not the moment.

Before they sat down to eat they took off their clocks and bags; Hermione making sure to drop her glamours. Severus did too and watched in amusement as the women took in his true form.

He didn't seem amused on the outside but he did privately send her a smirk that nearly made her heart stop in sudden pleasure. He rarely showed others anything other than scorn, so, whenever he showed her this side of him, it made her feel happy. He even sent her a question or two on what was being served. She told him that it was one of her favorite meals here. He didn't question her again as he watched Halima magically cook.

They had dinner; Kushari and Baladi Bread with Karakadey juice. Something that Hermione figured he liked since he truly seemed genuinely surprised by the taste. He had actually eaten two servings to her surprise.

Amsu and Halima both had kept giving her looks but she had acted like she didn't notice them. That didn't stop them from being noisy.

Amsu would try and question Severus, who usually frightened everybody, about his work and how he joined her. Severus avoided answering her almost everything. Except for the part that he was Hermione's professor. Amus had given Hermione a very meaningful look before being swatted at by Halima.

Gahiji was the only one that had stayed quiet through the whole dinner. Something that was not missed by Severus. Hermione planned to find out why.

Later.

Maybe, if she remembered too.

Afterward, they all moved to the living room where there was plenty of seating. Halima instantly turned serious as she walked over to Hermione, who had sat down next to Severus. She gently took hold of Hermione's arm and pulled it close to her face, a frown beginning to form on her wrinkled forehead. "I know exactly why you are here, Moswen. But the answer you seek comes at a high price. Something that no wealth in this world can pay. But I know you and I know what you will do regardless of the outcome."

Halima did know Hermione. But the thing was, Hermione was changing every week, every day, and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

Not if she wanted to see this to the end. Nothing could be overlooked but she would be a fool not to accept help from those with far more knowledge. But Hermione wasn't alone this time. The silent shadow linked to her was at her side.

So, he would be the one to witness every change.

Everything that slowly stripped her of the old Hermione. The one that Adrian and the others knew. But the ones that were being left behind were two other boys that she was trying to protect.

A part of her would always mourn the girl she had been or would have been.

Hermione stared down at the mark of the snake and felt another shiver slide down her spine. Whatever price she had to pay had to be worth it. There was no other option.

Harry's laugh ran through her memory. Of Ron bickering with them over matters that were never bad enough to destroy a friendship that had been forged in danger. Of Harry's starved face when he had come back years ago, of his sadness that still lingered when he glanced at any pair of parents. But those weren't the only memories that ran through her mind. Adrian, Marcus, Zephrine, Dimitry and lastly, Severus. They were worth it. She believed it, so, it would be okay.

At least on their end.

Something nudged her shields and wasn't' surprised when his voice came across clearly.

 _"Don't risk your life over this. It might not be worth_ _it."The warning in her voice was a double edge sword. But I also know what you will decide."_

Of course, he would know too. He was coming to know her far better than anybody else. But, was she coming to know him the same way? She swept those thoughts aside and looked directly at Halima.

"I will pay whatever price is needed. I have to destroy him and in order to do that, I must destroy what he has created. But if my blood is somehow powerful enough or even holds the key to it all, I will do ANYTHING."

Halima gazed at Hermione with a solemn look. She didn't discourage her and instead turned to Gahiji. "Bring the tent from storage and set it up as a medicine room as well as the larger tent for them to rest in. Amsu, go and fetch me what I need," Halima paused and looked over at Hermione. "Tomorrow, when the night sings, we will visit the being you seek. But for tonight rest and prepare."

..o0o..

Severus took the cot that was nearest to the entrance, while Hermione took the one at the very end of the tent, it was the only one with flaps for privacy. She pulled off her bag and sat it on the night table that was beside the cot.

Halima had given them a tent that was a lot bigger than Hermione's had been when she had stayed. Severus spoke out loud as he opened the entrance flap. "I'll set some wards around the tent. I'll be back in a bit."

She only nodded her head but didn't turn around when the flap closed. Hermione stripped her clothes and put on a nightgown that was appropriate for the company. It was long enough that it reached the top of her knees and had short sleeves that had a bit of a fringe. It was also the only nightgown that Zephrine had packed her. Not wanting to think as to why she would do that, Hermione grabbed her bag of toiletries and headed to the connected bathroom. It was a bit big...The floors were probably charmed to absorb any water.

It also held a large marble tub in the corner. It was a very beautiful tub. She wondered why it was in a tent or if they had forgotten about it.

Not that she was planning to use it tonight. The night before, when they had still been in Little Hangleton, Severus hadn't slept on the only bed in the room they had been given. He hadn't said anything as he transfigured a cot and a makeshift tent that separated them. He had only said goodnight and had disappeared behind it. Hermione had lain awake for most of the night very conscious of the fact that he was just on the other side of the tent.

Which resulted in her in being really tired now. So much that Halima had held off doing whatever she was going to for the next night. Grateful for it, she took care of business and walked out with a brush in hand. Severus was back inside and had his own bag in hand as he walked around her and shut the door of the bathroom. Her hand trembled slightly before she pinched herself for her silliness and walked over to her cot. It wasn't like anything would happen. She was inexperienced, yes, but she had heard enough from others what tended to happen in a relationship.

She pulled down the comforter and slid under it. She would have preferred to sleep naked but she couldn't do it now. The orb closest to her dimmed as she flicked her hand at it. She rolled over and faced the wall of the tent as the door to the bathroom opened. The clean smell of mint and soap reached her as he passed by her. The tension between them becoming electric. She was very aware of him even though he was silent in his movements.

At one point she felt his stare. Forcing herself to ignore his stare, she closed her eyes.

But it wasn't long until she drifted off from exhaustion that she realized that the reason she was nervous because she expected something to happen. She wanted something to happen.

..o0o..

Morning came far to quick as Hermione stood outside the tent. Severus was dressing after taking a shower. Hermione had dressed in simple dark jeans and a tan shirt. Her bag and cloak in one hand, she waited for him to step out. It had only been the second night they had spent together and she didn't know how she would survive another night.

She had awakened from dreams that even now made her flush. Not wanting to accidentally share that bit with him she had only closed their connection for a while so that she could get some level of control over her wandering mind.

The tent flap opened and Severus walked out, his hair a bit wet from his shower. It was slick and shiny under the morning sun. Without thinking about it, she raised a hand and held a few strands in her hand. He stilled under her touch and watched her, his eyes holding a bit of molten heat and curiosity.

Her fingers slid through the wet hair without a problem before she gradually pulled away and smiled. "I always wanted to touch it. I know now for sure that you wash," she gave a laugh as his eyes narrowed. "Everybody thinks you wash it once a year. But I'm the only one that has seen it."

"You amuse yourself with the silliest things. It never does well to listen to gossip. No move along, woman." he said, his deep voice making her feel the heat in places that normally weren't so hot. But now she knew that his voice did it for her.

She gave him a pointed look before sauntering towards the back door of the house, very aware of his eyes following her. She opened the door to the familiar smell of Hawawshi. Her stomach growled with hunger. She really did like the meat pie.

The morning passed and evening came before she even knew it.

Halima had asked them to follow close behind her as they made their way out of the house. The sun was already setting as they followed her down the dirt road. It was eerily similar to the night that she had been bitten.

Her wand slid down her holster and into her hand. The holster had been another gift from Dimitry, who also had a similar one. Although, the one she had was set to match the color of her skin. Her real wand was tucked into her boots in case she was disarmed. It was instinctive more than anything.

Severus stayed behind her as he too kept a watchful eye. Gahiji held a few light orbs around them with his wand as Amsu held a large basket in one arm and a backpack. It only made Hermione wonder what about this price would result in Halima coming so well prepared. All that medicine was brought with them for a reason. They neared the place that the encounter had occurred. Halima laid opened the bag she had brought herself and pulled out a large snake. It wasn't alive as its body flopped around as Halima shook it out of the bag. The snake wasn't like the one that had bitten Hermione but it did look similar to it.

At first, nothing happened. The sky was clear so they could see a bit further out from where the orbs lit. The high grass only slightly moved at first. It wasn't long until something began moving through the grass. But Hermione wasn't afraid as it moved towards them. She walked around Amsu and Halima, after giving Severus her bag, to stand at the front but kept her wand. It was partially hidden by her cloak just in case it offended the Sphinx. Hermione felt Halima place a hand on her arm as if to caution her.

Discretion was the last thing Hermione felt like having. She wanted answers. The Sphinx finally stepped out of the tall grass, it's large paws seeming a little large for its body. The human face reminded her of a child but one glance at the rest of the body erased those thoughts. Hermione cleared her throat as she slid her hood back. "Hello, I'm Hermione. I'm the human you saved a few months ago."

The Sphinx cocked its head to the side making the hair around its head to shift forwards. It made the gold on its hair clink and glint in the night. "I know who you are, HUMAN. I have heard your voice and have smelled your scent from miles away. Even with the disguise, I knew it was you. But I was correct in calling you foolish. Foolish but brave if I'm not mistaken. You are here for something."

Hermione pulled away from Halima and slid her wand back into the holster. She quickly pulled the string holding the cloak up and let it fall to the floor as she showed the Sphinx the mark on her left arm. "I came because of this. Because a simple bite of a snake could not have done this. I have been told I have to give something in return for the answers I seek."

Eyes that almost glowed gold in the dark suddenly disappeared in a sudden burst of speed. It pounced on Hermione. It also created a circle of magic, isolating them from the others. Hermione instantly felt the link between Severus and her rip open brutally. It made her nose bleed. Something that the Sphinx zeroed in on.

 _"What do I do. Do I kill it."_ Severus asked, his voice dangerous in its calm. His fury concealed by years of practice. Hermione coughed as her lungs tried to function with the weight of the Sphinx on her chest. One paw had claws prickling through her thin shirt while the other was on her thigh. _"No, if it had wanted me dead it would have done so immediately. Let it be,"_ she said. Her eyes never leaving the Sphinx's.

He didn't leave her mind, his shadow blending into the background. That alone gave her more confidence to go through with it. The Sphinx lowered its head to hers and downwards to the scar. "I bit you as well. The saliva and venom I have now run through your blood. But so does whatever else I have bitten before. My saliva and teeth are impregnated with the blood of a Nundu."

Hermione froze. A Nundu? One of the most dangerous beasts in the wizarding world? How was she still alive?

The Sphinx must have seen were her thoughts must have gone since it only gave a nod. "Yes, human, I bit a Nundu that thought to challenge me. It also bit me in retaliation but neither one of us died. But the secret cannot be known to others that do not practice the magic of healing. The only reason the elder human behind you knows about it is that she is a natural born healer. The other two are of this land and bound to the secrets it carries. They are also linked to her. But you are an outsider. As well as the male you have brought. You will have to pay twice the price for that."

That made everybody around her give a shout of protest. Three out loud while the fourth echoed inside her head. She had known that Severus's presence wouldn't go unnoticed but what could she possibly give that was worth double? They had only brought so much money for the two weeks. What did she have of value especially for a Sphinx? The Sphinx lifted one of its paws off, the one on her thigh stayed put. The pressure on her chest began to dull the instant the weight was gone. It slowly backed away and Hermione stood up slowly, her thigh shaking from the rush of blood that was finally able to flow.

She didn't turn her back it as the Sphinx began circling around her. Its paws silent even though they were bigger than Hermione's head. "There is only one way that I will know if you misuse the information. Will you accept it?"

Saying no would probably end in her death or Obliviation by Halima. Hermione nodded. She had already made it clear that she would do anything. The Sphinx gave her an amused glance that made her hair stand on end. It wasn't like human amusement. It was what a predator gave its prey before killing it. The Sphinx circled her body again, making the others step away even further.

"Take your top clothes off, human and kneel. What comes next will bond your magical blood to me and your soul to mine. It will not affect your natural lifespan but it will change you physically since the magic of being is not suitable for the body of a human. That also means that if anybody else uses your blood, we will know. But it comes with the answer you seek. Your blood can be used to heal or break even the darkest of magic. But use it too much and it will kill you. If you do anything that doesn't follow the rules the magic between us, it will break and kill you."

Hermione would have trembled but it would have shown weakness; she had a feeling that it soon wouldn't matter. She removed her top and when she received a pointed look so she unstrapped her bra as well. It left her bare to the elements and to the eyes of those watching. She had never been so naked in front of so many people before. Especially two men. One that was becoming to mean more to her every day. She shivered but not because of the chill in the air.

No, it was because she knew that she was defenseless in front of a being that could kill her without even trying. Hermione kneeled down on the sand and left her arms hanging down. Her magic began to act out. Something that appeared to amuse the Sphinx greatly.

It wandered behind her and was so silent that Hermione would have turned around except that a scream ripped from her throat. She felt claws rip down her back back. The pain was so intense...

Her eyes burned with unshed tears, which made her vision blurry. She didn't know if she was standing up or laying down.

Everything burned.

Her blood boiled and her hair felt like it was burning. She didn't know how long it kept going but at the end, she vaguely heard the Sphinx speak in a grave voice.

"Do you accept?"

Hermione yelled, screamed and finally answered.

"Yes."

.

..

.

Hermione floated in a sea of numbness that occasionally faded away to be joined by pain so immense that it tore her apart all over again. The teeth, the claws, the burn, had become everything she knew.

Until nothing else mattered.

But finally, she was able to sleep.

To heal.

With the man with eyes as dark as the marks that appeared on her skin. Dark like the night that passed. Like the darkness that beckoned her.

But still, she slept.

.

..

.

"How long is too long?"

"Are you sure that she will wake?"

"Only time will tell. All we can do is watch and listen."

Hermione moved her fingers first.

Then her toes.

They were all intact. She opened her eyes next and noticed the orbs of soft blue light floating over her. They danced in a song of healing as the light helped mute the pain from any bright light. She tried speaking but her mouth was suddenly a bloody sand temple. It made her gasp, gaining the attention of those around her. Severus appeared above her, his face gaunt and his hair very greasy. His eyes drank her in as he slipped ice cubes into her mouth. The ice instantly melted in her mouth and she greedily took more. It finally quenched her immediate need for water and she closed her eyes as her back pains made themselves known again. She blinked a couple of times but even her eyelids felt sore.

She tried lifting her upper body and cried out. It felt like her back skin was on fire one second before Severus pushed her back down. "Don't get up just yet. Breath through the pain. Halima, the flask."

Some shuffling could be heard before Severus took the flask and lifted her head slightly so that she could drink it without choking on it. The potion was vile, the liquid so thick it was like trying to drink bread batter; she fought the impulse to spit it out. But the potion began working almost instantly. Her back pain began to wane, the burn slowly fading away to a dull ache. Hermione grabbed Severus's hand before he could draw away and made him turn to her. His jaw was set tight as he looked down at her.

"Help me up. I'm going to go numb if I don't get up soon," she said, her hand still holding his lightly.

Severus didn't listen to her and instead lifted her up into a sitting position instead of actually getting her up on her feet. The move made her back muscles cramp but she hid it from him.

Halima appeared by his side with two pillows in hand. But Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to aggravate her back until she took a real good look at it. Halima only gave her a warm smile despite not meeting her eyes. Hermione glanced up at Severus and was frozen in surprise at the fury in his eyes, she hadn't realized that his self-control was so thin that he was letting Halima see the extent of his rage.

Their depths glinted with suppressed rage and something she was still not ready to face. At least not in front of the others. She tried talking to him through their link but was brought back short when she realized that it was closed on his side.

Instead of facing him and his emotions she turned to Halima who hadn't moved. But this time she waited for Halima to look up. They were shrouded in regret and worry. But underneath it all, they held great respect.

It warmed Hermione in ways that only could be described as a grandmother's praises. "Moswen, I didn't know the extent of the price the Sphinx would ask. They usually don't ever get involved with us Wizards unless there is a treasure to guard. But I regret the pain it has caused you. We almost lost you. Was it worth it in the end?" Halimas asked, her eyes filled with restrained tears she refused to shed.

Hermione smiled. "I don't regret it. I knew the price would be great. Their standards are black and white. They wouldn't share something so powerful without gaining full control of the person. Yes, the pain was something that was by far the worst I have ever experienced aside from death; which I haven't. As for your last question; ask me when it's all over if it was worth it."

Halima finally gave her a real smile and moved aside when Severus pulled the string to the flap to open it. Behind it was Amsu and Gahiji, both wearing worried faces that seem to brighten a bit when they saw her.

Amsu smiled but Gahiji stopped mid-step and looked away, his neck turning red. What? Hermione looked down and noticed why. She was wearing a small towel like fabric that only covered her chest. It was held up by a thin string on either side. They hooked around her shoulders but if she moved the wrong way… At least she had soft pajama bottoms on. They were definitely not hers either. They were black and were large on her frame.

Acting like she hadn't seen him turn red, she gestured with her hands. "How long was I out for?"

Amsu spoke up before Halmia could. "Only five days. We haven't been open to the others around the village so we have caught up on chores and whatnot. We mostly took turns watching you and taking care of your back. The Sphinx left right after telling us a bit more of what the bond between you is about. She also told us the second part of the price."

Gahiji nodded his agreement but refused to look in her direction. Halima gave a clap and motioned towards the others to leave. "Let's leave her alone. I'm sure Severus will tell her everything she needs to do. We need to open for an hour or two but lunch will be ready by then."

They waved at her and walked out, leaving her alone with Severus. He had been quiet the whole time, leaning back against the post. Hermione met his eyes and was shocked to see his eye slowly lose the last shred of control, his eyes becoming more intense by the second. Hermione tried not to show her surprise and simply raised an eyebrow. She didn't know why he would be so bloody mad.

Her defiance seemed to trigger him because his eyes narrowed to slits and he walked over a few steps and in a sudden burst of speed had her hanging over his shoulder.

Hermione fisted his shirt in outrage.

How dare he!

She protested his manhandling and hit his back with her fist. She opened her mouth to curse him and demand to be put down when his hand swatted her bottom. She froze, her mouth falling open in total surprise. And pleasure. But it was all wiped out by her rage as well as the dull ache coming from her back.

"Severus!"

"Don't. Be quiet."

Fuming in silence since she didn't want to get swatted like a child again she saw him head towards the bathroom and waited until he gently set her down on the sink to shoot him a glare. But when she really read his eyes she stilled.

Under all the rage was a large amount of fear. Fear for her.

Oh, Severus.

She would have leaned over to embrace him but he halted her before she could. He turned her head towards the mirror with his long cold fingers. At first glance, she was horrified and in awe.

It looked like one swipe of the Sphinx's claw marks ran from her left shoulder all the way down to the small of her back. But while they were thick, the skin wasn't raised like a regular scar. No, what stole the show was what the inside of markings. Every claw mark that had split her skin was about an inch wide and inside of them were loops of dark ink-like words in a language she didn't understand. Her skin around the edges made it seem even more pronounced.

But now that Hermione looked closer she noticed something in the reflection. Her eyes. They weren't muddy brown anymore. They held a hint of goldish color in her pupil. It was jagged but she knew for sure that she had never possessed the distinctive trait.

Severus pulled her face away from the mirror and made her look directly at him. He stayed silent as he finally opened the link. She wasn't prepared for the tsunami of emotions that slammed through her. Anger, fear, desire, and joy. Joy because she was alive and awake. Fear of what he had watched. Anger for her foolishness. But lust? For just looking at her? Unbelievable but true. But underneath all of that was a warm feeling. The feeling she kept avoiding.

He didn't let her focus too much on it as he showed her what happened after she passed out. Them treating her right then and there. His struggle with himself and his emotions. Wanting to lash out at somebody and to help her alone. He showed her everything and nothing at the same time. But what snagged her attention was the last part.

What the Sphinx said at the end.

"I now see what she wishes to battle. It will take a lot out of her. Change her in ways nobody could possibly understand. Wizards think that just because one they can read the mind they know everything. No. That is not how it works. Tell her when she wakes that she will have to relieve every death that the creature she hunts has committed. For every piece of his souls, she will catch a glimpse of the monster within. This will affect her. Change her. The question is. Can she hold on till the end?"

Hermione recoiled. Both on the outside and inside. It was true that reading a mind wasn't the same but she was to relieve them? Every single one of them? Hermione glanced up at Severus, never realizing that she had looked away in first place. He didn't look at her with pity but with understanding. Of course, he would understand. He had walked both sides. He knew what Riddle was capable of.

But it seemed like he had forgotten something important.

She touched his shoulders and made him lean forward. "Severus. I told you this a long time ago. Might not have been so long for you but I did say that I wasn't like Riddle or Dumbledore. I will do whatever I can before asking any of you to do it for me. I chose this. It might be more than I can chew but believe me when I say that I got this. I will see it to the end. The instant the Sphinx mentioned you I knew I would agree no matter what. Do you know why? Because as I get to know you more and more, I fall a little deeper each time. I might not know much of you before I met you but the man you are right now is who I need and want. So, please don't be mad. Don't shut me out."

Hermione watched his eyes shift emotions. The turmoil inside of him finally calming as he gave a small nod. She smiled, pleased that he hadn't held on to his anger and fear. She pulled him closer and he met her halfway, his other hand settling on her waist. The kiss was sweet and full of life. It made her feel like she could take on the world with him at her side.

..o0o..

Two days went by fast. All Hermione did during that time was drink potion after potion. Halima and Severus not once letting up. Hermione had also spent many hours reading. Something that she had missed doing. That part of her would never go away no matter what eventually did change. Severus had been by her side the whole time and had even cracked a smile or two with Halima.

At the moment they were both getting ready to turn in for the night when Hermione grabbed the purse off her nightstand. She pulled out both Horcruxes. She brought them over to the table in the middle of the tent and set them on it. The ring that belonged to Riddle and Salazar Slytherin's locket. Both of which contained a piece of Riddle's soul. Both had been created with the murder of a person. But who? And how was she supposed to figure it out?

Severus walked over to her, his eyes on the Horcruxes. "Are you well enough to try it?" he asked as he leaned against the table. Hermione nodded. "I want to do it now in case my recovery time is too long. I don't want to carry two of them around for much longer. That's too dangerous."

He only gave an inclination and pulled out a scalpel. She didn't even ask where he had kept it hidden and took it from his hands. She was already wearing a short sleeve shirt since her back was strong enough to handle fabric over it. There was no need to change or to prolong it. She set the locket in front of her as Severus pulled his wand out just in case. Hermione set the sharp end of the scalpel against her skin near the snake bite. She hissed as the scalpel cut through her skin and she watched the blood flow down her arm and onto her palm before it dripped down onto the table and locket.

At first, nothing happened, her blood just pooled around the necklace. She frowned and was about to pull her arm back when her blood moved.

It MOVED.

The locker seemed to absorb the blood as well. Hermione used her arm that was already flowing with blood and brushed her fingers over the top of the locket.

A shriek filled her head and ears before complete blackness overtook her vision.

She fell and fell...

The scream became clearer the faster she fell until she realized that she had closed her eyes.

She opened them and froze.

She was looking up into the eyes of a man in his early twenties. He was smiling down at her despite the wind slapping them both in the face. But his smile was hollow. His eyes blank as he stared down at her. Hermione watched as a few bits of snow fell onto his hair. She didn't want to do this but she needed the money for food tonight or Ella wouldn't let her stay another night.

So, she forced a smile and grabbed his arm in invitation.

To which he accepted with vacant eyes.

...o0o0o0o...

Thanks for reading, enjoy!

4/10/19

Vanee


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

.

.

.

(Past)

The cold wind hit them in all directions and yet the young man at her side didn't seem to feel it as he pulled her down the road. It was freezing and the heavens were going to unleash heavy rain any second.

But he continued down the road, away from any of the pubs or rest houses. She was used to taking them to Rina's pub to the rooms above the pub that were used for only one person. She would have spoken but she didn't want to anger him into leaving; that was not an option if she wanted a place to sleep tonight. Ella would really put her out in the cold if she didn't give her payment for the week.

The man beside her came to a halt and pulled her to the left, she frowned, there was nothing there but an old abandoned house that was said to be demolished soon. Dana grimaced a bit since she hated doing anything outside and especially on a cold night. But beggars or more like the women like her couldn't be choosers.

He continued drawing her towards the house and didn't stop until they were in the shambles of what had been a beautiful porch. The door to the house was long rotted away so there was only a gaping hole for the entrance. He didn't seem to even notice that as he let go of her arm and walked inside, leaving her staring after him in confusion. She pinched herself and followed after him. She paused when she saw him standing by a chair that had certain stains she would rather not touch.

He turned around and his face made her conscious of the fact that she was alone with a man that all of a sudden seemed threatening.

She shrugged away the feeling of dread and gave him her best smile. "You can sit and I'll do the rest."

He didn't blink as he casually sat on the stained chair. Next to him was a small lit candle that suddenly seemed to appear out of nowhere. But he didn't so much as glance at it, his gaze on her unwavering. Dana took a deep breath and shrugged out of the murky cloak she had on. She didn't want him to stain it any more than it was; she folded it and set by the door were an old rocking chair sat. It only left her with a thin dress that was old and worn. Dana didn't think he cared as long as he got what he was paying for. She smiled and walked over to him. His gaze remained blank and a bit cold as he watched her, so unlike his face from before. He hadn't taken his cloak off so he probably expected her to take it off for him.

That wasn't a predicament for her. She had many customers who expected her to do all the work. Even undressing them. She reached for the top of the cloak and pushed it off his shoulders after she unbuttoned it. Yet, he didn't shrug out of it and watched her silently; waiting for something. Her eyes lowered and she almost let out a gasp of surprise. Hanging from his neck was a very expensive looking necklace.

It was a beautiful piece of jewelry. Even in the barely lit room, she could see that it had been carefully made. But she wasn't here to talk about jewelry so she glanced away and went down to her knees. Dana hoped that it would all end quickly so she could head to Ella's and sleep the rest of the night away.

She reached for the top of his trousers and quickly looked up. He just watched her making her uncomfortable by his unblinking gaze. He hadn't spoken a word and yet she knew his voice would send her running. Forcing another smile to show him that she was ready and eager to please, not that she had much choice in the matter. She pulled, to her surprise, aflaccid penis out. It didn't even twitch in her palm as she handled it with care.

Trying not to frown, she placed it in her mouth and began to work it with skills gained from years of servicing men. After a few minutes of unsuccessful results, she dropped back onto her heels and looked up. Only to stiffen at the calculating gaze that had probably watched her the whole time. Trepidation licked at her heels as she let go of him. He only gave her a smirk of feigned amusement before tucking himself back away. His fingers touching her saliva with no problem.

"All Muggles do this? I suppose wizards do as well. But, unlike those weak humans, I don't succumb to the mouth of a tramp." he snickered darkly. His voice so smooth and almost hypnotizing that it took a few seconds to understand what he had said. Wizards? She frowned, was he serious? Was he crazy? He must be since wizards weren't real. Was he making it up so that it distracted her from the fact that his equipment didn't work?

He narrowed his eyes at her, the gleam in them cutting. Almost like if he had heard her. Her instincts demanded her to run from this stranger even without asking for money. A low blow but she didn't have an option. She stood up as he moved to stand up. She took a nervous step back and gestured with her hands a little too wildly.

"I'll just go. You don't need to pay since nothing happened."

The gleam became shadowed as he stalked towards her. His steps were silent. No sound came from him. Her breathing became the only sound she could hear and her pulse became erratic as he stepped around her to stand at her back. A few seconds later a pointy object was stabbed into the small of her back and she froze when his lips brushed her ear.

"Scream."

" _Crucio_!"

She did scream. She screamed and screamed. The torture was nothing like she had ever experienced before. It seared her soul and made her beg and babble for what felt like hours. Her eyes were open but all she could see was spots of white and black and her mouth later began to fill with blood.

She was suffocating by her own blood! She couldn't scream anymore, she tried turning to her side but nothing would happen. Her body wasn't her own.

She forgot her name, who she was and after a few more minutes…

Ceased to exist.

"HERMIONE!"

"WAKE UP! COME BACK!"

"Damn it! Wake up!"

"Breath. Just breath."

She was Dana one second, coming back to the living but then she was pushed back for Hermione. She opened her eyes, forcing them up since all she wanted to do was close them. She squinted when Severus came into view. His eyes were wide with anger and fear. She could see the ceiling of the tent behind him as well as the sound of others in the tent. She groaned involuntarily when she tried using her muscles to sit up. But her body wouldn't listen to a signal command. The muscles jumping and cramping madly. Like if she had really been under the cruciatus curse. Severus leaned over for a second before coming back with a hand towel. He brushed her forehead with it, sending the scent of oils and herbs to her nose.

Merlin did it hurt. It all did. Even her scalp felt tender to the touch as he pushed her hair back. His gentle handling of her made her very aware of the suppressed rage he held in check. He pushed her down with a firm hand when her body jerked on its own. She grimaced as the muscles in her back cramped. He dabbed the towel around her neck; not once taking his eyes off her. She also realized that all of her shields weren't actually hers at all. They tasted of him. His magic emitted from them as they protected her mind but that also meant she was wide open to him.

Something that wasn't anything like the normal link they had together. No, this was too personal. He SAW her. Everything. The only reason he would be doing so was if she was unable to keep them up. She took a deep breath and tried to call them up.

A second later she almost screamed in agony. Eyes screwed tightly against the onslaught of crippling pain, she blindly reached out. She didn't realize that she had bitten her lip badly until she tasted her own blood. Severus snarled and forced her to listen to him. She opened her eyes as she panted. His eyes were bleeding black coals of anger. He was also bloody pissed but she wasn't in the right frame of mind to ease him from his anger.

 _"Don't attempt something so stupid again or I will be forced to put you out,"_ he whispered across her mind harshly. His anger a whip that should have stung. Hermione didn't look away from him as she addressed the others.

"Please leave us. I'll speak with you all after I'm able to."

Halima cleared her throat. "I'll leave the phial and paste on the table for now. Breakfast will be ready soon."

A few milliseconds later the flap closed behind them, leaving them alone. Severus observed her for a few more seconds before leaving her side to retrieve the items Halima had left for her. Hermione turned her head and forced herself not to sit up. She lifted her arm, which they had bandaged up at one point in the night. Blood was already seeping through the bandage. She carefully unwrapped it all while Severus continued to watch her as he came to a halt beside her.

"It will take a bit longer for it to heal. We tried several different things to try and heal it but we quickly figured out that it wouldn't heal even with healing magic. We have to head back either way so the paste will do for now." Severus affirmed, his rage sounding tightly restrained behind every word.

She only nodded, her eyes on the cut. The wound was open and an ugly red-purplish color. The blood flowed from her torn flesh but was sealed back up and cleaned as Severus smeared the thick brown paste on it. Regardless of how he felt, he didn't hurt her. He drew out another bandage and began to wrap it once more. It didn't hurt since the paste was already numbing the gash so she waited impassively for him to finish. He moved back when he was done and handed her both of her wands. She set them on the bed and reached for the phial; except he didn't hand it to her. He used his other arm to slid it under her and in a move so unlike him, cradled her to his chest.

The pain that radiated from her body became muted as her attention turned to the male holding her. His mouth was right above her, his breath cooling the top of her head as he tipped the opening of the phial to her lips. She didn't question him about it and sipped it. It burned her throat but she forced it down. Within seconds it began to work. Allowing her to move back from him on her own. Not that she wanted to but she knew she was going to have to face his wrath soon. The anger inside him burned too hot for him to just let it slide this time. It wasn't like before. This tasted too...

She swung her legs off the bed in her first attempt to stand on her own. The bottoms of the loose pants she wore covered her bare feet, shielding her from the damp floor. She remembered wearing them before she had gone under. The top wasn't one she had been wearing. She would have staggered a second later but held herself stiffly in order not to faceplant. Severus walked around her, his steps were silent.

But behind that silence was what she had to address. She leaned over and grabbed her robe and slid it on; she was very aware of the fact that she was braless and that shirt she wore didn't hide it.

"Severus."

All she said was his name but it might as well have been an insult since he slowly turned to look at her. His eyes turned molten with much deeper sentiment.

"Do you think that for once, just once, you would think of your actions. Of what the consequences will be!" he hissed, his stance ridged with emotion.

Hermione's eyebrows went up in disbelief. Consequences? What on earth? Her confusion only seemed to trigger him as he turned to face her fully. "What exactly are you mad about? You know the things that I have done and will end up doing have to be done. Regardless of the consequences. We get results. Isn't that why we are here in the first place?"

He snapped.

That was all she could describe it as. He threw back his head and roared in anger. Hermione staggered back onto the bed in complete astonishment.

He literally roared.

Like an animal in pain. As well as anger. He charged at her and a second later was hovering above her. His eyes wild and features lined with anguish and fury. His emotions almost choking her. But she wasn't afraid of him.

She would never be afraid of him.

Ever.

Her hands cupped his face as she searched it and their bond. "Severus, talk to me. Tell me what has you so strung." He closed his eyes and seemed to try and control his emotions. His arms caged her but she could see the strain on them as well as his body. He spoke without opening his eyes.

"That's exactly what I want from you. Talk to me. Tell me everything you are planning. You said it yourself at the beginning. That you wouldn't ask anything from us that you wouldn't do yourself. I get that I really do. But now it's different. Now you have me and yet...It doesn't feel that way. So far, the only one to bleed for this cause is you. I might be here but I might as well not be."

Hermione flinched. The pain behind his words hitting her hard. She hadn't meant to do it all by herself but his words rang true. She was doing it all alone. Regardless if she was doing it herself or if it was just the way things turned out. But he was also right about them as a couple. She was so used to doing it all by herself even though the others helped. But nobody knew exactly what she was planning.

She rubbed his lip with her thumb and used her legs to flip them over so that she was on top. Something he was clearly not expecting. His hands automatically settled on her hips as she straddled him. She was very aware of her position as well as the twinge that warned her not to do it again. She wasn't healed enough to be attempting such maneuvers. She leaned down and tried to smile. "I know. I'm sorry. I was so concentrated on getting everything done by myself that I pushed aside the need to talk to you. I just thought that you wouldn't mind it but now that I do know and I will try to open up to you more. I promise."

Severus raised his head and met her lips with his own. She tasted his anger and fear as well as his desire. She broke away after a few seconds and leaned her forehead against his. She could feel his desire physically as well. It was currently tucked between her legs, sending hot flashes through her body. Resisting the urge to grind down on him, she scooted forward and pecked him once more before sliding off his body. His muffled groan reached her ears and she hid a smile. She wasn't the only one suffering. She tested her legs to see if the tremors were gone and continued towards the table that still held the locket and ring. Severus took a few more minutes before coming to stand at her side.

"I don't feel anything from the locket anymore. I actually threw it across the room when you began to scream. It seems like you only need to touch it once for the connection to establish. It wasn't until a couple of seconds later that something dark came out of it and sank inside of you. I wasn't sure what to do but after hours of waiting it came back it out with a scream and it gave a flash of light. It wasn't until later that I realized that I had actually touched the locket with no problem. It feels like a regular locket. Nothing clings to it." Severus said, his hand picking up the locket. He passed it to her, his fingers lingering after.

The locket felt cool to the touch but just like he had said, it didn't feel dangerous anymore, it even fell open to show the inside of it. It was now an empty and harmless necklace. She put it back on the table and gestured to it. Severus only raised an eyebrow. His mood completely forgotten and her Severus was back. She huffed and gestured once more. "I can't use magic right now. I don't think I want to push myself just yet to actually draw magic. Shrink it so that I can hide it until we get back."

Severus sent her a bit of a smirk and flicked his hand at it. Once that was done she turned to the ring. "I was really sure that the box containing the ring had some nasty spells attached to it. Guarding it actually. But my blood had already touched it before we got here. I think my blood before could only fight weak magic. I'm guessing since Riddle was gone for so long they weakened. I'm pretty sure that the Sphinx didn't tell us everything. I was shocked that she didn't give us riddles to figure out so I'm a bit suspicious. I suppose I'll know as we go forth from here."

He only nodded but watched her hand hover over the ring. He looked up at her but she didn't have to read his mind in order to guess what he was thinking. Yes, they had to leave once more and go back another week. But where to go. That thought hadn't even left her mind when his deep voice filled her head. Almost distracting her from what he said.

"We can go to one of my residences. Nobody ever goes to them. They are always empty."

Hermione hesitated before she drew her hand away from the ring. She walked around the table and stood about a foot away from him. "A residence of yours? Are you sure it will be empty? No random Death Eaters coming to visit?"

"The one I'm thinking of hasn't been lived in for twenty years. Nobody knows about it. Only one person knows about it actually but I'm not worried about that person showing up randomly. I don't know if it's still standing but we do need another week for you to recover."

That was true. She couldn't even shield herself so she needed to heal in order to be able to deal with the ring. She had a feeling it would be even more difficult to destroy. "Alright, will leave tonight and be there by morning. We'll rest for the day and pack."

She didn't ask who that person was.

There would be time for it later.

….

 **(Herefordshire, England 1995)**

Leaving Egypt had been a bit hard.

Especially for Halima, who had wanted Hermione to stay longer but the rules of the time-turner would have made that impossible even if she had wanted to. So, Halima had made them take many herbs and a promise to call on them if they needed them once more. Hermione had waited until the last possible moment to catch a glimpse of the Sphinx but in the end, all she got was a feeling like she was being watched.

They had gone back another week, making that three weeks in total of going back in time. Hermione had collapsed right after turning the time-turner. Severus had to apparate with her unconscious, something nobody but a strong individual could have ever done and gotten them close to Colwall Village.

It was near Worcestershire, basically sitting borderline to it and on the Malvern Hills that lay there. It was a large but scattered village. Not quite modern in comparison to London but also not isolated like other villages. Severus had left her resting on the bench in the garden as he took their stuff inside the large house that was half tucked into the side of a hill, making it blend in with the green of the trees behind it.

It was beautiful.

And quiet.

But even she could tell that the house wouldn't last much longer if nobody took care of it. She breathed in the cool morning air, the sun barely coming up from behind the trees. It was a bit cold so she shivered as the wind picked up and ruffled her hair. She glanced around but all she saw was more trees and the dirt driveway that led down to the paved road. They were close enough to the center of the village but far enough that they couldn't hear the main sounds coming from the road. The door to the house opened and Severus stood there, his cloak off, leaving him a crisp black buttoned-up shirt with his usual trousers. He had tied his hair back and now gestured to her.

 _"Do you need my help?"_ he asked, his voice slipping across her mind. She shook her head and watched him disappear back inside. She stood and carefully wrapped the time-turner around her waist after taking it off her neck. The chain warm against her skin. She covered it with her jumper and marched up to the house. Her body opposed the movement but it wasn't too serious so she ignored it.

Too many things had happened to her over the course of the month so her body was letting her know that no amount of potions would speed up the recovery period. She moved a lot slower than she was used to, her body feeling ten years older.

She hadn't realized that Severus had come back to the door until his arm snaked around her waist and he lifted her up with ease. She looked up at her with a small smile. "If I didn't know better, I would think you would be feeling a tad protective, Severus."

He kept his face impassive but did say. "I'm worse than that. Remember that."

Forgetting wasn't on the table for her so instead she turned her head and was stunned to see that in the center of the room was a Wild Cherry tree. It was small and the petals pure white. It was so unexpected but somehow it fit. Right above it was a large opening where the sun's light came in through.

But a tree in September?

Severus walked around it and towards an open doorway that turned out to be a sitting room. It only had two armchairs and an empty fireplace. It smelled dusty but otherwise intact. He sat her down on the better-looking armchair and handed her the bag of bread and cheese that Halima had packed them.

"Eat that while I clean the room and kitchen. I'll go set the wards after."

He left before she could say anything and she let him. She was hungry but she didn't want to eat without him. She really hated feeling weak though so she nibbled on the bread.

...

A few hours later they were both in the large kitchen that had been on the right side of the house, across the sitting room. When they had passed the tree earlier, she had finally asked about it.

He first sat her down and pulled out the bread and cheese slices before he turning his attention to her. "Her name was Eileen Prince. She once lived here long ago as a child. She kept the house. She hasn't stepped foot in here in a long time. But she always asks about the tree."

Hermione had gone still the moment he had said the name. A woman? But not just any woman. She watched him silently and waited for him to continue. He did but only after taking a bite of bread. He looked up at her and the open vulnerability of them shocked her. She had never seen that look in him. He sent her a smile full of countless stories and pulled out a picture frame that had a few layers of dust on it. He handed it to her after vanishing the dust with his hand.

She looked down at it, the wood frame chipped and the glass a bit damaged but what really got her attention was the young woman in the picture. It was a muggle picture so it wasn't moving. The woman had dark hair almost inky black and wide eyes that also appeared to be dark in color. Her hair was down and straight, ending just under her elbows. Behind her was an imposing man, his face set permanently in a frown but it was his hooked nose that made her glance up in surprise.

"Ah, yes. The nose. One of the many things that bastard gave me. That man is Tobias Snape, my father. Beside him is my mother, Eileen Snape."

"I'm guessing they are still alive?" she asked him, her eyes noticing the slight tightening around his mouth. He nodded and turned away from her as he turned to the sink behind him. She set the picture down and stood silently. She walked up behind him and laid her head against his back. She slid one arm around his trim waist and waited for him to speak.

"Last I checked, yes, they were still alive. I haven't seen them in person in almost twenty years. I haven't spoken to them in almost ten years. I wouldn't be surprised to find out that they have killed each other off."

His flat tone gave her a very clear picture of what he had left out but she didn't push. No, she wouldn't push him for something that obviously made him angry. But she was glad he let her in. He actually told her something that those around him didn't know. She kissed his back and went back to her chair. She wasn't even halfway there when his own arms slid around her frame. His breath tickling the side of her throat as he leaned down.

"I will tell you more another time. I need to set up a temporary lab in the basement. I need to make potions. I might stay up so just head down to the room down the hall and to the left. I left the door open with your things on the bed."

She nodded and watched him leave the kitchen. She put away the cheese and bread or at least what was left of it, took a quick drink from the mug of water and went down the hall. The hall was dark but she easily found the room. The room was a lot cleaner than she had expected it to be. The room had a small fireplace that was big enough for two or three logs but not much else. The room was unadorned, only having the bed and a nightstand that had seen better days. The large windows on the far right were open, the window pushed out like the windows from the village houses.

The bed had her bag as well as Severus's travel bag. Deciding to go with it, she opened his and pulled out one of his sleeping shirts. A plain black nightshirt. Long enough to cover up everything important. But leaving her legs bare. An impulsive move but one she wouldn't regret anytime soon. She promptly changed into it and put away both of their clothes.

For the rest of the afternoon, she cleaned the bathroom and opened most of the windows in the house for an hour or two before closing them shut. She went outside briefly to pick up a bit of wood and making a fire.

The fire would last quite a while so let it be. She had begun to feel tired so she headed back to the room.

It wasn't long until Severus came back up. She was resting on the bed with a book in her lap when he came into the room. He paused when he noticed what she had on. He wisely chose not to say anything about it as he walked over to his bag that still held his other stuff. "I'll go to the pub that should still be there and order some food and other things we'll need. We can go later when you're stronger. Do you want anything in particular?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I should be fine. Just bring a bit of food that will last us till Wednesday. I should be a bit better by than."

He left soon after, his steps quiet. She left the room and headed to the kitchen with her bag. She set out a piece of parchment paper and her feathered quill. She began to write a letter to her parents. She left out almost everything. She only wrote what they needed to know. Her parents didn't' need to worry more than they already did. She also wrote to Dimitry. She wanted to know if he had found Adalene's parents. Lastly, she wrote to Percy. He needed to slip in another letter but this time she would need him to be very careful. They would be watching for anybody but this time it was something small, so small nobody would notice at first.

They just needed a bit of spotlight without being splashed on the front cover. After putting it all away she left the kitchen and went back into her room. She had checked the other rooms earlier and had noticed that he hadn't cleaned any of them. That left one bed to sleep in. Unless they took out the tent she had packed. She fixed the bed and laid down as the sun finally disappeared. The noises around the house were peaceful, leaving her with a sense of contentment as her tired body gave in to sleep.

She didn't dream of anything.

The chill in the room woke her up a few hours later, she was still on one side of the bed. She hadn't moved an inch and the other side of the bed was untouched. But she did have a blanket draped on her lower half. A blanket she had never seen before. It was a soft grey color and very soft. But it wasn't thick enough to ward off the chill of the room.

She got off the bed and checked the time from the wristwatch on the night table. It was barely six in the morning. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders as she slid her feet into her slippers.

She wasn't happy that he had stayed away from the bed but she knew him a bit better kniw and knew he wouldn't have come unless she asked him to. She slipped down to the basement when she didn't find him anywhere else though she did take notice of the bags in the kitchen on the way down. If she had thought that upstairs was cold the basement was freezing. Her bones protested the chill so she pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

His back was the first thing she saw. He was slumped over the table and resting his head on his arms. He seemed to be taking a nap but he looked so uncomfortable. A few candles were lit and bathed his face in a soft glow that should have made him look soft but his face was anything but. Her arms circled his waist gently, only to have him tense for a couple of seconds. He relaxed a bit when she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you come to bed?"

"I wasn't sure if it was right to lay beside you. Sharing the same room is one thing but the same bed? I wasn't sure how you would feel about that regardless of the fact that I'm shielding you. I want to hear you say it instead of me just assuming." he said, his voice rough and doing things to her body. She shivered but not because of the cold this time. No, this was something more primal and hot. He seemed to notice the change in her and carefully turned around so that he was facing her.

Lifting a hand, he set it on the small of her back and pulled her forward so that she was tucked between his legs.

"I wouldn't have minded, Severus. I expected to wake in your arms."

Eyes that shown black became heated and molten. His lips formed a sly grin as he leaned forward. "You should have told me this. Just because I'm shielding you doesn't mean I would dare intrude. But since you have said so…" He didn't give her a warning or let her speak as he suddenly engulfed her in his embrace. The next second everything went up in black smoke that touched every part of her body and made her feel like as if they were flying in an intimate dance.

A few seconds later she found herself on her back, the bed beneath her, and Severus leaning over her. On instinctive reaction, she opened her legs and let him settle in between them. She raised an eyebrow in question. "Are we going to sleep or…" she asked him as she boldly ran her foot up and down his calf.

He gave a brief but husky laugh. "I can think of one or two things we could do…"

...o0o0o0o...

.

Enjoy!

Vanee


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(England, 1995)

The excitement was too much and too sudden that she opened her mouth to voice her thoughts when his deep coarse voice filled the air. His eyes having caught what she had felt.

"But, I don't think you're up to it. At least your body isn't. I also don't think either one of us is ready. We still have many things to speak of." Severus said, his voice deep with a need that matched hers. She groaned but agreed. Her body agreed with them as well. She turned to her side once he slid off of her and felt him hesitate.

A second later she felt him stir and finally lay behind her. He settled in and lifted his hand and trailed it down her arm. She gave an involuntary shiver, his touch wasn't helping her body calm down. She wanted to ask him questions but she was already feeling drowsy and couldn't keep her eyes open. His hands stilled, making her frown. She had liked his touch and it was actually helping her go to sleep.

"What is it?

"Have you ever done any of this before? With Weasley or Potter?"

For a second she thought she had heard wrong and blinked a couple of times in shock. Ron? Harry? She would have turned but his arm snaked around her waist halting her movement. She gave a sigh and replied in a slightly irritated voice.

"I have never done anything with anybody. At least not romantically speaking. I have laid in bed with Harry on occasion but not like this. It was mostly for comfort and him needing somebody. I was never confused about that. Believe me, I have never wanted to either."

His breath tickled her throat as he shrugged. His form of apology of course. She sensed the change in the shields that protected her head before he spoke once again.

"How does your magic feel? Do you still need me to shield you?" he asked, his voice sounding weary. She was surprised at the level of trust he had in her to allow such detail to escape. She cherished it and answered him honestly. "I feel fine, I haven't called it up with or without a wand and I have been careful to rest. But I don't think I'm as bad as I was when we arrived. Why?"

But she already knew even without him saying anything. He wanted to check the healing period from the time she had come back from the memory to now. She was curious about it too. He waited in silence for a couple of seconds before withdrawing his own shields. They faded, leaving behind only her mind, bare and alone. She threw that thought away and focused her attention on her magic.

She forced herself not to reach out to him and tentatively brought up her shields without uttering a word. It was either go big or die. Her magic didn't respond at first, sending a hint of panic down her spine. Without Occlumency shields she now felt naked. It left her unsettled but it was pushed back when she felt a tug in the center of her chest. She gasped as it spread all over her body in a wave of heat. Her magic felt and tasted different from her. It was hers yet not like before. Now it held a taste to it that whispered of older ancient magic.

Shocked but not surprised since she had known that the Sphinx hadn't been completely truthful with her or the others about the changes that would occur. Severus turned her onto her back and braced his arm so that he loomed above her with a dark scowl, showing her his concern in his own way. Hermione bit back a smirk and used her thumb to smooth it out. He glowered at her in silence. She huffed and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's nothing. Really, I just wasn't expecting the difference in my magic but I should have. I think I'll be good enough tomorrow to try and completely lift my shields backup but for tonight I will sleep without anything protecting my mind."

His frown was gone but his eyes still spoke volumes to her. She felt him check the link between them just to make sure she wasn't hiding anything from. She only raised an eyebrow at him. Only when he was satisfied did he settle back down to her side. His warmth soon lulled her to sleep, her mind completely open to the dream that was just around the corner.

….

Hermione flawlessly slipped right into the dream-like state. A dream that didn't feel like one as she found herself staring at a wild hair beauty, a woman that stared up at Hermione with complete adoration. Mad adoration actually. The young woman accepted a cup, with a badger on it as Hermione watched in confusion. Why would she be dreaming of her? Of this? Hermione watched the woman handle it with care. She didn't understand why so she looked closer at it. It was a gold cup. The cup wasn't just a regular one either. It was important. Hermione stared for a solid second before surprise colored her emotions.

The Hufflepuff Cup!

Last known owner had been Madam Hepzibah Smith. Or at least that's what the books had said about her. Hermione glanced around, wondering why exactly she was dreaming this. She watched in curiosity as two figures walked out of the large room. She noticed that they seem to be hunched over, their posture far different to that of the woman in front of her. But she couldn't turn around, as her gaze could only focus on what the body she possessed could see. Trying not to think too deeply about whose body it could be helped but not much. The room they stood in was large, the ceiling high but aside from the large chandelier in the center, the room looked old and bare. No chairs, no tables. Nothing to give her a clue as to where she could be.

"I will make sure that nobody takes it from me, my lord. I'll kill anybody who dares to even think of it." The dark-haired woman said as she caressed the cup lovingly. Her tone ringing with truth.

"Bella, do not lose it. It is worth more than anything in this world."

His warning rang clear in the empty room, his threat sending warning signals down Hermione's back. But it did not seem to faze the woman in front of them. She only smiled and hugged it closer, her hands clutching it tight against her breasts.

"I'll hide it will. Nothing will happen to it as long as I live. It will be very well guarded in that place," Bella said, her voicing ringing with truth. "Filthy goblins, I'd kill them all but they are useful for certain things. But I won't just leave it up to them."

"Do what you must Bella, but remember that if something does happen to it…Well, there is no need for me to explain it now do I?"

The woman seemed to finally quiver but to Hermione's disgust and fascination, it wasn't in fear. Whoever this Bella was, had something else in mind as to what he had intended.

"Now, fetch me your cousin before you leave. The young Black. I shall ask him something."

Bella straightens up to her full height and turned on her high heeled shoes and made her way to the double doors, the swing to her hips natural. But Riddle didn't stare.

No, he planned.

….

Her eyes snapped open and instantly shut them as she became blind with the early morning sun shining through the window beside the bed. Her sense of smell kicked in a second later. The smell of bacon filling her nose and making her stomach growl in hunger. Hermione rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up. She realized instantly that she was alone in bed and that she had hogged the blankets. They were currently tangled around her legs as she tried to get off the bed. She managed to get off the bed and walked into the bathroom to take care of urgent needs.

Once she was done she walked into the kitchen where Severus stood, his back to her as he fixed something on the table. The food made her stomach talk in troll language, making sure to announce her entrance to Severus. He didn't turn around as he set down a jug of juice. But did send her warm feeling down the link. She smiled and slipped around him to grab the plate of bacon and set it down on the table.

"Morning. I see you cooked. Good, I don't know how to cook well. Just enough to get by." she said as she stole two strips of bacon before she finished talking. He only raised an eyebrow and sat down on the small table she had sat on the day before. She pulled out a chair and sat down as she chewed the bacon slowly. Debating on how to bring up the dream. She grabbed a plate and served herself some breakfast. They ate in silence. It wasn't awkward or anything. It was comfortable. To sit across him without saying anything was relaxing. Or at least it would have been if there was nothing to discuss. Severus knew her a bit better than she had thought as he spoke up casually but with an undertone she was coming to understand as worry and not anger.

"I left you to sleep a few more hours. I woke at dawn and went ahead and bottled a few potions. But I now see that I should have stayed with you. What happened, Hermione?" he asked as he set his fork down and sipped his juice.

Hermione grimaced at the use of her name, her emotions really out there since she wasn't using any type of barrier between them and her usual emptiness wasn't there to buffer her emotions. She rubbed her eyes once more as she leaned back in her chair. She waved her hand towards the dishes and sent them to sink. She was prepared to feel some sort of backlash but was surprised when nothing happened. Her magic really did taste different. It wasn't like before. To put it to test she used her own wand and almost dropped it when the vines on it moved downwards towards her fingers.

It felt like she was bonding anew with it. She knew the wandlore history to her type of wand but she had never heard of anybody experiencing this type of reaction to their own wand. She hissed as it thrummed with power that almost burned her. Severus's hand came into view and watched her bond with it. His own wand was in his hand in case her wand rejected her.

But it was all for nothing. The next few seconds it calmed, the vines moving of her skin, leaving behind white tangled vine marks. Severus touched them with his wand and whispered several charms and spells. She flexed her fingers to test them but they felt fine. Severus finished and stepped back with a frown on his face once again. He seemed to do that all the time.

"You are getting the tendency to get marked almost every day. What am I going to do with you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled and rubbed the white marks on her right hand. "These marks are going to be hard to hide when we get back. Even I know that I won't be able to take any potions to de-age myself. I'll have to constantly apply charms and spells to hide everything. Which could lead to a number of problems that I really don't want to think about? At least my wand still wants me," She laughed as his frown turned into a glare. He leaned back against the sink and watched her silently. She really wasn't scared of his glares. He knew that but it didn't seem to stop him from doing so.

Wanting to avoid the main topic at hand, she stood and cleaned the rest of the table away as she avoided his gaze. Preparing her thoughts weren't helping so she went ahead and told him what she had dreamt. The instant she mentioned it his face went blank with a familiar stare making its way across his face.

"I'm pretty sure that it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory. Carried by the locket he must have been wearing at the time. I'm sure he was since it could have been the only way. I wonder if he felt the destroying of it," she paused as he reached for the hand to trace the marks once more. "There was a woman there. A very pretty woman. Wild hair and a bit obsessed with Riddle."

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

She raised an eyebrow. He knew her. Severus let go of her hand and gestured for her to follow him. He walked out of the kitchen and headed downstairs towards the basement. He didn't elaborate on who this woman was as they walked into the room. It was clean, no cauldron out much less on. The room was a lot cooler than the rest of the house and she felt it to the bone since she wasn't wearing anything but his shirt and slippers. She resisted the urge to rub her arms and leaned against the door as he moved about the room. His stance radiating his dark mood. One that she had only ever tasted years ago. Years to her at least.

Severus finally turned to face her as he turned on a candle in the center of the room. His eyes flashing with the candlelight and casting his face with shadows that seem to flirt with his features. She ignored the slight challenge in his eyes as he watched her. After a minute, he sighed and closed his eyes as his jaw ticked a couple of minutes before speaking.

"His most loyal follower. The instant she set eyes on him she became obsessed. His power and stand in life cemented it for her. She is Narcissa and Andromeda eldest sister. All three of them are Sirius Black's cousins. The remaining females aside from the young one. She is older than me and joined Riddle before me too. His most loyal servant. Bellatrix had already graduated by the time I attended Hogwarts but I knew her from Lucius and Narcissa. But they too graduated a year or two later after I began attending. The scene you describe is one I familiar with. Although I didn't know about the cup. But I do know that soon after Regulus died after meeting with Riddle." he said. He turned his face away from her and she noticed that his hands were balled up into tight white-knuckled fists.

Not being able to stand his silent torment, she made her way to him. He didn't turn to look at her as he stayed still. She cupped his face and coerced him to face her. "What is it that has you in this state? This woman means something." she hesitated, her mind fighting her hard against images she didn't want to imagine. He seemed to freeze before letting out a curse so blue it made her momentarily speechless. He grabbed her arms, his large fingers holding her tightly and shook her. "Not like that! Never like that! I wasn't interested ever. Not that it mattered."

Now he had her full attention as he held her gaze. "She was mad about Riddle. It was understandable in the beginning before he practiced darker magic. He was handsome but cold. He didn't seem to be able to process emotions like the rest of us. Eventually, I found out why. He was conceived under the love potion. Anybody born under the influence of it can't ever love or even understand it. Bellatrix didn't know that. She didn't care. Even when she married. He was all she ever thought off. But he did teach her dark magic."

"She was psychologically psychotic?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, she was. She was brutally imaginative. It showed when she became part of the group that tortured Neville Longbottom's parents. Alice and Frank, both who were really good aurors and part of the Order. They were captured by Bellatrix and others after Riddle fell. She was sentenced to life in Azkaban along with her husband, her brother-in-law, and Barty Jr." he solely stated. But she know understood a bit of his helpless anger.

"The attack on them. You couldn't have known."

"I didn't want to know. I didn't want to believe that he was gone. I couldn't. In one night it all went to hell and everyone scattered. But not them. They were true followers. By the time I found out their plan, they had already had hours with them. I led the aurors to them." he glanced away but she forced him to look at her again.

Willed him to look at her.

"I understand. I do."

They stood there in silence, his words still ringing inside of her skull. She was relieved and embarrassed. Relieved that nothing happened between them but also embarrassed at the childish response she had. After a couple of minutes, they regained their composures and sat down on the stools. Hermione leaned forward on her elbow and gave a large sigh. She was feeling fine now but even human bodies had limits and she knew her own well enough by now that she figured that she was ready for the next Horcrux. Although she had planned to heal while they stayed here, she realized that things needed to be set in motion and now wasn't the time to rest. Her body would just have to deal.

"We'll deal with the issue of the cup after I get rid of the ring. I feel like this one is a lot more dangerous than the locket had been. It will give me enough time to recover and get a bit more done before we get back. I really need to plan ahead."

Severus watched her carefully for a couple of seconds before raising an eyebrow. "And you think your body is ready for another thrashing?"

Hermione slumped forward. "I'm not particularly looking forward to it if that's what you're wondering. But I do know that I need to get rid of the ring before we get back. It's just a feeling. Plus I won't have time to recover if I decide to do it back at Hogwarts." She could see that he understood her reasoning but it obviously wasn't what he had wanted to hear.

They settled in the bedroom for what was coming. Just in case she had the same reaction as before. Hermione sat on the bed, wand out of reach just in case she attacked Severus. The ring lay in front of her. It looked harmless but it was from that. She was sure that it didn't matter where she cut just as long as her blood touched it. She unwrapped the bandage from around her already wounded arm.

It had stopped bleeding sometime in the night but as she pressed into the wound, the skin split. It was so fragile that she didn't feel the split. He had reapplied the paste to numb the wound. She was grateful he had. She watched as blood oozed from the wound. They had placed the ring in a bowl so that none of her blood seeped into the bed.

The gold color of the ring was dull, the black stone engraved with a strange symbol but she became distracted as she watched her blood once again slid down her wrist and towards the ring. It dripped on it for several seconds. She reached for the ring and wrapped her fingers around it before giving a deep shudder as a shadow of memory slithered across her mind. Overflowing everything with darkness and a scream so loud her ears popped.

….

Hermione woke with tremors wracking her body and soul. She coughed up blood, or at least that was what she thought it was, and fought against the hands holding her. She bit her tongue in a stifled scream and whimpered as her chest grew heavy once more. A second later she had a moment of complete peace as she opened her eyes to stare up into dark obsidian eyes. They anchored her like nothing else, pushing the pain back and giving her the strength to block out the worst of it.

Severus lifted her up as she clung to his arms like a child. He maneuvered them around until he was leaning against the headboard and she lay across his chest.

"Drink this," he whispered against her temple as he brought up a phial. It touched her bloodied lips but a second later he somehow got her mouth clean of any blood and she sipped the liquid. It soothed her throat and settled her stomach. She lay there silently as he wrapped her arm in a fresh bandage, the blood cleared away in an instant.

It didn't burn, the paste still doing its job.

The memory had been so real. So very real. The taste of death had been addicting. It had brought her peace. She shivered as the thought slipped through her mind. She realized that she wasn't alone in her head. More like she had forgotten.

"Leave it be for now. Just rest. I'll hold it back. Sleep."

So she slept.

….

His resting face was so relaxed. He lost a few age lines when he slept. She had woken up to find herself still in his lap and not only that but sprawled across his chest. Hermione didn't want to move off him but she had needs that required the bathroom. She startled when his voice filled her head.

"Go but don't take too long. We have much to discuss."

Instantly her face flamed red. Merlin. She slapped his chest and felt him rumble before pushing her off his body. She winced as her body protested her movements. It wasn't as bad as it had been the first time around but she still moved like she was ten years older.

After taking care of her needs she washed her face with cool water and stared at herself in the mirror. Instantly she noticed her eyes. The gold in them really noticeable. She moaned softly as she stretched, her back popping and joints protesting all the movements. Her mouth tasted horrible, the lingering taste of blood forcing her to wash her mouth two times before walking out of the bathroom. She changed into some slacks and a loose blouse before going to look for him. He had probably used the other bathroom to clean up.

Hermione found him in the kitchen heating up what smelled like soup. "How long was I out this time?" she asked. She grabbed a bit of bread and bit into it as she watched him turn off the stove. He picked up two bowls and filled them with a hot soup that smelt like potato dumpling soup. Her favorite. He sat down after checking her arm once more and shrugged.

"You were gone for about two hours before waking up and falling into healing sleep. That was yesterday. It's almost dinner actually but I haven't left the bed much either so we'll have an early dinner instead. Drink the potion again and change the bandage again after we're done eating." he replied as he sat down to eat. They ate in silence, the window above the sink open; she could see the sun setting and feel the cold breeze swirl in from outside.

The soup didn't upset her stomach so she finished her portion and drank the potion right after. She grabbed the new bandages and set to work as Severus cleaned up. Her body felt better except for her back. It felt like all her muscle were knotted up. The slight tremors in her body wouldn't stop and would probably take a couple of hours to ease up. She looked up at Severus and answered the question he had been wanting to know. Even though he was protecting her mind he hadn't read it.

"The soul used to make the Horcrux was Tom Riddle Sr. His biological father. But it wasn't until later that he spoke with a professor about the possibility to make more than one Horcrux," she waited for him to process that before telling him the worst part. He nodded for her to continue.

"He wanted to make seven. He was thinking of that as he made the Horcrux. He wanted seven pieces of his soul in different objects and the first one was the diary that Harry destroyed in our second year. But I have a feeling that he did create seven of them. And I just destroyed the third one. If I'm correct, the Hufflepuff Cup is another one. But something feels off. I'm not sure what but I know that he will eventually feel us hunting him and he will fetch the other Horcruxes." She knew she was right. It was a really strong gut feeling.

Severus agreed as he passed her another potion. It was one of the ones that Halima had given her when she had first visited. It helped with tremors caused by dark magic. She winced as it burned her throat. It was bloody vile. She resisted the urge to bring it up along with the soup. Closing it, she had handed it back to him and waited for the tremors to leave her body slowly. The last one sent a ripple of pain before vanishing completely. She really didn't like the potion but it worked. But she couldn't use it every time. If taken more than once in a two month period it would make the drinker an addict. She really didn't want to risk it.

"We have to speak with Percy and Madam Bones. We need to move things along. I have a plan but I have to send a note to the others about what we have done so far but that can wait till we return." she commented as her mind wondered. She really had to speed things up before Riddle found out what they were doing. Not that he would ever suspect them. No, he would blame the Order and that was just fine. Let the old man take some heat. She also had to watch out for that pink toad when she went back. But for now, they needed to find Percy.

An hour later they were ready to head out, Severus decided to change up his look a bit since people in the Ministry knew who he was. He looked slightly younger with short cropped hair and tan skin. He left his eyes the same color but changed his nose. Something she rubbed in at one point and he retaliated by sending a jinxing spell. She glared at him as she pulled her cloak on. She wasn't at one hundred percent but close enough. Not that she expected to get into a duel anytime soon. But Amelia Bones would be a tough woman to go up against and Hermione would need all her strength.

Hermione hadn't changed anything but her hair, which now lay straight down her back with bangs although she did hide the scars on her right hand. She slid on fake glasses and pulled the hood of the cloak up. It was dark now, the sky full of stars that would have been hard to see in the city lights. It was also a bit colder now that the sun was gone so they both wore warm clothes under their cloaks. They walked outside to a small clearing that was hidden in a few tall shrubs. Severus didn't say anything and just wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled at his play of indifference and wrapped her arms around him. He sent her a sneer but didn't say anything.

He apprated them to London, near the hidden entrance that only wizards used. It wasn't long until they made their way down an elevator with their visitor's badge. It only took a minute before they were delivered to the Atrium. Hermione had already sent a notice to Percy with the shared notebook so she wasn't worried about searching for him. He was working late either way. But they had taken precautions since not many worked late on Mondays, unlike Percy. Severus stayed behind her as they made their way down the dark hallway. A few others were departing as they arrived. Nobody looked their way as they walked. She saw Percy standing a bit to the side talking to an older woman.

It could only be Amelia Bones. Susan Bones aunt.

Hermione knew that she was a pureblood but not one like Lucius Malfoy. More along the lines like Neville's grandmother. Madam Bones was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had a seat on the Wizengamot. But that was everything that everybody else knew.

Severus kept his distance from her as they came to a stop in front of Percy and Madam Bones. Percy did a double take, his eyes narrowing as he looked her over before stiffening. His gaze shot up to hers and connected their link. The mark on his inner thigh allowed them to connect much easier. She smiled and quietly sent him a "yes" look. He nodded and turned back to Bones. "Madam Bones, if we can take this to my office," he said, his pose and voice full of respect.

Madam Bones cast a lingering look at them before nodding. They passed the security man named Eric Munch. Hermione gave him the extra wand she carried under the name Elizabeth Smith. Just like before. Severus had somehow produced a wand that wasn't his and registered it under the name Elliot Ainsworth. Hermione would have chuckled at such a name but abstained from doing so. She would ask him later about the name. They walked in silence behind the other two and walked into Percy's office after taking a lift. His office wasn't what she expected.

It was very large, with a window showing the current weather the Ministry had programmed. Instead of night time, it was midday. The sun shining in through the window. They took off their cloaks once they walked in. Hermione set hers on the chair closest to the window and sat down after taking the folder that Percy passed her. Hermione smiled as she met the gaze of the woman across from her. Severus sat to her left while Percy leaned back against his desk. He watched Hermione like a hawk. She wanted to smirk but again, held it back. Now wasn't the time.

Hermione watched as Percy glanced nervously around the room, she knew what he was thinking. She didn't even have to look to know that Severus had seen it too. She instantly felt his wards and spells surround the room. Soundproofing it. Hermione flicked her hair back and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. They helped in hiding the gold in her eyes. "Madam Bones, I know you don't know me and frankly I don't know you either except for what the public already knows. But I want you to hear what I say first before making any decisions. I ask only for your time." she said, her hands perfectly folded on her lap.

Madam Bones face remained blank, her eyes sharp. She gave a small nod, letting her know to continue. Hermione wasn't one to be discouraged and smiled. "I actually don't know how much to tell you since you are in a position with power. That is why I am here. I'm also here because I want you to help us. You will inevitably become Ministers when Fudge steps down. Ah, yes, everybody knows that the position you have is a great help in being elected Minister. That alone will also gain the attention of somebody who will wish to remove you."

Hermione noted the way her jaw clenched, her own eyes narrowed but Bones didn't break. No, she held it in. "I also came to tell you that yes, Voldemort is back. Dumbledore and Harry Potter are correct but Fudge is trying to cover it up and he will use the one person in connection to both of them. Sirius Black. I know it will happen," she paused, her hands still linked in front of her and decided to go ahead and follow her gut once again. "I'm neither with Dumbledore or Voldemort. Or should I say, Tom Riddle? I don't like what either man are doing or will do eventually. War is coming and nobody wants to believe it. Fudge will lead many to die and the first to go will be those that already have power and side with Dumbledore."

The folder she had set aside now came to attention as she grabbed it and passed it to Bones. She opened it and Hermione watched her face, reading her closely. The folder contained the truth of what Fudge didn't want the public to know. What Dumbledore had been hiding for years. The corruption that filled the Ministry. Every little dirty secret Hermione had found out. All except for the most important thing. The Horcruxes. But bones didn't need to know that. It was something Hermione was dealing with already.

Bones closed the folder after a few minutes of reading everything. Her face was a bit paler than it had been but it was her eyes that warned Hermione. This woman was strong-willed alright. McGonagall hadn't been wrong when warning Hermione about her. Bones cleared her throat and cast her a curious but firm look. "May I ask, how did you come by all of this information. It could be considered treason as well as blackmail."

"It would only be treason if I was wanting a position of power, Madam Bones. As for the latter, it won't come to that. I don't want to blackmail anybody. That isn't the way to accomplish any trust between us. Believe me, I do want the respect of a strong individual like yourself but there is much at stake here. It isn't about me or anybody specifically. It's about saving the lives of many people. I will fight to the death for those I want to protect. I don't want power. I already have that. But somebody needs to be in the Ministry already with their own power. As for where I got all of this...well that I can only tell you after." Hermione replied, her tone even, not giving anything away.

Severus sent her an amused smirk through their link as he shifted in his seat. His posture anything but carefree. Percy shot Hermione a look but didn't say anything. But she did feel his surprise and a hint of respect. She leaned back and waited for Bones to pick through what she had said. She had said everything she had wanted to say. Now it was up to Bones to decide. The woman in question passed the folder back to Percy, never taking her eyes off Hermione.

"I don't see what you gain in telling lies but who are you exactly? I understand the concept of secrecy but I need to know if you're working alone and how long has this been going on." Bones stated, her tone letting Hermione that she wasn't going to agree or disagree with her until she had everything she wanted. A very understandable reasoning too. Hermione looked over at Severus. He knew what he had to do. He dropped the charms and revealed himself. He sent her a disgruntled sneer and faced Bones. The only reaction they got was one of pure surprise.

"Why? Severus? But Dumbledore defended you years ago!"

Severus's sneer turned hateful. A look that Hermione hadn't seen in weeks. It surprised her. He just shrugged his shoulders but kept the sneer. "I was and still am his spy. Riddle is back and raising an army of beasts, wizards, and anybody that gets blackmailed to his side. He is planning things and some are already in motion. Dumbledore is hiding his own plans even from me. But he is detained by Fudge and his own demons. The only person that Riddle is threatened by is Dumbledore. While they fight each other we are doing what we can to save as many lives as we can. I agreed to side with her because we already lost so many in the first war. All because Albus didn't want to act first. You, Amelia, out of everybody else, lost almost everything. I trust her and will follow her. I hope you do too."

Bones continued to stare in surprise before regaining her composure. She sent Hermione a mystified look before summoning a blank mask of indifference. "You are asking a great deal from me. Not only would I betray the Ministry but also the beliefs that I have stood by for decades. I ask you to give me time and when I do decide I shall let Severus know since even I can see that they both conceal your true identity, Miss Smith."

Hermione leaned her head to the side in acknowledgment. She was a very smart woman. She liked her already. She pulled out a galleon and handed it to her. "I have heard that powerful witches and wizards are hard to control and to read but to be extra careful, please carry this with you at all times. It will protect you from the mere brush of another's mind but make sure nobody finds out about us. I let him show himself to you and I'm letting you retain your memories of this but only because he asked it of me. I will like a response in a weeks time. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go."

….

They arrived back at Hermione's villa, they had packed up everything from Severus's house and decided to leave. It was better this way so that Hermione could call in Sirius and Remus. They were bringing somebody else with them, somebody she needed to talk to.

She had showered and was now in a long loose sweater that fit her a bit loosely, the ends of it reaching her thighs. Under it, she wore soft leggings. She hadn't dropped her glamour but did have every scar on her body covered. Except for the slash mark on her back. No magic or potion worked. They had tried even though they had known.

The villa had been really cold but now felt warm with the large fire on. She loved being here. With Severus too. He had disappeared into her lab and hadn't reappeared in hours. It was late at night now, the sun only a few hours away from rising. Hermione already felt her body weakening so she knew she was pushing herself. But things had to be done before she could rest. She sipped some tea as she settled herself on the rug by the fire. It warmed her and sent her into a slight daze. She sometimes felt like she had bitten off more than what she could chew. But having Severus by her side had helped.

It reminded her that he still had his shields wrapped around her and she worried that he was pushing himself to protect her. She jumped when he spoke from above her. "Foolish girl. I'm not pushing myself to do anything. I have been doing this for too long to feel the strain you do." he stated as he pulled her up from her comfortable spot.

She lifted her face to his and pecked his chin, causing him to raise his eyebrows. She smiled wickedly. "We are about to have guest over. As much as I want to snog the shite out of you I must restrain myself from doing so. Drop the shields. I'll be fine."

Hermione loved that he didn't question her like he once would have and dropped them. She felt a rush of loneliness but brushed it aside as she examined her mind and magic. Everything was in order but she didn't want to push herself just yet. He let her go gently into the armchair nearest to the fire and walked out of the room. They had already discussed that he would not be seen since she didn't want others to know of him yet. Too many already knew.

At least for now.

She didn't have to wait long before the wards around the villa let her know that she had a few guests coming in. The door opened a second later, revealing Sirius and Remus. She smiled in welcome and stood up. They both looked a bit taken aback at her appearance. She still wore Elizabeth Smith so it was understood. Sirius grinned while Remus only nodded politely.

But Hermione had already looked past them and towards her guest.

Xenophilius Lovegood. Father of Luna and the owner of The Quibbler.

…..

Sorry for the long wait. I'm busy with my friend and her baby who we were just able to bring home. Things have been stressful around here and I couldn't write. I hope you all understand.

Vanee

Angel897, leonix2009; Thank you for reading! Hope you like this chapter as well.

ZoeyOlivia; The baby will need a lot of help so I'm just glad to help her.

Kpop392as; Don't worry, she did clean it or at least that's what I want to believe :)

AlexasixT, Ayeshalestradi; Thank you, guys! Please enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I actually wrote it out in a journal.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

.

.

.

Xenophilius Lovegood reminded Hermione of a male version of his daughter. From the hair to his clothes. She liked that. It showed character. She waved him in with a smile.

Sirius only smirked and headed to the kitchen in search of food while Remus came to a halt beside her and gestured to the kitchen. "I'll bring tea, it might make the situation a bit more comfortable," he said calmly, his eyes tired but clear.

She only gave a slight nod and turned her attention to Xenophilius. He was standing hesitantly by the doorway, his face a bit tight.

"Come in, Mr. Lovegood, I don't bite."

He seemed to snap out of it and blushed as he closed the door with his hand. He walked further in after a second and took a seat closest to the door. She sat down, folding her legs underneath her. She wanted to appear as harmless as a kitten. A second later she realized that she had forgotten to once again close the link between her and Severus and so she now felt his dark amusement as he heard her thoughts. She sent him an image so sinful he abruptly closed the link on his side.

Served him right.

Trying really hard not to blush at such a daring act, she took her tea and sipped it carefully. The heat of it doing nothing to cool her down. She smiled up at the man across from her, she had really forgotten about him. "Sorry for asking you to come so late at night. I just really need to speak with you. I hope you don't mind."

Xenophilius raised a hand and wrapped it around a pendant around his neck. He tilted his head as he examined her. "I don't particularly mind the late hour but I do wish to know why they insisted on me to visit you. Arthur Weasley is an acquaintance of ours and that is how I met Black and Lupin. But I definitely don't know anybody as young as you. What business could you possibly want with an old man? I have a daughter you know. She is at Hogwarts right now."

He would have continued talking, his posture relaxing with every word that left his mouth, but stopped when Remus walked in with two cups of tea. Hermione had already finished hers so she traded her own for a new one and watched as Xenophilius took the other cup. Remus shot her a weary smile and left them alone once again. If he had been born a woman, he would have made the perfect wife.

She sent that thought to Severus, only to have him shut the link once more. And just when he had opened...

After taking a sip, she spoke up. "I know you don't know me and frankly I don't know you either. Let me introduce myself. I'm Elizabeth Smith. I'll be honest and say that it's not my birth name but it is one I must give from now on for your safety. Now, don't be alarmed, nothing will happen to your daughter, I can see that it was going to be one of the first things you were going to ask. But I am sure she has told you about the offer for the Quibbler?" Hermione questioned him, her hand drawing out an envelope.

It really did catch his full attention as he set his untouched mug on the table beside him. His eyes seem to clear up from the slightly crazed look in them. He looked like he was really here with her and sent her a cold look. "I don't want you involving my Luna. She is too young to be pulled into whatever you are starting. She told me what you offered her but now I'm rethinking things."

Hermione remained settled even though her magic snapped around her tightly. She was starting to understand that it only did that when danger was near or when she personally felt threatened. Like she would let him hurt her. He wouldn't stand a chance. She surprised herself with such talk but didn't want to think too much about that.

She understood where he was coming from but it was all null. Luna would be get involved if she wanted to but it seemed like her father wasn't aware of that. To each their own she supposed. But she did narrow her eyes at him. "Luna can make her own decisions, a fact you should know since she is your daughter.'' she waved a hand and set her cup down.

"You are also wrong to say that it was I who started it all. I didn't start anything. The one to start it all was Tom Riddle or as most people know him, Voldemort. I can tell you with absolute truth that he is back and what Harry Potter claimed was true. Everything you printed was true. Luna told me you believe Harry Potter. So I needed the Quibbler to spread the truth. We just didn't want you to be put in a dangerous position; which you will eventually find yourself in and the one that they will go after is Luna."

Xenophilius seemed to grow pale under his already white skin. He had begun to rub the pendant once more, drawing Hermione's attention to it. It glinted in the firelight. Hermione froze and willed herself to move a second later. She stood in a quick move that had him jump back, losing the cold look. He scrambled to his feet but stopped when she reached for the pendant.

"What is this symbol?" she asked him as he snatched it back before she could wrap her hand around it.

"It's from a story. A story that every witch or wizard reads to a child. It's also real. Not many believe it no more but it IS true. It is the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. But where did you see it?" he asked her, his hand hiding the gold symbol. Hermione debated on whether or not to tell him but trusted her gut and waved her hand. Her beaded bag came up from around the corner of the hallway. She caught it and accioed the ring. It was harmless now but it still echoed with a darkness that would probably never fade. It had held something evil for far too long.

She turned the ring around with her fingers before handing it to him in a show of blind trust. He hesitated for a couple of seconds before reaching for it.

The instant he saw the symbol he gasped and lifted horrified eyes to hers. He gaped at her like a fish out of water and stammered several times as he seemed to lose his voice. He raised it and tapped the stone bearing the symbol with his finger before giving up and pulling out his wand. She stilled and watched his every movement. He didn't pay attention to her as he placed the tip of his wand to the center of the ring and after a few muttered spells it made a small grating sound.

The stone fell from the snug hold it had been in. It looked like any other black stone she had ever seen. But Xenophilius cradled in his palm carefully.

"Do you know the treasure you possess? This is one of the Deathly Hallows. This is what I have believed in all of my life. I was right all along!" he finished excitingly. His blue eyes glinted with a fair bit of madness.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "It was never mine, to begin with, and still isn't. I was going to 'lose' it somehow since before it had been defiled with the darkest of magic but now it holds no value to me. What exactly is this Deathly Hallow thing? I don't believe I have ever read about it before." She knew that since she basically used to read anything she could. Nowadays, she didn't have much time to do so.

Xenophilius shot her a surprised look before frowning deeply. "They are three powerful objects created by Death himself. They were given to three brothers but the story tells it better than I ever will. But you see here," he pointed at the circle in the middle. "That is the stone. The line is the Elder wand and the triangle is the Invisibility Cloak. Together, they make the possesser, Master of Death."

Before he could finish talking Hermione reached into her beaded bag once more and pulled out Harry's cloak. The one that wasn't like other cloaks. She knew that it was special but hadn't realized... She shook it out and showed it to him. "Is this the cloak? It belongs to a dear friend of mine but I'm currently the one that uses the most."

He seemed to lose it even more as he stared in awe at her. He reached out with his hand and gently touched the cloak.

"Who are you? To possess two of the three Deathly Hallows. Who are you really? Why do you have them?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and put away the cloak. He could ask all he wanted but she wasn't going to answer him. She didn't want to lie to him any more than she had to. "Who I am is irrelevant. But what does the stone do exactly?"

The stone had to be something special if it was thrown in with the cloak and wand. He showed it to her and with a random hand gesture flipped the stone thrice. He closed his eyes and in a hushed tone spoke.

"It brings back the dead."

A chill ran through her body and she took a step back as the room turned cold and obscure. Even with the fireplace a few feet away, Hermione became clammy and lightheaded. Xenophilius opened his eyes just as a wisp of a shadow appeared between them. It was shapeless at first but eventually gained shape. Not a ghost shadow but neither was it alive. It was a woman. A tall woman with long pale hair...Almost like a much taller version of Luna. Hermione grew horrified as the woman turned her head slightly to glance at her before turning to the man in front of her.

Xenophilius gasped and lifted a hand. "Pandora," he whispered fervently.

His hand trembled as he reached for her with one hand while the other clutched the stone. Hermione swallowed hard against the pain that threatened to swallow her. It wasn't hers but from the couple in front of her. The woman, Pandora, leaned forward and placed a small hand across his cheek.

"Xeno, why did you call me. I'm dead. I don't belong here and you know this. You belong with our Luna, love."

She watched in muted horror and sorrow as he blinked back tears and gave a painful nod. "I know, Pan, but I have missed you for so long. And, Luna misses you. I only stay because of her. But now it seems like I have another purpose. One that I would never have seen myself in."

Pandora turned to Hermione and smiled, showing her a simper that didn't quite seem right. "You will save so many, child. Yes, Xeno, you have another purpose other than Luna. You must help and do what they ask you. Hard and terrible things will happen if you don't so trust this woman with Luna. I love you and Luna but I really have to go. I must not be here. Take care, Xeno."

Pandora Lovegood disappeared after brushing her fading lips across his own. He seemed to stay in a daze even after the warmth of the fire came back and chased the chill from the room. She didn't have to turn to know that Sirius and Remus had walked out of the kitchen and had witnessed what had happened. She had shared everything with Severus and knew he was standing in the hallway in case something else happened.

Hermione watched Xenophilius shake himself out of his daze and focus his gaze on her. They burned with sorrow and longing. But he now held himself differently as he handed her the stone back. He hesitated for a second but dropped it in the next instant.

Hermione slipped it back into her bag and tossed it lightly to the side. She picked up the thick envelope and handed it to him. He took it with both hands that still held a slight tremble to them. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling but regardless, they had to move forward.

Or else she would be tempted to sit there and cry with him. She was still feeling the emotions and she shared them with Severus without thinking twice.

"Take all the money from the vault. Use it and leave the country. Go far to the locations marked, leave behind the evidence as false trails and settle in the last location. Don't come back to Britain unless I say otherwise. It will be too dangerous especially if you want to keep printing. I only need you to print what I send you but otherwise, you can do as you please. I promise you that I will try to keep Luna safe. She is my friend now." Not to mention the image she had caught in Nott's head. She knew he would want to protect her too.

Even if Luna didn't know it yet.

Xenophilius watched her for a couple of seconds, almost like he was trying to understand what she had left unsaid. She knew her voice held a true ring to it. She meant what she said. He gravely agreed. To leave a child behind must be the worst thing he could have done. But she knew Luna would not go with him. And he wouldn't ask that of her either.

"How are we to communicate?" he asked as he pocketed the money away. Hermione leaned down to pick up the notebook next to her and handed it to him as well. "I will write in my own and it will appear for you in this one. I will also ask you to give me your arm," she said.

He appeared perplexed but did as she said and gave her his left hand. She pushed his sleeve back and pointed her wand to the inner side of his wrist. A couple of minutes later she watched all three guests leave the house.

She turned the instant the door closed and saw him, Severus. He was watching her with narrowed eyes.

"I have heard of the Deathly Hallows. My mother, Eileen, read me the story a couple of times when I was younger. I hadn't thought of them in decades. But to see that...I haven't been shocked in a long time." he said.

His words didn't match his eyes. She stepped around the couch and raised a hand to his face. "You said a lie even as you spoke the truth. What is it that puts such shadows in your eyes, Severus?" she asked him softly.

He gazed down at her, an unfathomable look dancing in his eyes. "There is something I should have said a long time ago but never could bring myself to do so. I once loved a girl. Or more like thought I loved her but I'm now beginning to realize that I was only in love with her because she was what I always thought I had wanted. I met her before I started Hogwarts."

Hermione had stilled the instant he had said loved. He had said the word love. She all of a sudden felt uncomfortable. She would have dropped her hand as he continued talking but he was quick to grab it. She tried to pull her hand back but instead, he grabbed her other hand and changed his hold to her upper arms.

He drew her up to his chest as he stared down at her. "Listen! I said I thought I loved her. I was a child and so was she. I had thought it had been fated, especially since she was a witch. We both knew of magic. But she had been a muggleborn. Something that I had figured out since the beginning."

He paused as he seemed to gather his thoughts, his hold on her unrelenting. "But it all changed when we stepped foot in Hogwarts. She was put in Gryffindor while I was sorted into Slytherin. The hat had considered putting both of us in Ravenclaw but said something about Destiny having already chosen for us. It wasn't until later that I found out how right it had been."

The need to strike out was overwhelming in her. Her stomach filled with an acid like jealousy, it burned her heart as well. She turned her back to him as he finally let go of her. The fire in the room did nothing to warm her as her body grew cold once again.

The constant unbalance in her body finally decided it had enough. Her magic spiked and she let out a hiss as she tried to rein it in. Closing her eyes didn't seem to help so she quickly made her way outside just as a whip of magic shot out, lighting up the night sky for a couple of seconds, before vanishing just as suddenly.

Hermione dropped to the cold ground as her magic whirled wildly inside of her. She gasped out a breath as it finally calmed down. The instant her magic settled she was lifted up into his arms and swiftly brought inside the house. The chill in the air had already worked itself into her bones but was instantly washed away by the heat of the house. He carried her body past the living room and into her room. She didn't protest but silently cursed herself.

The bed was made, the covers over the pillows and a throw at the foot of the bed. He lay her in the middle of the bed and stayed leaning over her as he made himself comfortable beside her. He raised an eyebrow and in a very amused tone that irked her instantly, asked if she was done throwing a tantrum.

"Well?"

It only made her want to hit him over the head with something large and heavy. But didn't actually want to hurt him. But she did voice what she had been thinking about. What had really triggered her?

"Who was this girl? You said had, as in past tense. Who was she, Severus?" she asked. The answer wouldn't change them but she needed to know. His hair slipped forward as he leaned his head towards hers.

"Lilly Evans. But you might know her by a different name. Lily Potter, mother of Harry Potter."

For a second she thought she had heard wrong.

Lily Potter. Wait, Harry's mother?

She groaned and rolled over as she connected everything. Now she understood so many things. Her name sounded so delicate. Harry rarely talked of his parents but when he did he always painted them in a biased look.

But nobody had anything bad to say about Lily Potter. The girl who sacrificed her life for her son. It shouldn't have cast any kind of shadow over their current relationship but it did. She let it happen and didn't say anything to break the silence that followed.

o0o

They were already packed and ready to go back. Hermione had asked Severus to train her for the rest of the week and without question he had. He had given her space and kept to himself when they weren't training. She had spent hours pouring over tomes and potions as well as trying to find strong spells of concealment. She had found some that required little magic and a whole lot of concentration. Or others that were the opposite. While doing that she hadn't had one single dream or nightmare.

But she could feel one building up and it made her see red. Severus had just watched her without commenting. She had been grateful since even she didn't know how to deal with it. But time had run out and now they needed to return to Hogwarts.

She stood outside waiting for him when she heard the flap of wings and looked up. She watched the owl come to a halt by a small baby tree next to her. It held an envelope that seemed to be addressed to her. The owls dark grey feathers brushed her fingers as she took the envelope from its clawed foot. A second later it took to the sky in a quick flap of wings. The door to the house opened and closed from behind her as she watched the owl fly away.

"Who is it from?" asked Severus as he shouldered his own bag. She shrugged carelessly but still turned it over to check the seal. It wasn't one she knew but she didn't sense anything wrong with it. She broke the seal only to be confronted with elegant writing. One that did not match the small note at the top.

 **Madam Bones wanted to write to you directly and to request an official meeting in two weeks. She has been finding out on her own how dirty THEY. She doesn't want to believe them but so far, she has uncovered quite a bit but she wants you to know that she HAS heard you.**

 **-Percy**

Underneath it was very elegant handwriting, one that she hadn't seen before and could only be Amelia Bone's handwriting.

 **Miss Smith, I do believe that I'm finding it hard to disagree with the evidence you have given me but you have to understand that after decades of knowing Dumbledore and those that follow him it is hard for me to even think dishonorably of them, especially of him. So I will continue to search and understand. But I will support if you call for me.**

 **-Amelia Bones**

Once she finished reading the letter she passed it to Severus. He didn't linger too long on it and gave it back with a roll of his shoulders in response.

She didn't miss the way Severus' hands lingered on her waist as he took them back to school grounds.

o0o

 **Hogwarts, Sept 1995**

Hermione lay in her bed as she watched the sun rise from her window. They had arrived just in time too. She was exhausted mentally and she knew why. She was stressing over something bloody stupid.

She had thought that she was too mature for such adolescent emotions and yet here she was, stressing over a petty matter. She gave a huff and stood up, her bones popping in places that made her laugh.

Her body acted like it really was old.

After a shower, she pulled on jeans and one of her father's jumpers that fit a tad too big but kept her warm enough. Pulled out some boots and was ready to go. She had missed seeing the boys and wondered how Harry was.

She pulled her hair up in a loose bun and stuck her wand through it before closing the open window. She had sent Dimitry a letter with her owl but didn't expect a reply so soon.

She checked herself in the mirror and paused.

Her body really wasn't that of a teen anymore but that was to be expected since she was now twenty officially. It had happened two weeks ago but had completely forgotten about it. Now she would have to really try hard and act five years younger. That was going to be tough. But she didn't have a choice now.

Without using her wand, she cast the charms and spells needed to hide all the scars and made herself slightly younger with a charm that Severus had taught her. The eyes were harder to hide and took a bit longer to hide.

Once she was ready she set out to find her boys. She wondered about Adalene and if she was doing okay. She had literally seen her a day ago according to her notes. She turned a corner and headed down the stairs.

Harry was already waiting for her at the foot of the steps with a sleepy Ron at his side. They both smiled up at her and made her grin despite herself. Ron sent her a weird glance while Harry narrowed his eyes. She willed herself not to freeze and only raised an eyebrow.

"What is it? Do I have drool on my face?" she asked humorously.

Ron broke out into a sleepy smile. "You don't have a book with you? Today we have Quidditch practice so we thought you would bring a book."

She forced a smile and shrugged. "I was going to head to the library later to pick up one."

That was a lie. One that neither of them suspected. Both of them nodded as if it made sense and followed her out of the common room with the twins catching up to them. They all began talking about Quidditch so she tuned them out and walked a bit ahead of them.

Along the way she tried to curb her emotions, she was excited one second and the next filled with dread at seeing him. But it was all for nothing. He wasn't at the Head Table for breakfast. His seat remained empty throughout it and that didn't sit well with her. But she was to blame and she knew that.

After promising the boys that she would meet them after their practice in the common room she watched them walk down the dirt path before heading back inside.

She was feeling out of sorts so she decided to really head to the Library. It was early still so not a lot of people were in the library. Madam Pince was at her desk and cast her a dark look before clearing it the instant she noticed it was only Hermione.

"Madam Pince," Hermione called politely and only received a small nod in return. She passed by and headed to the back of the library and was surprised to see Theodore Nott sitting in her usual spot. He didn't look up as he leafed through the tome in his hand.

"I knew that you would eventually show up."

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she cast a look around before sitting down on the floor next to his feet and picking up a tome that was stacked on top of his book bag.

"You would have to have been watching me for years to know that I only come to this spot when I'm alone. Have you been watching, Nott?"

He moved around so that his leg hit the back of her neck, probably on purpose, and drolly replied. "I have. But not because I like you or anything. I just happened to see you here. But enough of the small talk. I want you to know that Malfoy's father had a very serious talk with Umbridge and let's just say that Umbridge looked to be over the moon over what he told her. Oh, here, is a note I managed to swipe from her desk earlier."

The note was waved in her face but she sent him a non-verbal jinx that caused him to yelp and drop it. She hid a grin as she took the note and brought up her knees to cover it. It was a very detailed note that must have been sent that very morning since it still smelled of fresh ink. It basically said that Umbridge needed to adhere to Malfoy's plans and to avoid verbal confrontation with little Malfoy. Hermione slipped the note into her jean pocket and stood up in a fluid motion that belied the popping from earlier and tossed the heavy tome at him.

"I'll see that it gets put to good use. By the way, the money you gave me is already going to be used as planned. He has agreed to it and I will have him hidden until the time is right." she said as she brushed her jeans off with a casual hand. His dark hair covered one eye as he watched her before turning cold all of a sudden. She felt somebody come up behind her and knew what had brought it out. She turned slightly so that she could see who it was.

Draco Malfoy stood a foot away from her, he held two large tomes in his hands. He cast her a curiously blank glance before shifting his gaze on Nott.

"Professor Snape is looking for you, Nott. He said to meet him in his office."

He didn't look at her as he turned on his heel. Hermione raised an eyebrow, wondering what it could be about but instead of asking she waved him along. He left her alone a few seconds later. She sat down where he had been sitting and stared out the window.

It would be a long weekend.

o0o

On Monday morning she walked out of the common room with Harry and Ron. Right behind them was Neville who kept shooting Hermione looks. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what he was thinking so she turned her attention to the upcoming class.

Severus had given her a sheet of parchment paper with the month's homework that she had already completed. But that wasn't why she was nervous. The reason why she was nervous was that she had avoided him the whole weekend. Something like trepidation filled her as they stopped by the door with the others. She could hear shouting from inside, letting those outside know that it was going to be brutal today.

She turned so that she was leaning back against the wall and was surprised when Harry did the same. His shoulder leaned against hers as he spoke with Ron.

Recently she had started to notice that Harry had gotten the new tendency to touch her all the time or as much as he could. She also noticed the reason why. Many of the other students still said things behind his back and cast him angry looks as well. There was nothing they could do about that until the truth was thrust in their faces. She leaned her head in silent support on his shoulder and waited.

The delay wasn't long. Ten minutes later the door was flung open with several fourth years walking out in a hurry since they were late to their next class. She wasn't surprised to hear his sneering voice telling them to come in. Slytherins went in first, acting brave but she saw a few of them walk in with their hands fisted tightly. She waited until everybody had walked in to enter. His eyes flared with heat as he saw her come in last. The door shut with a loud clang and he turned from her as he began his lecture. She sat down on her desk and watched him struggle to control his anger during the whole class period.

Surprisingly, the class ended with no snide comment towards Harry or Neville. Hermione had read her tome the whole class period and hadn't looked up once. But now the class was over and they all quietly made their way out. She could feel his gaze burning a hole the size of Britain onto her back. She paused outside of the classroom and waved away the boys when they noticed that she had held back. She told them to go ahead to the Great Hall for lunch.

They didn't question her but once again she saw Neville hesitate but nevertheless followed them out of the dungeons. The instant she couldn't see them anymore she turned and went back inside, making sure to close the door firmly. She only got to see the end of his robes disappearing inside his private rooms when she turned around to look for him.

But he had left the door open.

After setting a few charms and spells on the door, she made her way to his private rooms. She went in and closed the door and was instantly aware of how dark his rooms were. Not that it did much to hide him since he sat in his armchair in the middle of the living room. She pulled her school robes off and took off her shoes. He ignored her and suddenly raised an arm.

He held a flask of what could only be Firewhisky. She walked over to him and took it out of his hand. Without looking away from his dark eyes, she threw it back and tried not to wink as it burned her throat in the process. He leaned back and watched her mutely. His mood still dark and his eyes burning with suppressed emotions.

Hermione knew that whatever she had started the week before was beginning to get to him and to be honest, her too. She set the flask down and hiked her skirt up and watched his eyes leave hers to follow her movements. The skirt stopped midway up and she pushed his thighs together with her own and sat on his lap with one knee on either side of his hips. He didn't reach down to hold her hips but neither did he push her off. The link between them remained opened but muffled. She didn't like it and it obviously seemed to bother him too.

"I wrote to Dimitry and he hasn't replied. Is something going on that I don't know about? It has been two days and I haven't heard a word. Something obviously has you in a bad mood." she said as she leaned forward and rested her arms on his shoulders. He watched, his eyes blank for a few seconds before shutting his eyes briefly.

"Theodore Nott Snr is dead. He was found dead a week ago but nobody had said anything. The only one that had been told about it had been Cornelius Fudge and he didn't tell anyone. The news will hit the papers in two days time." Severus said. His hands finally settled on her hips as he pulled her forward in an abrupt move that left her breathless. She frowned at the news and finally figured out why he had called for Nott. She did wonder who had killed him and wasn't left wondering for long. Severus cleared his throat and kept his eyes locked t hers.

"I did not know of this plan until now. Apparently, that is what Lucius was planning to do since Nott knew too much. He sent somebody that claimed to be a distant relative to visit Nott and slipped him a potion that would take a week to kill him. That is why it took so long and why I wasn't told. I was asked to inform Nott before they released the news." he said, his voice deeper than usual. She arched her back in a sudden need to stretch and hummed under her breath.

"I will write to Madam Bones and let her know before the news breaks out. Maybe this will convince her faster," she paused as she ran her hands through his silky hair.

She pulled it so that he was forced to face her fully. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to act this way. It was childish of me to act this way and yet I still did it. I didn't know I was going to react this way. And even then it was a shite thing to do. I have missed you."

The tension in his body seemed to evaporate before she could finish talking. He sent her a tired smile and shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't sure when to bring it up. But it had to be said one way or another. But do believe me when I say that I don't love her or even think about her that way. I know the difference in it now." he stated. Hermione smiled and leaned down for a kiss. It wasn't a confession of love but she would accept it for now.

Afterward, she lay across his chest, both of them holding each other in comfort. It had been a long weekend and now they both could be together again. She felt content and soon enough she drifted off to sleep in his arms, glad that she was over the bump she had caused in their relationship.

o0o

The smell of food hit her nose as she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. She was almost to the table when she felt a small hand slip into hers. She glanced down to see Adalene and right beside her was her friend; the boy that had ears too big for his head.

"Morning, Hermione," Adalene said as she smiled widely.

Hermione couldn't resist her and smiled in return. "How are you holding up?" she asked her as she nodded her head to the boy. He blushed and stumbled as he tried to bow his head. Both girls laughed and it only made him turn a darker shade.

They arrived at the table, the young ones following her. She picked the open space beside Harry to sit. Hermione served them food before reaching for juice herself. She was about to drink when his deep rich voice filled her head.

 _"Do you want children? I'll admit I had never been fond of them, little dunderheads."_

She froze and shot him a look before looking away in shock. Before she could help herself, she pictured little boys with their father's looks. Severus retreated from her mind but not before he himself pictured little girls that looked like her. She supposed that answered them both. She sent him an amused sly grin through their link as she grabbed a piece of bacon.

 _"Don't exaggerate the curls okay. I wasn't that bad."_

o0o

Defense class was going well. Or at least in Umbridge eye's, it must have been since she still insisted on almost no magic. If Draco Malfoy asked to practice, he would be the only one to do so with her permission. Something he seemed to hate as he soon figured out. Harry had stayed put for most of the class but seem to stiffen every time Umbridge looked in his direction. Hermione had to stop him several times but her hold on him wouldn't last much longer. Umbridge made that annoying ahem sound and ignored Parvati's hand and headed towards Pansy who had raised her own hand to spite Parvati.

Harry saw that and before she could stop him, he stood and threw down his book.

That brought him the toads attention and noticed the sly look in her beady eyes as she addressed Harry in a loud squeaky voice of hers.

"Potter, I don't think you should be throwing a tantrum in your position. Now, pick up your book and read."

Harry shot her a nasty look as he did reach for his book but didn't stay quiet.

"I don't see what we can learn from the book unless we practice. We need to practice magic."

Umbridge turned red around her neck area and cleared her throat. "I didn't see you raise your hand Potter, ten points from Gryffindor."

Hermione shot her hand out and grabbed the back of his robes as he tried to take a step forward. She yanked him down and he shot her a glare but turned his attention back to Umbridge. "I don't understand why you're denying his return! He killed Cedric and nobody wants to accept that!"

That did it. Umbridge uttered a squeaky yelp of outrage and pointed a pink nail at Harry with a nasty smile that did nothing to calm Harry.

"You will NOT continue to spout lies! Detention for the rest of the week!"

Hermione had enough and yanked Harry again and forced him to sit still as Umbridge turned away. She hissed at him to stop just as the bell rang. He shrugged her off and walked briskly out of the classroom. But she did not miss the way Umbridge cast a gleeful gaze on his retreating back. That woman really did get on her nerves. She left the classroom, her thoughts suddenly very clear. But how to go through with the plan?

It was a few hours later that Hermione's attention was suddenly divided. Two letters had come in and she needed to meet Luna for both of them. So she went around looking for her and was told by Neville that Luna had gone down to the edge of the forest. Hermione headed down to Hagrid's abandoned hut and saw the girl disappear further down the forest. It was close to dinner time now so she wondered what she was doing out so late. Not one to prolong the chase she called out to her.

"Luna!"

The silver-haired girl paused, her hand carrying a bucket. "Hermione?"

A little out of breath, Hermione smiled and gestured towards the castle. "Neville told me I could find you here. I was looking for you. But I see you're busy. Mind if I join you? I need to speak to you about something."

Luna lifted the bucket slowly and shook her head. "You can come. I'm just out to see something. I was feeling a bit bored so I came out to see them. You might like them. Let me ask you something," she stilled and suddenly turned her bright eyes to her. "Have you ever seen anybody die? I did. My mother died in front of me when I was little. Something went wrong with a new spell she was working on."

It was then that Hermione realized that Luna was barefoot under her school robes. But she followed her deeper into the forest as she talked. "No, I haven't seen anybody die but my circumstances are different."

That didn't seem to hinder Luna as she walked a little ahead, her eyes dreamy yet clear of any dreams. "I know. Your soul is older than even Dumbledore's. Yet, it is not human anymore."

Shocked, Hermione didn't know how to respond. But now she knew why Luna had asked if she had could see the dead. Standing in front of her stood a few Thestrals.

Large and small ones began to creep out of the woods on silent hoofbeats. The smaller ones were easily the height of a first year.

Luna turned her head to the side and sent Hermione a secretive smile as she pulled out red meat from the bucket. "Not many can see them and those that do see them, well they misunderstand them. I have been able to see them since the first time I came across them. But you see them for a different reason."

Words seemed to fail Hermione for the first time in her life. All she did was give a shrug and gave in to the nameless feeling that Luna seemed to bring out of people

"How do you know that, Luna?"

"I see things normal people don't see and in their eyes that makes me different. Odd. That is why they call me Loony Luna," she gave a carefree laugh when she saw Hermione's expression. "Oh, it doesn't bother me. It makes no difference to me what they think. Only close friends know me. I would like to be your friend, Hermione Granger, with the golden eyes."

The instinct to check her eyes was hard to resist so instead she talked. "I don't think you are loony. I would like to be friends too. But that aside, I do have something to share with you. I'm sure your father has contacted you about what I offered him and what I wanted in return." she said as she reached for her own slice of meat and didn't hesitate to feed the largest of the Thestrals. The breath of the beast was cool and when it took it from her hand it was almost gentle in doing so.

"I might be sending two individuals to protect your father and to act as messengers. But I won't know for sure until I meet them. As for the other, I was going to ask you to help me get allies. Here in the forest. I know of the centaurs and the spiders but I am sure there are others. I want to start getting allies before he does. But right now everybody is doing their part already so I can't just ask anybody." Hermione said as she fed the Thestrals that had appeared from behind the larger one and nudge her for some.

Luna twirled around one of the smaller ones, her feet silent even though there were twigs and rocks on the ground. "I'll see what I can do. But you might want to think about adding more of us on your side. You should go back inside. I'll get to working on it later. They might request a meeting with you since some of them hate wizards. Oh, and you don't have to worry about anybody reading me. Nobody wants to since they can't understand me."

Hermione smiled. "I suppose that was what I was going to ask you next. Let me know who you decide on and I'll see what we can do. I'll see you later."

She left her, surrounded by Thestrals. Passing by Hagrid's Hut she pulled out the second letter and re-read it.

 **"Hermione, I found them. But one of them is really injured. I need you here, to see them for yourself. They know too much now to just erase their memories and I can't send them to your parents. That would be too many people in one place. Later, when the revel is over, come with Severus. Bring potions since we are running out. The boys will be there too."**

 **-D**

…...o0o0o0o0o...

Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it.

All or any feedback is welcomed.

Vanee


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

.

.

.

 **Hogwarts, 1995**

Harry was walking off to his first night of detention with Umbridge. Hermione didn't have a good feeling about it but at least he wouldn't be alone, Susan Bones had detention too. She had somehow gotten in trouble for trying out a spell during class and had questioned Umbridge without raising her hand.

But Susan only had it for two nights while Harry had them until Friday night. Hermione still didn't like it but couldn't dwell on it since she was leaving the castle for the night after her patrol with Ron.

Her patrol partner had already left to check the grounds so she slipped away towards the dungeons. Hermione hoped he actually looked around instead of straying to the kitchen.

She had already brought her beaded bag, one that she never unpacked in case she had to move quickly, like now. She touched her waist and felt the familiar chain that was always wrapped around her. She was going to use it for just one day.

To save Adalene's father.

The corridor echoed with voices of professors so she slipped a corner and made her way down to the dungeons. She found him rubbing his arm, the one with the Dark Mark. Dimitry had said that they would have a revel tonight. Even if he wasn't one to attend he still felt the pain of the call.

"Does it hurt a lot?" she asked as she pulled her cloak on.

He shook his head as he shut the bag of potions they were bringing along. Dimitry hadn't said what kind of wounds but she wanted to be prepared so they had packed everything they could think of. Severus rubbed the mark once more before slipping his own cloak on.

"No, but I know he is calling others for a revel. I only ever feel the pain if it's more than ten followers being called. I don't attend the revels but he still sends reminders in case I ever wish to go."

They quickly left the school grounds and he got her through the school gates with the free pass that he got from Dumbledore. Plus it was the only place that was safe at the moment to use the time-turner. The trees offered them protection as she wrapped the chain around both of them and flipped the time-turner.

Once it was done, Severus wrapped an arm around her waist and apparated them to her villa. They had literally left it three days prior so it wasn't in need of cleaning like when they had used it before.

Severus immediately set up a cot and set out potions while she quickly made her way to the cupboard in the hallway that was always stocked with towels and extra clothing. As she pulled them out she saw something from the corner of her and yelped in surprise when Zephrine's voice sounded from beside her.

"Now why are you both in such a hurry? Aren't you supposed to be in school, Hermione?" Zephrine asked, her voice full of suppressed laughter.

Hermione whirled around with towels flying in every direction. "Don't scare me like that, Zeph!" she exclaimed with a slightly hysterical note to her voice.

She couldn't help it. A woman's voice had been the last thing she had expected to hear. But she wasn't upset about it as she set aside the towels and hugged Zephrine.

Hermione had dropped all the charms and spell that had masked her appearance so she had also taken the time to drop her shields to rest before anybody arrived. Which was why she yelped like a scared puppy.

"Well, I am here to clean up the Villa since Dimitry sent word about needing to use it. I got here about two minutes before you did. Now, why are you here?" Zeph asked as she picked up the towels that had fallen.

Hermione took a deep breath as she pulled out the note that Dimitry had sent her. She didn't know why he hadn't just written in the notebook, she would have to ask him later if she remembered. She followed Zeph down the hall to Severus; who had already checked with Hermione and knew that Zeph was here too.

Hermione set down the towels and handed Zeph the note. It didn't take long for her to read it. When she raised her eyes to meet hers... Yes, how injured the person was would affect little Adalene one way or the other.

They all set to work on individual things after that. Zeph cleaned the kitchen and made food for an army although she did call for Nemis, their house elf, to bring vegetables and fresh fruit from the main manor. Severus went outside to reset the wards and Hermione went through her plans for the next couple of hours.

It wasn't until Hermione felt a sharp pull that she swiftly stood and pulled her hair up in a loose knot. She had changed into some jeans and one of Severus shirts he had left previously since she didn't want to stain her school clothes with blood.

Now she opened the door just as Severus walked through with a man levitated in front of him. The man shocked her for a second, his face in person looked so much like Regulus.

Severus took control of the spell to lay the man down on the cot he had transfigured earlier. Hermione only spared one glance towards the woman that had come in after Dimitry and turned her attention to the man named Gabriel Black Bellamy.

The left side of his body was literally pulsing with Dark Magic. Hermione waved her hand in a silent Episkey to get rid of minor injuries and was thrown back in the next instant.

She heard Zeph's shout and was shocked to find herself against the wall. Her backside throbbed instantly but otherwise wasn't hharmed.

Her magic was a whole nother thing. It made the hair tie in her hair snap as she stood up. Severus shot her a worried look as he removed the man's clothing.

"I'm fine, but now I'm curious. All I did was use Episkey to get rid of all the minor wounds."

That should not have thrown her across the room so violently.

Dimitry walked up to her and checked her over for wounds even as she waved him away.

He spoke as he turned to the woman, Heidi Desrosiers, before glancing down at the man on the cot. "I tried the same when I came across them. They had gone out of the country but were coming by to pick up any hint of news before heading out again when I came across them. They were fighting Pyrites and Thorfinn Rowle. I thought I saw Yaxley too but I wasn't sure until I saw the effects of the spells. The spell is one I saw him use back in the first war. He was young, too young to know such Dark Magic. But Yaxley only ever uses it when he wants something from the victims," He paused as the man on the cot made a harsh sound, his face etched with pain that could have rivaled Severus's when he would arrive from one of Riddle's torture sessions.

Dimitry continued as the pain seemed to knock the man out. "His wife and I tried many things but nothing seemed to work."

Heidi Desrosiers spoke up for the first time, she had moved over to stand beside the cot as she tried and failed to keep a blank face. "I have a bit of Veela blood so I tried to heal him with it but it only seemed to work for a couple of minutes. That is why he hasn't died yet."

Regardless of her terrible attempt at being detached, her voice betrayed her. It was full of worry and anger.

That didn't sound good for her husband but nobody stated the obvious. Hermione snapped around as she thought of something and wasn't surprised when she locked eyes with Severus. They both had come up with an idea but neither knew if it would work. Severus moved back and gave her room to kneel down by the cot.

She heard the others move around her so that they stood in front of the cot. Hermione pulled out her wand, not the fake on around her wrist but her true wand that caused the white vines on her right hand from re-bonding.

It was usually strapped to the holster that Dimitry had given her but now she held it loosely with her her wand tip pointed at cut on her right arm. The wound was still bandaged up in case the skin split. Not that it mattered anymore as she reopened the barely healed skin after unwrapping the bandage. She didn't see the looks of worry that had passed between Dimitry and Zeph but she felt it through the blood bond.

But now wasn't the time to talk about it so she watched the blood once again drip down her arm and let it reach her palm before she flattened her hand against the man's shoulders. He came awake the instant her blood seeped into him.

Just like before, her blood began to spread and move across his body. But it wasn't the same, where she would have once gone into a memory she kneeled there instead and watched her blood fight the Dark Magic that should have killed him. It should have unsettled her but it didn't and wondered if the others thought the same.

His body writhed in pain, his face flushing with perspiration. His throat muscles were standing out harshly against his pale skin. But it wasn't an instant heal since his body would probably always carry traces of the spell that had been used against him.

He didn't voice his pain as he finally opened his eyes. Eyes the same color as those of the Black family. They were glazed in pain but that didn't dull the intelligence she could see shining through. Severus reached for her arm and pulled it off the man. She had used enough blood to set him well on the way to healing.

She just hoped it actually worked.

"That should help for now. We might end up doing another one in a couple of hours." Severus said as he pulled her up. He had already started to apply the same paste as before. He gestured towards the phials of potion lined up to the side.

"Make sure he drinks those and eats."

Heidi Desrosiers met Hermione's eyes and smiled for the first time. It was a tired smile that showed age lines around her mouth but it did nothing to hide the Veela beauty from beneath.

Adalene had been right. Hermione used to have eyes that looked like her mothers. Now, the shade of brown they used to be there was merged with tendrils of gold.

"Thank you. Really, I thought I was going to lose him after all. Thank you." Heidi said as she kneeled down by her husband's side.

There was no reason to thank her but Hermione acknowledged it with a dip of her head as she turned away from the couple, only to bump into Dimitry. He stood directed in front of her, his face set in harsh lines as he gazed down at the wound that had already stopped bleeding. But she didn't understand why he looked like he wanted to Avada her into the next century.

Yet, he only followed her down the hallway and walked inside of the room she occupied when she was in residency. Hermione pulled her hair back up as Dimitry stepped inside followed closely by Severus; who didn't step further in and instead leaned against the door frame.

"What is it?" she demanded as she grabbed a fresh bandage from her bag.

He regarded her silently, his eyes still telling her that he was pissed about something. She had never dealt with this side of him so she wasn't sure how to tread. He seemed to collect himself and gestured to her arm.

"That isn't new but I'm guessing you came back with more?" he questioned.

His tone wasn't one she could read aside from the underlying fragment of anger that colored it. She sat down as she wrapped the bandage around her wound. It pulled at the wound causing her to wince as she rubbed the cut the wrong way. He sent her a glare and kneeled down to do it himself. Hermione watched him work and answered honestly.

"I did get a new one. It's on my back."

He stepped back and waited. She gave a huff and stood up. The shirt she wore covered it up well so she turned her back to him and pulled it off in one swoop, leaving her only with a bra on. The scars on her back weren't bad.

She personally thought they were beautiful but the blue streak that came from the man behind her obviously didn't agree with her. She pulled the shirt back on and turned to see Dimitry pinching his nose. He had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply.

"Dimitry. I understand why your upset but do you remember what I told you years ago. That I would shoulder what I can. I didn't do this just for spite or attention. I did it because I can and I must. Regardless of the cost to me." she said as she stepped forward and hugged his body. He immediately wrapped his own arms around her and dropped his chin on top of her head.

"I know that. But things are different now."

Hermione made a rude sound and pushed back from him. "I have to live with most of you being in Riddle's presence. So you will deal with it too. We all have to deal."

It was either that or scream at the unfairness of it all.

o0o

After a few hours, the sun was soon to set and the injured man, Gabriel was sitting up on his own finally. Hermione had just finished the second healing in the lower half of his ribs. They had to make cuts in order for her blood to penetrate again and now they watched as the skin lost a bit of the black marks.

She glanced up at him and was really reminded of Regulus. She pointed at his wound with her wand as she tried basic healing spells. They didn't throw her across the room so she counted it as a good thing.

"The wound will probably never fully heal. I don't know what the curse was but it doesn't look like it will come back now that it has my blood mixed with it. I did what I could but I'm not a medic so for now just continue to take the potions." she said as she stood a little to the side.

Severus had left them alone and secluded himself in the lab while Zeph stood to the side with a couple of bags. Dimitry had left hours ago but had just returned with the proper papers and a portkey.

Gabriel Black just threw her a wide smile that lit up his whole face. One that she found pleasing to look at and understood why his wife had fallen for him.

"That's fine. I'm alive and those of my family can't really say that can they? I was more worried about leaving my wife alone. She also mentioned that you wanted something from us?" he asked as he made room for his wife on the cot. Heidi sat down and both turned their attention to Hermione.

"Yes, I do. I know now why they wanted you. It was mostly to try and get Sirius on their side by using you. But I don't know how they found out about you before we did. Not that it matters now that everybody knows. But, as long as you both are out there by yourselves anybody can use you as leverage for either side," she paused when she noticed the look they shared.

Heidi nudged her husband and he only gave a slight nod in return. Heidi reached down for her duffle bag and pulled out a crumpled letter. She handed it to Hermione. The letter was opened but that wasn't what got her attention as she opened it. It was the name at the bottom of the letter.

Dumbledore.

"That old man. What would he have gained from this?" she asked as she passed the note to Dimitry; he had just come in with Severus. Both looked bored, their faces blank. She understood why though.

She waited for them to read it before turning back to the couple in front of her. "What do you both think? I know you both have an idea as to what I will ask but I want to know what decision you will make."

Heidi shrugged her shoulders. "We were told many things by Gabe's mother who knew everything about her partner's family. I knew of them too since my family has a bit of relation with a few pure-bloods here. But I always knew that they would find out about us. We were just living on borrowed time. But Albus Dumbledore found us before anybody else. He knew about us somehow but asked us to stay away. Now he asked us to come and meet him for protection."

Her husband hadn't moved an inch the whole time but now he brought their attention to them as he shifted forward.

"We don't know what he plans to do so we wanted to check out everybody he knows or speaks off. We wanted to meet with my cousin but Dumbledore advised against it."

That didn't make sense. Hermione didn't need to communicate with Severus to know that they were on the same wavelength.

Plus, they had already seen her and she didn't have the time to prepare them to block against somebody as powerful as Dumbledore.

Her symbol wouldn't hold too long either.

So, she had no other choice.

"I see. Well, I have a proposition for you both. One that isn't dangerous. But one that will take you away from your daughter. I don't know how long either. But it will keep you safe from Dumbledore's clutches. Here, I have a folder with new identities as well as money to help you. No need to repay me except with loyalty. I ask you to work for me from afar and near. Messengers really. I know you have almost no reason to help us, especially me but I will ask either way."

Heidi was the first one to speak after Hermione told them exactly what she wanted from them.

Which wasn't a lot in the big scheme of things?

"I think it will be hard, especially since it will take us away from our daughter. But we do want to make our lives here in Britain so either way, we would have gotten involved. Where is it that you want us to meet this man?"

Hermione smiled.

"Egypt."

o0o

They left soon after by portkey.

It had almost been too easy.

She had given them a phial of her blood to see if they could find a way to completely erase the damage. Hermione had thought it would have taken them longer to travel but Gabriel had wanted to go and recover as soon as possible.

Heidi hadn't argued and instead had given Hermione a letter for their daughter. Hermione had promised to look after Adalene.

Now, she sat outside, waiting for her boys to come.

Zeph had told her they would arrive right before dinner was ready. The revel had ended but not for those that had important roles to fill.

So, her boys were the ones that she had to wait for. It wouldn't be long either. She was proven right when two soft popping sounds could be heard and two large figures appeared the next instant. They had apparated right outside of the wards.

She abandoned the cup of tea on the railing and ran towards them. Adrian wrapped his arms around her just as Marcus closed his own arms around both of them. They stood like that for several minutes. Just taking comfort in each other. It was one of the best feelings in the world to her.

Zeph called for them so they let go and grabbed an arm each as they went inside. Neither one said a word as they passed the others and headed to her room.

Once there, they pulled her onto the bed and caged her in. Not that she complained.

Adrian pulled her hair loose while Marcus checked her bandaged arm. Adrian finally spoke after a few minutes of pure silence.

"I heard from Severus that you were okay after coming back but you don't look like it. What happened while you went away."

His face showed his emotions so clearly they hurt her to see them out in the open like that.

So, she told them the truth.

Everything she did for all of them. Their expressions were easy to read and when she showed them the claw marks on her back, they lost it.

Marcus, her beloved boy, growled his anger but his eyes held something more as he pulled her down.

Adrian ran his mouth with blue curses just like his father had done but it was the helplessness in his eyes that really made her give in to their tempers. It was better this way, their anger would push back the hurt.

But everybody had to pay a price and they accepted in the end. There was nothing else to say about it so they spent an hour in comfortable silence with the occasional jinx thrown around.

As soon as dinner was done, Hermione hugged the boys one more time. She also hugged Dimitry and Zeph goodbye.

She wished she had longer but they had to go back.

It was a bittersweet night but one that she cherished with all of her heart.

o0o

 **Hogwarts, 1995**

It was the last Friday of September and Hermione was feeling a bit better now.

She hadn't done much in the week expect to check in with Adalene's parents who had been staying with Halima and Xenophilius.

They were going to take turns coming and going so she left the planning to them. She had been surprised when Adalene had been happy instead of sad when she had read the letter from her parents.

Hermione had snuck it in instead of directly giving it to her in order to avoid answering her questions. Hermione had asked her why she was happy and was again left in awe in her response.

"Because they said they are safe."

But one thing did get grab Hermione's attention. It was Harry.

He had been acting a little different. Others around him didn't seem to notice, not even Ginny or Chang. But she did. She was very attuned to him and so she had watched him through the marauder's map but hadn't seen anything amiss.

She was sure that something was wrong but every time she asked he would shrug it off with his usual smile. But he wasn't good at hiding it from her. But she had thought that somebody else would've of at least taken notice.

o0o

She was walking across the Wooden Bridge when she saw Theodore Nott walking up to her. She glanced around but didn't see a soul near them. Not that many came to the bridge anyway.

He stopped a couple of feet from her and blankly turned to the side to stare down at the ravine below the bridge.

"From the looks of it, you don't know...about Umbridge and Potter?" he inquired, his fingers twirling his wand back and forth. A habit she had as well.

But one she hadn't seen him do before.

Hermione didn't let him get to her as she leaned back against the cold wood of the bridge.

"Spit it out, Nott. I'm not somebody you want to play or taunt at."

Not when she didn't know this Slytherin. They were on the same side now but she didn't yet trust him or see him as a friend. He was a little too alike to Draco Malfoy. Which was why it didn't surprise her when he mentioned Malfoy next.

"Malfoy asked to speak to me late last night. I wasn't sure why since I don't normally speak with him unless it has to do with Riddle. But he did drop Potter's name."

"What about Harry? What did he say about him? I didn't think he would stay away from Harry but so far he has."

Not that it mattered. But it somehow did. Nott didn't look up at her as he continued to talk all while looking down at the ravine.

"He sort of made small talk and for awhile I thought he was just trying to distract me when he said that Umbridge was given something by his father, Lucius, to use against the students. Especially Potter."

Hermione became quiet, almost too quiet. It wasn't until she realized why that she understood. Her Occlumency shields had gone up instantly, with almost no effort on her side.

But using true Occlumency shouldn't have closed off the link between her and Severus.

Yet, it did.

It wasn't something she liked doing and it was something she rarely did but right now she was strung tight. Her emotions would only get in the way. This was the real occlumency.

The one that didn't allow any sort of emotional links like the one she held with Severus and the others.

She fingered her wand as she waited. Nott finally looked up at her and explained to her exactly what Lucius had given Umbridge to use. All while watching her with a questioning gaze of somebody that shouldn't have been concerned for her. Not that it mattered now.

The quill sounded just as bad as the woman who wielded it.

A Blood Quill.

Dark Magical Object that was made specifically for torture. One that never ran out of ink since it wrote with the blood of the handler. Hermione coldly examined the information but knew she had never read about it directly from anywhere. But to use that for punishment surely was against the school rules.

And she knew Dumbledore wasn't at the castle anymore. She had only seen him once the whole week and that had been in the Great Hall for dinner. So, Harry couldn't have gone to him or more like Harry felt abandoned by him. That must have been the reason he had avoided her until now as well.

She didn't thank Nott but did pass him a message from Severus. The next revel would be Saturday night with a special guest. Hermione left him and went in search of Harry. Her shields holding even though she did feel a slight probe from Severus.

It wasn't until she passed the courtyard that she saw Luna and Neville. Trying not to let it show how cold she was feeling, she smiled and asked them if they had seen Harry. Neville shook his head and watched her intently while Luna jumped up onto the marble stairs beside them and bowed her head to side, seemingly uninterested insaid topic.

"I saw him go towards the Owlery with Cho Chang. That was a few minutes ago," she said, her eyes closed as she jumped off the stairs and landing gracefully onto the bench Neville occupied.

Neville didn't startle.

Hermione thanked her and walked away from them but not before she heard Neville scowl Luna to be more careful. It should have been funny but Hermione wasn't amused. She was cold inside. She dropped the fake smile and went hunting.

There were several people out, despite it being chilly, many wore light attire under their house robes.

Hermione brushed past them and sidestepped an oblivious Ron. She was halfway up the owlery when she saw Filch coming down the stairs, his voice loudly cursing Harry. Hermione slipped into one of the larger alcoves and watched him make his way past her.

She wasn't sure what that was about but shrugged it off and made it to the top stairs only to still ince more when she heard Chang's voice claiming loudly how Filch must have been told by Umbridge to spy on Harry.

Hermione cocked her head and loudly stepped up the stairs. She stuck her head in first. She saw them both jump just as she walked inside. Harry sent her a guilty look while Change narrowed her eyes at Hermione.

"Hermione! I thought you went to the library." said Harry, face turning pink and not from the cold. Chang's already pink face went crimson.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to grab his arm. "I need to talk you to about something. If you'll excuse us, Cho?" Hermione asked Chang even as she pulled Harry towards her.

Chang had no other choice unless she wanted to seem rude and nodded her head. Harry shot Hermione a confused look as he followed her reluctantly.

But he at least didn't turn around to see the unpleasant expression on Chang's face.

She got him to follow her all the way down and it wasn't until they passed a group of students that he called her name.

"Hermione. What is it? Can't we talk now?" he said, his voice sounding embarrassed.

But she didn't stop. Not until she had dragged him to their common room; which was empty for once. Since she didn't see anybody, she headed to the boy's dormitory.

They passed the twins in the hallway but paid them no mind. Once in the room, she let go of him and whirled around to face him.

Harry stiffened at whatever he saw in her face and lost whatever color he had before. Hermione wanted none of that and asked in a voice he had probably never heard from her before.

"What exactly has been happening in detention, Harry?" she questioned as she cocked her head to the side. He didn't answer right away but he did automatically hide his left hand.

The one he didn't write with. In a move so sudden that it didn't seem to register in his mind until she grabbed his arm and pulled his hand up. She wasn't sure what showed on her face the instant she saw the words on his hand but Harry balked before yanking his hand away from her and used both hands to cup her face tenderly.

"No! Hermione! Please listen. Listen to me. You can't do anything. Not this time. I got myself in this but today was the last day of detention and I-"

She didn't let him finish as she pushed him back and stalked away. She felt cold anger began to seep through her shields so she dropped them.

They were of no use now. It would only scare him.

"Harry, have you told anybody of this? Are you the only she has done this to?" she demanded icily.

The cold in her head slowly leaving but in its wake was a terrible rage that threatened to consume her. But it wasn't cold anymore. She also felt the link between Severus and her snap open. The immediate link also shadowed her harshly as Severus's own fury reached her.

 _"Hermione. Why did you cut it off?"_

"No, I think it was just me and Susan. There were others there for detention too but I can't be too sure if they used the same quill. I didn't want to tell you, Hermione, since I knew you would react this way.

Both men spoke at the same time, making it hard to answer either one of them. She could feel Harry's stare and Severus's emotions so she swiftly pushed Severus away with a ' _later_ ' and turned so that she met Harry's troubled eyes.

"The problem here Harry is that she shouldn't have done that to you in the first place. I suppose you haven't told Dumbledore or McGonagall?" she asked as she pulled her beaded bag up and acciod the dropper.

The only thing that would work against such wounds would be Murtlap Essence. She motioned him forward and spread it across his wound. He hissed in pain but didn't pull away as she gently healed him.

She threw it back into her bag and sat down on his bed while he remained standing. Harry finally answered her earlier questions as he crawled up beside her so that he lean his own back onto hers.

"I didn't want you to know. But I also knew I couldn't go to Dumbledore since I didn't want to bother him or cause him trouble. I know that Umbridge is keeping a really close eye on him. It's the same for McGonagall. Anybody that is on his side is being watched. Except for Snape. Everybody knows who's side his on."

Hermione ignored the last part. Harry could think whatever he wanted. For now at least. She stood up and walked towards the door but stopped and turned her head just before opening it.

"Susan Bones, you said she was given the same quill?"

Harry nodded, sealing Amelia Bones fate to Umbridge. As well as with Hermione's.

So, she went looking for Susan. Who normally hanged around with Hannah Abbott since both who were in Hufflepuff; Cedric Diggory's house. Hermione brushed that thought aside as she made her way down to the kitchens.

She passed by other Hufflepuffs but wasn't looked at strangely since she was a prefect. She asked one of the younger ones for Susan and was told that she had been called by Umbridge thirty minutes ago. Hermione stilled but thanked the young one. She didn't have to guess as to why she had been called.

Having dropped her Occlumency shields, she now felt the void of silence that was her link with a man she was coming to fall in love with. One that she was sure was pissed off with her for daring to dismiss him.

But she would make it up to him later. Right now she needed to find Susan Bones and bring her in. The stairs seemed to go on forever before she reached the corridor that housed Umbridge's classroom but she didn't have to go further since she saw the girl herself tucked into a nook at the end of the corridor. Hermione approached silently and noticed right away the muffled sniffles.

She called to her gently and was shocked to find herself facing a girl with bloodshot eyes and who gasped when she noticed it was Hermione. Susan hid her hand right away and stepped away from her just like Harry had done. She wanted to roll her eyes but instead, she snagged her hand away, ignoring the slight tug and plea to let go, read the blood red words engraved on the back of her right hand.

So, she was a lefty and had also not said anything to Sprout. It was easy to read the girls mind so she didn't have to ask or even make eye contact. She let her go and met her eyes for a second before turning on her heel.

"Follow me. I'll explain in a bit but keep your head down for now."

Not one to wait for others, she headed back the way she had come and didn't wait to see if the girl did as she said. But a few seconds later, she heard shuffling feet and suppressed a sigh. They didn't talk to anybody on the way ti the dungeons. Once their she carefully looked around. She called to him softly, hoping he heard her and wasn't kept waiting as the door opened.

Susan gasped and called her name but Hermione only gestured for her to go in. Susan shot her a horrid look but still stepped in. Hermione glanced around when the back of her neck prickled in warning but didn't see anybody. Not wanting to linger she stepped inside and didn't talk until she pulled Susan inside of Severus's private quarters.

"Severus, can you find Amelia for us and tell her to come? I know it will compromise me in her eyes but it's the only way. It involves a Blood Quill as well as her niece." she said as she pulled out the Murtlap Essence from her beaded bag again.

He didn't question her and disappeared in a flash of green fire. Hermione turned to look at Susan, who stared at Hermione with wide and horrified eyes. Yes, this might be a bit of a shock to a gentle Hufflepuff.

"Calm down, Susan. I'll explain it all to you but for now, give me your hand."

Susan nodded mutely and raised her right hand. Hermione checked it over but didn't heal it. She needed Amelia to see it first.

"I'm friends with somebody that wants the best for the Wizarding world. She wants to protect all of us from Tom Riddle," she said as she met Susan's light blue eyes that filled with fear at the name. Amelia must have told her his true name. "Right now she's working behind both the dark side and the light side but neither knows. But trust me when I say that everything that will be discussed in this room soon, isn't bad. But neither is it good. I know what Umbridge did to you and Harry. She should have never messed with you or Harry."

The young girl straightened up, her eyes still afraid, her attention now fully on her since she mentioned her only living aunt. "But what about Dumbledore? My aunt believes in him and fought with him in the first war. Why would she follow this person that I haven't heard of?" Susan asked and jumped when the fireplace flared green with the arrival of Amelia Bones herself.

Hermione stepped back as Amelia charged forward and pulled Susan's arm up to look at the damage the quill had done. She then proceeded to color the air blue, her accent thickening as she cursed Umbridge.

Severus stepped through next and came to stand by Hermione's side. That let her know that even when he was seething mad, he would still stand by her. She sent him a kiss through the link and wasn't rebuffed.

They waited until both women turned to face them to speak. Hermione smiled tightly and handed over the Murtlap Essence to Amelia and waited for her to heal the wound. Susan winced as the essence was spread and it seemed to piss off Amelia even more. Finally, after a minute of silence, Amelia spoke in a tone that reminded Hermione of McGonagall when she was beyond mad.

"Umbridge did this?" she questioned Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "She used it on Harry Potter too. I just saw him too. He didn't tell me since he didn't want to cause trouble for Dumbledore."

That didn't seem to be news to her as she watched Hermione silently. "Severus, can you take Susan outside for a bit."

Severus didn't say anything and walked past them, Susan shot them certain looks but followed him out. Hermione left the link open so that he could ' _see_ ' through her eyes. Not that Amelia needed to know that. Not yet at least.

"I know what you are going to ask and no, she isn't here. Elizabeth isn't somebody that just can be summoned but I am the only one aside from Snape that knows what she's planning. I'm a bit useful to her since I'm best mates with Harry and Ronald Weasley. I keep watch over Harry for her and report stuff to her. She knows about this incident and wished for me to tell you."

A lie shadowed in truth.

Since Hermione didn't want to tell her she was actually Elizabeth since Susan would know and that wasn't a good idea.

Amelia cursed very loudly again, her body shouting her rage. "I see. I suppose you can tell her that I'm on her side for sure after this. I don't suppose Dumbledore knows about this?"

"No, he isn't in the castle at the moment. It leaves Umbridge in full control. The professors don't particularly agree with her either. But they know why she's at Hogwarts and even the students know but she has done this vile thing to students and Elizabeth won't stand for it. But right now she is occupied and you will see why tomorrow morning. She gave me something to for you." Hermione passed her the notebook that most of her people carried and watched the elder woman inspect it for a couple of minutes.

"You can contact her that way if you can't meet with her. Do you want Susan involved in this?"

Amelia tucked the notebook inside of her robes and shook her head. But her eyes held a different answer.

"I don't want her to be but that child has always done what she has wanted do so I won't stifle her. I will leave that for her to decide. I will go back now and decide on what to do with Dolores."

She left a few minutes later after speaking with Susan who kept glancing at Severus as if he were about to eat her.

A few seconds later, Susan spoke up. "I don't want to forget. I want in on what you are doing Hermione. I always believed Harry. I believe that Cedric did die that day by...him. I never once doubted him like the others did. I want to help."

Hermione leaned back against the wall behind her and swirled her wand back and forth, her eyes tracking the cackling fire. She nodded, knowing exactly what to do with her.

"How well do you know the elves, Susan?"

o0o

Hours later, she still stood in his kitchen.

The rest of the day had gone by with no private time between them until now.

She watched him cook them dinner in silence. She had avoided Harry and Ron since she didn't want to talk to either one. She knew Harry had been looking for her but he would soon enough be too distracted to pay her mind. Severus hadn't asked her anything so she had been waiting all morning for it.

It wasn't until they finished eating that he finally spoke.

"What exactly happened earlier, Hermione?"

Ah, the use of her name sounded a bit wrong especially in that tone of his. But she wasn't going to act ignorant as to the reason why.

"I don't know how to explain it. It was different than my usual Occlumency shields. Before, I had to bring it on myself. But it wasn't complete like your's or even Dimitry's. Although, this time it felt different, even from yours and his. It was like they were amplified without me trying. I have been thinking about it all day and figured out that maybe the Sphinx really wasn't kidding when it said that everything would be different over time."

He agreed, but his eyes still shone with something akin to hurt. She cursed herself and went over to his chair and cupped his face.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," she shook her head when he opened his mouth to deny it. "I see that I did and I'm sorry for that. I suppose I really am overprotective of Harry. I just lost it a bit. I didn't like the way it felt even while I was behind it. I knew it was wrong and yet I still did it. I will have to work hard as not to fall like that again."

All he did was tumble her onto his lap in a move she hadn't expected, his strength surprising her at times like this. She lifted a brow in question.Her body liked the show of strength if her nipples were anything to go by. Hard as a pebbles.

He only stared blankly at her silently but she felt his forgiveness through the link. She checked the time and groaned. She was tired and only wanted to sleep but she had to patrol. Which brought up another subject she had been wanting to talk to him about.

"I have to patrol with Malfoy tonight. I was supposed to do it yesterday but Hannah and the others changed the charts so now I'm stuck with him on Friday, Saturday, and Sundays."

Severus raised an eyebrow in question. Hermione huffed and sat up before pushing her school skirt down. "I'll have to see how it goes. I'll see you in the morning. Make sure you pick up a paper."

He only inclined his head to the side. She leaned down and gave him a loud smacking kiss on the lips before picking up her robes. She didn't turn to look at him as she walked out. She was trying to avoid the need coursing through her veins. They didn't have time for that kind of play.

She also knew he had a meeting tonight with Dimitry and the others to make sure everything went smoothly for tomorrow.

She walking out of his classroom and headed towards the Great Hall. She ran into Malfoy; who had turned down the same corridor as her. She noticed the strain on his face as he ignored her but stayed by her side as they made their rounds. They stayed quiet except for when they ran across a stray student or teacher.

They had just arrived at the Astronomy Tower when he finally spoke up.

"Granger, what is your relationship with my godfather?"

Hermione froze just as she stepped on the spiral stairs leading to the very top of the Astronomy. For a second she stood there confused. At first, she thought he was trying to distract her from something until she realized exactly what he had said. His godfather, meaning Severus.

She forced herself not to over think it and shrugged her shoulders as she went up the stairs. "He is our professor, who also happens to be teaching us potions. What do you want me to say?"

Malfoy didn't respond and she thought he was going to drop it. She was wrong. She had just pushed the door to the top of the tower when she felt him a little too close to her back. The cold air hit them as they checked the top. She turned to head down and once again became still when he called her.

"Granger, I have seen you going inside of his office several times for hours on end. Now, I want to know what is going on with both of you?" he asked, his tone laced with pure frost.

Hermione forced herself to act nonchalant. "And I owe you an answer, why?"

He wrapped his fingers around her arm and found himself kissing the stone cold pillar to the left of them.

"Don't touch me as you please, Malfoy. Now, why should I answer you in the first place?"

The wind ripped his answer from her but she read his lips as he snarled at her.

"The Dark Lord is going to kill you soon. He hasn't forgotten about you."

…...o0o0o0o0o...

Thanks for reading! Feedback is most appreciated.

Edited 5/17/2019

Vanee


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

.

.

.

 **Hogwarts, 1995**

The air was heavy with tension as Hermione shoved Malfoy away from her. He didn't even stumble as he shot her a glare. His mouth formed a sneer, one she hadn't seen since the year before.

When he had been only a prat and spoiled boy.

What stood before her wasn't the boy anymore. And she wasn't sure what to think about it.

"Did you hear me, Granger?" he questioned harshly.

Not wanting to stay in the cold any longer, Hermione turned her back to him and headed back down. Very conscious of the Slytherin at her back, she kept her head high.

She wasn't sure how to deal with him. He really had thrown her off with the sudden confession.

Hermione paused midway down the stairs, heading out of the Astronomy Tower. She spoke up, voice low as not to be heard.

"Why do you think there is anything going on between Snape and me? There shouldn't be any connection at all."

But they hadn't been careful. Something to keep in mind for now on.

His steps came to a stop too. Hermione saw a slight shadow ahead of them and relaxed. He had come the instant Malfoy had started to question her. He should have already left but had probably decided to stay in case she needed him.

Malfoy finally spoke, voice thick with suspicion.

"Like I said, I have seen you coming and going as you please. But I also noticed Theo's involvement with you too. Something is going on and I want to know what. The Dark Lord doesn't believe in betrayal."

The threat was delivered in a way that had Hermione wanting to laugh. This boy wanted to play games?

She turned her body so that it was in his line of sight, so he didn't see the shadow move. Putting one foot after another on the steps until she was directly in front of him, she sent him a look that she knew would unsettle him.

"Hm, that sounds like a threat. One that I don't particularly like. You are implying that I'm somehow involved with Snape and Nott, correct?"

Malfoy frowned but kept his eyes full of judgment. "I know what I saw and what I have been seeing. You are somehow behind all the problems behind both sides. There are whispers of somebody other than Dumbledore interfering."

Now that did catch her attention.

Hermione dropped all pretense and dropped her wand from her holster. She would have Obliviated him but the shadow revealed himself.

Severus stepped out from behind Malfoy, who whirled around in sudden awareness of another's presence. Hermine calmly watched as Severus disarmed his godson with a flick of his wrist. Malfoy seemed to shrink into himself, his eyes taking on a different tune.

"Draco."

Just his name seemed to break Malfoy. Months of living with a monster burst forth, seemingly out of his control. He uttered a strange sound before taking it all out on Severus, who could only stare at his godson with what seemed to be genuine shock and sadness. Hermione cast a silencing charm and notice-me-not spell around them.

Certain things shouldn't be gawked at.

Malfoy grabbed his godfather's arm in what appeared to be a tight grip and whispered out months worth of pent up anger and fear.

"You left me with them. With him. Why? I waited and waited for you but when you did come you went to him! I didn't have a choice and as soon as this year finishes I will bear the mark regardless of what I want. Yet, you are with Theodore and this… Why?"

His voice trailed off as he pushed away from Severus with jerky movements that betrayed his unstable emotions. Severus still stood there but this time with a calm understanding as he watched his godson step down the stairs and push by Hermione.

"Are you just going to let him go like that, Severus?"

"He needs to calm down and when he does, he will come looking for me," he whispered.

His eyes were on the wand that he had taken from his godson. Hermione stepped up and laid a hand on his arm gently.

"Let's go, we can talk in private in your rooms."

Once back in his rooms, she removed her robes and changed into some spare clothing she kept in his rooms. He sat down, his face blank as he poured himself firewhisky from the side table. She sat down on the floor between his legs as she lit the fireplace. They stayed like that for an hour, him just sipping while Hermione played with the fire.

He finally spoke up, his voice tightly controlled.

"What happened between Draco and you?"

His voice sliced her with his anger. But she didn't back down, his mood one she knew how to handle now. Unlike before, where once she would have fired back with something just as cutting, she understood that it was his way of dealing with emotions that would break others.

She leaned back, nestled tight between his legs and shrugged. "I want to say I know what happened but I actually don't know everything."

She told him what happened from the moment that she met with Malfoy to when Severus found them. He didn't seem to find his voice at first but the muscles in his legs were still ridged with anger.

Not knowing how to break his dark mood but knowing that if she didn't he would further punish himself, she turned her body and plucked the glass from his loose fingers. It was half full, probably refilled, but she still took it like a shot. It burned her throat.

Fighting hard not to show her distaste, she dropped it gently on the table and sat down on his lap. The arms of the armchair prevented her from scooting forward the rest of the way so she leaned back on his knees so that she was head level with him. His dark mood didn't seem to darken so she took it as a good omen.

Her throat still burned so she cleared it and pushed his hair away from his face. "Are you worried about what he said?" she whispered to him.

From the look he sent her, it obviously was. He closed his eyes but didn't pull away from her touch.

"I haven't heard anything from Riddle to indicate that he had you in his sights. I knew he would want to strike again but I wasn't paying attention to it since I figured he was busy with other things. But the hate he has for Potter should have been a clear indicator to me. But I know that in his eyes, he already sees past Potter's death and towards the future. So he's already planning ahead and sees those around Potter as targets. I suppose it just caught me unaware."

Hermione figured that it was more than just him not seeing the signs but she was keenly aware that the man she was forming a relationship was troubled by deeper thoughts so it would be pointless to press for more.

It wasn't until an hour later that Malfoy showed up. And what happened next was the same outcome they had with McGonagall.

A safe backup that would never be discovered unless it was made to do so by Hermione or Severus.

A safe shadow on both sides.

o0o

The rain pelted the stone floor in the courtyard as Hermione followed Harry and Ron. All Ron could talk about was Quidditch while Harry would glance at her every few steps. Hermione would just smile and push him forward. They walked inside and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione noticed the looks some threw at Harry as he walked by them.

Soon, they would change their minds.

Very soon.

She casually looked over to Theodore Nott and received a slight nod to the side. She had asked him to escort Malfoy back to their common room the night before.

She then glanced over at Susan Bones who had looked over at them the instant they had walked in. Hermione sent her small smile before sitting down beside

Ginny, who had been glaring at somebody that suspiciously looked like Cho Chang, noticed the look but didn't comment. Hermione nudged her and received a sly grin in return. Harry sat down beside her and didn't talk since Ron and the twins began talking about the Quidditch practice they would have later.

The mood of the Great Hall rose as the owls began to stream in. Hermione hid a smirk and waited for the first gasp.

It came from the Head Table of course. Although it was soon followed by twenty more. She saw Dumbledore set his goblet down and reach for the Daily Prophet that had made Sprout gasp out loud.

Hermione already knew what it said. She had been told by Amelia the instant she had woken. Amelia had warned her with a brief and straight to the point sentence that had Hermione raising her eyebrows in mock surprise as she read the title out loud.

"MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM. DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR."

Harry leaned over to read it himself, his breakfast all but forgotten. She passed it to him and glanced up at the High Table. Dumbledore was sitting rigidly while the Pink Toad radiated smugness as she openly stared at Dumbledore.

He only picked up his goblet like it was nothing while the rest of the Professor's stared from one to the other. All except for Severus, who was turning the pages to the small section near the back that normally nobody ever read.

Hermione flipped the page as Harry moved away in anger. He visibly appeared enraged as he heard Ginny read out loud about Umbridge's new position. Ron continued to eat but with forceful bites that made Hermione's own teeth hurt.

She looked around the hall and noticed that all the attention that had been centered on Harry had been shifted to Umbridge and more than one person seemed to realize the extent that the Ministry would go to control Hogwarts as well as Dumbledore.

Or at least that was what she thought they were thinking. She would have. But she too flipped to the last page and read the small sentence out loud, gaining the attention of those around her.

"Tap wand to the circle below and clearly state 'Nargle" to flip sides. The truth behind the lies will free the Nargles."

Many around them searched for what she had read, Harry picked up his own, while Hermione pulled her wand from her holster. She touched the circle with the tip of her wand and whispered the magic truth.

"Nargle."

The instant she uttered the word the Daily Prophet began to glow with a soft blue light before literally flipping in her hands. What it transformed into forced her to release a fake sound of surprise as others around her did as she had done. The Daily Prophet had transformed into the Quibbler.

Luna's loud laugh could be heard clear across the hall as she stood up and rushed from the hall in silent steps.

Hermione hid a smirk once again. But she couldn't hide it once she heard the shriek that came from the High Table when the toad realized the neat trick of magic.

All thanks to a girl with silver hair and Hermione's beloved boys who had come up with the neat trick. Hermione noticed the smile that appeared on Harry's face until he read what the Quibbler read.

"The truth behind the lies. Why Riddle is really back and the proof."

Hermione acted the part just as Severus did. He behaved like he didn't care and left like he usually did and Hermione slid the Quibbler away and pulled out a tome that she had gotten from the library the day before.

All of them playing their own parts.

o0o

It wasn't until lunch break that Hermione was informed by Harry and Ron that the proof had sent Umbridge away from the school and why they hadn't seen her the rest of the day. The proof was from an anonymous person who had been close with Riddle when they had been at Hogwarts and who had seen him very briefly in the months that followed after the Triwizard Tournament.

As well as evidence of muggle families disappearance that was similar to those from the first war. Certain families being seen together when before they hadn't had contact since the war. It hadn't named anybody but the words used to describe certain people couldn't be mistaken for anybody but those individuals.

Those words would let them know that they were being watched too.

o0o

For the rest of the week, Umbridge went missing. She had run back to the Minister's side so Dumbledore himself had actually taught them Defense.

For a whole week, they used magic like there was no tomorrow. Hermione tended to stay away from Dumbledore during the classes since he seemed to be avoiding Harry. Harry himself was acting up again. When asked, all he would say was that his scar was hurting him again. But on the last day that Dumbledore was supposed to teach them, Dumbledore pulled her aside. Hermione saw Harry zoom in on that but she turned her back to him and acted surprised instead.

The old man made eye contact but she was prepared and all he saw was the genuine worry she felt for Harry. Her studies but under it all was anger. Towards Umbridge and the Minister's games. Dumbledore didn't lose the twinkle in his eyes but did not break eye contact.

"Miss Granger, if I may ask something from you?"

"Of course, Headmaster."

"Once I am done teaching you all, Umbridge will be back to teach you and I fear that whoever played such a trick on the Minister with the Daily Prophet will not be found so she will begin with stricter rules. I, unfortunately, will not be around much since I am trying to protect you all form the Ministry. So, it wouldn't hurt to practice with Harry and anybody else that wishes to practice magic."

Basically, he was telling her to train or have Harry train others. For what reason aside from the fact to make Harry feel better about his absence. But it was exactly what she needed from the old man.

Hermione smiled hesitantly, like any other schoolgirl would have, and nodded several times. He only smiled back and walked away. It wasn't long until Harry brushed up beside her and demanded to know what she had been told.

Hermione shook her head and said later when she saw the dark expression begin to crawl across his face when she refused to tell him. It cleared after a second and he called Ron.

They left the class and headed towards the Great Hall and picked up sandwiches for themselves and headed outside. They ended up in the Wooden Bridge, it was clear of students since it was the lunch. Ron had already eaten his own lunch on the way there so she gave him hers. He shot her a quick grin and sat down between Harry and her.

"What did he say to you, Mione?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione leaned back and pulled her hair to the side as she told them what the old man had said.

Silence followed after, Harry lost in thought but he still ate his lunch and passed her half of it after a few bites. She wasn't hungry but ate it either way. She turned to look out at the ravine below and lost herself in her thoughts.

During the week of no Umbridge, the school had actually felt like a school. Many had smiled in relief. Hermione had been told by Luna herself that Umbridge had tried to blame her and her father about the Quibbler but Xenophilius had sent a letter clearing himself and his daughter of any crime or dirty tricks.

They did not own it anymore but were employed by it. Since it was privately owned, they were not held accountable for it and were left alone.

But now, Luna would be on the receiving end of Umbridge's anger.

Amelia had sent word that Umbridge was set to return with a lot more power than what she had left with. Hermione was prepared for it and now Dumbledore had given her the opportunity to distract Harry.

"I think you should teach the others, Harry. If you're that worried about what they think about you, this is your chance," she said carefully, her eyes taking in every movement.

He let out a harsh laugh that did not belong to him. "Teach them what? I know less of magic than them. Why would Dumbledore want me to do that? Plus, nobody will want to learn from me."

"I would," Ron spoke up.

He had risen while Harry had spoken and now faced Harry straight on. Hermione only gave a nod in agreement.

Harry stared in surprise but quickly blushed.

"Only you two? Hermione, it would make more sense for you to teach them. Not me."

"Oh, really? But who was the one to face Riddle and survive? Not once, not twice, but a handful of times. Me? I read and read but don't actually practice it unless I have to. You are the one with experience. Not me. Please think about it, Harry."

o0o

The weekend passed quickly.

She had written to Adrian during the weekend fir information but his position was being watched by those of the Order so she didn't want to bring any unnecessary attention to him.

Marcus was still searching for Horace Slughorn but had briefly sent her a note that he might be close but the old man was sneaky.

Severus had also told her that Dumbledore's plans had changed slightly, his attention centered on something that he himself hadn't told Severus. But this time, the Order had taken notice. Moody was actually getting suspicious and had taken upon himself to question Severus.

Yet, that didn't worry Hermione since she wasn't concerned about the Order, they only got in the way of things most of the time.

She had other things to worry about. Like the subject of Gringottts. She was going to discuss it with the others later, in a meeting where some of them would meet. There were too many things going on her plate and it felt a bit like she had bitten off too much. But they were almost there.

Almost.

She left the Library and ran into Susan. The girl was flushed with excitement and motioned for her to follow her. Class wasn't for another twenty minutes so she had time. Susan took her to the kitchens that were next to the Hufflepuff common room. Hermione smiled at the elves who greeted her in warm tones. There were no other students except for them. Eyes fell upon Hermione as she walked around Susan's body.

Right in the corner of the kitchens stood a familiar elf. One that turned and ran over to her, his ears flopping with every step.

"Dobby," she said, welcoming him warmly. He grinned as he glanced up at her.

"Miss Hermione, Dobby is very happy to see you. We are all very happy about what Miss Susan has told us. But also, we can see that we have no need to question you."

Hermione frowned in confusion. But wasn't left to wonder for long before an older elf stepped out from behind the others. This one was missing an eye.

But that didn't deter the intelligence shining through the one working eye. Susan turned to Hermione before the elf could speak.

"I'll leave you with them, I have to meet Professor Sprout but I was asked to bring you here before I left. Let me know what happens later, okay."

The girl left but not without picking up a bag of sweets from the table beside her.

Now Hermione really was curious.

The older elf spoke up in a raspy but clear voice. "I see the confusion, human. But what dear Dobby meant was that we see what you are trying to hide."

Confusion turned to clear understanding and alarm. That wasn't what she had wanted to hear. But she should have known. Elves were different. Their magic singular just like Goblins or Centaures.

So they could see behind the glamours.

"I see. I suppose that makes sense. But I also guess you know what I want from you. Excuse me, let me introduce myself. I'm Elizabeth Smith and Hermione Granger. But this persona I wear is for my safety. Now, I only ask that you all hear me out first.'"

Straight to the point, no beating around the bush was the only way to assert an open link of communication. Something she had learned from Severus.

The elf stared at her with one large black eye before snapping her fingers and casting what seemed like large bubble charm but proved to work when a group of third years came in and walked right by them without seeming to see them.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that.

The elf finally spoke in a grave tone. "They call me Murin and I am the Head Elf here in the kitchen. I have been here for forty years, serving generations of students. We are loyal to Hogwarts but not the Headmaster's that run it. Hogwarts is our home. We can't lose it to the greed of others but elves do not have a voice. But now, one of those very students bears the mark of a powerful yet young being. We would like to know the story as to how you came by it."

Hermione had everything to lose but Murin was right. She was a witch that bore the mark of a sphinx.

Her hesitation wasn't mistaken as Murin smiled suddenly with full confidence. "The Headmaster Dumbledore does not deal with the elves of the castle unless we need something from him. But I can assure you that he won't find anything if he tries, child."

That was good. One more thing she didn't have to worry about at least.

She told them, all ten of the elves, what had led up to her receiving the marks that tied her soul and magic to another.

Murin asked a couple of question about certain things. Once she was done telling her tale, she asked Murin if she would side with her, making sure to include the rest of the other elves. One by one they turned to Murin, their eyes full of trust.

The elder elf smiled and with a nod, agreed to join her. Hermione smiled in relief, slumping against the table beside her.

"Now, do you keep contact with other elves?" Hermione asked as she bit into the muffin that a young elf named Rinn gave her.

Murin nodded as she turned to her workplace and began making rolls for dinner.

"We try to help them out since most are still serving their masters. Many can't or won't leave for reasons of their own so we try and keep track of them. There those like Dobby, who suffered greatly at the hands of their masters. Those aren't many, just a handful from the Pureblood Wizards. Why do you ask"

"Do you think you could find out something for me. From the other elves that are owned by purebloods?"

o0o

The bright light blinded her for a second as she looked over at Harry, they were making their way to Severus's classroom for two hours of potions. Harry moved closer as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He had dark circles around his eyes and his hair was so messy that he didn't shy away from her hand when she patted it down. He blushed instead and sent her a grateful look that did nothing to deter her from her worry. He was holding back on her but she didn't understand why.

They walked into the classroom and took their seats. Severus was sitting at his desk and didn't look up at them. But he did speak privately to her.

 _"Umbridge sent notice this morning when you left. She will be taking her role very seriously and will be in most classes all week to basically stare down her nose at us. Make sure Potter doesn't lose it."_

Hermione groaned inwardly but assured him she would. It wasn't long until the toad made her grand entrance.

The toad made herself the center of attention by walking down the middle of all the tables and stopping right beside Severus. Her annoying 'ahem' came out of her puke colored lips, causing Severus's lips to thin with distaste.

Harry immidiatly glared at her. Ron came to the same conclusion as Hermione and sent her a worried look beneath his lashes. Hermione shook her head and motioned towards the front.

The class began with Severus asking them to hand in their homework. The old toad followed Severus around the class for about thirty minutes. It only served in pissing Severus off but in a dark humourous way. Harry was holding it in but just barely.

After a few minutes of quill scratching, Umbridge tapped her clipboard loudly, gaining everybody's attention but Severus's. He only turned when the room was filled with utter silence.

He scowled and turned his attention towards the pink toad. Umbridge smiled sickly and raised her chin. She asked him several questions, most were stupid and the last one set Hermione off.

"You are close with Dumbledore? But he has yet to give you the position you want."

Severus raised an eyebrow in question.

"What does this have to do with Potions?"

He didn't wait for her to answer and turned back towards his desk.

Hermione hid a smile as the toad fumbled with her clipboard. Yes, even she wondered why would she had asked that. The old woman was wasting her time trying to get a reaction from Severus. It wasn't until everybody was packing up that she left, giving everybody in the classroom a sickly smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Harry growled under his breath as he grabbed his book bag.

"That woman just sets me off every time I see her," he said, his eyes breaking away from Umbridge to flicker towards Malfoy. But the boy wasn't even looking at them, his eyes downcast.

Ron nodded but otherwise stayed silent. Hermione shrugged and followed them out. The rest of the day passed with the same procedure.

Until they arrived at DADA. Harry was in a foul mood still, his hands rubbing his forehead constantly. She checked it as they sat down but pulled her hand away when something whispered across her mind in an undertone of danger and wrongness.

Harry didn't notice the sudden stillness in her so she pushed away from him and rubbed her fingers together. She had touched him with her...

Before she could follow that thought she was sidetracked by Umbridge, who was just stepping out of her office at the top of the stairs.

The class began with her asking them to put away their wands and to pull out several sheets of parchment paper. She used her wand to float several stacks of books towards the students. Hermione narrowed her eyes when she noticed the books. She rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her seat.

Another lesson of just copying and re-reading. Everybody except of course Malfoy and his goonies. Hermione could already see many of the students grow drowsy in the first ten minutes of silence.

Harry was at it again with his glaring.

But Hermione wasn't going to let him get in trouble this time. She wasn't going to leave him alone with the foul woman again. She didn't have to wait long until Seamus asked if he could practice a spell that the book mentioned.

Obviously, the answer was no. That made the others talk out of turn. Harry didn't waste the opportunity.

"We are in this class to learn and practice magic. Why can't we? Is the Ministry scared of us or for us?" he asked, his voice silencing those around him.

Umbridge turned her complete attention on Harry with sharp eyes, her mouth pinched tightly.

"I'll not have you speak ill of the Ministry this way!-"

Hermione interrupted her, gaining the attention of others as well as the infuriated woman who had been about to gleefully give Harry detention once again.

"I believe that the Ministry is afraid of us. Why else would they send you? Not that it will make any difference in the end if he's really back."

That did it.

Umbridge marched towards to her and grabbed her arm in a painful jerk. Hermione deliberately let out a whimper of pain as the old toad jerked her up.

She saw the boys get up as well as others in the classroom. Hermione resisted the urge to curse the stupid old woman but played along as the toad's bony fingers dug deeper into her arm.

"Class dismissed! Get out! Everybody!" Umbridge yelled her face blood red.

Some of the students left the room, mostly Slytherins.

All except for Theodore Nott who edged back into the back corner to watch them.

"Do as she says Harry, please," Hermione whispered as Umbridge shook her arm while yelling at the others to leave the room.

Harry shook his head in denial but Ron grabbed his arm, bag in hand, and dragged him out of the room. They both were the last to leave as the others left the classroom ahead of them. Hermione pulled away from Umbridge, her arm throbbing.

"Now, Granger, you will learn something crucial. You will have detention until Christmas break and during that time, you will learn obedience. Any more bad mouthing the Ministry and I will take this directly to the Wizengamot and they can deal with you. You would be considered a traitor to the Wizarding world."

Hermione forced herself to act pitiful and began crying as she rubbed her sore arm. Umbridge smirked, eyes filled with triumph. She dismissed her after reminding her of detention.

She walked out of the room but froze when Nott came out of the shadows. His eyes seemed to burn into hers but the question in them didn't need to be spoken out loud.

"I'm fine. It was all a step up. At least on my part. Go, I'll see you later with the others." she whispered, her mouth curling up into a smirk.

He inclined his head in acknowledgment and slipped past her just as her boys turned a corner with the others behind them. But not far behind them was Professor McGonagall with a furious expression.

o0o

Dinner was a quiet thing for most of the students. The news of what had occurred had spread like wildfire. Many hadn't believed Hermione had said what she had said but others also couldn't believe that Umbridge had lost it with a student.

Professor McGonagall had taken her to her office along with the boys. She had been told many different versions of what had happened but she had asked Hermione directly.

Not one to hold back, Hermione had told her why she had done it. Harry had also bravely taken some of McGonagall's anger since she too had warned Harry not to lose it with Umbridge since right now even McGonagall was powerless since Dumbledore wasn't in the castle.

He was in the Ministry fighting the Wizengamot and the Minister.

Hermione had shown McGonagall her arm once she had gotten to the part were Umbridge had grabbed her roughly.

But Hermione had asked her to not make a commotion.

She had asked to di the same so now she sat between both of them in compromise. Neither one of them had left her side since the incident. She glanced up at the High table. Severus was furious but understood why she had done it.

Just because he understood did mean he had to like it. He was seething inside but now grimly kept his silence. She sipped her pumpkin juice while the twins tried to lighten the mood with talks of their future joke shop.

After dinner, she asked the boys to head back to the common room since she knew they wouldn't leave her alone if they took her to the classroom. They were still pissed off and still hadn't cooled off.

But she saw the guilty look that Harry sent her when he thought she wasn't looking. She kissed his cheek and watched him redden like a ripe potato.

"It's okay, Harry, I know," she whispered and patted his arm. He tentatively smiled but didn't move until she was further down the corridor.

She knocked at the door and was told to come in. Once inside she saw Umbridge sitting primly at her desk and in front of her desk was a single table with parchment and a quill.

The Blood Quill.

She sat down carefully, making sure to look harmless and afraid. Seconds later Umbridge cleared her throat annoyingly.

"Now, I want you to write, 'The Minister is always right. I must never lie.' In neat lines for two whole pieces of parchment. Began"

Hermione did as she was told. But even before she finished the first letter, her hand began to burn as if she was getting paper cuts in the same spot over and over again. Technically she literally was being cut.

So, this is what Harry had to endure as well Susan. She gritted her teeth and pulled her magic back as it began to slither across her body.

After thirty minutes, she was sweating, her hand pulsing with pain and her magic at a snapping point. But she finished writing and stood up with the parchment papers. She handed it to Umbridge; the toad smiled wide, showing off her pearly white teeth that looked as fake as her smile.

"Thank you, dear. You may leave."

"Of course, Professor Umbridge."

Instead of going towards the common room, she headed to Severus's rooms. Along the way, she ran into Nott, who had almost been completely hidden by a shadowy alcove to the side of the corridor. He walked up to her, his face blank but the worry in his eyes that surprised her. He leaned down and pulled her hand up so that he could inspect the wound.

Something flashed across his eyes before she could catch it.

They arrived at the same time as Luna and Murin. She let them in first and walked inside to see her other boys. Hermione passed everybody else as she sent her greetings privately to Severus.

She was soon wrapped in both boys arms as they pulled her away from the others. She winced as Marcus closed his hand over her injured hand.

Shite. She had forgotten.

Marcus noticed the pain on her face and raised her right hand up. He growled in anger just as Adrian sucked in a breath that hissed out in a blue curse so foul that it brought Zeph and Dimitry's attention to them. Hermione rolled her eyes as they huddled around her in bright rage.

Zeph was beautiful in her's.

Her pearl colored eyes glowed with rare anger as she softly ran a finger around the words.

"Who?" she asked, her voice tightly controlled.

Hermione pulled her hand away and smiled.

"I'm fine, Zeph. The one who did this isn't going to last much longer. Believe me, I almost lost it in there."

They weren't happy about it but dropped it when the others began watching them closely. Luna smiled as she waved her wand around in slow circles.

"That's very interesting." was all she said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. She would have spoken but the fireplace flared green and in stepped Heidi Desrosiers.

Hermione welcomed her and moved over to the small table in the middle of the room. She waved her hand and enlarged it to accommodate eight people. But she knew that the men would stay standing so she only transfigured a few chairs. Luna smiled up at Severus and sidestepped around him to come to Hermione's side, Severus staring blankly the whole time.

Murin headed straight to the kitchen, while Heidi sat down across from Hermione; her brown eyes taking in every individual.

The men just spread out evenly, all of them positioned in a way to cover all entrance points as well as the woman. The only one that didn't leave her side was Severus. He stood a little to her left. She loved that about him. She sent him a kiss through the link as she pulled out a few pieces of parchment paper.

Murin came back with cups of steaming coffee and tea. She also brought over pastries and sandwiches for them.

Hermione smiled and picked up a turkey sandwich. "Thank you, Murin."

She seemed to glow at the compliment and gestured to the others to accept some too.

After they did, Hermione cleaned her fingers on a napkin and introduced everybody to each other. "This is Heidi, she is Adalene's mother, she is currently acting as a messenger between us and Xenophilius, Luna's father. Mostly for the Quibbler and such. Her husband will be here in the next meeting so you can all meet him then."

Heidi turned her kind eyes to everybody in the room and the others nodded in acknowledgment.

Next, she pointed towards Zeph and Dimitry. "Everybody, this is Dimitry Pucey and Zephrine Pucey, they were one of the first ones to join. Dimitry is a Death Eater turned spy for me. His son, the one brooding against the fireplace, is also a Death Eater turned spy. He is currently working under the Ministry so if you need something to help you in your task, you can ask either of them. I trust them with my life."

Hermione would have turned to the next person when Luna spoke up, her voice soft and dreamlike, except her eyes that held a sharp glint in them and they centered right on Hermione.

"What about the Lady? What does she do?"

Zeph spoke up, her own voice able to rival Luna's in its softness. "I help Dimitry keep track of the other purebloods. But I also protect something precious on the behalf of Hermione. But alas, that isn't something that needs to be discussed. I assure you, I am doing what I can to help Hermione."

Luna didn't press and instead focused her attention on her wand as she drew swirls in the air, leaving behind bright and pretty colors. Her smile not giving anything away.

Hermione shook her head and gestured towards Nott. "That's Theodore Nott, a fifth year who didn't really have a choice on which side to be on since his father was the one to help Riddle come back. His father is now dead, killed by Lucius Malfoy. Nott takes care to spy on the other Slytherin students for me as well as those not in the inner circle."

She moved on to Murin next. "Murin is the Head Elf here at Hogwarts and you may all be wondering why she is here. Simple. Nobody would think that elves would be anything but slaves or workers. But there is something she and those like her can do that no wizard can. We need inside information that only belongs in certain families. She will gain the information from elves that are owned by purebloods. Like I said, nobody will suspect them."

Of course, that isn't everything but some things were better left unsaid. She lastly pointed at herself. Deliberately leaving out Marcus who had slid back in a corner, his eyes closed as he leaned his head back.

Adrian was staring at him as well and turned to meet her gaze for a second before looking away.

"I'm three people in one. I'm Hermione Granger, the know-it-all and bossy fifth year who watches out for Harry and Ron. I'm also Elizabeth Smith, an older version of myself to those that can't or shouldn't know about the real me. Aside from you all and Heidi's husband, Gabriel Black as well as Percy Weasley, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, nobody else knows that I am all three."

She stood up and showed them her persona of Elizabeth Smith, the polished version of herself, with the glasses as well as her straight hair with bangs. She dropped it along with the other charms and spells that hid her scars. She shrugged out of her school robes and looked up. The changes didn't shock those that had already seen them except for Nott and Heidi, who stared at her enthralled with the way she had changed.

Luna was a whole other ball. She just laughed. "Hermione, how old are you?"

Now that was a tricky question. "I'm supposed to be sixteen since I started Hogwarts a year after I turned eleven. I'm actually twenty now."

That seemed to surprise them. They weren't ready for the next part.

"By the way, Severus is mine. Ah, yes, as in romantically involved, Luna."

o0o

Hermione watched Luna leave with Theo and Murin. Heidi had left after taking some wizard pictures of Hermione's injuries and leaving with the next round of news for the Quibbler.

Heidi in return gave her a note for her daughter.

As soon as they left, Severus grabbed her hand and healed it with his own concoction. Dimitry was glaring at her but wasn't angry with her. Just the situation.

Marcus came over and nudged her side. "I have some good news. I have found Slughorn. He is currently staying in a condo in London. He was hard to track only because he tends to circle back and suddenly leave without taking anything. But I know he will stay there for three more nights."

That was good news. "Give me the directions. I need to see him as soon as I can."

He already had the slip of parchment paper out and handed it to her. It held an elegant handwriting that had him flushing. So, for all his brutish stand he was blessed with such a thing.

She smiled but didn't pick on him for it.

"Zeph and Dimitry will be going with me this time," she said, her eyes on Severus who had stiffened the moment she mentioned their names. He was facing away from her and now turned slightly to the side so that he could meet her eyes.

"Why?" he asked, his velvet voice rubbing her just the right way.

"He will most likely talk with Dimitry and Zeph," she said just as Zeph walked up behind her to play with her hair.

"When do we leave?" Dimitry asked as he finally sat down, his body losing the tension it had carried earlier.

"In two hours. So pack for a week just in case."

Marcus came over and pulled off a chain from around his neck. One that she had never seen him with. It held a key on the silver chain. "Use this house. It belonged to a squib that was erased from my family line. He was my father's brother and owned a building in London."

Quiet words that held a powerful feeling of loss and love, she nodded and leaned forward so that he could clasp it around her neck. He gave her the address and stepped back just as Adrian tugged the braid that Zeph had just finished.

"Take care, Hemi, or I really will get pissed off if you come back with more scars."

"Now that isn't something I can promise, you know that. But I will try really hard not to."

o0o

Thank you for reading! :)

The next one will be up soon. Thank you for waiting!

Feedback is important so I really thank you all for it. :D

5/2019

Vanee


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

.

.

.

 **London, 1995**

Hermione slid her arms through the sleeves of her black zip-up sweater. She quickly pulled up her Smith person and put on her glasses. They irritated her eyes but it would have to do since she didn't want to use charms or enchantments.

They were all three dressed similarly as not to draw attention to themselves.

Hermione had fun playing dress up with Zeph, especially since this time they both had ambushed Dimitry. Of course, he was a bit on the mature side so he had on his sleek dragon boots while Zeph had heeled black ones that looked really nice on her.

Hermione had been gifted a set of no-heel ankle booties that had made her smile widely. Zeph had good taste. She turned to Dimitry who had once again tried to pull at his suite, the attire being muggle made, so he kept trying to adjust certain parts of it. He asked if he could wear his robes again but Hermione shook her head.

"Muggles don't really wear those anymore. It has been a couple of decades, old man."

"I'll have you know that I am NOT that old. I merely feel uncomfortable in such attire." Dimitry wearily stated, his nose scrunched just the slightest.

They laughed at him. "Dimitry, I didn't know you were such a snobby prat. What are you? Twenty and depressed?"

He moved lightning fast and threw her across the room so that she bounced on the bed before she could blink. He smirked. She sent him a jinx that had him sputtering in a burst of surprised laughter. He was very ticklish.

Zeph shook her head in open amusement. "Alright, love, we need to act our age, lest we embarrass ourselves."

Hermione shook with laughter, she really loved them.

o0o

Cold winds hit the building that shielded their forms as they waited by the building that housed Slughorn.

They had walked a couple of blocks from the subway station, which had made Dimitry very cranky. Zeph had enjoyed it up until they had to leave. Now they stood and watched in hopes of catching Slughorn leave his hide hole. It was late at night, barely midnight so they didn't expect to see him for a couple of hours. Marcus had told her that he was staying in the upper levels. He also used the roof to disapparate instead of using his private rooms because of noise complaints.

He hadn't left yet so they needed to wait.

But Hermione didn't want to wait so she signaled to the others to follow her.

She had only gone back a day even though she had warned Zeph and Dimitry to pack for longer.

Not that she planned to be gone a whole week but shite happened sometimes.

With her wand ready, she slipped out of the dark alley and walked down the wet pavement. She felt the others follow her as she searched for any sign of Death Eaters.

Or wizards in general.

There was the occasional person or couple out and about but far in between. Hermione pushed back her hair and walked up the stairs leading to the bright lobby. It wasn't empty. There was a man standing at the end of the hallway by what seemed like the stairs. He set her off, his face averted away from them as he nodded at somebody in front of him, his figure hunched forward as he gave a wheezing laugh. But it wasn't his laugh that warned her but his words.

"We found the dumpy old man. He will be very pleased about this."

A female voice replied with the same glee. Hermione felt a nudge down the blood bond between Dimitry and her. She opened it as she locked the lobby doors silently.

 ** _"The one that just walked up the stairs is Amycus Carrow. The female voice must belong to Alecto Carrow, his twin. They are Death Eaters who bear the mark and who I haven't heard from them in years."_**

It seemed like they had been in charge of finding Horace Slughorn. But why? Marcus must not have been the only one to have been looking for him.

Or they must be acting out...but why exactly?

Hermione slipped in right behind the twins as Dimitry pushed Zeph back behind them. They followed the twins to the seventh floor, their steps silent, unlike those of the twins who continued to brag. They sounded like prats, especially the male.

Hermione debated on whether or not to intercept them but figured she could trust Marcus's own belief that Slughorn wasn't somebody that Riddle wanted to kill. She shared her thoughts with Zeph and Dimitry.

 _"Yes, I think he has something that Riddle wants to obtain,"_ Dimitry said, his presence a silent shadow beside her. Zeph held back down the stairs, her eyes bleeding black in the darkness. Hermione froze in shock at the color, bringing Dimitry to a stop a step later too. He glanced back at his wife and whispered across her mind.

 _"She does that when she openly does an open grid mind scan. That's what she calls it when she searches the area for other minds. The only way she uses Legilimency. She wasn't lying when she told you that she was more inclined to Occlumency. But when she does try any form of Legilimency it turns to this."_

That was really impressive but even when Zeph stopped using it, it kept the darkness in her eyes as she focused on them. She shot Hermione a small rueful smile in pure delight as she communicated on the same link as Dimitry. _"I probably should have said something."_

" _What a time to do it, Zeph, next time I will jinx you for the scare,"_ Hermione said as she resumed walking.

The pause had given the twins time to open the door to Slughorn's floor. She pushed the same door open and saw them stop right in front of Slughorn's door.

The woman, whose hair seemed to be slicked back with slug slime, going by the color of the shine, touched the door handle only to pause when a loud bang rang out from within.

Hermione winced at the sound and sprinted down the hallway without a second thought; she trusted them to take care of the twins. They proved her right when the bodies of the twins dropped like stones when she came up beside them.

The door banged open with a flick of her wand. Smoked greeted her in heaps as she stepped inside, her body hunched down incase Slughorn sent a spell where her head should be.

The smoke was probably hard to see through but her eyes didn't have that problem once she removed her glasses.

Not knowing what to do but knowing that there wasn't time to waste, she used the sight and located Slughorn near the back of the room. He was being careful not to make noise as he picked up a heavy looking bag. She jumped over a large couch and crouched silently on the other side, her weird eyesight tracking his movements.

She had a feeling he would try to disapparate the instant he held the bag securely in his grasp so she ran forward and yanked him into her arms and disapparated them out of the room. Seconds later, they arrived back at Marcus's family house.

Slughorn didn't even realize what she had done until they landed. Zeph and Dimitry came a second later with both bodies. She let go of him when he turned in panic. His eyes went to Zeph, who was smiling at him.

"Lady Zephrine! Dear me! Why have you come? How did you find me?"

Hermione stepped back, blending into the shadows of the house as Zeph took control. It was better if he calmed down with a familiar face. Dimitry was the next one to be welcomed.

Hermione stilled when Slughorn finally turned to Hermione with wide eyes that should have have been clear but instead was full of confusion and fear. Hermione cursed inwardly just as Zeph spoke using the link.

 _"Hemi, your eyes aren't covered."_

Shite, she should have realized it and the idiot Dimitry just mocked her silently as he introduced Hermione.

"This is Elizabeth Smith, she is an acquaintance of ours. A special somebody that just saved you from them," he said and pointedly glanced at the Twins who were still out. Slughorn nodded sharply as he cast a huffy look at the twins.

"He has been trying to recruit me for months now. I ran the instant Dumbledore sent word to me about HIM being back." Slughorn said, his distaste apparent as he used his hands sharply in anger.

Hermione shifted farther back as he became distracted by his anger at having been chased for so long. She casually cast a charm to shield her eyes, she really needed to remember about them or find a long term enchantment to hide them.

And tell Severus about the damn owl sight.

After making sure that they were shielded, she stepped forward with determined steps. He looked back at her in surprise as she casually flicked the lights around the house with her hands easily. The electricity of the house going haywire since it really didn't mix well with magic. But the squib had been very careful in building the house.

It was somehow able to work just fine.

She walked over to the twins, who were out cold. Kneeling down on her knee, she pulled the man's face up, his face misshapen as she took a closer look. His mouth was lopsided, his nose broken in several places. Even comatose, his face held a leer that even creeped her out. She spared the sister a look before pointing her wand to his temple but was then stopped by Dimitry.

"No, let me. You do not want to see what goes on in his head."

Hermione frowned but didn't want to fight him about it. She moved aside and stood by Zeph, who also held a slight frown on her face. All three of them watched as he checked one than the other. He stood nonchalantly and turned to look at Slughorn than Hermione.

"There was a rumor with the lower Death Eaters. That if they found Horace first and brought him unharmed, they would gain entry to the inner circle. But it's a lie. That is not how it works."

That was news to her though.

But they could not be left to live. Hermione opened her bag and accioed a small bottle without a label. It didn't need one. She knew what it was. She kneeled down once more and unstoppered it with careful fingers.

She made sure that Alecto's head faced sideways and tipped the dark slimy liquid down the woman's ear. It looked alive as it began to slither down the ear canal. She did the same to the male before standing up with the near-empty bottle. Nobody knew what it was except for Severus and her.

After putting it away, she faced them.

"The potion will kill them the instant Riddle tries to read them. It will be like the Egyptians used to do to take out the brain without damaging the skull. Scrambled. Just like Neville's parents. They will live a half-life unless somebody tries to use Legilimency on them," she paused as she turned to look at Slughorn. "You look horrified. But regardless of Dimitry not wanting me to know what went in their heads, I saw it all. They like young children. They love to torture them. So, don't look so sorry. They were promised young ones at the next Revel if they brought you back alive by those that would have killed them in order to claim you as a prize."

She noticed Dimitry's jaw tick in anger but didn't say anything. Zeph even looked a bit mad at her. They would discuss it later.

Slughorn stared at her with a particular look in his eyes. Not exactly afraid...

He gestured with his hands. "I suppose you saved me for reasons of your own?"

Hermione smiled. "Ah, yes, you're right. I did save you, I suppose. But earlier you mentioned Dumbledore. Does he still send you messages?"

"Yes, he does. He wanted me to come back to teach Potions this year but wasn't allowed to since the Ministry had already assigned Dolores without telling him. He had no choice but he assured me that the upcoming year I could come back to teach Potions while Severus would take on Defense Against the Dark Arts. I declined since I didn't want to risk it. Plus, I know why both of them want me on either side."

That was very true. They both did want him.

Hermione took off her sweater and pushed her hair back as she leaned back against the fireplace. Her eyes locked to his. "I could read it from your head but I suppose if neither one of them could get it from you before then that means you have tampered with the memories that they want? That isn't a wild guess either. If it was a physical object they could have just killed you or threatened you in some way.'

Zeph left them and walked down the hall to the kitchen while Dimitry stepped in between the unconscious twins to re-stun them.

Slughorn turned red as he nervously fiddled with his heavy bag. He sighed and set them down before taking a seat. He rubbed his tired face repeatedly in agitation.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this. Probably because you're accompanied by Lady Zephrine, who I once hoped would marry into my family, or because you are with two of my favorite Slytherins. But yes, I have done what I can to hide from both of them and even tried to get rid of certain memories that could very well cost me my life."

"More like you're tired of running, Horace," Dimitry said, his eyes turning to the hallway as Zeph walked in with a tray.

It held warm tea and they all took one. The house was warm but the floor below them was cold against their shoes. Hermione sat down on the arm of the couch next to her and sipped her tea, her thoughts filled with countless possibilities.

But one thing was simply not adding up.

"Let me get this straight. You taught at Hogwarts for a few decades, meeting many many students who are now very much adults with their own offspring. You taught Riddle and quit right after he started the war. But once again you disappeared the instant Riddle came back. I think you are a lot more afraid of Riddle than Dumbledore. Why?" she asked as she set her cup down and picked up a biscuit. She turned it around and around before taking a small bite.

All the while taking in every nervous gesture he made. But he didn't look away once. He cleared his throat as he sent a small smile to Zeph, breaking eye contact finally.

"I don't know what any good it will do for you," he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead nervously. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he shrugged. "Look, I did this foolishly years ago but I might be the reason he is back fully."

Hermione raised a hand. The last word had sealed his fate. The word 'fully' had given her what she had wanted.

"I know what it is now. Let me guess once again. You told Riddle something you should not have and now you know the extent of what those small words have caused."

Dimitry nodded in understanding, his gaze hard as he stared at his former professor.

"You told him how to make a Horcrux." she coldly stated.

o0o

The room was cold and empty when Hermione walked inside. Severus wasn't in his rooms so most likely meant that the twins had been found.

It was early in the morning, barely six, so she was a bit surprised that he had been called so early knowing full well that he had to teach in the morning.

Zeph and Dimitry had spoken quietly to her before they had left the night before.

Well, more like giving her a dressing-down for what had happened. She had taken it in stride since she understood why they had been angry. They had been worried. But it had all resulted in her favor.

Not to mention Slughorn's role in it all.

Hermione sat down on Severus's bed and laid back in his sheets after turning on one of the candles sitting on the nightstand. The bed smelled wildly of him. Making her feel safe and lulling her to sleep without warning.

But it wasn't long until she felt his presence as he slid in beside her. He pulled her up onto the pillows and she curled up onto his chest like a cat. He wasn't shaking in aftershock so she knew he was okay physically. The link rang clean and healthy so she didn't worry. Although now she came fully awake when his body didn't relax against hers.

"You used the potion?"

"Yes, I used it on both of them. It worked?"

"Most definitely. They died instantly. Riddle was beyond shocked. He didn't read anybody else, not even me, in fear of scrambling anybody else's brains. He thinks he's too powerful to risk it. He dismissed us but he will soon figure it out."

That was reassuring. The potion had worked perfectly then. She should have been disgusted with herself especially in the way that she had handled it all but she had seen what the twins had done to the muggle young in their memories and knew that they couldn't be allowed to live either way.

But this way, she didn't have to do it directly and neither did any of those she loved. She left her open palm on his neck and arched up for a kiss, a kiss to chase away the darkness.

For a while all she could hear was their heavy breathing as they met in a kiss so scorching she knew she would feel it for days after. She knew he was also pouring his own demons into the kiss.

She pulled herself away and found herself straddling a very prominent erection. It touched her so deliciously, she didn't stop herself from squirming. He hissed, his dark eyes becoming heavy with lust.

His lips glistened in the candlelight coming from the nightstand. Hermione leaned down and in a daring move so unlike her yet **Her** , licked it in a slow sensual move. A surprised growl came from the back of his throat as he pulled her down for another.

Severus trailed his free hand down her side, his fingers briefly dancing across her hips, the pressure unmistakable. She pushed down, her eyes closed in bliss as he applied his own strength. She felt his pleasure zing through the link that seemed to be permanently connected and open between them. If she could feel him this way than that meant he could too. She opened her eyes to find his own centered lower, where they touched.

That flamed her desire to dangerous levels.

In a movement uniquely hers, she pulled her sweater and shirt off in one sweep and removed her bra with a bit of magic. He had stilled the instant her clothes had come off and now he stared at her pink tipped nipples with rapt attention that made her arch her back just to see his eyes follow the movement.

She stayed upright and only reached down to grab his arms. He watched her silently but his breath was choppy and his erection hard as steel as it stabbed her center.

Hermione placed his hands on her breast and left them there once he cupped them on his own. She gasped as he tugged and rolled her nipples. She hadn't realized how sensitive they were until that moment.

"Severus," she said in a breathy voice that didn't sound like her own. It was keening and full of want.

"Lean forward." Words delivered in the most sensual whisper she had ever heard from him, she did as he said and had to bite her lip as he suckled at her nipple, his other hand still kneading her left breast. She couldn't help herself and rubbed herself harder on his bulge.

Frustration had her making a needy sound that shocked them both. He released her and pushed her down onto her back. She pulled her own pants off as he shrugged out of his own clothes. They both watched each other in burning intensity.

One that almost threatened to engulf them with a passion fundamentally alerting.

But she didn't care.

Neither did he.

They had waited. Taken their time.

As soon as his clothes were off, he grabbed her bare thigh in a tight grip but his eyes still connected to hers in a silent question. She nodded her head and spread her legs, her quim bare to his eyes. He didn't look down right away.

No, he took his time, his eyes darker than ever before as they trailed down her body. She grabbed the bed covers in anticipation. He didn't disappoint, his eyes finally looking down at the tangle of curls that covered her most private parts.

But he wasn't the only one that was looking.

She too stared in open appreciation. He was sleekly muscled, his stomach flat with muscle lining his frame. Although that wasn't what caught her attention.

It was what had been pressed against her that had her undivided attention. It was long and so thick that it should have worried her but she wasn't thinking logically. She reached for it and gave growl when he leaned back and grabbed her other leg in his hand.

He shook his head, his hair all over the place. "If you touch me right now, it will all end too quick."

That simple statement filled her with satisfaction. It must have shown since he flashed her a smile. One that didn't last long as he pulled her legs further apart. He went down, his hands letting go once he told her to keep them open.

"I need to get you ready."

Hermione didn't know if she would survive it. She gasped out her thoughts and was rewarded with his fingers spreading her gently. He blew hot air across her pussy, causing her to arch her back in pure pleasure.

But it was nothing compared to when he finally wrapped his lips around her clit that really had her body writhing in complete pleasure and frustration when he pulled away too soon. He used his other hand and plunged one finger inside of her, her hands almost ripping the covers as he stretched her deliciously.

In and out, over and over again as he came back to her clit. She shuddered with pleasure and want. She needed more.

Not being able to word it right she sent him the mental picture and was punished with a sharp bite that caused her to blurt out a filthy word.

He laughed against her moist entrance right before using his tongue as a piston.

"Severus!"

o0o

After a few hours of rest, Hermione sat between Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Her stomach in need of nourishment. She dug in with relish and wasn't paying Harry or anybody attention until she finished her second bowl of oatmeal that she realized that they were all staring at her. Harry, Ginny, Neville, and even Ron stared in surprise as she reached for some sweet bread and a pitcher of tea. But their attention didn't stay too long on her as the owls began coming in. Hermione drank her tea and felt Severus's voice slid across her mind with traces of memories.

 **"Let's see what they make of this,"** he said, his voice tinged with pleasure.

Ah, yes, she was eating a lot due to the activities from the previous night. She smiled to herself and crossed her legs as her copy of the Quibbler landed in front of her. Hermione noticed that she wasn't the only one who received one either. There was a good fair amount of them in their table as well as the two others aside from Slytherin. Hermione already knew what it would say.

"The Evil that the Ministry has sent to Hogwarts has done it now." Ginny read out loud, her eyes shooting glances at the angry toad that had obviously heard what the Quibbler had written. Hermione saw Harry stiffen from the corner of her eye, his hands fisting under the table. She saw him glance up at the High Table but knew that the one he searched for wasn't present.

No, Dumbledore wasn't here to help Harry.

Hermione reached for his hand and held it tightly. He didn't shake her off and instead locked his fingers with hers. She didn't even open the Quibbler as the chatter began to die around them. Ginny still read it out loud as George leaned forward, his eyes glued to Angelina's but his head was cocked to the side as he listened to his sister. Angelina was staring at Fred, who was turning the pages of the Quibbler without seeming to see it.

That was interesting. But not her business.

Ginny paused in her reading as she came across new information and a moving picture of a hand dripping blood. "The Ministry has authorized the use of Dark Magic against our children. Why have they allowed a monster to thrive on their pain?"

Why indeed.

o0o

A day later, Harry finally agreed to teach a small group of students.

Hermione had been tasked with finding a suitable place to duel and practice. Not that she had to look long since she had already thought of it. The only place they could do it without being caught was the Room of Requirements. Something she had shared with Harry and Ron after debating on where to go. They had agreed that the people meeting there had to be absolutely sure they were all in or else they could not be permitted to go.

She didn't tell them where it was until later that day when they walked inside her prefect's room. Harry looked a bit better, his eyes clear of what usually lurked in them and Ron was actually talking non-stop as he bit into a large piece of licorice.

"We have most of the people in our house and year attending. George, Fred, Angelina, Lee, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Cho Chang, Parvati and Padma, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, and Ernie will be the initial ones to join." Ron said as he chewed the last piece of candy.

That was quite a list of people but none surprised her. But that also reminded her that she had to train Luna and Theodore separately. She agreed with the list and handed them each a real galleon.

"Use this to communicate with them. Turn it twice to check for new times and dates for meetings. It will grow warm to the touch when there's a summon for a meeting. Use your wand to write messages and such."

Not that they would need them for much longer but it was also another way to track Harry and the others. Harry nodded and took his while Ron bit his. She rolled her eyes like her former herself would have and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ron."

o0o

On the way to the meeting, Hermione ran into George and Fred. They sandwiched her as they looped their arms through hers. She smiled as they droned on about their next invention when they suddenly went quiet. She glanced up at them in question. Fred hesitated and it threw Hermione off.

"Fred? George? What is it?" she asked gently. Or as gently as she could.

Fred laughed nervously and wouldn't meet her eyes as they neared the 7th floor. George let her go once they came up to the entrance to the RR. Fred kept his arm loosely around her as he stared straight ahead.

She closed her eyes and waited for a couple of seconds only to open them instantly as the stone changed to form a door. The twins stared in awe. She watched Fred closely as they walked inside.

They were the first ones to get there. Hermione walked up to the dummies supplied by the room and inspected them.

She casually asked in a mild tone. "What did you want to say to me, Fred?"

She heard them move around behind her but it didn't bother her in the least. He finally spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"We saw something a few days ago. But we weren't sure if we should say something."

Not again.

She swore inwardly but waited patiently. Hermione pushed the dummy aside and turned to face them with a raised eyebrow in question. Fred smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Now that didn't seem right.

He opened his mouth several times before shaking his head. "We saw something on your back, when you took your robes off we saw something very particular."

That wasn't what she was expecting at all. It must have shown since they both frowned in suspicious. Hermione opened her mouth but the entrance to the room opened and she closed it. She shook her head when they would have spoken. Clear understanding washed across their face before they turned to greet the others.

It was Harry and a few others trailing cautiously behind that walked in. Ron was the last one to step in. It was time for them to began practicing.

She hung back for most of the class, watching Harry grow in confidence as he helped the kids. Many failed but nobody stopped trying.

Eventually, Luna danced her way to Hermione's corner of the glassed room. She was twirling around with her wand producing strands of magic behind her. But she didn't fool Hermione like the way she was fooling the others with her dream-like persona.

That's not to say it wasn't real but people tended not to look beyond that to the sharp intelligence within. Her silver eyes caught Hermione's as she stopped in front of her. Nobody paid them any mind as they all continued practicing defensive and attacking spells.

All expect a certain pair of twin eyes that would glance at her every other second. She ignored them as she turned to face the wall behind her. Luna sat down against it but didn't stop moving her wand around.

When the class ended and everybody left, she stayed behind. She had asked Harry to go ahead since she was going to the Library to search up more spells.

Harry had hesitated for a second but was pulled along by Ron and Seamus. She had waved him off with a smile.

Now she stood in the middle of the room after a few minutes of silence. She didn't jump when Murin popped inside a minute later with four trays of food and a large jug of pumpkin juice. Hermione smiled and thanked her just as she popped back out.

Hermione ignored the food and pulled out her wand. The dummies multiplied by two more so that she now had four. She smiled and turned just as Luna walked back in. Theodore came next, his face set in a small smile as he watched Luna push one of the dummies.

But right behind him was Daphne Greengrass.

Her eyes were glassy as she walked inside, the reason why following her a few steps behind. Severus stepped in last as the doors closed. He released the girl when Hermione nodded.

Greengrass closed her eyes and seemed to shake herself awake as she first looked at Theodore; who had walked up to stand in front of her so that he would be the first thing she saw. She frowned instantly, her eyes narrowing in suspicious. Which instantly turned to cold anger as she noticed the others.

"What is this about?" Greengrass asked, her eyes darting around the room.

She still hadn't seen Severus who was standing behind her. Hermione walked over to her and grabbed her left arm. Not giving her a chance to pull away she bared her arm.

No mark.

Greengrass flinched back, her face instantly drowned in fear. Hermione dropped her arm.

"Severus, explain it to her, please."

She turned her attention to the others. Luna had just charmed the dummy from earlier so that it now had a large pink bow on its head that morphed into a cat an instant later.

It was such a sight that she let out a guffaw of laughter. Luna's twinkling laugh joined hers. Hermione shook her head at her but gestured to her and Theodore to follow her to the end of the room so that she could give Severus some space.

The dummies followed them and stopped when she did. Theo shot her a questioning look when he glanced over at his fellow housemate. Hermione only said later and pointed at the first dummy. It swung around and charged Theodore. He stiffened but didn't hesitate in lifting his own wand.

"Confringo," he said loudly, his wand never wavering as it blasted the dummy clear across the room.

Hermione didn't let up and sent the next one right after the other. He used different spells but always came back to the first one. Hermione halted it and instead of sending another, she raised her own wand. He froze, his eyes showing his reluctance to attack her too. But she didn't wait for him to attack and for appearance sake used both her wand and voice to use magic.

"Stupefy."

He flicked it away with his wand and stood very still as he watched her unflinchingly. It was then that Severus walked over with Daphne Greengrass. Nott didn't get distracted by their audience and defended himself with spell after spell. After a few minutes of working up a sweat, it was Luna's turn. Hermione was curious as to what she would do so she didn't start off easy as she had with Theodore. Luna skipped forward, wand in hand and settled her silver-blue eyes on Hermione.

Again, without warning and a swirl of her wand, she cast Oppugno on the dummies and charged forward physically. She vaguely noticed the looks of alarm from the other.

Luna lost the dreamy look and waltzed back and touched the ground with her wand. Hermione swerved to the side and saw brown/green vines slither across the floor at a rapid speed. Knowing she didn't have time to avoid them she pushed one of the dummies down and jumped off of it just as she released the reins to her magic.

A spill of curls danced across her face as her magic once again popped the tie, she huffed and pushed it back. It was an annoyance really. Brushing that thought aside, she concentrated on the duel.

She landed a little to the left of vines but she didn't run and instead let the vines wrap around her legs and up to her thighs.

They weren't painful or anything but it was a hindrance to move around. She looked up when Luna gave a loud snorting laugh that should have pissed her off but only made her grin right along with her and was rewarded with silence the next second as she touched the vines and a second later watched them go up in green flames. They suddenly raced down the rest of the vines, silencing Luna as she skipped back in quick steps. Her silvery gaze alight with new awareness.

"That wasn't very nice, Hermione, wandless magic?"

"Hm, yes. I have mastered it but for appearance sake, I use my wand to avoid questions," she whispered, her words loud enough so that only Luna heard them.

"That makes perfect sense. I'm hungry now."

Hermione laughed openly and motioned to the tray of food waiting for them. But once she turned she saw Severus giving her a deadpan look while Theodore stared in a bit of shock by what he had just seen. Daphne Greengrass couldn't seem to completely hide her awe and surprise as she gazed at Hermione.

Yes, that would get old real quick.

She sent Severus that thought and received a grunt in return. As well as snide comment. _"You were holding back the whole time. Especially with Lovegood."_

Now it was her turn to be shocked. She hadn't realized that Severus had been able to see past it. But she still answered truthfully. _"Of course I was. I don't want to hurt them. That will only make them fear me. I will not have people like them fear."_

 _"You might be underestimating her. We don't have time to baby them."_

 _"I know. I wanted to test them."_

She turned her back to him and walked over to the trays of food that had been kept warm by a charm. Not really interested in the food, she picked up a cup and filled it with pumpkin juice. The others followed her to the food except for Greengrass. The blond girl continued to stare at Hermione.

"Sit down, Daphne," Theodore said as he picked up a plate filled with fish sticks and gravy.

Greengrass didn't sit but did make her way over to his side and Headhouse. Her eyes not losing sight of Hermione. "This is quite the surprise, Granger. But it really shouldn't be. Professor Snape has told me something really mind-boggling. He also said you need me?"

That was one way to put it.

"I do. More like I need your body. But also I want to know something more. I'm told you don't believe in the same rubbish as your parents."

Greengrass went sheet white, her eyes flickering to Theodore first than to Severus. Hermione noticed that her hand trembled a bit as she tucked her strawberry blond hair back before hiding it behind her back.

"I don't think I want to be here anymore," Greengrass said, her eyes flickering away from her direct stare.

Hermione stood up and walked over to her. She gave her kudos for not stepping back as she approached. But she didn't miss the shadowed fear in her eyes. Hermione came to a stop a foot away from her and crossed her arms.

"Look, we don't have time for this. Your elf, Lock, told us about you. We don't want to expose you to your family but we need an in with one of the females that wasn't a central person but was known amongst the Pureblood children. We really do need you and soon. Are you in?"

"Let me eat first, I skipped a meal earlier."

Three hours later, Hermione stood on the cold Stone Bridge with the twins. Both shivering in the dark.

The half moon gave them enough light to see each other but not much else. Hermione leaned her hip to the side of the bridge and crossed her arms for a second time that night.

"So, you both saw it. The mark. Now, why would I have to explain myself to you both?"

Fred nodded. "I know we shouldn't be asking this either but we do care about you and we have noticed something strange about you. We aren't sure what it is but you are not the Hermione we once knew. We noticed that in the last year. But we didn't want to say anything since you didn't seem to want attention."

George stepped forward so that he could pull her side braid with a small grin. The gesture was so familiar but only because of a certain Slytherin group.

George brought her attention back to them and asked in an almost gentle tone that didn't match his usual playful mood.

"What caused that?"

Not knowing what to do, she was about to speak when pain snapped her attention away and had her almost dropping to the floor. She looked down, expecting to find blood but immediately knowing it wasn't her that was hurt.

Shite, she needed to get rid of the twins. But both of them had rushed to her the instant she had winced in pain.

"Hermione!"

"Go back to the common room. Don't be seen!"

Without out looking to see if they did as she said she turned and ran. It wasn't until she was near the Entrance Hall that she realized that he couldn't have been far from her with the way she had felt his pain. Hermione clenched her fist tighter and turned a corner that led to his office.

Once near it, she almost stumbled as he opened the link between them before abruptly closing it just as fast.

For a second she stood there, trying to catch her breath. That second cost her as she opened the door and was pulled back harshly. Ready to destroy whoever grabbed her, she turned and stopped mid-spell. George was standing there, his eyes taking in everything, especially the intent to harm and let her go.

"Get inside and don't speak." she hissed out as more pain escaped him. "Close the doors."

Robes already halfway off, she threw them and left them on his desk and barged inside with them following her. He was slumped over an armchair, his hair obscuring his face but what really drew her attention was the way his leg was twisted and the amount of blood coming from it.

She checked his pulse and pulled up a diagnostic graph as she ran her hands all over his body.

In total frustration, she vanished his upper clothes, leaving him in his breeches. She levitated his body onto the rug and cleaned away the blood that had gathered around his leg.

He made a futile effort to lift himself up but his leg just didn't work. She growled at him to stop and lifted his leg so that it lay on her lap. She pulled her beaded bag off and acciod the dittany. She unstoppered it and set it aside.

Wanting to know what happened, she asked him exactly that and used her wandless magic to cut his pant leg off. It wasn't going to ever be clean again either way.

"The Floo Network is being watched, I made the mistake of using the one in Albus office. I usually don't use it but this time I was being summoned personally. But the calling stopped just as I stepped through the floo and decided to step back. The damn woman is watching the Floo in Albus's office. I turned back just as her hand grabbed me. She didn't see who it was but I used it to come straight here instead." he said as he bit his lip as she ran the Dittany around the jagged flesh that was open on his inner thigh.

Hermione closed her eyes as rage filled her body. THAT woman! They had literally left that woman not that long ago. She pulled out a paste and slathered it on, her fingers making sure not to miss a single spot. Severus finally seemed to become aware of their company and switched to their private link instead.

 _"The Weasley twins?"_

 _"Ah, yes, they had detention with me. They followed me here."_

 _"Hm, how are you going to handle it?'_

 _"I have no idea."_

After a few long minutes, she had him as good as he would get. He stood with her help and sat down in his kitchen while she gestured to the twins to sit. She went about making some tea as she spoke.

"Now, boys, didn't I tell you both to head back to the common room?"

George sent her a smirk as he avoided looking at Severus. Fred didn't smile, his face averted from hers. But she could read the tension in his body well. He was brimming with questions.

"Why, yes we did. But the question is, are you going to answer us or make us forget," Fred asked as he took his own cup.

Hermione looked up at Severus, his wand in hand, and answered truthfully.

"Make you forget."

...o0o0o0o0o...

Feedback is appreciated!

Editing 5/19

Vanee


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

.

.

.

"At least that is what I want to say. But I don't think it's such a good idea to erase your memories." Hermione stated, her hands picking up her tea like she just hadn't openly debated eliminating them as a problem.

Severus slipped his wand away but kept an eye on both twins. Fred swallowed hard while George just gave her a big grin.

"You weren't really going to erase our memories, right?"

"I wasn't."

They both looked over at Severus. But he had looked away from them the instant she had implied that she wasn't the one who would have done it.

She laughed and set her tea down as she asked them to wait a minute. She didn't have to look back to know that the twins would continue to cautiously drink the tea as they avoided Severus. But she wasn't long. She came back to the kitchen with the Wizard Camera.

An hour later, she waved them off as they both went through the Floo to her Head Girl's room so that they wouldn't get caught on the way back. They would have to sneak into the boy's dorm but she wasn't as worried about that. They both were sneaky enough to figure it out by themselves.

Severus had retreated into his chamber soon after. He still limped but at least he was back on his feet.

She walked inside to join him and saw him sitting down on his bed; that was still rumpled from the night before. She didn't smile though. She knew he was hurting but trying to play it off.

She had never been splinched but she knew it had to be very painful. She walked over to him and pulled his robes off. That done, she sank to her knees as he watched her, his eyes hooded. The new awareness that came with sleeping together brushed her mind as she unlaced his dragon boots. His pants were ruined so she also vanished them. She checked the barely healed skin and used a couple of spells to protect it while he slept.

That done, she watched him lay down under the covers and slipped off her own clothes. She folded them neatly and slid in beside him, her naked skin touching his side. She didn't stop his wandering hands and instead caressed his bare chest. He leaned to the side and kissed her forehead in a sweet way. She laughed softly and peppered his chest with bites and kisses.

"Go to sleep, love," he said, his voice already drifting. Hermione stilled, her hands fisting. He didn't notice the new tension in her body as he fell asleep.

He had called her love. It shouldn't have been a big deal and yet it was.

But there was never time to concentrate on what was between them since she was almost always busy.

In front of the others, she claimed him as hers. Yet, in private, when it was just the two of them, she hesitated.

Now she knew why.

It was because she had fallen and fallen hard. The circumstances demanded intense trust. Which led to something bigger between them.

Something that she now vowed to protect.

Laying her head on his chest, she left her mind unprotected.

o0o

The next night, after two sessions of dueling with Harry again later with Theodore, Luna, and Susan, she was tired.

For most of the day, the old toad had gloated and picked at the Professors. Always muttering about the low standards of their teaching and what not. But Hermione wasn't concerned about her anymore.

She had already taken care of her in her head anyway.

Now it was time to head to another meeting. One that wouldn't take place in the castle this night. She stepped through Severus's fireplace and was transported to a very warm room filled with voices.

Severus had already gone ahead to check the perimeter of the Villa. The smell of bread rolls and beef pie hit her nose as she ran her hand across her body to get rid of any ash residue. She saw most of everybody in the kitchen, dinner finished but the smell of the food still strong in the air.

Hermione had made sure to change her appearance before stepping through since she didn't want Slughorn to know about her just yet.

Her glasses on and her hair straightened with a charm, she looked exactly like Elizabeth Smith. A name she wished she hadn't chosen. Not that she could do anything about it now. She pulled her blazer off and sat onto the nearest armchair.

Zeph walked out of the kitchen, her face glowing as she rushed forward in a very ladylike run and hugged her close. Hermione smiled hugely and returned it with much gusto. They always hugged like it's been forever. That's what Hermione loved about her.

She pulled back when Dimitry walked in with her boys. All three men crowded her as they fired one question after another. They also took her left hand to inspect the blood red letters on it. She didn't miss the deadly threat in their eyes.

Then came the unexpected one in their group.

Professor McGonagall walked out of the kitchen, she had arrived a few minutes ahead of Hermione so that they didn't draw attention to their disappearances in case others were watching them too closely or came calling. McGonagall took in her changed appearance and only arched a perfect eyebrow. Hermione tilted her head to the side and strolled over to the large armchair near the window. With a wave of her hand, she opened the window and exhaled in the cold air.

It wasn't long till Severus joined them with the main reason for said meeting.

Horace Slughorn looked dejected as he followed Severus in. He avoided McGonagall's face as he sat down on the only seat left since the women were sitting already and the men were stationed at separate entrance points.

"Now, I don't think we need introductions since we know each other's names. Of course, I won't keep you long since the reason we are all here is for you, Slughorn." Hermione idly stated as she looked at her nails.

They were cut short with no hint of color. She looked up casually and smiled when she noticed the way Slughorn had become the center of attention. He cleared his throat as he avoided most of their gazes. He sighed once and began to speak.

"Ma'am, it couldn't be more clear and you have obviously already informed the others of my misdeeds so I don't wish to drag this on. Yes, I did tell a student something I shouldn't have and I can't blame it on Firewhisky. But you have no idea how much I regret it now."

"The isn't the problem now, is it, Horace?" McGonagall said, her voice full of disapproval.

The man in question turned a brilliant red as he finally met McGonagall's eyes. "You are correct. I seem to have been found out by this young lady here."

"It wasn't that hard. I know why both of them want you. I just need to know everything. The people in this room to need to know as well." she said as she avoided the implied question. She didn't have to explain herself to him of all people.

Slughorn nodded several times as he drummed his fingers on his thigh. "I gave him what he had wanted from the start. He wanted to know how to make a H-Horcrux. I wasn't sure what it was leading to until he-," he looked directly at Hermione as he finished his next sentence. "He wanted to know if he could split his soul into seven pieces."

The horror that filled the room...

Seven pieces?

Hermione tried hard to control her breathing and face as she felt the bombard of voices in her head. Dimitry was cursing, the boys growling one thing and another, Zeph was horrified, and Severus was silently scathing the very heavens. Hermione was feeling all of that and her own.

It was suffocating. But she would not panic. She stood in a sudden move that drew their attention. She stepped closer to the open window and stared out at the cold night. There was a whisper of snow in the air. Her hair slithered forward, it's straight strands so unlike her unruly mess she usually sported.

Once she calmed enough and sorted her thoughts, she turned to face the others that had gone quiet. Slughorn was the only one that didn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation. He was staring at the others, brows forward in question. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes but refrained from doing so and walked over to him so that she stood in the center with all eyes on her.

"You don't seem to understand something, Slughorn. Riddle might have just made the comment in the passing but let me tell you something. If he asked about seven then that means he did make seven. There is no question about that. But you don't understand yet, do you?" she asked, her eyes not missing the slight twitch near his eye.

"He is immortal. He won't die unless we destroy every single one of them. But even if we do destroy all of them, we can't kill him. No, the one destined to kill him must do it. And let me tell you that the person that is supposed to do it is a child. The child of the student you taught. She's dead, her husband is dead, but her son lives."

He stood slowly, his faded blue eyes holding desperation that hadn't been there before.

"Lily's son?" he asked, his voice shaking as he seemed to recall the bright child who had given birth to Hermione's best friend. Hermione scowled and turned away when he said her name. It was a childish reaction but she didn't miss the way Zeph turned away to hide her smile. She wasn't jealous.

She wasn't.

A second later, a lot of voices basically called her a fool.

With a heavy frown on her face, she avoided Severus and rubbed her neck in irritation. She really didn't want to think so much but she didn't have time. If there was seven then that meant she had destroyed two of them. Harry had destroyed another so that was a total of three.

The cup was one and it was only a matter of getting it. That left three unknown Horcruxes.

But Severus and Hermione suspected that Nagini was one.

So, that left two unknowns.

She hadn't realized that she had wandered off to the window again until McGonagall came to stand beside her as the others talked to each other. Hermione turned her body so that she faced her professor. The information was overwhelming. There was so much she needed to do and accomplish.

McGonagall seemed to realize what she was thinking since she placed a hand on her arm in comfort.

"Take a deep breath, child, it will work out. You have us behind you every step of the way. Even if I have to hide behind the mark, you know you can come to me. Now, freshen up and let us discuss this a bit more."

Hermione smiled. "Of course professor."

It wasn't until the end of the meeting that somebody apparated outside the boundary. Hermione met Severus's eyes as she stood up. She left the table where they were at and waved the door open. Gabriel Black entered, his face throwing her off again. No matter how many times she had already seen him, his face was too alike to Regulus's. But she wasn't the only one with the same reaction. McGonagall and Slughorn both stared in shock. They had known young Regulus when he'd been a child and later as a young man.

But this was a much older version as well as a different person.

"Hey, Gabe bebe."

"I told you not to call me that, Minnie pie."

"Yeah, well once you stop sending me letters with that name attached to them I'll stop calling you Gabe babe."

"Ah, but your man will slit my throat if he thinks your calling me your bebe," he said as he pulled her hair, his eyes dancing with mischief that reminded her of the ginger twins. She heard Severus snort as he walked over to them.

Hermione lost her tension and pumped his shoulders as she pulled out the thick package from her beaded bag. "Yeah, well your wife would go Veela on me and rip my face apart with her claws if she thinks your calling me that. Whether it's from jealousy or protectiveness would be the real question."

The light banter between them loosened the tense atmosphere that had been building in the room. Adrian came over and pushed Gabriel away as he wrapped his arm around her frame. Marcus just growled and slumped over the kitchen table as he closed his eyes. Hermione turned around and noticed that Slughorn and Minerva hadn't looked away. They hadn't met before.

"Minerva, Horace, meet Gabriel Black, Sirius's cousin."

They both nodded politely at him and he only inclined his head in return. Hermione shooed him out after discussing a few things with him.

The night passed into morning and Hermione was exhausted. She needed a couple of hours of sleep but she just couldn't wait for the morning's spectacle.

o0o

Adalene ran up to her, cheeks flushed red with a blush that probably had to do with the note in her hands. Her parents had written to her again. She gushed over certain parts and asked question after question. Hermione indulged her and walked into the Dining Hall with her for breakfast. Harry and Ron were already sitting down with the others.

Luna came over to sit by at their table drawing certain eyes to them. Hermione noticed the way that Theodore tracked her movements and suppressed a smile. Severus walked in just then, followed closely by Dumbledore. Hermione sent him a kiss through the bond and received one in return.

Really smiling now, she ate a few peach grits and didn't have to wait long for the owls to arrive. It wasn't long until a large uproar began as the students read the Quibbler. Hermione only listened but mostly kept her attention on the high table.

 **"THE PROFESSOR SENT BY THE MINISTRY TORTURING OUR CHILDREN, WILL NOTHING BE DONE?"** Ron read out loud, his face grim. Harry mirrored the shock many were showing. Everybody looked up at the table as Umbridge screeched in a high pitch voice. Dumbledore stood up, his face appearing older for some reason, and approached the enraged toad to calm her down. Hermione stood up with the students and watched the toad. Umbridge turned on Dumbledore, wand out, and yelled conspiracy and traitorous accusations.

Of course, Dumbledore brushed them aside.

But what she didn't expect was for the toad to completely turn her attention on Harry. She pointed a sausage finger at Harry and screeched anew.

"HE IS THE ONE THAT OPENED HIS MOUTH, ISN'T IT. HE HAS BEEN SPOUTING LIES TO ANYONE THAT WILL HEAR! THE MINISTER WAS RIGHT TO SUSPECT POTTER!"

The toad than switched targets and pointed her wand at Harry, her face twisting in rage. Hermione cursed inwardly and swept her hand to the side forcing Harry to topple back off the bench. He shouted but she didn't look down at him and instead brought up her own wand up.

" **Protego**!"

A large blue/green tinted shield sprouted from the tip of her wand, causing those around her to jump back in surprise and awe. But they weren't the ones that held her attention. No, it was the toad who had only paused momentarily but now shouted an unforgivable at her.

" **Crucio**!"

Hermione purposely let her shield drop, acting like she was shocked because of the sudden use of it and screamed as the spell hit her chest full force. She fell off her bench and landed on the floor with a painful thud as her body shook uncontrollably. The curse didn't last long, it was stopped a few seconds after but she could already feel the aftershocks coming through with the first contraction. The chaos around her brought her back from her self-inspection.

"Hermione!"

"Somebody get Madam Pomfrey!"

"Hermione!"

Many people continued to call her name. Severus left his link open to her as he took some of the pain away from her and assured her that Dumbledore had already taken Umbridge. Hermione chuckled inwardly, making sure to curl up on Harry's lap as he eased her into his arms. She hid her face behind her hair since she wasn't sure she could hide the amusement from her eyes at his comment.

 _"The hag really used the Cruciatus Curse?"_ she asked Severus, her voice painted in silent laughter.

" _Woman, you were just cursed at with it_."

 _"Believe me, it hurt. But that woman is weak. Her magic is rubbish. The only reason it hurt was because she actually used Crucio."_

Trying to hide a smile at his disgruntled tone, she opened her eyes. She had closed them the instant she had fallen and Ginny and Harry were the first people she saw. Both wore anxious expressions that didn't go away the instant she opened her eyes.

But she could feel the rage following through Harry's body as he lifted her body up bridal style, causing her world to spin. She really hated the damn curse.

It threw her body off balance.

After an hour in the Hospital Wing, Hermione just wanted to leave. Pomfrey had kicked everybody out at first but the Ministry had sent Mad-Eye and a healer named Benji Newton.

At least Dumbledore had stepped in during the questioning and had assured her that everything was okay and to decline to answer if she wanted to.

Hermione had been asked for her version of the story that had probably been told countless times by now. Of course, she had acted the part of the victim. But she had a feeling that Moody hadn't believed one galleon of it. But after a few minutes, it was clear that she had only acted on Harry's behalf and that Umbridge was off her rocker.

It wasn't long after that she was left alone. The tremors in her body were almost gone. Though, she had pondered about the fact that her magic hadn't failed her when she had been hit. Her appearance had remained intact regardless of her body's threshold capacity of pain being tested. The charms and spells had not failed her in the end.

That wasn't to say that her magic hadn't been tested in other ways.

She rubbed her eyes and leaned back against the fluffy pillows that Pomfrey had given her. Pomfrey had removed the top buttons of her school shirt to check her chest in case bruising had happened but all she had seen was tanned skin. The older woman had left her with strict instructions to rest since she was going to leave her alone for a few hours.

Hermione was now grateful since she was really tired. The curse had taken the last of her energy. She hadn't slept enough hours before and her body was now making its own demands.

The doors to the Infirmary opened three hours later, rousing her from her sleep. She squinted her tired eyes to see that it was Severus. He casually looked around and noticed the lack of people. He walked over to her after closing the doors.

In his hands, he held a flask that he immediately handed over as he stood there inspecting her diagnostic sheet. Wanting to leave now that he was here, she drank the contents of the flask without question. But almost sputtered when the scorching heat of his special Firewhiskey burned her throat.

"You should see your face. What an enthusiastic Gryffindor," he commented in a bored voice. Hermione flicked him a quilling glance and smiled.

"Yes, well we can't all be bats now, can we?"

He gave the wolfish smirk that set her off. He shook his head as he glanced around once again.

"It all looks good. The half-wit is a weak witch when it comes to magic but when it involves using it in a hurtful way, the toad packs a punch," he said.

Hermione took another swig before handing it back to him. "Yeah, well don't keep me wondering anymore. Did it all go according to plan?"

"Of course. The hag will not stand trial, no matter what Fudge says in her favor. There were enough people who saw what she did and Theodore and Greengrass are doing what they were told to do. If the house with the most amount of children from families that support Fudge speak out about the toad then he will comply. We will see the full results tomorrow morning."

She pulled off the blanket that laid on her bottom half and swung her legs to the side of the bed. Her legs didn't give out but she was feeling a bit weak around the knees as she took a step forward. Once she was sure she wouldn't faceplant, she looked up at him. His face also showed signs of exhaustion. Even with the playful banter between them, she could feel it through the link. They both just needed to rest.

"I guess I'll have to continue the act for a bit. I really hate doing this but it's a must."

"Yes, what a chore."

o0o

The next morning, Hermione stood by her open window and watched the night slowly fade into the morning. She had gotten up hours ago when the first letter had arrived.

It had been from Amelia but sent within Percy's letter. It held several detailed pictures of Fudge with Malfoy Snr. But the most interesting one was the last one and more recent. One that really did incriminate him as nothing else could.

An hour after that letter, Marcus had written to her in their shared notebook to let her know that Dumbledore had done as she had predicted.

Now she read Dimitry's own message. His masculine writing made her smiled but it faded as she continued to read it.

Riddle was pushing harder for the retrieval of the prophecy. He had taken his anger out on Lucius so that meant the elder Malfoy was going to began to get desperate.

Word was, Lucius was terrified for his family. But Hermione didn't care. He really should have thought of that decades ago when he decided to follow a monster for the thrill and gain of power.

There were so many things to keep track of that she was beginning to understand the need for solitude.

She sighed and pulled a hoodie and a pair of jeans. She put on dragonhide boots made for snow since she had seen flicks of it falling earlier and knew that the snow had finally arrived. Grabbing a thick jacket, she walked out after making sure everything was in place. She paused and turned back to pick up her beaded bag and shrunk it three times smaller than it had been. She tied it to her belt loop and set off to find the boys.

The first one she saw was Harry, his face pinched tight in anger and worry. He didn't notice her until she was almost upon him. He smiled hesitantly and spoke in a hushed tone as the others in the common room began to get near.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling"

Hermione smiled reassuringly. "I hurt a bit but honestly, I'm okay, Harry."

Ron came down the stairs next and noticed Hermione right away. He rushed over as he pulled on his jumper.

"Hermione!"

After several minutes of everybody asking questions they left and headed to breakfast. Adalene and her little friend tagging along as well. But she noticed how many of her housemates followed closely behind her.

She shook her head and walked into the Great Hall. Many were already seated but most turned to look at her the instant they became aware of her. Hermione ignored them and was pulled forward by Harry. She looked up at the High Table and saw all the Professors in attendance.

All except for two.

But she saw a familiar face that had Harry and Ron both exclamation in excited voices. Hagrid was back again. Even though they were excited about it they didn't leave her behind and instead stood a bit closer. It was sweet but unnecessary.

Breakfast was a silent affair as many people paid her more attention than to Harry. Many asked how she was and commenting on the audacity of Umbridge.

After a while, the owls came.

The Daily Prophet and the Quibbler landed in front of her. Both completely different yet both speaking of the same thing. She felt more than one pair of eyes staring at her as she set her goblet down. Harry slipped his arm around her and pulled her close. She glanced up in surprise but wasn't sure what to say. So instead she picked up the Daily Prophet.

In large bold letters, Fudge claimed innocence.

 **"DOLORES UMBRIDGE'S SPIRAL INTO MADNESS, CAUSE UNKNOWN, ACTED ON HER OWN OR WAS SHE IMPERIOUSED?"**

Hermione kept her face blank and dropped the paper without opening it. She then picked up the Quibbler that was full of colors, it's letters not so bold but set in gentle swirls. **"Minister full of lies and housing psychopaths. Using an unforgivable on a child and expecting the public not to question the Minister? Rubbish."**

This one she did open and saw the twins pictures alongside their statements of what they had gone through. There were other pictures and notes here and there that Hermione had sneaked in. But from the sounds of many of her peers, not many had known what had happened in detail.

Done reading it, she passed it to Ron. Harry let go of her so that he could read it with Ron.

It wasn't long until the doors to the side of High Table opened and in walked Dumbledore. He looked beyond tired but determined as he ignored the table and breakfast to stand in front of his podium. Instantly, the Great Hall became silent.

Hermione hid a smirk and leaned forward to rest her chin on her hand, her eyes on the old man. He briefly glanced at their table but ultimately turned away as he addressed every individual in the Great Hall.

"Today, I wish to convey an important issue that happened within these very walls. Dolores Jane Umbridge, previous Professor of Defense, did the unthinkable. She cursed a student, who thought only to protect a dear friend. You were all witness to the event but I assure you all that Miss Umbridge will never set foot in the Castle ever again for what she has done," he paused as many students whispered amongst themselves. "The Ministry has decided to withdraw their aid for now on. Amid these troubling events, I would like to announce our true Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for the rest of the year."

Many voices rose in volume, questions going unanswered as Dumbledore played the audience in his favor.

The door that he had come in through opened once more. In came Severus, his robes flaring with each step as he came to a stop a few feet from the Headmaster. But right behind him came an older male, his face kind with age lines. His balding head shinned under the ceiling candle lights as he passed Severus, his gait fast and assured.

Dumbledore broke into a large smile as he greeted the man. Those around her had started to talk hurriedly, except for Harry; he only fisted his hands under the table, his frustration clear on his face.

He couldn't hide his emotions.

Severus crossed his arms as she watched him, his face set in displeasure as he surveyed the room. He didn't lose the expression as Dumbledore motioned him forward with a wrinkled hand.

Hermione suddenly gave an involuntary shudder as the last of the tremors left her frame. That drew a lot of eyes to her.

Harry and Ron both instinctively turned towards her, frowns marring their faces that stayed their even as she assured them that she was fine. Her mind was probed twice by different people. Hermione sent back reassurance and was surprised when she followed the second prob. Theodore wanted reassurance. With a gentle nudge, she assured him as well.

Dumbledore began to speak once more, drawing the boys attention away from her.

"Today, I would like to also share some good news. Knowing that the school would need a replacement, I called up an old friend who has had experience teaching before. He once taught here years ago but sadly retired early. Meet, Professor Slughorn, he will be your new Potions Professor starting this upcoming week."

Finally, the students really understood.

Ron turned back to face them, his face pale under his freckles. His siblings weren't faring any better. Chatter erupted from every table after that. Harry jumped out of his protective stance as he was drawn into a conversation with Ron and Seamus. Hermione glanced towards the Slytherin table. Theodore was staring at her. He inclined his head and softly spoke to her.

 _"I suppose this was part of your plan?"_

Hermione nodded slowly as Ginny turned to her with questions.

 _"Hm, yes, this is part of it. Or at least part of the bigger picture."_

Harry all of a sudden jostled her as he turned sharply to his side, breaking her connection with Theodore. But before he could say anything to her, Dumbledore silenced the Great hall once again. He kept his smile pleasant as he addressed them.

"I would like to also formally announce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Snape. He will take on the role for the rest of the year gladly. Now, please enjoy your the rest of your breakfast."

Polite clapping filled the hall as all of the professors took their chairs. Many of those around her quietly cursed at the thought of having Severus as a professor in D.A.D.A.

Hermione just gave a heavy sigh and slipped out of the hall by herself. The boys were distracted enough not to follow. There were more plans to set in motion and no time to think too much about the current events.

But her steps were shadowed by the dead, one that wanted answers.

o0o

After changing into comfortable clothes; which basically consisted of loose joggers and a knitted sweater that her grandma had sent her, she hesitated in leaving the loo. Curiosity kicked in hard.

She let go of all the enchantments and stared into the mirror that hung above the sink. Her eyes didn't glow but the gold in them was very seated and bold now. Her hair was a bit long now, the tips touching her elbows in messy curls.

There were no traces left of the bookish girl from years before. The baby fat was completely gone, leaving behind high cheekbones and a firm jaw.

But there were other changes too. Her breast would never be considered big but they were a handful and Severus didn't seem to mind them.

Her hips were rounder but not too much. Her legs were long yet not too long. She was average. Except for the scars that ran across her body. She smiled ruefully and left the bathroom. She used the floo connection between her room and Severus's. She didn't expect to find him there since she knew he had been called.

She noticed that the room was warm with golden light from the various candles around the room. He must have known she would come. She walked inside the kitchen and made herself a warm cup of tea.

For the next couple of hours, she dranks many cups of tea as she went through many plans and strategies.

It was near dawn when Severus arrived with Theodore, who only nodded vaguely and slipped out with tired steps. Severus walked over to her as he pulled his Death Eater robes off, the mask nowhere in sight. He stared blankly as he fixed the cuffs on his sleeves. Hermione pushed back from the kitchen table and wrapped her arms around his tall frame. She instantly felt his tension but he didn't push her away and instead rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Why have you not told me?"

Hermione stiffened in shock. She tried to move away but his arms became like steel columns as he leveled a surprisingly angry look at her. She huffed and ran a free hand through her hair.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Why would you feel the need to is a better question."

That hurt. Both of them stood in silence for a second as they pondered the answer to it. But it also brought her up in defeated anger. She was suddenly feeling very vulnerable. But she knew that he wasn't trying to put her on the spot like he once would have.

She had been hiding something and she had been found out.

"I didn't say anything because they literally tell me nothing. It all means nothing. The dreams only steal sleep from me and cause lingering pain."

While she had been talking, he had let go of her to sit down in the seat she had been occupying before and sat down. His face now hard as he stared up at her. She didn't want the distance so she straddled his lap and leaned forward with her arms on either side of his face. His dark eyes traced the tired lines of fatigue on her face with plain disapproval.

"I want to know. Just like you demand the same from me. I want to know why you are angry, sad, and in general in any other state that isn't happy. Keep things from me again, Granger, and I will have to punish you."

...o0o0o0o...

Thanks for reading!

Feedback is always appreciated.

Editing 6/2019

Vanee


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

.

.

.

 **Hogwarts, 1995**

So, she told him.

Everything.

The dreams that held endless screams and agony. Some in a language she didn't recognize and other times splintered memories. They woke her, body drenched in cold sweat and shivers racking her body.

They didn't make sense yet they did.

It stole sleep from her.

It all did.

He grew grim, face tight with tension. He made of is if to get up so she slid off his lap. She thought he would pull her towards the bedroom but instead took her to his private lab. He left her in the doorway as he went to the back of the room. He opened a cabinet that she had looked inside of before and knew it to be empty. She was startled when he lifted the bottom of the shelf and heaved it upwards.

It held a secret compartment. He reached within and pulled out a crystal phial that held a clear liquid except for the hint of cerulean blue, it reminded her of the beach she had visited with her family years ago.

He handed it to her after walking over, his face once again clear.

"Drink this. Tonight. It will clear your dreams for a week with one drop. Don't exceed the amount."

Hermione examined it carefully and smiled. "Taking care of me now, Severus?"

"It's a bit too late to question me about that."

o0o

Monday morning came bright and early for Hermione. She had rested for hours since Severus wouldn't let her do anything else. She'd allowed it since she did need to rest.

Having had breakfast already, she went out to meet Theodore and the others. They had agreed to meet early in the Room of Requirements to discuss new plans.

But Luna had specifically asked to speak to her alone.

She stepped inside the said room but only after making sure nobody was around. She noticed the change in the room instantly. It literally exhibited what was inside of Luna Lovegood. There were many empty jars on the floor as well as colorful carpets with foreign writing. The walls were covered in portraits that held various animal paintings.

Some that even she had never seen before. It was a room that whispered comfort.

The girl responsible for it all came into view, her dress long, brown in color and the ends of it braided with beads and silent bells. She held a large feather in one hand. It was bigger than her head.

Luna smiled with her eyes and waved at her with her other hand, wand in hand. She was the only in the room thus far.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Hey, Luna, I fancy this room. It really looks comfortable."

"Yes, I thought of home, before mother died. This was her favorite room."

Seeing no shadow in those clear Silver eyes, Hermione changed the subject. But she knew that she hadn't fooled Luna since the girl gave a twinkling laugh. Hermione smirked but then asked her why she had wanted to meet up alone. It was then that Luna sobered up, her face losing the lingering laugh from before.

"There is somebody that has been staring at you for quite some time. She looked after you from afar but only because she has always wondered why you weren't placed in Ravenclaw. But she knows why now. She has something she wants to talk to you about but for that, you have to meet her later tonight near the Clock Tower. She always takes walks there."

Hermione cocked her head to the side but before she could ask anything else, the others came in.

For the next hour, she trained Theodore, Susan, and Luna. With the addition of Greengrass who Hermione was dealing with separately.

Later, when the moon was high in the sky, Hermione waited, concealed in the Shadows.

She was exhausted and only wanted to sleep. But that had to wait. She gave a weary sigh and leaned back against the cold stone of the Clock Tower, her body losing the bit of warmth it held.

She glanced to the side where the view outside was obscured by the jagged glass that was the windows protecting the Clock corridor. Heavy snow made it difficult to see since the snow stuck to some parts of the glass.

Releasing another weak exhalation, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. It could have been a few minutes later after dozing off that she felt it. A different kind of chill touched her. One that no living being could ever hope to achieve. She realized that it was the same feeling she had felt previously; of a gaze watching her every move.

The icy stare of a ghost.

Hermione shifted her head to the side and opened her eyes. There, in front of her, stood a tall willowy woman. Hermione had glimpsed her in the previous years but had never actually spoken to her.

"Lady Helena." Hermione greeted her as her stomach tighten with new tension.

The Grey Lady eerily cocked her own head but in a way that Hermione would never be able to do unless she wished to be dead.

The ghost floated forward, her dress flowing in a non-existent wind. "Miss Granger. I'm surprised you know about me but then again I shouldn't be. A young woman with the mind of three houses. That is what those belonging to the castle call you. I have heard of you for many moons yet never had the pleasure to speak to. But that will now change. If you are as smart as many think you are, then you know that I have been watching you for some time."

Hermione crossed her arms, warding off the chill. "Why have you been watching me in the first place is the correct question?"

Lady Helena smiled wistfully, her figure flickering in and out as she neared Hermione. " I had to know. Had to see for me. To see what humans didn't see. Now I know the risk I have to take and you will hold. I didn't want to act rashly once again."

"And what exactly do you know," she questioned as she flicked her hand and erected a silent field around them. One that she had tweaked a bit with Severus. It wouldn't last long though. Lady Helena floated even closer and stopped about a foot away, her icy presence unmistakable.

"I have seen what you have done with many people. Severus Snape to name one. I wondered why would a young female from Gryffindor be spoken of with such respect. But I listened and watched. You are worthy. But you don't like the spotlight," at Hermione's stillness, Lady Helena gently shook her head as a somewhat bitter smile graced her ghostly lips. "There is no reason for you to be so protective over those you call your own around me. But if it reassures you, Lady Spore has spoken to me. She has for about twelve full moons. Her words rang true every time she spoke to me for she alone knows my secret. So, with full trust, I followed you."

That really made her frown in total confusion. She dropped her occlumency shields as she rubbed her eyes briefly. She hated all these riddles and small talks. Hermione trusted Lady Spore but why would she had spoken to Lady Helena. Even more aware of the situation then ever before, she gestured for her to continue with her speech.

Lady Helena drifted down so that she was face to face with Hermione. The coldness of her aura freezing Hermione to the bone.

"In the room of nothing, you will find what you seek. The knowledge is within your blood as well as your heart."

Hermione relaxed in utter defeat. "Why must you phrase it like that. Next, you will say it was for the greater good."

Helena lost the bitterness in her smile and gave her a startled look that blended into pure delight. She floated back and out of the tower in open amusement that just looked wrong on her ghostly face.

"Now that is very insulting, my dear."

Seconds later she was gone. Hermione groaned softly in frustration. Although, under all the amusement, Hermione had still tasted the bitterness of her true feelings.

She pushed off the wall and walked out of the tower as she ran Lady Helena's words over and over again. It wasn't that hard to figure out once she actually concentrated. There was only one place that came to mind.

She slipped through the corridors unseen, her mind occupied with riddles that should have been spoken straight. She also tried to figure out why Lady Spore had sent the Ghost of Ravenclaw to her. Especially going so far as to spill certain secrets. She had a dark suspicious as to what it could be but nothing was connecting. She was missing a great chunk of information.

The corridors were cold and drafty due to the lack of lit torches. But she quickly realized that she had no need for them. At least not the dark part, the cold was a whole other matter. Her eyes had begun to do there baffling night seeing thing that still threw her off. It wasn't something she had been able to do even after the bite.

Whatever had happened in Egypt was still altering her magic as well as her body from within. Though, she really hoped that they didn't glow in the dark or something. Not knowing if they did, even through the charms and enchantments, she kept her gaze low.

Once she arrived on the seventh floor, she saw Lady Helena standing in the middle of the hallway. But before Hermione could speak out to her, she went through the wall. Hermione really didn't like being played with like this. She closed her eyes and thought of a place with everything and nothing. It took her many minutes before she heard the familiar grinding of stone. She pushed open the tall metal doors that appeared and walked inside.

The smell of old old dusty things hit her senses. The smell was explained immediately after. A mountain of what looked to be old chairs was in front of her, the lump covered by a thick dusty blanket that made her nose itch as well as her skin.

At first, she thought she would have to search through it for whatever reason she had been lured here for but almost stumbled back when she saw what lay beyond it.

The pile she had first seen was nothing compared to the ones that loomed overhead. The amount of junk was astounding and a bit daunting as she rubbed her temples. She didn't glance back when the doors shut and instead wondered further in, the room getting bigger with every turn she took.

After a few minutes of endless searching, she still couldn't find a sign of Lady Helena. But all of a sudden she hesitated as she sidestepped a rolled up rug. Something whispered across her mind as she continued walking silently between isles of abandoned objects. Hermione was snapped to attention as she heard pixies fly high above her head as they laughed evilly.

Near the end of one of the smallest isles of random brooms, she saw her. Helena was floating a foot or two above the ground. She didn't look over to her as she approached and instead spoke in a low voice lacking any hint of her previous laughter. The simper on her face a bit scary, making it all the more eery.

"Do you feel it? The ugliness of it as it steals your will to move." Lady Helena said out loud, her voice piercing the not so silent area they were in.

Hermione went to shake her head but was suddenly fighting the compulsion to move forward. Towards the round wooden table that sat in front of Lady Helena.

But the Ghost of Ravenclaw wasn't finished talking. "I was murdered by a Slytherin, you know. One that had said to love me. He murdered me not with his wand but his knife. I had thought that I had tasted true evil that day. But that is not so."

Lady Helena floated further away from Hermione as her figure flickered worse than before. But Hermione was still fighting the compulsion and bit her lip as her senses reached out in front of her. She looked down, shocked to see her left hand reaching towards the small metal box that glinted with Lady Helen's ghostly presence.

That's when it all clicked together.

But it was too late.

The shrieking of a Horcrux filled her head as she opened the metal cover. Hermione attempted to let go of the lid but the need to touch it became unbearable. But she grimaced when she saw what lay nestled in the middle of velvet padding.

"I stole the diadem. I sought to make myself cleverer, more important than my mother. I ran away with it. My mother, they say, never admitted that the diadem was gone, but pretended that she had it still. She concealed her loss, my dreadful betrayal, even from the other founders of Hogwarts." Helena confessed as if from a great distance while Hermione stared at the Diadem. But it was just like Lady Helena said it was. Dark, so dark, with the obscurest of magic. It scrapped her senses raw as she avoided contact with it. The compulsion was still strong, the need to touch overpowering.

But the murmurs were the worst. They blended with Lady Helena's next words.

"Etched upon its surface is what also drove me to steal it. 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.' I had thought it had been the Diadem that had made my mother who she was. I was wrong and I paid for it with my life as I fled with it."

The words blended with echoes of the past. But Hermione knew now. The truth. The missing piece of how it came to be.

"You trusted a monster in the making. You could not have known." Hermione spoke as she forced herself to close the lid. She picked it up carefully and tucked it under her arm as she turned to confront the ghost fully.

"Let me see what I can do about it, Lady Helena. I will return it to you once I'm done. For now, I would appreciate it if you kept everything that just happened a secret." Hermione said as she urged her voice to sound calm even as whispering temptations of hunger raked her insides.

Lady Helena lost all expression as she kept her eyes on the metal box. But she didn't speak a word as she faded away.

Hermione didn't waste time and made sure to cast a charm to go unseen through the corridors. The whole way there, her mind and body became numb with...

She hadn't realized that she had let her distress show until she was at his door and it opened. Severus stood there, his hair disheveled as he stared at her. Hermione dropped all of her charms and enchantments as he pulled her inside his rooms.

She paused as the warmth of the room chased away the goosebumps that had marred her skin. Severus reached for the metal box but she sidestepped him and came to a halt when she saw who exactly sat by the fireplace.

Theodore and Malfoy sat across from each other, each holding a cup of steaming tea. Severus grazed her shoulders as he walked past her after closing the door. He didn't speak out loud but instead used their connection.

 _"They had something to share with me. Do you need them to leave?"_

Hermione would have said yes any other time but she had already read their faces. It was the same expression Ron and Harry wore when they were told to leave so that the adults could talk.

She shook her head instead and placed the metal box on top of the wooden table that sat in the middle of the room. She noticed Malfoy stare at the box with a perplexed look while Theodore leaned back and crossed his ankles, teacup in hand.

Severus sat down on the only other armchair in the room after she refused to sit in it. She needed to stay standing. Malfoy cleared his throat and pulled at his collar.

"My mother has been spying on my father's affairs. She has never fancied this for him or our family but she has had enough. She has decided to forsake my father. He doesn't know yet since I'm the only she has spoken to about it," he paused and ran a frustrated hand through his white/blond hair. "She plans to leave him very soon and asked me if I would go with her."

That wasn't what she had been expecting. From the looks of it, neither had the others. Malfoy wasn't hiding his feelings either as his body grew stiff with the silence that followed his declaration.

But for a second, as his gaze held hers for a few seconds, she saw sharp relief at the news. Her mind began to race with this bit of new information. It opened a cavern of thoughts as she leaned her hip against the side of the table.

"Where is she now, Malfoy?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"With her sister, my aunt, Andromeda Tonks."

Hermione grew quiet when she made the kinship with the woman's name. The woman was Nymphadora Tonks mother. It all clicked together inside her head and she looked up at Theodore. She met his eyes as she spoke out loud.

"Go and pack, both of you will come back here after packing an overnight bag for two days. Go."

Both boys glanced at her in mute shock. But rather than contend with her or question her, they stood and left the chambers. Once they were gone, she turned to face Severus and recounted him what had occurred earlier. He stood up and walked over to her, his eyes shadowed with worry. He pulled the lid back, careful not to touch anything else and gazed at the diadem.

"Why is it that this one seems a lot more menacing than the ones before?"

"It feels that way to me too. But I don't know why it feels like that."

She tugged her sleeve back and reached for it. The instant the Horcrux felt her hand near it, the diadem grew loud, the wails of a woman loud and clear in her head. She used the tip of her wand to reopen the wound on her arm, the burn now a familiar feeling. The hurt faded to the back of her mind as the first drops of blood dripped down and touched the diadem. The instant it did, the diadem grew black with color and released a loud hissing both inside her mind and out loud. Hermione heard Severus step up behind her and barricaded her in his arms as he watched over her shoulder.

"I have you."

Simple words, yet they filled her with such tenderness. She nodded and took the top of the diadem. She slumped forward as her magic literally jerked her forward and her blood boiled with whatever foreign magic was used to destroy the Horcrux. She shut her eyes for a second but was forced to open them when she didn't feel Severus holding her anymore. The first thing she noticed was the lack of light.

But she wasn't worried.

No, she had her bag of meager belongings and a loaf of bread to keep her till the next day. Noises came from the village down the road but that couldn't have been what woke her up. May was sure she had heard something else which had woken her.

As long as it wasn't Dung Dodge since he kept trying to steal her cloak she had gotten from a good man who had given it to her a month ago, she was okay.

May froze as the sound came again. It sounded like it had come from behind the tree she was resting under. She glanced around but the road was clear of anybody else. She stood slowly, her body hunched over in fear. May wasn't sure why she was frightened but she didn't want to stick around. The noise had sounded a wee bit close to her.

But she never made it to the edge of the road.

A towering handsome man appeared a little to the side of where she had been sleeping. He was alone and carried nothing on his body. He smiled politely at her.

"I'm afraid I'm lost. Could you point me in the direction of the nearest pub?" he inquired, his eyes not reflecting the smile that graced his attractive mouth; it distracted her from going back to her previous thoughts.

Oh, he was just lost. That could happen to people who didn't know there way around the place. She smiled brightly and shuffled back under the tree where he was standing. He came close to her as she faced away from him and pointed towards the left where the Village lay. "You can go left and head down to Tricky's Pub. He will have a cabin or room open for you. If you are hungry there is a little shop nearby for a bit of food."

When he didn't say anything she turned to face him and was staring at the tip of a white slender stick. He had lost his smile and now stared at her with a calculating gleam in his eyes. She opened her mouth but a second later she knew no more.

But she came around soon after as she rolled over in her slumber. The floor under her was soft, the grass serving as a cushion as she pulled herself up onto her knees. She uttered a groan and blinked rapidly. May immediately found the gentleman from before. He was standing a few feet from her and was holding something shiny in his hands as he whispered softly in what could only be described as pure hissing. She cautiously moved back but froze when the handsome man looked up at her. She trembled in fear and clasped her hands together as he lifted the stick back up.

Before she could utter one word, her world lit up in a flash of green.

And she knew no more.

Hermione gasped as her soul was wrenched out of the poor peasant's body. Riddle was holding his wand over the woman's body and muttering the same spell over and over again as he levitated the diadem above the woman's body. She winced as the body spasmed in shock from the spells he must have been using. Hermione wanted to stay longer, to see if she could read his thoughts but the body's aftershocks from the killing curse were forcing her away from the memory.

She blinked and was back within her own body. She shuddered as her body fought the dreamlike pains. She turned her head when Severus pushed her hair back with his hand. Not being able to speak she talked inwardly.

 _"He killed a peasant and created the Horcrux using her. It was really straightforward."_

 _"He didn't use the Cruciatus Curse?"_

 _"No, he was too focused on the diadem and finding a victim to kill."_

 _"_ How does your body feel?" he asked out loud as he used his wand to check her body, his sweeps going over and over again around her chest.

 _"It isn't really physical aside from ache and tiredness. Usually, there are other types of pains but not this time. How long did I take?"_

Severus leaned forward and drew her gently into a sitting position before answering. "About two hours. It's just a bit past three in the morning now. Do you need to pack?"

Hermione cleared her throat as she noticed the boys standing a little to the side. She replied out loud instead. "No, I have my beaded bag with me. Let's go."

Even as she said that she staggered and was surprised to see more than one pair of hands reach for her body. But she hadn't missed the way Malfoy had taken a step forward too.

Severus sent her an amused thought about being a weak kitten and she retaliated by jabbing her elbow hard to his side. He didn't break character but she caught the smirk that had flashed across his mouth.

Theodore let go of her arm and picked up her coat after Severus slipped his own arm around her waist. Hermione slipped her arms through her winter coat as Theodore helped her into it. Hermione thanked him and adjusted her bag to her side. Severus gestured to his own bag and Malfoy picked it up.

"Split up and meet us by the Whomping Willow," Hermione said.

Both of them nodded and slipped back out of the Chambers. Severus drew her close and they both vanished in a cloud of black smoke. They still beat the two boys there.

Hermione leaned against Severus as she unwrapped the time-turner from around her waist. She charmed it so that it became long enough to accommodate four people. She already had it wrapped around Severus and herself when the boys slipped out of the Wooden Bridge. She motioned them forward when they hesitated.

"Well, come on then. We need to leave," she said quietly.

Theodore stepped forward and let her slip the gold chain over his head. Malfoy stepped up beside Severus and touched the chain with careful fingers. He leaned forward and slipped inside the circle that the chain created.

Hermione grabbed the hourglass and began to flip it just as Severus cast a disillusionment charm on them. She watched in silent amusement as Malfoy grew pale under his already white complexion and Theodore openly smirked.

They arrived at her Villa soon after. As soon as they did, both boys threw up.

o0o

Hermione sat on the floor by the fireplace while they waited for Zephrine. Severus walked over to her and handed her several phials filled with potions she needed. She took them and looked over at the males that were staring at her.

Theodore cleared his throat as he crossed his arms, his face blank as he glanced at the potions.

"So, is this how you have aged? By using the time-turner?"

Hermione finished the last of the potions and sipped a bit of water that Severus handed before answering. "Well, I suppose that sums it up. I'm actually quite older than you both. And before you ask, I'm twenty years old this year. About a few weeks give or take. I'll be twenty one next year unless I keep going back. I have been doing this for a couple of years now."

Both of them couldn't hide their shock once again. Severus stood up and took the empty phials and without a word slipped out of the living room. She already knew where he was going.

She turned her attention back to the two Slytherins in front of her and leaned back with a sigh. Her body was sluggish yet it wasn't as bad as it had been the first time. She had been right in calculating the days of recovery. She hadn't realized that she had closed her eyes until she snapped them open when Malfoy spoke for the first time.

"Why are you like this? Weak?"

His real question was plain to see. At least to her, it was. "Now that is a bit more sensitive. Let me just say that I can't exactly share what is going on just yet. But I will one day. As to what went unsaid, I voluntary appear weak in front of you both because I don't perceive you as threats. Even in this disposition, I'm positive I could take both of you down. It's not intended as an insult so please don't be offended."

They stared at her, face shifting towards blank slates. Very Slytherin like. She would have said more but Zephrine strolled in. Closely followed by Adrian. She broke out into a smile. Zeph took one look at her and clicked her tongue in displeasure.

"Really, what have you been doing? It hasn't been long since I last saw you and you're like this?"

Hermione shrugged and wasn't shocked when Adrian kept his face blank as he took in her company. But he did come towards her and scooped her up from the floor. She grunted from the force of it and wasn't startled when he sat down with her on his lap. All the while keeping his face expressionless. He looked at her for a few seconds and turned to stare at his old housemates.

"Malfoy, Nott."

Both boys nodded back politely but she noticed the way both of them sat a bit straighter. She grinned and patted his chest.

"Stop intimidating the children or your mum will get mad at you."

Zeph heard her as she walked back into the living space and shook her head as she greeted said boys. Once she sat down, Hermione told her what Malfoy had reported to her. Zeph frowned the instant she heard about the divorce. She met Malfoy's own silvery blue eyes and asked in a careful voice it if was true. When he only nodded, she glanced at Hermione. The worry in Zeph's eyes bothered Hermione.

"What is it, Zeph?'

"If she plans to get a divorce, she means something else. She either has to kill him or herself in order to get away from him. I was there the day they married. They did so in the oldest of ways. Only the purest of purebloods have done it before. I got out of it since my own parents didn't want it for me. But she either plans to die soon or she has found a way out."

That shocked Hermione. But from the look on the others, she wasn't the only one. She shared it with Severus and wasn't surprised when he came back into the room. He carried another phial that he passed her as he came to stand at her side.

He pinched his nose as he spoke. "I wasn't there but I have heard of it. I don't think she found a way out. It's impossible to do so. That is why nobody has done it before or at least, I haven't heard about it. It's almost like trying to break an unbreakable bond."

"Why didn't you mention this before, Severus?"

"Hermione, love, you know he will always do stuff like this. Why do you sound so surprised each time?" Adrian snidely stated as he pulled her hair undone. Hermione rolled her eyes and accidentally met Malfoy's somewhat wild eyes. She groaned and settled into Adrian's arms as she pulled her shoes off.

"Stop messing with her, Adrian. Severus will end up slipping you something in your drink next time." Zeph said, amusement coloring her tone.

The familiar banter continued but Hermione didn't join in as she watched Malfoy stare at them with a melancholy look. He shifted his gaze to her in question. She gestured around.

"They are mine. They are with us. Have been since the start of all this. Now, back to the reason we really are here for. Malfoy said that Narcissa is staying with Andromeda Tonks. I have never met her but have heard of her from her daughter, Nymphadora. Severus, do you know where she lives?"

Theodore spoke up, surprising Hermione. "That is the reason why I'm here, Hermione. A few Death Eaters have been given orders to attack and kill Andromeda Tonks and her muggle husband. I was about to tell Snape when Malfoy came calling."

"When is the attack supposed to happen?" Hermione demanded as she glanced up at Severus, who was frowning. He hadn't heard about this, not even a whisper but then again he had never had to worry about the ones below him. That was Theodore's job. She could take a wild guess and say that in Riddle's eyes, the Tonks wasn't important in the great scheme of things.

"Tomorrow night. But now that we have gone back two days it will happen two days from today." Theodore replied as he watched her with concern. She sighed and leaned her head back as her head began to pound in pain.

She had been fine minutes ago, but now her head hurt trying to keep track of everything that was going on. Zeph must have noticed right away since she sent the boys out to collect wood from out back. Adrian gently eased her off his lap and quietly followed them out.

Severus reached for her and carried her to the room they now shared. She didn't want him to leave as he laid her down so she asked him to stay. Severus stared at her in silence as she curled up in the middle of the bed and closed her eyes.

Yet, her mind wouldn't settle down.

"Don't worry about all the other stuff. Rest and sleep. It will keep till tomorrow."

"I know. I love you"

A moment of pure silence filled the room for a few seconds as she kept her eyes closed before he darkly chuckled. "You decide to tell me this now? You really have the nack in finding the strangest of times to say such things. Especially since I can't return the feeling in other ways. For now, I'll just say it back," he paused as he tweaked her chin.

"I love you too."

...o0o0o0o...

 **Thanks for reading and for the positive feedback!**

Slight editing as of 6/19

 **Vanee**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

1995

Hours later, she woke as the sun hit her face.

Well, she thought it was because of the sun but moments later, her stomach growled. She nuzzled the pillow, wishing it was a certain man and rolled off the bed. Or tried to. She gave an unladylike curse and staggered to the bathroom. Once done with her morning ritual, she changed into some warm but loose clothing and went hunting for some food. On her way to the kitchen, she saw the clock on the wall and counted the hours she had slept. About eight hours sounded about right. Probably the most sleep she'd had in what seemed like forever. She noticed the lack of people in the house and decided that as long as they hadn't killed each other than they were fine.

Once in the kitchen, she heated some leftover breakfast that Zeph must have made earlier. It was cold but a spell fixed that for her. She ate it slowly as she heated some tea up too and randomly glanced out the window when all of a sudden Theodore slammed into it with what could only be bone breaking force. She dropped her mug and dashed outside only to be pushed back by Zeph; who had been standing in front of the door.

Hermione stared, her mouth pinched tight as Dimitry physically rushed at Marcus only to be stopped by Adrian. She saw Theodore brush off snow from his body and shake his head as if he were dazed. But what really convinced her that he was fine was the large feral grin on his face.

At first, she was perplexed. All she saw was a bunch of males fighting and flinging spells left and right. But it was the younger men who were laughing and the older ones glaring. Zeph hugged her close and whispered quietly in her ear.

"They are training the young ones or at least that is what my dear husband said they were doing."

Hermione finally relaxed and closed the door. She slumped back as she observed them. Severus wasn't getting physical like the rest and instead stood in front of his godson; who also stood very still but despite the cold and snow, was sweating hard. Hermione guessed that they were practicing mental exercises and knew the pain that Malfoy must have been feeling.

But he would need it. All of them would. She went back inside and Zeph followed soon after to make a late lunch for all of them. Hermione chose to take a long bath and wasn't surprised when Severus walked into the bathroom. He sauntered over to her, his face set in strained lines. She lay inside the claw-footed tub, arms splayed out and knees bent, and asked him to get in with her. That he didn't question her heated her up in ways that no warm water ever could.

After making love in the tub, they both wandered out of their room holding hands. Both ready to leave. They walked into the living room and halted as Dimitry threw Hermione a glare. "Next time, make sure to use a certain spell so that we don't hear indecent noises."

Before she could react to that, Severus flicked out his wand and sent Dimitry toppling off his chair. Curses and laughs filled the room as Hermione shrugged. He damn well deserved it. What did catch her attention was Malfoy. He was red around his neck as he avoided looking at them. Hermione shook her head and asked Zeph if she was ready. Turns out that they had taken a lot longer in the tub since everybody was ready too. Marcus and Adrian pulled her aside before she left since they weren't coming along with them. Adrian pulled her close as Marcus crowed them both into the corner of the kitchen.

"I have been asked to stick close to Pius Thicknesse. He has been imperious by Lucius Malfoy. When you were sleeping, were all discussing his motives. Severus will explain in detail later but for now, know that I'm supposed to be working my way up but there is an Order member who is watching my every move."

"Who is it?"

"Alastor Moody," Adrian said. It didn't surprise her in the least. The man was obsessed with anything that was remotely Slytherin. Especially in the Ministry.

Hermione pulled Adrian close and kissed his cheek. "Stay close to Pius but report to Amelia. She will keep an out for you as well as Percy. Don't do anything that will risk you. Or else I pull you and send you to Egypt."

He visibly became upset that she would even think it and scowled at her, it reminded her of the scowl that Marcus often wore. Hermione dismissed him and turned to Marcus. "Did you send the request?"

Marcus nodded as he watched Adrian stomp away in anger that for once reminded her that he was yet a bit childish. "I sent it as soon as it was publicly known. He wants to meet up with me and discuss certain things. But the only one standing in the way is the old fool. Riddle thinks it's the best way to gain access and awaits to hear about it."

That was good and bad news. In doing all of this, it has gotten Marcus exposed as a single target for Riddle. Hermione pulled him close and was pleased that he automatically closed his own beefy arms around her. "The same warning I just gave him goes for you too, Marcus. You can be all indifferent about it if you must but I look after my own. Now go and do whatever you have to do with him before things start getting too hectic."

She paused as she leaned back enough to lock eyes with him. "I'll have the old man out of the way soon, he won't be a problem for long."

Each party went their own way after that.

Marcus and Adrian left and Theodore stayed behind with Dimitry to practice some more while Malfoy, Zeph, Severus, and Hermione apparated to the house that Andromeda and Ted Tonks lived in. They arrived at a moderately big house that was surrounded by hills and had a lake a little to the left that was frozen over. Most of the land was covered in snow so it all mostly blended together.

The only one that knew how to get there had been Severus, who had shared the picture with them. Zeph and Hermione had followed it and Severus had brought Malfoy since he still couldn't apparate. Hermione put on her glasses and let her hair down as she let go of her enchantments that hid her scars and markings. Once she was done with it all she trailed behind the others. Nearing the door, they all felt a familiar pull. It looked like the Tonks family warded their place too.

But since they weren't hurt it was only meant to warn for intruders. The large doors to the house opened, revealing a man that had her freezing for a second. Zeph and Severus must have noticed too since they turned to look at her briefly. She subtly shook her head and took a better look at the man. He was wearing warm comfortable clothes that looked soft to the touch. But it was his face and body that threw her off. He looked so much like her dad. From the hair to his eyes that narrowed when they centered on them. Zeph greeted him first and asked for Andromeda. Edward 'Ted' Tonks asked them to wait for a second as he fetched her.

Malfoy hung back with Hermione and they waited in silence. It didn't take long for the couple to appear once more. Andromeda Tonks was exactly as Hermione had pictured her. Although the hair was a surprise to her since it was a soft wavy brown hair. It tumbled past her hips as she gestured them in.

"Come in."

Zeph greeted her warmly, her attitude soothing the slight tension in the room. Ted Tonks shook hands with Severus and once they were done greeting each other, they turned to Hermione and Malfoy. Zeph took a familiar hold of Hermione as Severus took up Malfoy's other side. It gave a clear picture as to who had come with who. Zeph smiled brightly as she patted Hermione's arm.

"This is Elizabeth Smith. A good friend of my son. But to be quite honest, Andy, we came looking for your sister. Her son has come to speak with her."

Andromeda fixed her brown eyes on Hermione briefly before nodding. "Yes, she's here. She's resting in the red room while enjoying the bit of sun that has come today. Follow me."

They did follow her further inside. The house was clutter free, clean and smelled of cherry pie. Hermione took note of all the possible exits and entry points. The house was too vulnerable. Easy to attack or hide in. She also noticed the lack of fear in Malfoy's face and eyes as they neared the red room. He should have been out of his mind with worry. Especially since they all knew the peril that his mother was in. Andromeda stopped in front of glass doors and turned to them as she sent her husband to fetch refreshments.

Severus and Zeph walked in, followed closely by Malfoy. Hermione paused by the glass doors and watched as Narcissa Malfoy became aware of the company that had come to see her. It was the first time Hermione had ever seen her in the state she was in. Narcissa was wearing a black gown with dark blue robes thrown over it but even under it all, she saw the bump. A bump that sent chills running through her and freezing the three bodies beside her.

Narcissa was pregnant.

Malfoy was the first to move. He rushed towards his mother and hesitantly touched her as she clung to his tall form. Severus shared his shock with Hermione as he neared mother and son, he must not have seen her in the past few months if he was surprised as well.

Zeph gasped softly and lightly touched Narcissa's back. Malfoy stared at his mother with shocked eyes. "How? When? It was not too long ago that I saw you." he said breathlessly.

Narcissa nodded as she seemed to forget who exactly was in the room for a second. But she stiffened when she caught sight of Severus. "Severus! What...How did you find me? I won't go back to him. I won't. I rather die!"

Severus held his hands up and shook his head. "It isn't like that Narcissa. I'm here as Severus. Not a Death Eater or Second to Riddle."

"But why are you here then. Did Draco tell you?"

Malfoy pulled his mother close as he tried to calm her down. "I told him. But there is something that I have kept from you. I'm basically spying too. Just like Severus. I'm not on either known sides now. That is why I came. We can help."

Hermione stepped up beside Severus and grabbed his hand casually. "Hello, my name is Elizabeth Smith. I'm Severus's Fiance."

Many gasp and murmurs filled the room at her announcement. Even Zeph straightened up with a wounded look in her eyes. Severus didn't stiffen and instead coughed privately to her. "Fiance? When did this happen?"

"Well, it was either that or girlfriend and that just sounded lame. Plus, I expect us to marry. Oh, did you just think to use me and cast me away after the war?'

"Woman! At least let me ask you officially."

"But you have a ring ready, don't you?"

When she only got silence as an answer, she grinned openly and leaned against his side. She saw the Narcissa and Andromeda stare at them aghast, their hands covering their mouths in shock. Not that Hermione cared one way or another. But she shared the conversation with Zeph since she hadn't meant to hurt her feelings.

Zeph just gave a sigh. "For this, you will let me plan the wedding. You will not be able to say no."

Now that brought her up short. "Well of course. But not till all of this is over."

"That is the only sensible thing you have said thus far." Severus dryly commented.

She hadn't meant to tell anybody but she had wanted to break the mood in the room and hand acted without thinking. Not that it wasn't true.

For the next hour, they spoke of what Hermione had previously spoken about to every person who had joined her so far. Why what and who they were dealing with as well as the no side thing they had going. It was mostly for Narcissa's benefit more than anything. For her to trust Elizabeth Smith.

Hermione laid it on thick that she wouldn't take betrayal in any other way except for death. Things had advanced too far for somebody to join them with the intention to betray them. It wasn't until Hermione asked her directly about her decision to leave Lucius that she grew tight-lipped. Malfoy had stayed silent up until that point but now broke his silence.

"You haven't told them anybody, have you? That it wasn't like that."

Narcissa stared at her son, her eyes screaming for his silence. But the one to speak wasn't the one who Hermione had been expecting to hear from.

Andromeda spoke up, her voice quiet yet clear. "She was in love with another when she was asked by Druella to marry Lucius Malfoy. Even when she turned away from me, I never spoke of it. So in love was she, that she made an unbreakable vow to love and live for him. Torik Arkrane, a muggleborn who mysteriously died when the deal was sealed between the Malfoy's and us. She married Lucius soon after that but the unbreakable vow prevented her to vow her life to Lucius."

Now that was something shocking. But that explained the lack of fear she had been expecting from Malfoy. Narcissa bowed her head and raised her slender hand. With her other hand, she held her wand loosely between her fingers and touched the tip of it to her wedding finger. It flared a bright warm blue that appeared to wrap around her whole arm.

"It will not be broken until I die. The real reason I want to leave Lucius is that recently he has become desperate. So desperate, he is willing to trade his very own family to save his worthless arse. The night that the Dark Lord returned, he changed. Became cold towards me. Not that he had ever been warm. Three months later, he used me. We hadn't been intimate in over a decade. It just happened."

"I was about to share the news when I overheard a discussion between him and a few other Death Eaters with daughters of their own."

Malfoy made a sound that sounded like surprise and touched his mother's belly. "It's a girl?"

Narcissa smiled sadly. "Yes, its a girl. I'm almost five months along," her smile completely faded as she continued.

"They plan to marry off their daughters to current members of the inner circle that aren't married or to older men in the Ministry who hold considerable power. The daughters of Greengrass have already been 'selected' for Pius Thicknesse and another but Lucius asked for the younger one, Astoria, for Draco."

Now Hermione understood. She also understood that the child would probably not survive in that type of environment. Riddle would use the newborn to hold an even tighter rein on the Malfoys. She shared her thoughts with Severus and Zeph, both who had been thinking along the same lines.

"Than there is only one safe route. When the time comes the child will be pronounced dead and kept hidden. The details will be figured out later but for now, I ask you to stay close to your husband. But stay out of sight of Riddle if you can. Your excuse? Delicate condition. From what I hear, his very considerate about that."

While mother and son spoke in low tones, Hermione turned to Andromeda and Ted Tonks. "You both will be attacked tomorrow night. You will not survive. I will not ask you to fight for me but I need to know where you stand. Too much is at stake for me to just let it be."

Andromeda crossed her arms and frowned. "We don't like taking sides. But in this case, if what you said about Potter is true, then I don't see why I shouldn't agree. We are not' trained or even part of the Order to have trained for such things. What do you need us to do?"

"That's easy, give me your strands of both of your hairs."

.

After a day and half of preparation, they were ready. Or as ready as they would get. They had stayed the night and had spent most of the night making sure all stories and plans aligned. But there were other things that had happened too.

Hermione had seen a drastic change in Narcissa. The woman had gone from distraught and edgy to straight mothering. She did it with Malfoy and Severus. Something that had caught Hermione off guard. There was no trace of the woman Hermione had seen on the rare occasions she had. It was like having a second choice had lifted some of the weight of her. Malfoy was another surprise. He followed Hermione around. Literally everywhere. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about it yet. When they had all taken a rest, she had commented about it to Severus. His answer had also thrown her off the loop.

"You don't see yourself clearly, do you? The way you take charge yet make sure it isn't insulting or even by broadcasting obedience is the reason why it happened. They see you differently. They see you the way one would a leader. Regardless of your age. Being near you makes them feel safe. That somebody actually sees's the problem and finds the best way to go about it. Draco has always been a bit of an outcast inwardly. He wasn't good but neither was he genuinely evil like some of his housemates. Now he has a place. Not forced or expected of him but finally finding a place where he belongs." he had paused for a second, his eyes dark and surprisingly open at the time.

"Narcissa is a follower, never liked being in charge. She has envied Molly Weasley for decades actually. The children and the love she openly shows to her family and friends. Now she has a choice too. As for Andromeda and Ted, they didn't officially join the Order because of the prejudice some of them have with her having been a Slytherin. Even Ted has never wanted to join because he has never agreed with the way Dumbledore has dealt with certain things. But now, you come out of nowhere, with Dumbledore's spymaster. Believe me when I say that they have found their resolve. That is what you have become to a handful of people regardless of the face you wear."

She turned to look at those very people now. It was hard to swallow, the pressure was intense. She had started this with the sole intention of getting rid of Riddle yet it had grown into this. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to shoulder such burdens but as she shifted to look at the man at her side, she knew that she would fight till the end with him. He squeezed her hand when he read her thoughts.

Shaking off the intense emotions that threatened to swallow her up, she picked up the phial that lay in front of her and drank every drop of it. The taste of Polyjuice Potion made her want to gag. The change happened quickly so she took the piece of chocolate that Zeph passed her and ate it to wipe the taste away. Severus had also taken his own and she watched him slip on a brown coat. Hermione nodded as Andromeda and Ted made their way up the stairs. Zeph hugged Hermione and pulled away after a second to scowl.

"You better be careful. I have already spoken to your parents about your luck with getting injured. Don't get hurt, Hermione."

That made her grin. "I promise to be careful. Now go and take them with you."

Zeph let out a heavy sigh and slipped out of the room. Malfoy and Narcissa would go back to the villa and stay there until it was all done. They were waiting by the threshold ready to go. Hermione waited for them to leave and turned off all the lights while Severus left her and headed to the back of the house to take a smoke. Or at least act like he was about.

Hermione left the fireplace on and threw several pillows in front of it as well as a banket. To make it more believable later.

The sun was just setting now, the night barely creeping up, yet it was already below freezing. She pulled on her thick coat and made sure her boots were tied on tightly. All she had to do was wait now.

The silence in the house an hour later was interrupted by the loud apparating sounds that snapped just outside of the house. Hermione had asked Andromeda to drop all the wards in the house so that they would have it easier coming in.

She pulled the window curtain back gently and peered outside. She immediately saw the men. All wore their signature robes but she didn't see any mask on them. She didn't recognize any of them but she did notice that one of them stayed behind, his face hidden in the shadows. Or should have been except that the snow didn't exactly let him blend in. He seemed to glance around before disapparating.

Hermione let the curtain drop back gently and silently stepped back and laid down on the pillows, the fire raging, matching the temp of her thoughts. She closed her eyes and acted like she was dozing off. The door opened, the hinges making no sound, except that one of the prats that opened it caused it to hit the vase that lay behind it. Acting like it had startled her, she roused and in a tired voiced called out for her husband.

"Ted? I'm in the living, are you okay? Did you knock the vase again?"

Silence greeted her. But that didn't last long. She looked up in fake fright when she saw two Death Eaters making their way towards her. She didn't recognize any of them. She made sure to look directly at their eyes and imperioused them with her wand. The second guy, his face smashed inwardly, was a bit difficult to control.

Severus linked to her a few minutes later as she stayed quiet. "I have two others. I'm bringing them in. I have alerted them not to come down." he said, voice cold and distant.

It wasn't any different to what she was currently feeling either. Occlumency did that for her. For them. She leaned back against the wall and kept her eyes on the docile men.

"Good, bring them in."

A minute later, he strolled in with two bodies levitating a little behind him. He brought them over to the ones she was holding and gave them a bored look. "Both of them were personally recruited by Yaxley and Pyrites. They already have jobs in the Ministry but none with power. Those two," he pointed at the ones she was currently holding. "Are nobody important. Would get killed the instant they decided to address Riddle. Give them the potion."

Hermione pushed off the wall and set to work on them. She didn't even have to touch them. She pulled out the flask containing the liquid and set it in front of them. They stared at her blankly as she ordered both of them to take turns drinking it. Once the flask was half empty, she left them standing in the same place as she walked over to Severus. He was using his wand for several complicated spells.

"Which one did you pick for Amelia and Percy?"

Severus pointed to the one that was to his left, the one with matted black hair and scratched up face. "That one is Allen Skinner. He joined recently, Pyrites and Yaxley asked him to join several times in the last year and finally gave in when they promised a better position in the Ministry. He doesn't know much but is told to keep a low profile. But the reason I chose him, was because he actually does have a memory of Yaxley mentioning a few things he wasn't supposed to know. We'll use him for the first task."

"I'll send a message to Percy and Amelia. What about the other one?"

He paused and flicked his wand and touched the head of the second man. The man had wispy strands that passed for hair and a large overbite. He also had the scent of a drunk head. Severus dropped his wand and rose to his feet. "This one I think I have seen him before. Richard Picket. He does dirty work for Lucius and Yaxley in the Ministry. But he isn't important enough to be told certain things. That doesn't stop him from asking around. He also works under Pius Thicknesse and reports back to Lucius if anybody approaches the man."

That cleared up why he chose this two over the ones she had gotten. "Finish with them, I'll be sending Riddle a little present with this two," she said as she snapped her fingers to the two other men. They snapped to attention and walked towards with stiff and jagged steps. "I'll meet you back at the Villa. Make sure you remind Andromeda and Ted on what they are supposed to do."

No other words needed to be said. They both had work to do. But even though their own Occlumency shields, they shared another thought altogether. One that didn't need to be spoken out loud. They just felt it.

She altered the men's memories and apparated them to the outskirts of Malfoy Mansion. She had taken the image from the smaller man before apparating. Snow fell around them as she pushed them ahead of her, their feet sinking through the thick packed snow. Hermione noticed that they had landed about two meters from the actual entrance so she commanded them to move forward as she pulled back and glanced around but didn't hear anybody else.

It was late in the evening now, the sun had long ago set. Hermione should have been shivering but she relished the cold. But she couldn't linger in case others decided to drop by. She apparated a second later as she lost sight of the two men.

With a soft pop, she sank into a foot of snow. She smiled grimly and walked through the wards and up to the front of the Villa. She put on her Elizabeth enchantments and vaguely nodded at the others as she pulled out her notebook from her bag. She quickly wrote to Amelia and Percy. Letting them know it would happen the next night. Both replied within minutes that they were ready for it. Hermione asked them to keep her posted and finally looked up at Zephrine and Dimitry. "Head back to the Manor, you might be called in shortly. He will be in one hell of a mood. Take the boys with you too."

Neither one questioned her and left first. Adrian pulled her hair gently and kissed her forehead before following his parents out. Marcus ruffled her hair and left just as quietly. That left her with Theodore and Malfoy. As well as Narcissa. She pointed at the older woman's stomach. "Only run when the life of that child is in danger. You know how the villa looks like and I know Zeph told you of another place to run to if your life is threatened. But only if the threat is real. I can only give you and the child a pass. But let me make this clear. Your husband makes his own choices. If he crosses me or those I love, I will get rid of him."

Narcissa pressed her hands to her stomach. "I don't answer for him. I only want to save my children. Both of them. I will stay by his side but why do you need me to, if I may ask.?"

Hermione stuffed the notebook back into her beaded bag and started to pack her things. She gestured to the boys to do the same before answering.

"I need to get into your sister's vault.''

.

Hours later, they were back in the castle, both boys in their dormitories. But Hermione wasn't done. She stood beside Severus as she sent out her letter to Gabriel and Heidi. She was asking them to all comeback. The Villa would have to be expanded but that was a worry for later. Hermione listened intently as Severus began to speak.

"I took them to the Head Quarters. They told Moody and the others of the attack as well as somebody cloaked in black saving them before I got there to warn them. Dumbledore has been notified but right now, they are moving them to a safe house and are being accompanied by Lupin. He will be assigned to check on them daily. That gives him the excuse to slip away from the others without being questioned. He is following Greyback, who is searching or creating other wolfs. He is followed closely by Macnair. Greyback doesn't know he is being followed. Lupin will let you know when he is truly alone. But he wanted to know what you planned to do."

Hermione stared straight at Severus. She wasn't sure why he was making her say it. But she wasn't' going to back down. "I will do what has to be done. That thing isn't truly human. Neither am I. The rules that usually apply to humans don't apply here. Aside from the fact that Greyback will infect others, possibly people my age or younger is a big factor as to why he needs to go."

Severus didn't comment but she knew that when she did go, it wouldn't be alone. She switched topics and brought up the two men they had just thrown to the wolves. But paused when he pulled her close instead. "How are you feeling? You didn't have much time rest these past few days."

That brought her up short. She had forgotten about her exhaustion. As well as her body not running at one hundred percent. She mentally checked her body but she was just physically tired. Her mind was sharp, with no signs of mental strain.

He checked her either way and left her for a couple of minutes as he fetched more potions. She drank them all and sat down as he began to make her a light sandwich. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. She bit into it the instant he handed it to her and waited until she was done with it to continue their earlier discussion.

"Allen Skinner should already be at the Ministry. It's Nymphadora's turn to make her rounds with another Auror when it happens. As for Richard Picket, he will watch and monitor Pius like he has been for the past few days. Although the man that you saw leave right before they were supposed to attack will question either Picket or Skinner. But since Skinner will be out of the question, he will find Picket instead. That is when the compulsion will be activated and Picket will not be able to fight it. When that happens, Adrian will be ready to take his spot."

It all sounded good and all but she had to think ahead in case things didn't turn out that way. Severus suddenly hissed as he clutched his arm. The mark was burning. Severus ground his teeth and spoke through them a second later. "He is very mad at the moment. But he isn't calling for me. I wouldn't have anything to say either way since to his knowledge, I haven't left the castle grounds. He must have killed both men."

Hermione laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and hoped that nobody she loved got hurt. But worrying would only agonize her so she fought the instinct to call for them and instead stayed with Severus until the sun rose.

She left him after that and just managed to make it her room as somebody began to knock and Harry's voice shouted her name. Hermione pulled her bag off and chucked her coat to the side as she let her hair down. She ignored the knocking as she set all her enchantments and walked over to the door. She opened the door and was treated to Harry's too pale face. His hair was sticking up oddly. Ron was nowhere in sight. Hermione closed the door and watched as Harry paced across her room.

"What's wrong Harry?"

He became still after a few seconds. He turned to face her and sat down on her bed with a defeated stare. "I woke up. Just now. I woke up from a dream that just didn't seem like one. I-I know it sounds mad but I felt like I was connected with him. Through him. Like I was him and I was...torturing somebody. A man who I have never seen before. But I can't go to Dumbledore since he isn't even here. He probably wouldn't believe me. Would he?"

That concerned her. The timing was too perfect. She forced herself to calm down as her mind raced ahead of her. She walked over his side and picked up her bag. She ignored him for a second as she pulled out the phial. She turned to him and smiled gently. "Drink this. It will calm you first."

Harry didn't question her as he took it from her. He drank it quickly and handed it back to her. She put it away and sat down beside him. It was time. She reached for his hand and smiled when he didn't pull away. He slowly slumped against her, his body losing his tension. She turned slightly so that he lay across her bed with a soft thud. The potion was diluted, the dose not too strong. Only enough to knock him out for a few minutes. She pressed her wand to his temple and closed her eyes. What she saw was exactly what she had imagined. He was pissed. He had tried Legilimency on others around him but had already figured out that somebody was messing with his Death Eaters. He was beyond rage. But his emotions seemed to be a bit scattered as he madly tortured the men left and right.

But what really stumped her, was why Harry was able to see such things. She froze as she thought of something. No...not that. It just couldn't be that. Doubts filled her head as she gazed down at him. His face set in peaceful lines that usually were hard to find. Her right hand trembled as she leaned over his body and reached for his head, the familiar whispers of darknesses beckoned her. Horror filled her stomach, fear shut her heart but she wasn't alone. Her fireplace lit up with the entrance of Severus. He was frowning but once he saw her, he froze. "I felt like something was wrong-," he cut off his own sentence as he read her thoughts and saw her position over Harry's body.

Hermione jumped back as Harry began to stir. She didn't look back down at him as she locked eyes with Severus. She wanted to push all thoughts away and run. Run far from where she was standing. But her feet wouldn't move. Dread licked at her heels as she denied it over and over in her head. How. How was she supposed to solve this? Severus didn't look at Harry as he stunned him with his wand. He ignored the boy and walked over to her as he put his wand away. He drew her off the bed and circled her in his arms just as her thoughts spun out of control. Why? He had already suffered enough. She grew angry as she tried to figure out how. How this came to be. Severus rubbed her arms as he read her thoughts. He was also trying to piece together.

"I thought that he had made only seven? Is he one of the seven? How? Can I be wrong about the cup and Nagini? So, How?" Hermione said, her voice soft, yet she could even hear the confusion and fear.

Severus spoke up after a few minutes. "I don't think Riddle knows himself. As far as we knew, he had only made one living Horcrux. That is Nagini. Her life is tied to his since she wasn't made from a common snake. Her creation wasn't exactly normal. But if Potter is a Horcrux, we don't know if he will survive you destroying the Horcrux within him. I think the night he tried to kill him and failed, he accidentally created one with whatever remained of his soul."

That made sense. She held him a bit tighter as she tried to shake herself from the slump she had fallen in. All she was worried about at the moment, if she was correct, about how he was going to survive. Since she had always planned to kill Nagini.

"Is that why I'm dreaming of this?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded and froze, her fingers dug deep into Severus' forearms as she realized who had spoken. She swiftly let go of Severus and turned to face Harry. He was staring at Hermione with repugnance and dread. His eyes shifting back and forth between her and Severus.

Bloody hell.

…..

Feedback is welcomed

Thank you for taking the time to read and comment! Next chapter will be up soon.

Vanee


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Hogwarts, 1995

December, 5th year

He was the last person she had expected to find out about her. Hermione swallowed hard, her mind coming to a standstill as Harry pushed himself off the bed. She stepped back but it only pressed her back and hips against Severus; who still hadn't said one word either. So, she read his mind and found her answer to his silence. The spell must not have worked with the potion still in his system. They had been careless for the first time. She shook herself and gathered her thoughts carefully. But she knew that it was a bit late to deny anything. They could try to Obliviate him…

"No. Don't, Hermione. I don't want you to erase my memory." Harry whispered, his face changing and losing the dash of braveness from seconds before. Hermione sighed and quickly thought of several possibilities but all of them led back to the fact that Harry would have to know eventually. Especially since they would soon run out of time. Severus must have been thinking the same thing because he quickly used his wand and locked and silenced the doorway. Her fireplace was next. Through it all, Harry observed, his eyes narrowing in concentration as he stared at every move Severus made.

"Harry. What I'm about to tell you will shock you. Might even make you hate me," She shook her head when he opened his mouth to speak. "Wait until I'm done telling you everything. Hear me out. That is all I ask of you. Please."

For a second he went as if to shake his head but paused and instead sat back down. Hermione took a deep breath, not wanting to do what she was about to do. But she saw no way out of it.

Without giving it much thought, she flicked her wrist and sat down heavily once the armchair came to a stop behind her. she missed the way Harry's eyes had widened since her attention had shifted to Severus. Who had stopped moving and now stood still by the fireplace? The line of his shoulders had gained a new kind of tension that had her pausing for a moment. Curiosity had her probing his mind and was surprised to find it shadowed in darkness. Knowing that she didn't have the time to figure it out, she turned back to Harry.

He was staring at her in a strange way. That all faded into aged anger and newfound betrayal. The information on Dumbledore only making him angry. The news of his connection with Riddle shocking him. But under it all, there was a new found awareness of the truth he had also been trying to run from. But the whole time, he had never broken eye contact. It was what she had been looking for. His will and ambition to learn but knowing that where he stood at the moment wasn't where he needed to be.

Hermione stood and walked over to him. She cupped his face lightly and brushed the hairs that were signalling the new lines of stubble. She made sure to take a good look at him and smiled when his face flushed in apparent embarrassment. She shook her head and let go of his face so that she could pull him up. "There is no need to worry, Harry. I'll be by your side every step of the way. Now, listen to me closely. Go and pack a bag full of clothes and come back here. Don't linger and brush off anybody that tries to talk to you."

Harry didn't smile back but did nod his understanding and left the room, his stride different from before. Hermione lost her smile and Severus walk out of the shadows he had created. Harry had been so lost in the current situation he had forgotten about the one other person in the room with them. Severus pulled her close as she tucked her head under his chin and held him tightly.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"You are doing what should have been done by others. He will understand fully and shoulder the burden with you. I don't like him. I probably never will. But that doesn't change the fact that your life is now going to be truly entangled with his. Things just happened a lot sooner than we had intended."

"Go get him. We will need him too."

No further words need to be said. He left a few seconds later.

She stood in the middle of her room, her eyes taking in every single detail but no matter how much she stared, none of it spoke to her. She didn't belong here anymore. Not wanting to linger over such thoughts, she unpacked her used clothes from her beaded bag and traded them for new ones. She threw in a few extra things that might be needed and was ready within in minutes. Harry knocked five minutes later. She let him in just as voices began to carry from the common room. He closed the door after he stepped in, his hand holding his travel bag that she had gifted him a year ago. They didn't waste time and used the floo and walked out into Severus's room. She walked away from Harry when she saw Dimitry. He also had his own bag and raised an eyebrow when he saw Harry.

"Severus went ahead of us to check the place out. But I'm certain it hasn't been visited in years. At least not since Adrian's birth."

"Did you tell Zeph?"

"I told her you needed me. I didn't have to explain."

Hermione would have replied but Harry spoke up first. "You look like Adrian Pucey."

Dimitry lazily looked over to him. His eyes were glacial in their coldness. She hadn't seen that look in a long time. Not since the first time she had met him. Yet she knew now that it was just the way he was before judging a person's character. But Harry didn't know that. The thing was, Harry was used to such looks. It only made him angry. Dimitry knew that. He raised an arrogant eyebrow.

"I'd be concerned if he didn't."

Harry went to open his mouth but the flare of the fireplace marked the return of Severus. He didn't bat an eye at them as he silently walked by them and picked up his own bag. He turned to them after making sure he put out the candles that lit the kitchen. "It's safe. It doesn't look like anybody has been there. The place is undisturbed."

"Let's go. We should use the floo and head over to the Villa. We'll move to a remote place outside of the perimeter for the last part." she said as she walked over to Harry. He had stepped forward, his face set in new frowns. But they didn't have time for explanations. Hermione didn't look away from him as the men left. Severus hadn't touched her physically as he had left but Hermione had felt his warm presence in her mind and it reassured her once again that she was doing the right thing.

"Harry. Trust me. Please. I promise to explain it in detail later. But right now we have to leave."

He closed his eyes for a second and nodded soon after. With no more hold-ups, they arrived at the Villa. It was empty. But that was to be expected.

Hermione didn't linger and pulled Harry along as she walked out of the Villa. The snow almost glowed in the bright sun that was rising, the whiteness of it almost blinding her. She didn't let go of Harry as she trudged through the thick snow, following the footsteps of the others. After two minutes of walking deep into the woods surrounding the Villa, she saw both men standing by a large old tree that had fascinated her the first time she had seen it. The branches hung low enough to touch the floor. Harry pulled his hand away when she came to a stop in front of Severus and Dimitry. She pulled her coat off. The chill in the air instantly eating away her warmth. But she wasn't the only one doing it. Severus and Dimitry did the same. Hermione looked over at Harry and he frowned further in confusion.

But did the same.

She nodded and pulled her shirt up and quickly loosened the chain that wrapped around her waist. She pulled it up so that it hung around her neck and began to extend it so that all of them could fit in it. Harry must have immediately recognized it since he gasped and took a step towards her.

"Hermione! Why do you have a time-turner?"

"Just get in. I'll explain it all later okay. Trust me."

He shut his mouth and stepped inside as the other two men did the same. Hermione made sure they were in and began to turn back the time. It was unsettling, her fingers burning from hot metal. Her stomach dropped with the rewinding passage of time. The ringing in her ears rang true and loud as she bit her lip. The end was even worse for some reason. It made her stomach lurch with awareness and the need to bring back up everything she had eaten. She was able to hold it back but Harry wasn't so lucky. He lurched away from them and turned towards the tall patch of grass next to them to bring up whatever had been in his stomach. Hermione glanced at Severus and Dimitry. Both had gone pale, their eyes sending her draggers.

She smirked as she swallowed away the urge to join Harry. Hermione had the feeling that she didn't fool either man.

She took the handkerchief that Dimitry pulled out and handed it to Harry as he staggered back to her side. He wiped his mouth and she used her own wand to clean his mouth. But he gasped a couple of seconds later as he stared her wand. "Hermione! You will get in trouble for using your wand outside of school!"

Hermione was already shaking her head. "No, I won't. Now, let's go. Dimitry."

He let her see the house and the area around it, the image clear in his mind. She sent him a warm kiss and wrapped an arm around Harry since she knew he would refuse to go with either man. Not giving him a chance to say no, she apparated them to the mansion that had once belonged to Dimitry's mother. They arrived to see Dimitry and Severus setting up the wards. They would need them in the months to come. Harry must have reached his limit and gagged once more but this time, nothing came back up. He spun around to face her, chest heaving rapidly as he glowered at her.

"Hermione! Tell me! Did you use the time-turner? Again? Did he give it back to you? Why? Why are you with them! With HIM!" he shouted at her. But it was then that he noticed the lack of snow. Instead of the icy winds they had felt earlier, they now felt the ending of winter and the fresh scent of spring. He frowned deeply as he surveyed their surroundings. After doing a full circle, he paused and gaped at the large mansion that lay right behind him.

"Where are we?" he asked, his voice still pulsing with anger.

"We are using a house that once belonged to Dimitry's maternal side. It should be around early March right now, if not the first week or so. Harry, listen carefully and don't interrupt me, okay. I explained the Horcruxes and the connection you share with Tom Riddle. But there is so much more that has happened. There is so much in works right now as well. I want you to see something."

Not wanting to prolong it, she shrugged her bag off and took off her shirt as well. He jumped back and averted his eyes as he asked her to cover herself up. She shook her head as she secured the time-turner. It wasn't like she was naked. The bra she wore covered the important parts anyway. "Look at me." she gently said.

He hesitated but after a moment of silence, in which he seemed to be fighting himself, he looked at her. She closed her eyes and dropped all of her enchantments. The silence, the lack of emotion, concerned her enough that she opened her eyes. Only to see Harry kneeling on the floor, his hands fisted as his eyes filled with unshed tears. Hermione rushed forward in a fluid motion, her hands landing on his shoulders.

"Harry."

Those tears refused to shed as he bit his lip and gave a ragged laugh laced with aged anger. "Why do you look like that? Because of me?"

The smiled that slipped across her face was one that she would have given a child. "They are not. They are from the choices that I have made myself. My reason for doing so is another matter completely. It may have started with the need to protect you and the others but that reason has grown and branched out. Let's go inside and I will tell you my foolish tale."

Four hours later, after they had isolated themselves in a room near the back of the mansion, she walked out of the room alone. Harry had fallen asleep after she had finished, his eyes had warned her that she had literally turned his world on its axis and he needed time alone to recover.

She wandered towards the study room they had passed before. She found Dimitry in there. He was standing by the large window that overlooked the patio outside and the lake a mile down. He turned as she walked inside. The light played with his hair as he leaned back against the side panel. He motioned with his hand. "How's Potter?"

Hermione sighed. "He was just told everything. It was a bit much to tell, especially since he hasn't had time to actually think about any of it since he kind of just sat silently. He didn't even interrupt except to ask me for my current age. Which has once again be altered? I'm closer to twenty-one. A month or two away. I will give him the rest of the day to think and regroup. Where's Severus?"

"Here," he said from behind her. He was standing right outside the open door, his forearms bared. He had changed clothes to match the current weather. He sat down on the armchair a little to her right and pulled her so that she sat on his lap. She curled up, letting her shields drop for the first time in what seemed like forever. He pulled her hair loose as he played with the strands. Dimitry sat down on the window seat, his face still drenched in warm sunlight. She finally noticed the change in his own clothes as well.

"Did you tell him why he's here?" Dimitry asked.

The question reminded her of Harry's earlier reaction. The burn of determination and relief that she was letting him play his part. She hadn't needed to read his mind to know that he was thinking of the brush-offs he had gotten from the adults in the Order as well as Dumbledore's treatment.

He hadn't fought her on the decisions.

"I told him that he was here to train. I didn't have to convince him but I know him. He will question me and throw tantrums as he is forced to leave behind the childish feelings and grow in the next few months. It won't be easy but he will see soon enough as we amp it up." she said as she laid her head on Severus's shoulder.

There wasn't anything she could do about it until Harry was ready.

Hermione left with Dimitry to pick up food and other things in the nearby village and came back an hour later with bags of food. She set about working in the kitchen as the men cleaned the house of any unwanted things. At one point, she heard thumping above and later told that they had found a boggart. Just as she was making a late lunch did Harry come out of the room. His face was marred with sleep lines. She handed him a cool glass of tea and a turkey sandwich. He ate it without a word and sat down on the old stone table that took up a small portion of the large kitchen. She turned away briefly to get the plate of sandwiches and sat them on the table. She let the men know privately about the lunch and received quick responses. Both had left to set wards and spells around the surrounded area just in case trouble came looking for them.

"Who are you talking to?" Harry asked as he stood up to wash his empty cup. She moved to the side and leaned against the sink. She rubbed her hands together and raised an eyebrow in question. He blushed, showing colour for the first time in hours. He set the cup on a drying pad they had just bought and gestured with his hands. "I probably should have noticed it before but you get this slight concentrated look on your face. From what you have told me, I guess I figured you would have to had found a way to privately communicate with others. Can you do it? Like Dumbledore?"

Hermione became still and cocked her head eerily. "You have spoken Dumbledore this way before?"

Harry frowned in confusion. "No. I haven't. But he has on two separate occasions. Usually only to ask me if I'm okay. I asked him about it and he said that it took years of practice. That not many knew how to actually do it. So I knew I wasn't supposed to tell anybody."

"Yes, I was talking to them. That is also why we are here. You have a lot to learn."

She would have walked off but his hand halted her as he pulled her back, her wrist held firmly in his. She met his gaze, waiting. He raised his other hand and touched the scars on her arms. She was wearing a short sleeve shirt that left her arms bare. She looked down, noticing for the first time just how many scars she had. He traced the wand brandings that laced her right hand. "Why did you wait so long? Have you been alone this whole time? What about your parents?" he asked, his fingers cold against her skin.

The sound of footsteps filled the hallway as she turned her body so that it faced his completely. She smiled and shook her head. "I wasn't alone. Maybe at first, I was but that didn't last long. My parents are alive and well but not here. I sent them away for their own safety."

"Who did you rely on at first?"

Adrian and Marcus instantly came to mind. They had been who she had chosen to go to for help. "Before I answer, let me ask you something first. Do you truly hate Slytherins? Or is it just Draco Malfoy?"

His ears turned red but he didn't look away from her. He sighed. "I honestly never have liked him. Not since our first year. I know that not all Slytherins are evil but they have never spoken to me except to insult me. Come to think of it, why are you with two of them? Especially Snape. You have never liked him. And you were...hugging him. In your room."

That was what she had been waiting for too. "Harry, I already told you that he isn't the man you think he is. He isn't exactly the nicest man either. But he has been protecting you for years now. He never particularly liked you but that doesn't make him evil. I won't share his reasons for being the way he is but you can believe me when I say that he is trustworthy. As for the other question, do you really want to know?"

"I want to understand."

"I love him. I have come to love him and I can't say I'm sorry since I'm not. I will never be. It happened over time. I grew close to many people who have been and are in Slytherin. They are not good per se but neither am I. Not after everything I have done or will do."

Harry let her wrist go and used his hands to push his hair back. He would have spoken but Severus spoke first. "Potter, you don't need to know to the details of what goes on between us. She's mine. That's all you need to know."

Very romantic and manly. She sent him a hex that he easily deflected. Dimitry smirk as he passed them by and picked up his own sandwich. Harry turned with anger but kept his mouth shut as he avoided looking at Severus. He still needed to get used to the fact that Severus wasn't the bad guy anymore. Hermione patted his shoulder and sat down next to Dimitry and fell into conversation about the upcoming days. They would start up easy but soon move to harder things. It wasn't until Severus walked out of the kitchen that she looked up to see Harry watching her. Dimitry left just as quietly as Severus had.

"What is it?"

"I really don't know you anymore, do I? You have been hiding for a while. I don't know why it bothers me so much. Out of everything that you have told me. The Horcruxes, the mark, the lies and plans to use me don't bother me as much as knowing that you aren't the Hermione I used to know."

Hermione was startled. It was the last thing she had expected to hear from him. But it shouldn't have. He didn't have a blood family. She knew that he had considered her a close friend but it wasn't until now that she realized that he might have seen her as more, almost like a sister. She pushed her hair back and shook her head. "It is true that I have changed and that I faked being who I was before. I did it to buy you time. Using the time-turner doesn't stop me from ageing. The instant I knew what had been in the bag, I knew that I wasn't going to be the same girl you remembered. I didn't think past it all till my plans became clearer. I know that it may seem like I'm a new person and maybe I am but trust me when I say that my love for books is never changing. As well as my loyalty to you."

"I believe you."

….

March 27th

Hermione watched as Harry stomped off to the house, his hands fisted. He had just lashed out to Severus. It was something she had been expecting for days now. Severus had tried to attack him physically and Harry had lost focus with his spell. Hermione leaned against Dimitry as she watched Severus shake off his own anger. It had been inevitable. She had known Harry would lose it. Especially since it was the first time they had gone at it alone. Dimitry nudged her towards the house and she sighed. One hour later, she was still trying to calm Harry but she could see that he was running out of steam. Ten minutes later, training resumed.

April 19th

It was raining hard. The dark clouds in the sky making it seem like it was nearing evening when it was barely lunchtime. Hermione stood in the kitchen alone, her ears picking up the voices of the men. They were in the second living room that served as a gym when it rained. She knew that Harry was practising the use of Occlumency but he was struggling. He hated it and his temper made it almost unbearable to teach him. Severus had even lost it on two occasions.

She placed the baked chicken pies on the table and called them. Severus walked in first and gave her a kiss. He had not been sleeping with her for the past couple of weeks since Harry was still not accepting the relationship between them. They hadn't wanted to make it harder for everybody so they slept separately.

Severus pulled away from her and grabbed cups from the cupboard as Dimitry walked in with Harry. It shouldn't have surprised her that Harry took it up with Dimitry's sly humour. But it did. Not that it bothered Severus.

"Let's eat while it's hot," she said as she placed napkins on the table.

May 9th

Hermione grunted in pain as she landed hard on the grass.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted her name. His feet appeared to the side of her and she used the moment of distraction to knock his feet from under him with her left leg. He yelped and cursed as he landed on his shoulder.

"Are you going to ask your attacker if he's okay?" Severus snidely asked as he helped her up. She kicked him in the chin as she brushed the grass off her arse. Dimitry sniggered as he grabbed another wand from the box they had. He gave the wand to Harry and bent to pick up the one that he had broken. They were going through so many wands since Harry couldn't use his and kept breaking the spares. Harry glared at Dimitry and answered Severus with a touch of distaste. "Well, I didn't really want to hurt her. What else was I supposed to do?"

After dinner, they each went to their own rooms to bath in some healing salts she had brought. It was Harry who needed them the most but Hermione actually enjoyed bathing in them. Once she set her water to fever hot, she pulled her robe off and stepped in.

She hadn't been in the bath long when she felt him close. He slid his hands down her shoulders and turned her head so he could give her a full kiss. She turned all the way and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hair had grown longer, his stubble now lined his jaw. It made her burn deliciously. The caresses became more sensual and in the end, they bathed together.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

June 4th

Bright sunshine spilt in through the open glass doors as she studied. She had been in and out of the study room as she made notes and went over her research. Frustration clawed at her heart as she gave up trying to find a solution and walked out of the study to grab a juice pack and walked out of the house to make her way downwind, away from the others. She thought of Harry's progress as she walked. It had gotten better but they still weren't where she wanted him to be. It became clear that he wasn't gifted in Occlumency but the hard work was paying off since he was able to hold off against her for longer than ten minutes. The true test would be when it became Severus's turn. Not something anybody was looking forward to since Harry still stared at Severus suspiciously.

After some time, she arrived at the lake and sat down near the water. It wasn't long until Harry found her. He silently sat down beside her and they sat in silence as the sun climbed high. The silence was broken when Harry spoke.

"I miss Ron. I miss Sirius and Remus. I wished they were here too."

Hermione leaned back on her elbows and confessed. There were a few things she hadn't told him. Mostly revolving around those that were on their side. As far as he knew, only Severus and the Pucey's were in on it all. She couldn't tell him everything since he didn't need to know but she could give him this. "Sirius and Remus are on my side as well as the twins. There are many others but for now, if you need anything and I'm not around, go to them for help. They will have a way to contact me."

That seemed to surprise him. "Why the twins?"

"They found out about me and I had no reason not to allow them in."

"What do they do for you?"

"Right now, they are helping Percy back into the fold. He has been going to dinners at Molly's but they are still a bit mad at him but the twins are trying to conceive Molly. Aside from that, they are also working for us. We are waiting for them to graduate so that they can become secret keepers. We might even use some of the products that they produce to help us in the near future."

"What about Remus?"

"The wolfs. We don't want Riddle to gain favour with the wolfs, especially Greyback. I know you are going to ask about Sirius so I'll tell you now. He is tasked with protecting you. Has been for almost two years. Especially during the summer. Since I couldn't be beside you I had to have somebody watching you."

He changed the subject but she didn't miss the tightening of his shoulders. "Tell me more about your trips to Egypt? Ron has gone but what you did sounds far more thrilling."

So, she told him the story of the snake and the Sphinx. Went into detail of the food that Halima had made and the different type of Ministry that they had. He listened with rapt attention. Something that before would have been hard to accomplish since all he had wanted to talk about before had been Quidditch and Slytherins. He relaxed as they spoke and he didn't bring up Sirius again. But she knew that when they went back, he would demand to be trusted. But trust was earned. He wasn't anywhere strong enough yet but that was a matter for later.

July 10th

The storm outside made it impossible to visit the market, even if they did apparate near it. Not that any of them wanted to go. Severus was in the makeshift lab on the second floor while Dimitry helped him so it left her with Harry who was concentrating on guarding his thoughts.

He was sitting in front of the window, his silhouette outlined with every lighting bolt that illuminated the sky. Since he didn't break concentration, that meant he was really trying.

She stood up silently from her perch and walked over to him. He twitched but otherwise remained still. She stared hard at him and for once used her Legilimency skills without having to make eye contact. She had given him the same symbol she had to the others and he had his high on his inner thigh as well. But he didn't know that she had added something new. Something the others didn't have.

But it only worked close range. She had to be within ten feet to be able to do it. She pushed hard, a punch straight towards his mind and he jerked back with shock and pain but she didn't let up as he snapped his eyes open and scrambled back. He glared at her as she continued her assault. He flinched once more and lost concentration as his nose began to bleed.

"Blimey Hermione! That hurt! How did you do that?" he shouted as he wiped at the blood. She didn't invade his thoughts as she pulled back and rubbed her head.

"It was a test. You didn't pass."

"Who would pass something like that?!"

"Severus. Every time he goes to Riddle. Or Dimitry. Riddle doesn't do anything gentle unless one has earned it. Do you know what they have to do to earn it?"

He looked away and shook his head. Hermione waited. He finally looked up at her. "Things that would make your stomach turn inside out. I'm not asking you to be friends with them. Especially Severus. I understand that he has treated you like dirt. But he is the man I love. Why would I love somebody like him? I know you have wondered about it too. Why would I love a man with such an ugly temper? With a horrible personality? Yet, I do. All I ask from you is to respect him. He hasn't been awful to you in months but you haven't noticed, have you?" she paused and stared hard at him.

"People change, Harry, and sometimes for the better."

August 2nd

The talk she had with Harry weeks ago must have worked. He now treated Severus better. His mood not as dark and leaning more towards polite indifference. He stopped throwing tantrums and actually began to train harder. He had also grown taller. He was a bit taller than her now. His body filled out in places it hadn't been filled before. But he didn't have drastic changes as she had. There wouldn't be much to hide.

They were currently residing in the study room she had been using and were trying to find a safe way to remove the Horcrux from him. It was frustrating to sit and research as they neared the end of their stay. But she couldn't find a different way other than using the method she had been exercising for the other ones. She dropped her head back against the back of the armchair and stretched her limbs. Harry stood up and left the room soon after. Paying him no mind, she returned to the book at hand and looked up after half an hour later when Harry called for them. She frowned but a sudden aroma hit her nose and she raised her eyebrows in question.

It was sweet and it made her mouth water.

She led the men down the hall, her stomach growling the whole way. She came to a stop in front of the kitchen doorway. Harry had just pulled out something from the oven and it smelled divine. Raising an eyebrow, she took in the fresh rolls. "Since when did you know how to bake?"

"I cooked and baked for my Aunt and Uncle all the time. I only know some things so don't expect anything too complicated."

"I guess I can marry you off now," Dimitry stated, his voice serious. Harry smirked. Hermione stared at the smirk with a sinking feeling. He was picking up smirks and sniggers from Dimitry and every now and then it reminded her of the teasings snickers she would see between Adrian and Dimitry. Severus didn't say anything out loud for the others to hear and spoke to her only. "If he learned to behave he would make an amazing wife."

Hermione choked on the piece of hot bread she had just popped into her mouth. But as she stared at Dimitry and Severus as well as Harry, she knew that they would be okay. Harry and Severus might never be anything but a teacher and student and that was more than she could ask for. She joined in on the teasing and for once, acted her age.

That night, when the others were asleep, she slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Severus. The door made no sound as she pulled it open. Darkness greeted her as she crossed the hallway and made her way to the kitchen. But when she turned the corner, she gasped as she ran into a warm body. It was Dimitry. Even with the lights off, she recognized his smell.

"Why are you up?" he asked her.

Hermione shook her head and led him away from the kitchen opening and towards the first living room that was across from the kitchen. She turned on a few candles that sat on the table that lay in front of an old painting and curled up on the armchair. Dimitry sat down across from her and waited for her answer. She shrugged her hair back and stared at her hands. The frustration she had been feeling was spreading towards the others and she knew it. "I can't sleep well. I know why. You know why too."

"You will find an answer, Hermione. You always do."

"Agree to disagree? Enough about me. Do you miss Zeph? Adrian?"

"Of course I do. I haven't been separated from Zeph this long and of course, I miss Adrian. He is my only heir."

She cracked a smile and met his clear and reassuring eyes. "Don't let him hear you say that. He will decide to rebel and run away. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I'm only affected by it all because of my connection to you. So, don't worry. You're not alone in this."

September 16th

Harry stood in the middle of the field. About five feet from her. The night was dark and windy as Autumn welcomed them eagerly. Hermione made sure to stay quiet and avoided patches of dead leaves that would give her position away.

They were testing him.

Dimitry stood West to him and Severus was South to him. Hermione was the obstacle that he had to overcome but he didn't know that. He also didn't know that she could see in the dark.

Letting her body become lax, she ran straight for him and swirled to kick him when he jumped back and ducked her kick. He huffed as she slapped her forearm to his chest and danced away as he reached for her.

She slipped away and hid behind a tall shrub as he searched the dark rapidly. Severus moved forward and sent hexes in his direction. Dimitry did so as well and Harry began to struggle as he swirled and ducked over and over again. Hermione dropped back in and came at him from behind. He sensed her but was a fraction too late and ended up on his back as she flipped him over her shoulder. He gasped as the impact caused the air in his lungs to leave him forcefully. She paused as he groaned out another breath and she halted the others.

"He broke a rib or two. Let's fix it before we began again."

October 31st

"Happy Birthday Harry."

"Why are you giving me a sharp object as a birthday gift?"

"You don't want it?"

"Take it from her already, Potter. Stop being ungrateful." -Severus

"Severus!" -Hermione

"Want a bit of Whiskey?" -Dimitry

"Dimitry!"-Hermione

November 24th

The bite of cold was a shock to her senses as she walked inside of the study. She was only wearing thin clothes that she had worn to sleep and hadn't wanted to change. The fireplace wasn't on so she physically crouched down to turn it on.

After vanishing the traces of soot from her hands, she sat down on the leather chair and began to pack her notes and books. They would be leaving soon and she didn't want to leave anything important behind. The room grew warm as she packed, easing the cold that had sunken into her bones. The door opened thirty minutes later. Harry smiled at her as he walked over with two cups of coffee. He set one down in front of her.

"Four cubes of sugar and a bit of milk?"

"You didn't but since you have, thank you."

Coffee woke her up completely and she finished it while packing the last of her things. Harry had wandered off to watch the sun come up and the picture he created was something that she wouldn't have imagined before. She had underestimated him. But so had others in the past. He was still a teenage boy who had a large chip on his shoulder. Yet, he wasn't the same boy she had brought with her months ago. His shoulders were wider, his stance filled with confidence that would be hard to hide when they went back.

"Why are you staring, Mione?"

"You have beautiful bed hair, Harry."

He drew back, embarrassed and spilt some of his own coffee as he blushed. She shook her head and sat back in the chair. The coffee had warmed her but it did nothing to chase the cold fear that lay in her heart. Harry shook his hand and used his wand to dry the spilt coffee. Severus and Dimitry came in with their own cups of coffee. They had all taken to drinking it instead of tea and they didn't regret it.

She knew what was going to happen next. There was no other way around it. Severus came over after setting his cup down and pulled the thin sleeve of her shirt up to reveal the sealed gash on her arm. It had faded to a dark green colour that stood out sharply against her skin. She watched as he pressed around it and let go after a few seconds.

He left but she knew what he was going to get. Dimitry sat down and crossed his arms. He had never seen her get rid of a Horcrux and she wasn't sure she wanted him to see. But he had refused several times on different occasions to stay out of it. Harry also set his own cup down and sat down in the only other chair in the room. Severus walked back in with the paste and other things that he would need. Hermione pushed back away from the table and went to stand behind Harry's chair. He leaned his head back stared up at her. She took his glasses off and gently set them on the table. He squinted his eyes but otherwise didn't move.

"I'll be fine, Mione. I trust you."

"I know."

No further words needed to be said so she used the tip of her wand like before and made the smallest cut. It burned and throbbed. It also pulsed with magic that didn't belong to her and yet it did. She closed her eyes and touched the scar on Harry's forehead with bloodied fingertips. She felt him jerk and then nothing.

….

October 31st, 1981

The cloak hid him. But that wasn't what mattered anymore. Power did. The need to eliminate the opposers and threats. Not that he considered the infant anything but a nuisance. They underestimated him. They would pay for their foolishness.

He opened the door to the house that belonged to the Potters. He saw the man that had been a thorn in Snape's side. Why he never killed him remained an unanswered question. He rid the world of a useless pureblood and climbed the stairs towards the sounds of a child crying. He saw the light within flickering from the magic he had used and he blew the door out of the way, the woman screamed as she turned. Her bright red hair stuck to her face as useless tears ran across her face. She screamed and pleaded.

But it only grew annoying. Nothing she said would sway him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The woman dropped like a wilted flower. He then pointed his wand at the infant that was holding the handles of his crib with whimpering cries. This was the infant that was supposed to destroy him? Threaten his existence? But regardless if it was true or not, he didn't want to make one mistake. With another flick of his wrist, he cast the killing spell. The instant it touched the child it rebounded. The scream of denial ripped the rest of his soul apart and he knew no more.

But she did. With horror and heartache at what she had just witnessed, she saw the bright red mark on Harry's forehead. And it broke her heart all over again. But she was already fading. With every step she took towards the infant, she faded into nothing as well.

…

Thank you for reading the positive feedback! I will reply to you all in the next chapter. Hope you like this one! Sorry for the wait!

Vanee


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

1995, UK

The tub was steaming with all sorts of herbs and salts, the scents swirling above the water. It should have been a relaxing bath but it wasn't. Not while Harry remained in a near coma. That was what Severus had guessed he was in. No matter how hard they had tried to enter his mind, they hadn't been able to. He was absolutely healthy except for the fact that he wouldn't wake. She had risen two days after destroying the Horcrux that had been inside of Harry and her body had taken in the stress and worry from months before and forced her to shut down. Her body now hurt and ached, the limbs tender most of the time yet it was to be expected. Hermione had even tried to sense the Horcrux or even the slightest amount of Dark Magic but no whisper or trace was left of the Horcrux. He was safe yet he wasn't. She was interrupted from her bath and thoughts when Severus walked in with more potions.

She sat up and reached for one. He examined her over for any signs of illness and sat back when it all came back up clear. Once she swallowed the potion and handed him the flask back, she asked the same question she had been asking for hours. "He still hasn't woken, has he?"

"No. But Dimitry is staying with him while I take care of you. You haven't been sleeping. Why?"

Another thing that was hampering her healing. She wasn't sleeping and when she did try, it was for nothing. She had tried but nothing would relax her and she didn't want to take any sleeping potions. She passed him the second flask and stood up, the water rushing down her body, as she wrung the water out of her hair. He turned and reached for her towel, a soft green one she always carried with her. After drying her body, she put on a bathrobe and walked off to the bedroom. Her bag was packed with everything so she made work of finding some clothes as Severus watched. Waiting. She pulled on some clothes and sat down after slipping some socks on. The silence in the room didn't bother her. Neither did it bother him. But she knew she couldn't avoid the situation anymore. With a heavy sigh, she curled her legs and hugged them to her chest.

"I saw his parents die. I saw how it all happened. Tom Riddle accidentally created the Horcrux that we found inside of Harry. But I think he doesn't know he did. He was destroyed before he could even understand what had happened. I saw Harry after. He was crying for his mother but something strange happened near the end. As I moved closer to baby Harry, other steps could be heard coming up the stairs. I felt the person close to me," she paused as she fisted the bed's sheets in her hands. "I felt somebody else's presence. Before I could turn to see, I was already gone. That isn't why I can't sleep through the night."

Not looking away from Severus, she continued on. "I saw both of his parents die. I already said that but yet I know that it's the center of the problem. I don't know why it's bothering me so much. Yet, it does. I have seen death. Have tasted it. I know it all too well. So, why?"

Severus had stood up the instant she had looked away and now came to stand in front of her. She waited but knew that he could stand there for hours if need be. Hermione pushed her wet hair back and looked up at him. His eyes held hers as he pulled her up into his arms. She looked away and laid her head on his chest.

"It only bothers you because he matters. Because for a brief time, you knew what it felt like to lose your parents. He is somebody that had to grow without them. I don't think I need to further explain it." he softly said. His hands rubbed her back when she didn't reply.

That night, as they sat down for dinner, Hermione told them in detail of what had happened. From the moment she had stepped into the memory, to what she had seen him do to the Potters and what had happened near the end of the vision. Dimitry sat back against his chair after she finished talking and stretched his body, bones popping as he did so. But even he didn't know what it meant, or how it could be used to bring Harry back. He soon left them to check on Harry.

Hermione got up as well with Severus and they both cleaned the dishes and dried them silently. After, she pushed the leftover plate inside of the oven and followed Severus out of the kitchen. Neither one spoke as they sat down in front of the fire.

For the next few nights, it was the same routine, each one of them taking turns to watch over Harry or pack their things to leave. Every day she grew more worried and anxious. But nothing they did worked. Harry continued to sleep. Two days before they were supposed to go back, Hermione stood by Harry's bed and watched him. The others were outside, making sure that the wards fell as soon as they left. She reached for his hand, trying to notice any sign of change. He didn't look bad for somebody that was in a coma. Not that she had ever seen anybody in one before. She checked his vitals and tested his muscles but it all came back positive. With a sigh, she sat down on the bed and stared at the cut she had made on her arm from days before.

It had actually closed up quicker than she had thought it would. With a finger, she traced it as her mind came to a complete stop. They had already run out of time and options. Hermione shook her head and stood up, not wanting to accept the answer. But her feet wouldn't move. Agitation filled her chest and with no other choice, sat back down. This had to work. She turned and grabbed the hand that she had been holding and with the tip of her wand, cut the center of his palm.

Leaving his open wound facing up, she used the same technique on her left arm. The cut burn and her blood began to ooze instantly. With a quick move, she placed his open wound on hers. At first, nothing happened. But within seconds of waiting, the veins around her wound began to pulse with hidden magic, the blood singing. She stared at Harry's face and would have used her other hand to touch his forehead but before she could, she was painfully shocked as her arm cramped with the amount of magic it was conjuring. Every second that passed, she could feel her arm become heavier and heavier. Outwardly, she didn't make a sound but inwardly, she screamed as she burned with power.

They must have heard her because seconds later, they barged in but she couldn't look away from Harry as his body jerked and spasmed. She arched her chest when something awoke inside of her, it filled her body with too much power, she screamed. For a split second, she thought she had heard the Sphinx speaking to her. But she was shaken a moment later form it as Severus commanded her to open her eyes. Had she closed them?

She came to when she realized that she was literally being shaken, strong hands gripped her shoulders tightly. She opened her eyes fully and would have cringed at the rage she saw it building like molten black lava in Severus's eyes but was immediately drawn to Harry, who was standing a little to the left of him. Joy filled her but it was soon cut short as Dimitry pulled Harry back and out of sight. The sound of the door closing drew her eyes back to Severus.

He really was furious.

She raised an eyebrow in question and used her hands to cup his face. There was no need for him to tell her what he was feeling. "I'm okay. I really am. I'm a bit weak but when am I not feeling this way."

With the way she was holding him, she felt him grind his teeth and closed his eyes. The vein across his temple pulsed with suppressed rage. Severus took a deep breath but that didn't seem to calm him as he released it. He let go of her, forcing her hands to drop away and stepped back from her as he stared out the window. Finally cutting the eye connection.

Hermione looked outside too and watched the snowfall in gentle waves. It had been snowing for a day or two now. It made her aware of the lack of warmth in the room.

A shiver or two passed through her body and wasn't surprised when Severus turned towards the fireplace, his body language letting her know that he was still pissed off. Once he lit the fireplace, he walked back to her. Dark shadows swam in his eyes as he glared at her.

"When will you trust me? When will you stop acting recklessly? Did it not cross your mind to at least warn me?" His voice became gruff near the end as he continued to stare at her. She swallowed and shook her head. "I wasn't thinking of it like that. I should have put the need to do something overcame everything else. I didn't mean to worry you. Don't doubt my trust in you, Severus. I do trust you."

Severus didn't move, his face still set in harsh lines. Yet, his eyes weren't as thunderous as before. She knew that the storm had passed and he had a better control over his emotions. With a heavy sigh, she sat back down on the bed. "What happened after I passed out?"

"You fell into what I can only call a semi-coma. Something akin to what Potter was in before. It's been a couple of hours now. During the time that you were unconscious, you had a seizure."

That did not sound good at all. She brushed her hair back as she drew up a diagnostic test on herself. Nothing too bad. She was low on certain things but nothing too problematic. He read them too and frowned even deeper once he saw the way she shrugged in return. "I suggested you rest for the rest of the time we have here. You have to be at full strength when we get back," he said.

He turned to walk out but she reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt. "I really didn't mean to harm myself."

"I know."

As soon as he was out of the room, Harry walked in with a tray full of food. He had changed and showered she thought, noticing the shaven jaw and clean hair. He set the tray on the table next to her and sat down beside her.

"Hermione…"

For an hour, they spoke in quiet voices that spoke of friendship and love. For the longest time, they also sat in silence as both of them held each other's hands. Once night touched the sky, Hermione sat up, she had been laying on Harry's lap as he sat against the headboard.

"Harry, you can't be suddenly attached to the hip to me. You have to say by Ron's side like before."

"But what if you need me?"

"I know where to find you. Harry, I'm not Dumbledore. I won't push you away and forget about you."

That seemed to reassure him. They both left the room and found the others in the kitchen, arguing over food. Hermione took the chance and hugged Dimitry from behind. He felt tense but it somewhat lessened as she continued to hug him. She knew she had also frightened him. But sometimes, there was nothing she could do about it. They ate their food with chuckles here and there as the mood lifted. Harry ate what she couldn't finish. Afterwards, they gathered around the first living room and sat in front of the fireplace. It chased the chill in the room away and once they were all seated, Hermione addressed the issues that were on everybody's mind.

"I think that I have completely gotten rid of the Horcrux and any Dark Magic left behind. Unlike some of the items I have destroyed, some still had traces. For Harry, I don't sense anything. We at least know that now. But what does concern and bother me, is that when I was unconscious, I heard the Sphinx speaking to me. I wasn't sure what it said at the time yet, the words are there, somewhere in my mind they are there." she said quietly.

That had all three of them freezing. Harry stared at her in open surprise but beneath it was concern and tiredness. Dimitry and Severus scowled a the same time. They had obviously thought the same thing as her. Why had she heard it and why couldn't she remember it. Severus sat back, crossing his legs and stared at the fire as he mused out loud.

"We don't know much about the bond between the Sphinx and you but one thing is for certain; whatever was that it said must be very important. Its soul is attached to yours," he said, his deep voice stroking her with the comfort that the others wouldn't understand or see. But he was right. The soul and magic of the Sphinx were tied to her soul as well as her magic. She would probably never find out what exactly that meant. She glanced at Dimitry, who was nonchalantly twirling his wand but she knew he was worried.

"Try and remember every single thing that the Sphinx told you. Or ever said to you. If it's important; we must know what it said. I don't want to take chances. We need to know."

Hermione stared at the embers of the fire and nodded. Yet, how to actually remember something she had no memory of yet she did?

….

Hermione watched as Harry walked out of her room. The sunlight that came with morning spread across his back just as he closed the door. She had made sure he knew how to apply the charms and enchantments that were necessary for himself. There were a few things that had needed to be hidden so she had spent the day before teaching him everything he needed to know. Over time, he would be letting go of each one until his image wasn't too drastically different. It wasn't physically but his confidence had soared in the time they had been away and it showed. Hermione had already been doing the same thing but she had quite a bit to go before she could drop it all.

With swift movements, she switched into her school uniform and wrote to the others that needed to be prepared for later that night. Taking a deep breath, she opened her door and walked out to meet up with the others.

During breakfast, she sat with Harry and Adalene. The young girl gushed about the letter that her parents had sent and kept telling Hermione that they were going to see her for Christmas. That alone drew the attention of the old man sitting with the rest of the professor's. Dumbledore's keen eyes were centred on the girl. She knew that he was still trying to locate Adalene's parents. Merlin knew why.

Harry ate his breakfast as Ron drilled on about their upcoming Quidditch match. What did catch her attention was Neville. The boy was quiet and wasn't touching the food that Ginny had set in front of him. He was aimlessly staring at it as Ginny tried to ask him something.

Neville didn't answer her question and soon was left alone. Hermione would have asked him what was wrong but didn't want to bring attention to him.

After breakfast, classes were a bore. For Potions, Slughorn avoided Hermione and instead stood by Harry for most of the class. Defence was a nightmare for everybody as Severus paired them up with the Slytherins. Hermione was put with Theodore while Harry was paired with Daphne. Ron was paired with Malfoy. It was horrible since Malfoy was in a sour mood and he took it out on Ron.

The other classes were about the same as before, she sat in them, raised her hand often and acted like a regular student. What people didn't notice was the way she often looked at Severus or the random times Luna would be seen talking to her alone, or Theodore staring at her as they spoke privately or so she thought.

After classes were over, she separated from Harry and Ron. She let Harry know she was going to be in her room preparing her notes for exams and studying. But in fact, it meant she wasn't going to in her quarters and to keep others from bothering her.

Closing the door, she changed into some dark clothing items and grabbed a thick wool coat that would protect her from snow if need be. With her beaded bag strapped to her body, she also reached for the notebook that connected her to the others. She left her room using her own floo and stepped out of it a second later into Severus's room. He wasn't in them since he was probably being held up by Dumbledore or one of his students from his house. He would follow her later she supposed.

Taking some floo powder, she used his floo to leave Hogwarts and arrived at the Villa. The first person she saw was Gabe, who had his back to her and was being lectured by his beautiful wife, Heidi. Gabe turned to look at Hermione. He gave her a lopsided grin and waved his hand. She shook her head mild amusement. Beside him, Heidi lost her scowl and now greeted her warmly. Hermione greeted both of them briefly and was told that the others were outside, trying to decide where to place the extra housing.

The door leading outside was closed to keep the cold air out and Hermione opened it. Zeph was the first person she saw. The late afternoon light played gently with Zeph's features. Hermione rushed over to her, leaving the door open and wrapped her arms around the regal figure of the woman who meant so much to her. Dimitry came over a second later and touched Hermione's hair; which must have come undone earlier. Hermione pulled back, conscious of the people staring.

"I know that it has only been a while for you, Zeph, but not for me. I missed you a lot."

"Both of you missed me. Next time, bring me along."

"That's a wonderful idea, love." Dimitry cut in as he wrapped an arm casually around his wife's waist. Zeph glowed with love as she laid her head on his shoulder. Hermione smiled at their show of affection and turned away to see the others. Xenophilius was sitting on a bench that somebody must have conjured up or transfigured since she had never seen it before and was reading what had to be the next main piece for the Quibbler. Beside him were Heidi and Gabe. She knew that they had followed her out when she had spotted Zeph.

Looking past them, she saw the lack of snow in a large area beside the Villa. She figured that it had been made clear for the building and they had chosen a spot perfectly placed beside the Villa. For the next hour, all of them used wood from fallen trees in the surrounding forest and additional tools that Gabe had brought to build the four extra rooms. The Villa itself had rooms but not enough for the couples and singles who were going to be living in the house. The kitchen and living were big enough so it was left alone. They were almost done with the fourth room when Severus appeared with Remus and Sirius. They all waked slightly apart from each other. It should have been hilarious. It also made Dimitry make a sly remark that had Zeph frowning and Hermione shaking her head in dark amusement.

Boys.

While the others checked out the living quarters, Hermione was pulled aside by Severus. He took her back inside and into their private room. He closed the door behind them and told her that Dumbledore had asked to see him. Hermione frowned as she stared at him.

"What did he want?"

"He came by to tell me that the Order is only using four members to guard the Department of Mysteries. Moody, Arthur, Tonks, Kingsley, and sometimes Bill Weasley. But I doubt he can since he is on rotation with Lupin. Tonight, Moody will be there." Severus stated. Hermione leaned her hip to the side of the bed and thought of what that meant. If Moody was there then they would have to change it up a bit.

"Have you been told to let it slip to Riddle?" she asked him.

Severus nodded and pulled his wand out. Whatever words were going to come out of her mouth faded when she saw what he was making. With a high arch of his wand, he created his Death Eater mask. It glinted in the light as he grabbed it with his other hand. It had been created from the tip of his wand in swells of smoke. She strode over and used just one finger to touch it. It was cold and dark. He would have to go and inform Riddle of the news. It would have no grand effect on Hermione's side.

"Go."

…

Allen Skinner stood in front of the door that would lead him to the Department of Mysteries. It had been so easy to get to it. He hadn't been stopped. The words that Yaxley had spoken still rang in his ears. It had been what had motivated him to do this. The Procephy, the Potter boy. Allen wasn't sure they didn't just ask the Ministry for help. But it wouldn't matter now that he was here. He would get it and get praised for it.

Not Yaxley.

He glanced around once more but didn't see anybody. He opened the door and swiftly stepped inside. He froze for a second, he thought he had heard something but shook his head. He was just paranoid. With careful and quiet steps he closed the door behind him. Allen nervously wiped the sweat from his brow and turned to look up at the towering shelves that contained millions of small duty orbs that shimmered in the darkness. The darkness held hints of blue as the torches in every shelve held blue flames that did nothing to fight the darkness.

An involuntary shiver escaped him as he walked down the aisles of shelves. He pulled his wand out, the end crooked from years of mistreatment, and held it out in front of him, the tip glowing with the smallest light possible. Near the end of aisle ninety-six, he grew nervous and excited when he saw that he was close to his goal. He began to walk faster and faster. He nearly bumped the corner of the shelve and he gasped, jerked back and tripped over his own feet.

A loud thump and yelp echoed through the aisles as he sat on his arse with a large goose on his head. With a curse, he stood and limped over to the next aisle. He stopped once he was between both aisles and began to search with hurried steps. Near the end, desperation set in. His eyes frantically searched for the Prophecy with the boy's name. The half-blood boy that should have been dead yet had somehow survived the killing curse. Allen froze when he came across the boy's name.

Harry Potter

The dusty yellow label bore the name of the boy that the Dark Lord desperately hated. But the most confusing thing about it was that right beside the boy's name lay the name 'Dark Lord'. Allen frowned but nevertheless reached for it. The tip of his fingers went near it…

',',

Amelia walked alongside Percy Weasley, the young man was keeping his eyes on Allen Skinner, the man they had been sent after. They had arrived right after Skinner had and now watched from afar as the man lumbered towards the row Smith had told them he would venture to. They didn't know why they had to stop him but either way, he was breaking a Ministry law at the moment. That was something she could not allow. Smith had also let it slip at the last minute that Alastor Moody would be after Smith the instant he spotted him. Percy had confirmed it with his father. Now they watched as Moody swooped down on the man and wrenched him back in what could only have been a painful grip. But it had been a tad too late. For the enchantments had been awoken. They attacked the man, chains and ropes slithered out and wrapped around the man. Skinner screamed and the smell of burning flesh assaulted their noses.

She knew that they had to leave so she signed to Percy and they both walked back out, making sure that once out of the Department they were not seen by others that had stayed after hours. Once they were a bit away they waited a few minutes before turning back and acting like they had been arguing. Percy waved the prewritten note around as he used his hands to show his frustration and alarm. They came to a sudden stop when Moody limped out of the lift, the body of Allen Skinner floating in front of him.

With a frown, Amelia raised a hand so that Percy would hold his tongue.

"What are you doing, Alastor?"

The serious look didn't waver from his face as he raised an eyebrow at her questioning tone. "He has been cursed for trying to steal a Prophecy from the Department of Mysteries."

Percy made a surprised sound and Amelia made sure she also appeared to be shocked. That had Moody scowling somewhat fiercely. "What the devil is it? I don't have time for silly games so out with it, Bones."

',',

Percy passed the note to Amelia but kept an eye on Skinner. The man had begun to moan in pain but wasn't completely awake. He heard Amelia tell Mad-Eye the contents of the note. That seemed to rattle him for he grunted and with a snarl, commanded them to follow him. Percy didn't glance at Amelia as they followed him. Hermione had been spot on. Moody had bitten the bait. The last-minute warning from her hadn't changed the plan. The sound of their footsteps faded with them as the Shadow watched them, his presence a mask of darkness.

….

Hermione took another piece of parchment paper and read it over. It was a report from Remus that she had to decode and it had taken her precious minutes to do so. Just as she set it down, Severus walked in. He shook his robes off and laid them over the armchair that sat in front of her desk. She pushed back her chair and stood. She hadn't expected to see him back so soon. Not that she didn't welcome him.

"How did it go?" she asked him as she walked around the desk. He pushed his hair back and sat down on the armchair that was by the window. His dark features seemingly blending with the darkness of the night. Which wasn't hard to do since Hermione only had two candles lit. Severus cocked an eyebrow as he read that but otherwise ignored them for the moment and answered her.

"It all went according to what you said. They are probably being questioned at this very moment while Skinner is treated for his wounds. Bones will let you know what will happen after Dumbledore is called away."

"I know. They will all be busy now that I have presented them with something new and distracting. Like throwing a brand new and shiny toy to a bunch of toddlers."

Severus smirked at her play with words. She continued on. "This way, when they do become aware of me, no wait, let me rephrase that. When Riddle becomes aware of me 'the extra player' he will hunt me. Dumbledore is doing a poor job but he will soon begin taking it more seriously. The question will be as to who actually gets to me first."

….

For several days, Hogwarts was left alone. Dumbledore was nowhere to be found and McGonagall was left in charge while the Headmaster was otherwise occupied with the Ministry. Hermione had spent most of her time apart from Harry and Ron, she was too busy to entertain them. But she had let Harry know what was going on. He also shared news of his own. He wasn't having dreams and his scar had stopped hurting. That also meant that he wasn't in direct contact with Harry; which could be good or bad. Not that it mattered now.

Hermione was busy receiving reports every couple of hours from Percy and Amelia. They were keeping her well informed of the situation in the Ministry. Allen Skinner was being questioned every hour of every day since he had been taken. Mad-Eye stood in the trials since he had been the one to catch him but Percy had said that he had looked impatient and had been instead using his energy to find the writer of the note. But he too was being kept busy so he had little time to do so since Amelia had been well prepared and had many in the Ministry on her side and they all demanded Skinner to be questioned further. It also helped that Percy had been acting the secretary role and had filled Fudge with delusional ideas that would no doubt work. The man couldn't resist the idea of proving those on Amelia's side wrong and making his image even greater. But Hermione was waiting for the second task to be unleashed. Soon, they would find the next man.

Hermione now stood with Luna on the outskirts of the Forest. Hagrid hadn't seen them slip by since he was somewhere off with Harry and Ron. The forest was coated in snow, the tall thick trees blending with the mountains in the background. Hermione kicked the snow, knowing she had to wait until Luna spoke her mind. The girl was wearing the thinnest sweater with bright sunny boots. They stood out starkly in the white snow. Luna jumped off a rock that sat beside a smaller tree, her hair flying as she did so. With no care whatsoever, she pulled her wand out and began to swirl soft lights in the air. They had come to a full stop now, their bodies covered by the trees, the snow gently falling on their heads. Hermione leaned back on an old oak and waited.

Waiting wasn't a problem. At least not in Luna's eyes. Within twenty minutes of silence. Luna spoke quietly. "They have decided not to side with anybody. To do so would change many things they wish not to change. They wish to be left in peace. They will not move against you, Hermione Granger. But one of them, the oldest in the forest wished for me to say something to you."

That wasn't at all what she had been expecting. But then again, most of the beasts and beings in the forest detested Wizards. Hermione raised an eyebrow and motioned for Luna to continue. The girl paused and in a blur of gentle snow, came to stop in front of Hermione's boots. Luna stared deeply into her eyes, seeing too much and too little. "They have seen the planets, they had seen the stars, they have seen the message, they have seen change, and they have seen your destiny."

….

Those words rang in her ears for days. Hermione hadn't told Severus or anybody else for that matter. She had kept it to herself and now stood in her dormitory with several books on centaurs and the stars. But she couldn't see what they had seen. Couldn't figure out what they had meant.

With a huff, she pushed the book in her hand aside and stood. Her knee popped with an obscenely loud sound. She shook her head and began to pack her things. Christmas break was two days from now and she didn't want to do it later. It would be suspicious if she walked out of her dorm with only her beaded bag. Everything that was important to her was in the bag. The trunk was just for show.

Once she was done, she changed into some cotton pants with a shirt she had stolen from Severus weeks ago. It still smelled of his aftershave. She picked up her notebook and used the floo. The cold air in the room alerted her of his absence. He had either been called or was seeing Dumbledore.

She set about cleaning, the room not untidy yet she needed something to do. With complete concentration, she set about making tea, grinding the full leaves and adding pure honey. The work calmed her heart. But the bad feeling she had been carrying didn't leave her. She set her cup down when her notebook was flashing a warning. She summoned it wandless with idle fingers and noticed the bold words from Amelia instantly.

ARTHUR WEASLEY HAS BEEN ATTACKED. FOUND BY PERCY HIMSELF. HE MIGHT NOT MAKE IT. A SNAKE BITE.

The last part hit her hard. The snake? As in Nagini? The floo lit up just as she came out of Severus's room. She had changed into some dark clothes and now stared at Severus. He briskly walked in and faced her, a phial in his hands that didn't look like anything she had ever seen. He didn't look surprised to see her. But he did walk by her and towards his private lab.

With quick and practised flicks, he had several things flying towards his table. His cauldron turned on a second later. Hermione pulled her hair into a bun and asked him what he needed from her. They worked in sync with each other. She took over when he was called to make an update. She soon figured out what they were making. A cure for Nagini's bite. Something that Severus had figured out how to do when he had milked Nagini for Riddle.

After three hours of working nonstop, they had it ready for Arthur.

Neither of them spoke but she did brush his back gently as he stepped forward into the floo. Hermione knew he was hog tired but she also knew that he had to see it work. Knowing that there was no other choice but to leave his rooms, she went back to her room. But she didn't stay alone for long. Because McGonagall had been sent to retrieve all of the Weasley children. Harry informed her of that when he came knocking a few minutes after McGonagall had left with Ron. Harry now sat with Hermione on her bed as she waited for more news.

"Severus has gone to cure Arthur. It took us a while to make it but he should be taking it now. He will be okay."

Harry agreed with her and soon fell into a restless sleep. She played with his hair until the wee hours of the morning when Severus came back and used the floo to ask her to come with him. Hermione let Harry's hair slip from her fingers and covered him with the blanket Severus had bought her long ago. She pulled down the drapes to her bed and left him sleeping.

Severus was waiting for her. Dimitry was there as well. They both were standing by the small kitchen table. Dimitry glanced up at her with a small smile. She greeted him warmly before turning to Severus. She didn't have to ask.

"I was with Dumbledore when he received the news. I left when I heard that it was a snake. Riddle has become secretive about several things. Even I wasn't told that he was sending Nagini to steal the Prophecy. But it has worked against his favour. In doing so, it has pushed the others that have heard of the attack to side with Amelia. They want Skinner to be questioned with veritaserum. Something that is not done usually. They want to know who he is working for and why he needs it. Fudge has been trying to fill the head of those that will listen with ideas that Potter has been wanting to get. He is getting desperate. His refusal of Riddle being back is going to bring him down." Severus stated as he laid the front page of the Quibbler. It had become a household name for some time now, the Quibbler read by everybody. It trashed the Minister by bringing up every single thing he had ever said and had others give their own opinions.

"That is an unexpected turn but we will roll with it. Now, we shall wait for Picket. He will be the finishing touch. We will talk more about it when I leave school for the holidays."

They had so much work to do. But this time, Hermione didn't have to do it all. Riddle and Dumbledore would do it for her without knowing they were. To play such a game, Hermione had to be three steps ahead. Dimitry than handed her the note he had been given from Zephrine who had gotten it from Narcissa.

It was time for the next Horcrux.

…...

Thank you for waiting! I hope this isn't too short. I had to cut it agian. We are near the end.

Maybe

Vanee

Replies Below:

ZoeyOlivia: Sorry! I had to do it! The introduction will happen. Just wait for it! Thank you for commenting!

angel897: I always thought that he should have training. Thanks for reading this! :D

Fantomette34: It won't be easy but if he wants her happy... ;)

Lucyole: I'm eating a birthday cake rn as I type this, Fathers favourite! Harry will not fade into the background. But there is a grand change! :D Thanks for reading!

Guest: Thank You!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

Villa, Forest of Dean

December 1995

Thick layers of snow greeted Hermione. Two nights of constant snow had built around the Villa so it was nearly impossible to see it unless one was looking for it. She heard the others arrive seconds later. She turned just as Adrian and Marcus spotted her. She smiled widely but didn't move towards them. That would involve walking through snow and witch or no witch, she wasn't going to do it. Adrian snickered, the prat, while Marcus deliberately bumped his shoulder so that he toppled over. She gave a laugh and marched forward. Once inside of the boundary she saw the place awash in light since the wards and enchantments made it look dark from the outside looking in.

She noticed that the fireplace must have been on since it was producing puffs of smoke that disappeared within the charm that Zeph had placed on it.

Snow began falling just as she trudged up the porch. She turned to see the boys pushing each other and quickly picked up speed so that a second later, they stood in front of her. She leaned forward, her elevated position putting her in just the right height to brush some of the snow of their shoulders. For the longest of time, she stared at them. She hadn't seen them since she had returned. But it was at this moment that she realized that they had taken a large chunk of her heart and she had sorely missed them. They must have seen the emotion in her eyes for they both drew her between them. The hug was everything and more. It wasn't until the door opened and Zeph whispered for them to come in or they would be buried in snow if they didn't. Hermione turned around just in time to see Zeph wipe a tear away.

They all spoke and ate, acting as a large family as Gabe and the others joined them. Adrian took a liking to Gabe while Zeph spoke with Heidi over the new drapes they had to pick up later in the week and presents for everybody. Hermione sat back and watched them. Xenophilius was sipping green tea by the fire and reading an old book. They were waiting for the others. Hermione slipped out of the living room and opened the notebook, it had been glowing warmly with a pending message. She opened it and read what had to be Percy's message.

"Father is fine, the potion worked. Thank Professor Snape for me. Thank you too, Hermione. Father will not be rotating with the others until he is in better condition. They have asked me officially to join and to take his place in guarding the Prophecy. I will keep you informed of any other changes or attempts."

Hermione closed the notebook and leaned her head against the wall. She hadn't planned for Percy to be put in such a situation but she would adjust.

As would he.

The sound of greetings alerted her to the fact that somebody had arrived. Hermione went back in to see that not only had Severus arrived, but he had also brought his godson. The tall boy was dressed in a sleek suit that looked out of place amongst the others that wore casual clothes. He coolly glanced around and noticed the same thing. His neck and ears flushed red.

Severus greeted Gabe and nodded politely towards Heidi. Hermione leaned against the doorway, her eyes drinking in Severus. He was wearing his Death Eater robes, his mask nowhere in sight. The door opened again. Percy came. Lines of worry marked his face. He was immediately greeted by Zephrine, who pulled him to the side and asked him to eat.

Zeph had been mothering many of them and just like everybody else, he didn't say no.

Hermione looked away and locked eyes with Severus. He had shrugged out of his robes now and was heading her way, Malfoy following him. He brushed her side, his fingers touching hers and walked further down the hall. He spoke to on to her, his mind greeting hers intimately.

"Riddle asked me to take Draco for now since he wishes to have only the adults for the next few weeks in Malfoy Manor."

"That fine, he can have one of the new rooms. Zeph and Dimitry have theirs but with what you just shared, they might not be using it so we will leave their room empty. I guess Zeph will be leaving later tonight."

Severus led his grandson down the hall and disappeared around the corner towards the new quarters. Hermione turned her attention back to Percy, who was now sitting beside Gabe. It wasn't what she had expected to see but Percy didn't seem to mind.

Adrian and Marcus could be heard in the kitchen; which only left one other.

Xenophilius stood and strolled up to Hermione. It was the perfect chance to ask for Luna. So she did. Xenophilius shrugged but the nonplused look hadn't left his eyes as he answered her. "She has gone where she needs to be. She will come when she is ready. Now, I must rest and wake early to write the next piece for Friday."

With that, he left her standing with a confused and amused face. Severus came into view as he let Xenophilius pass him. Hermione took in his change of clothes. She hadn't realized he had gone to their room and now wore his most comfortable trousers with a long sleeved cotton shirt that she had given him weeks ago. It wasn't black in color. It was closer to a deep blue that suited his figure. Severus smirked at her as he touched her face. The slight touch meant more, said more and gave her more.

They both walked in together and took their seats. He sat with her on the couch as the others turned their attention on them. Hermione noticed the casual way that Severus reached for her hand. The boys did too and Adrian even raised an eyebrow. He must have said something because Marcus elbowed him hard. She shook her head and pulled her legs up so that she could rub her sock covered feet. They had been aching for days.

Severus stopped her and pushed her hands aside. His large hands covered her whole foot, the warmth of them seeping into her bones. It raised several pairs of eyebrows and Zeph even beamed at him. But he ignored them. She tried to keep her breathing steady and focused on Percy. He had pulled out his notebook and must have been reading a message from Amelia. He wasn't frowning so she took that as a good omen.

While he was busy, she asked about Narcissa. Zeph was in charge of her as well as the baby that was due in four months time. Zeph smiled and began to recite the note she had sent to Hermione and more. "I have news from Narcissa. She will be having both Greengrass girls with her this upcoming week. They are all under the illusion they will eventually have to get to know each other since one of them is going to marry her son. Of course, they will need to be accompanied by the girl's mother, Corinne. She will have the excuse to enter Gringotts. Since the Goblins don't share information of what one does in there, she will be able to slip into her sister's vault."

That had Gabe and Heidi looking all types of confused. Hermione saw no point in keeping them in the dark and told them why she needed this information as well as her purpose in going to Gringotts. Percy perked up at that. He knew about almost everything but wasn't up to date with everything she had done so far. They listened closely to her. Percy had known but even he became visibly shocked at the additional news. Leaving them slightly stunned, she turned back to Zeph.

"I'll find a way to meet her. I think I know what I have to do."

Narcissa had already sent to tell her that Sirius and her alone could get into her sister's personal vault. But Sirius was being closely watched. Both by the Ministry and the Death Eaters. He would also have to explain himself to Dumbledore. The only way to do it was by Narcissa. "Let her know, just in case she doesn't read my note, that I will be meeting her in Diagon Alley that day. I'll slip in just as the real Daphne steps aside."

Zeph searched Hermione's face as if looking for something. Like if Hermione hadn't been telling the truth. Hermione raised an eyebrow but was distracted by Percy. He cleared his throat and finally asked about Heidi and Gabe. Hermione waved that aside, there were more important things to discuss.

"What did Amelia say?"

"Dumbledore has been asked to step aside. Amelia was appointed as the questionnaire for Skinner. He stood no chance against her questions. Most viewed her in a positive light. He let slip two names. Corban Yaxley and Richard Picket. Only one has been found. Yaxley is nowhere to be found."

"All of this happened in the last forty-eight hours, correct?" Hermione inquired softly. Percy frowned, almost like he didn't understand her tone. But she didn't elaborate and instead asked something else. "What about Moody? Is he still looking for the owner of the note?"

"He has asked Dumbledore if he could search by himself. But the thing is, Dumbledore is wary of whoever has left the note behind. He doesn't want the Order to be divided. An enemy as big as Riddle is already enough, adding another would be too much. He told Moody not to linger on it. Not that it will stop Moody if the itch is too great. Dumbledore might have said that to him as an excuse as well. He wants to know who it is." Severus answered her instead.

He cocked his head to the side and continued talking. "Riddle has Yaxley. He has been punished for his slip up. He will be kept close after he recovers. Riddle knows that it's only a matter of when he will be discovered. But people are already becoming aware. Muggleborns are disappearing in great numbers, only the ignorant believe the lies that are coming from the Ministry. It will only get worse from now on," he paused and reached for the blanket that lay over the back of the couch and spread it out onto her lap before continuing.

"Riddle has asked me to keep my attention on whatever the Ministry decides. At this point, he will be keeping important task and duties within the inner circle. That circle has now changed. Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair, Thorfinn Rowle, Dimitry, and I will be the only ones with any knowledge or secret tasks. Of course, there are a few who could later join. If they are leaked, he will kill whoever he has to in order to create an example of the person. Aside from all that, I have let it slip that there was a note left in the Ministry."

"He wants to know who it is. He isn't as obsessed about it like Moody but he does wonder what else he has overlooked. He will begin his own search as well."

Hermione bent her leg under the blanket and flipped her hair out of her face. "Let them do as they wish. It's child's play at this point. They won't ever know it's me unless I wish it otherwise."

….

The villa was silent, the only noise she could hear was the fire crackling in the living room. She had left the warm bed an hour before since she hadn't been able to sleep. Now she stood in front of the kitchen window, which she had opened.

Hermione stared outside, her eyes taking in the naked beauty of the night. The woods surrounding the area mirrored a white painting, the snow thick on the branches. But in truth, she wasn't actually seeing it. For an hour she had stood here, her mind wide open, wandering away from the present. Lost in her thoughts, she brushed aside the odd feeling surrounding her. It wasn't a good feeling but neither was a bad one. It wasn't enough to draw her full attention.

Percy had left as soon as they stopped talking. Zeph had followed him out and had said a simple goodbye to Hermione. She had known that she wouldn't see her for the rest of the break unless something happened. Gabe and Heidi had left as well but not before letting her know that they were going to check on Xenophilius. The man also didn't sleep as much as he should.

The boys were called away by Dimitry, they had planned to stay with Hermione. Severus had also been called. That was also why she couldn't sleep. It was a little past three in the morning but she had known she wouldn't be able to get any sleep even if she tried. Not that it mattered.

It wasn't a noise that made her turn, it was the lack of it that did. Malfoy came in, his face showing signs of tiredness. The circles under his eyes let her know that she wasn't the only one lacking sleep. He paused in surprise and gave a wary glance around. "I came to get something to drink."

"There is fresh tea in the pot."

He hesitantly nodded and moved slowly to it. She turned back to the window, mind already straying. He became background noise. A gust of cold wind came in a few minutes later. It made her aware of the fact that she wore a thin strappy sheath that did nothing to fight off the chill. It was then that Malfoy made his presence known again.

"I want to ask you something, Granger. You don't have to answer it unless you don't want to."

She didn't look back. She only tipped her head in acknowledgment.

"When do you plan on revealing yourself?"

What? With a bit of shock, she turned now. He was staring at her curiously. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the sink. This was something nobody had asked her before. "I don't think that is something I should plan. It will happen naturally or it won't I can't say that I care one way or another aside from the fact that if it does become known, I will be upfront with those that are currently fighting for power. That is something that I don't want. I won't deliberately do it unless I have no other choice. Does that answer your question?"

Malfoy set his cup down, the sound it emitted let her know he had finished his tea. "I see. Do you trust us? Those that know who you really are?"

Seeing no reason not to answer, she arched an eyebrow. "I trust enough. I can fix any problem should it arise but I don't think it will. Anything else?"

Whatever had prompted him to question her seem to evade him and he shook his head. But he stayed with her till the others began to wake and slipped out when Xenophilius came in for his own cup of tea.

….

The sound of footsteps on cobblestone echoed all around her. The sound of people talking and laughing filled the air in color. Children threw snowballs and shouted with glee when it found a target. There were students with their parents and those that had already graduated. In all of the chaos, Hermione stood beside Narcissa as they both waved off Corinne Greengrass and Astoria. Only when both females entered Madam Malkin's shop did they look away. Hermione waited for Narcissa to take the lead. The older woman didn't question her immediately and instead made her way towards Gringotts. Narcissa spoke up after they passed a rowdy family with two young toddlers. Hermione didn't miss the slight touch to her glamoured stomach.

"Miss Smith?"

"Yes, it's me."

That was all it took to convince Narcissa. Both of them were soon inside of Gringotts. Neither spoke as they made their way to one of the available Goblins. It all went smoothly for them. Up until they passed the underground waterfall. She felt the strong enchantments unravel the polyjuice potion. She looked down and noticed the leaching of color from her hair. It was turning back to its original brown color. Shite. But she should have expected it from the Goblins.

She tucked her hair back and pulled the hood of her cloak on. When the cart came to a stop, they all got off. The Goblin paid her no mind as he led them to Bellatrix's vault. Narcissa had already warned her about the enchantments placed inside of her sister's vault. But that didn't worry her. What did was actually finding the cup. A shudder and roar of a dragon filled the silent area they had entered. Hermione frowned. She knew why she was hearing it. There was a dragon guarding the vaults in this particular area. She remembered that part now from Narcissa's warnings. A part of her had doubted it.

But alas, there it stood. Hunched over and bleeding from recent wounds. It quivered in rage and fear. The large and haggard dragon swung it's large horned head in their direction and would have spat fire but it reeled back an instant later. With an inward growl, the dragon thumped it's tail harshly on the rock floor. It's white glazed eyes locked onto hers with an acute sharpness that should have been near impossible for the dragon to do. Hermione cocked her head unknowingly, her ears picking up the voice of the Goblin as he spoke. He wanted them to hold something in order to get past the dragon. Hermione frowned and ignored the item he tried to hand it to her. With a shake of her head, she declined it once more when tried to shove it into her hand.

When he would have insisted again, she shook her head. "He won't harm either of you."

Those words reached their ears and forced both bodies beside her to still. The dragon thumped its tail in irritation and nervousness. It wasn't like she could actually communicate verbally with the enslaved dragon. But something savagely wild rose within in her to heed its silent plea. Not the human side of her. It was and tasted of the Sphinx, its rage clear and loud as it ruffled her own feelings. Hermione closed her eyes to half-slits as the Goblin walked out in front of her, his eyes crossing back and forth between the dragon and her.

"What sorcery have you done to it, witch?"

Narcissa cleared her throat delicately. "You can ask her later when I'm not waiting, Goblin."

The Goblin sneered in a gruesome manner and held the toy out. But he didn't have to use it. The dragon wasn't concerned about them. It was still staring at Hermione. The Goblin led the way, his face still set in the same manner.

They reached a lonesome hallway with black steel bars that made way to a series of doors. Yet, the Goblin didn't turn his back completely to the dragon. Hermione wasn't concerned at all and instead stared at the hallway. The doors were few and all of them were set quite far apart from one another. When the Goblin finally walked ahead of them, he tucked the foul toy into his coat and led them straight to an old metal door that pulsed with all types of magic.

He asked for the key and Narcissa handed it carefully to him. He used his palm as well and seconds later, the door opened. Hermione waited for them to walk in before following at a slower pace. She walked into a large cave-like room that held millions of items in gold as well as other types of jewels. Many of them looked old and had dust bunnies. The gleam from such treasure was muted in the cold and dusty room.

What really stood out to her was the magic. There was so much Dark Magic. Her blood pulsed with the urge to touch them. Her scar burned anew and her veins stood out harshly beneath her cloak. But beneath it, was the familiar call of something much darker. It called from the back of the room. Where the air grew colder, the cave harsher in texture. She drew out her fake wand and turned to the other two individuals who had not been paying attention to her.

"Imperio."

The unforgivable worked like a charm and she left both of them facing away from her but in deep talk about certain changes, Narcissa would like on her own vault. Hermione ignored them soon after and put her wand away as she slowly walked past a pile of jewels on a rough piece of rock that sat in the middle of the chamber. Her eyes searched the piles of goblets and plates that littered the floor and walls. With another lazy sweep of her eyes, she saw the cup. The only reason she saw it was because in that instant her eyes filtered the dark and knew that they had started to glow in the dark like a cat.

Narcissa was the only one holding light so she should have known her eyes would adjust by themselves. She pulled her wand back out and elongated the tip so that it became a hook. With softly whispered words and movements, she obtained the cup and now stared at it.

It was definitely a Horcrux. It sang to her with its malice song. It made her want to destroy it then and there. Fighting the compulsion to do it, she turned back and slipped the cup into her beaded bag. She planted false memories on the Goblin and Narcissa.

According to them, she had never left Narcissa's side. But she kept control of them even outside of the vault. She left them standing by the cart that would take them back and with careful steps, approached the dragon who had stayed in the same spot that she had last seen him in.

Hermione walked around him and to his back to see the large chains and manacles that held the dragon from flying. Without using her wand, she blew them to smithereens. The dragon drew back from the blast but didn't spew fire from its mouth. Hermione didn't dare touch it for she knew that even if it didn't attack her, it would take offense at the touch from any human or goblin. But she did speak to it in a soft tone that would only carry to its ears. But the words she spoke weren't hers. They weren't even human. Yet, the dragon understood her. Hermione didn't know how but she knew it did. It would escape when the sun was at its lowest.

It would be free.

….

A large Thestral greeted her when she arrived at the Villa. As well as a petite girl with a large bright blue hat that couldn't possibly fit in the doorway. What was even weirder was Malfoy holding a bucket of which looked to be filled with raw meat. Luna was feeding the Thestral a small piece of meat and looked up at Hermione with a sunny smile that looked out of place next to a blank-faced Malfoy. He was holding the bucket with one hand and stared hard at Hermione.

In return, Hermione smiled at both of them just as the front door opened. It was Severus, who was dressed in casual clothes. He hadn't returned when she had left earlier so she was only just seeing him. He didn't smile yet he greeted her warmly privately. When she walked inside, she noticed the lack of people. Severus noticed her look.

"The Blacks went out for some supplies and Lovegood is in his rooms writing or something. I arrived an hour after you left."

Hermione walked ahead of him and into her study. He closed the door with an idle hand and leaned against it. She looked over her shoulder and finally noticed the tight lines around his eyes. She dropped her cloak and walked back to him. With gentle fingers, she traced the lines and asked him what was wrong. He shut his eyes and leaned forward for more of her touch. That said more than any words he could have spoken. Something bad must have happened.

"Skinner is in Azkaban. Picket has been questioned by Amelia. He has mentioned Yaxley in his dealings but he also told them that he has been spying on Pius for Lucius. Riddle knows that his hold on the Ministry will slip if Lucius is taken so he was in a foul mood when he called. He wants me to stick as close as possible to Dumbledore and find out what is going to happen without delay. He also ordered for two families to be killed or taken tomorrow night."

"Who, Severus?"

"Justin Finch-Fletchley and the Cattermole family."

Hermione knew of the Hufflepuff boy. He was somebody that changed his mind fast when it came to Harry. But she didn't know who the Cattermole family was. She asked him several questions about them and soon knew what kind of people they were. Even though Reginald Cattermole was a half-blood, his wife wasn't. She was a muggleborn like Hermione. They had three children together and the father worked for the Ministry. Severus told her that the murders would be sending messages to everybody. That even those in the Ministry and at Hogwarts would not be safe from his wrath.

She left his side and went to her desk. With quick fingers, she added the new plans to her notebook, letting the others know of it. At least the adults. But she would have to find a way to include the younger ones in.

"By the way, in the morning, there will be an uproar in Ministry. I helped a dragon escape from Gringotts."

A startled sound escaped Severus. One that she had never heard him utter before. She looked up at him when he made no comment. He was standing there with a confused face that looked so out of place. It reminded her of the fact that he wouldn't have let out a sound like that unless they were alone. He only ever let his guard down with her. And she loved him all the more when it happened. She smiled and told him what had happened from the moment she had arrived as well as what had happened at the end with the dragon. But he wasn't amused. No, instead he was frowning somewhat fiercely and cut the air with his hand to stop her from speaking.

Hermione didn't take offence. She knew he hadn't done it to be rude. She dropped the quill she had been holding and pulled off her beaded bag. He walked over and inspected the Hufflepuff Cup. It didn't stop him from speaking his mind about the subject before.

"So the Sphinx interfered once again. Have you not remembered?"

"No, but I have been trying. Running over the memory over and over again. But it always cuts off right before the Sphinx begins to speak." she said as she handled the cup with careful fingers. She sat down and stared at it. The whispers coming from it should have affected her but all they did was bother her. But she could hear them and if she had been a weak individual she would have fallen for those tempting and degrading whispers. His voice brought her back, away from her thoughts.

"When will you destroy it?"

"As soon as possible, In case something else comes up, I have to do it now. Waiting is not a choice when we are so close."

Cold fingers touched her neck and gently lifted her face so that she was staring into pitch black eyes. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Hermione met his lips with a bit more force. She bit his lip and twisted her tongue with his, both beginning to breath faster and harsher with every touch. They drew apart when they would have taken it further. His eyes were swirling with a desire that she knew was mirrored in her own. He traced her bottom lip, the slickness of it making the touch even more intimate.

"Let them help you recover. I have to leave in a few seconds but I will ask Dimitry or one of the boys to stop by. I'll try to come back as soon as I can."

Hermione held those words close to her heart hours later as she fixed a couple of potions and finished others that Severus had left burning. She could hear the others moving around the house as evening began to set. Luna had just left after letting her know that dinner was ready. Heidi had cooked. But Hermione would not be eating. It would all just come back up later. After an hour of working non-stop, the potions were ready to be bottled up and stored. Though, she would be using four of them soon. When she walked out of the lab and into the living room she saw everybody in there except for Xenophilius. That wasn't a surprise since he tended to disappear as soon as dinner was over with and wouldn't emerge unless he needed something. Hermione became the center of attention as she stepped further in and addressed the younger ones.

"Luna, Malfoy, I will need you both to leave us alone for the rest of the night. Please don't leave your rooms."

Malfoy frowned somewhat fiercely but he wasn't one of hers yet, had no right to question her and left without a word. Luna paused on her way out, her hand holding out a bracelet that had beads and crystals on it. The colors, green and silver, blending together in a way she had never seen before.

"Wear this. It will bring you back."

Hermione took it carefully but didn't take her eyes off the girl. She wasn't one to take or believe in such things but it wouldn't hurt to wear it.

"You know a lot more then you let on, don't you?"

Luna raised an eyebrow instead of answering and began to laugh. It was a laugh that held hints of surprised enjoyment that Hermione had never heard come from the girl before. Luna cocked her head, eyes turning suddenly serious even as the lines of laughter slowly faded from her thin face.

Those eyes told Hermione that everyone was entitled to their own secrets. Hermione understood that. She wouldn't want others to know her secret too or to pry in them. So, instead of questioning the girl further she waved her away. Once Luna walked out of the room she turned to the others as she slid the bracelet on. She paused as a strange feeling filled her chest. It made her feel soothed yet alert. It was an odd combination. Also, she hadn't been staring at it she would have thought she wasn't wearing it at all. And with a surprise glance at her wrist, she realized that she had slid it onto her right hand.

Shaking her head at the strange situation she turned to Gabe and Heidi. Both had stayed silent and watched with open speculation. Hermione sat down on the arm of one of the larger armchairs and pulled off her beaded bag and casually reached inside to retrieve the cup. With another hand, she used her wand and set a couple of spells and charms to silence any hint of noise. Gabe raised both eyebrows at her spells.

"Why are you doing that? I'm married you know."

Whey they both looked at him in question he shook his head and chuckled. A second later, she understood what he had meant. With a quick flick of her wand, she had him toppling off the edge of the seat and he yelped. Heidi offered no help and sat back with her arms crossed.

"You deserved that, Black." Heidi idly commented. Hermione smirked and changed the subject.

"I need your help. I have to destroy the Horcrux that I have stolen this morning. Severus would usually help me with this but he can't be here and it's dangerous for me to do it alone. I left some potions in the lab that need to be bottled and beside them are some that are already in flask and phials. Give those to me when I wake."

"When you wake?" Heidi asked hesitantly, her eyes shining with worry that assured Hermione she was in good hands. Gabe lost his smile and leaned forward onto his knees. "You don't need to ask. Just tells us what we need to do."

For the next few minutes, she told them of the previous times she had destroyed the Horcrux. This time in detail. They grew dark with every word that left her mouth. The same expression her parents would have worn if they had known or knew of what she was doing. It was the sort of expression that only parents could pull and one she didn't understand completely. But they didn't interrupt her and listened carefully.

"Don't be alarmed if I don't wake for a few hours. That is normal."

"That doesn't sound right. But we'll do as you say."

She took the cup out and set it on the tea table that sat to the side of her. She rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and once again used her wand to cut her arm. Her blood oozed from the wound in began forming a jagged line down to her hand. The bracelet didn't escape the taint of blood. A sudden thought filled her head. Her parents would be outraged if they knew. She shook that thought away as Gabriel came into view, his face expressionless. He kneeled down in front of her and watched the blood flow.

Heidi stood beside him, her face not as blank as his. Taking a deep breath, she reached for one of the handles of the cup, her blood-drenched fingers making it slippery. Hermione writhed and a silent scream left her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut as a dark tint of his soul reached with slimy hands across her mind.

No!

Two voices said. One was her own. The other, not hers. Fighting the touch of his darkness, she drew back into her mind and tried to regain control of her body. Only with difficulty did she manage to lift her eyelashes. But the rest of her body wasn't working. It was a numb feeling that was muted with pain that didn't make sense. She tried to open her mouth when it began to fill with the swirling taste of iron. The metallic taste invaded her taste buds and began to choke her. In a desperate state of mind, she tried to focus her gaze but all she saw was a blurry figure standing over her. It could only the young Riddle boy who had come calling once again. Then he spoke in a cold and collected voice she had never heard from him before.

"The cup will serve a great purpose, Smith. I can assure you that it will be kept...safe. In a minute or two, you will take your last breath. I shall leave you now before I see such a thing. It has been quite a bore entertaining you for so long. Goodbye, Hepizbeth."

Hepizbeth tried to yell for help, to shout her denial. But nothing was working. Her eyesight was beginning to dim and the sound of his footsteps suddenly vanished. Eventually, she couldn't see no more and it was in those seconds that she heard Hokey. Her old house-elf give a shattering wail and sobs followed soon after as the elf began shouting his apologies.

"Mistress! Hokey didn't mean to! Hokey doesn't know why he poisoned his Master! I'm sorry-"

That was the last thing she heard before giving a shuddering gurgle of blood.

Hermione watched as the elf screeched once more before the vision faded. But something was wrong with her own feelings. Something was missing. Something didn't feel right. Hermione stared at her hands and realized she could see spots of blood on them. But that didn't seem to bother her. She rubbed her fingers together, smearing the blood and blending it into her skin.

"You will now understand the curse to the gift. I wish you luck, witch."

...

Hermione blinked and saw the ceiling of the villa. It wasn't dark. It wasn't black like her vision had been. She took several deep breaths and felt more than one pair of eyes on her. She realized that she was laying down, her head propped on a pillow that had been tucked behind her. She trembled as she tried to sit up. A pair of masculine hands helped her up and she found herself staring into Adrian's eyes, the blue in them full of warmth that dimmed when she didn't smile at his appearance. He stepped back when she swung her legs to the side. She looked away from him and saw the others. Gabriel had dark circles and Heidi's hair was tied in a messy bun. She didn't see Marcus. Xenophilius was standing by the fireplace, a teacup in his hands as he stared at the fire.

But she didn't see the one person who she thought she needed. She turned to look at the cup. It was now free of what had plagued it and sat in the same spot she left it at. It wasn't important anymore. She forced herself to drink the potions that Heidi had been holding. The taste didn't bother her neither did the lack of emotion she was feeling. It was like viewing herself from afar. She understood the complexity of it but it didn't worry her. Forcing herself to stand, she didn't look at Adrian as she headed out of the living room. Yet, she did speak to him.

"Tell Dimitry I'm fine. I will be in contact with him later. Go back."

Not one sound came from him. She walked down the hallway and into her bedroom. She took a shower and was slipping on clothes when her notebook heated with an incoming message. She flicked it open and read the short message. It was from Remus. He had an exact location on Greyback and was asking for orders on how to deal with Macnair. Hermione wrote a quick response and began to re-pack her bag and was ready to leave two hours later.

The sun had slipped out of sight and was hidden behind clouds that had started to drop inches of snow once more. Hermione slipped out of the house without telling any of them and apparated to the house that Andromeda and Ted Tonks had occupied. Remus was already waiting for her. He stood under a willow tree, his brown coat giving him the camouflage effect she knew he hadn't planned. It was a product in the making that the twins had given him to try out.

Hermione nodded curtly.

Remus smiled tiredly but eyed her with a different kind of expression she had seen on the others. Just like them, he knew not to question her and instead filled her in on the situation. "Macnair is following Greyback and thinks he hasn't been discovered. Greyback knows and doesn't care. He plans to kill him eventually or turn him. Greyback hasn't killed anybody yet but he is planning to attack a small town up north. He plans to move tonight."

"Let's take care of Macnair first."

…...

New Chapter! Enjoy! Next one coming soon!

Vanee

Replies Below

ZoeyOlivia; Really!? Thank you! Hope you like this one too. They could but the memory is clouded in magic.

angel897; Things will get a bit crazier and things will start to move faster as we come closer to the end.

Fantomette34; Thanks! Mad-Eye just gets a bit too obsessed. You'll see. :D

lia. ; Thank you for the comment!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

December 1995

Shrieks of laughter filled the snowy street as Hermione observed the pub from afar. Remus was a foot from the entrance and she watched as he glanced around once before entering. He had told her that Macnair was inside, in one of the rooms on the second floor. He had paid for a woman the night before. He had spent the night with her. The woman had left in the early hours of the night but Macnair hadn't stepped out except to eat.

Hermione slid out from behind the water fountain and walked to the back of the pub. It wasn't late yet many were already at pubs. She supposed that since it was a Friday many were just ready for the weekend to start. She avoided a couple of wizards and finally found the back doors. The pub was on the outskirts of the small town so that the back of it faced the woods and the land that lay beyond. One couldn't see much since it was snowing and everything was coated in layers of it. At least she blended in with anybody that passed her. They were also wearing cloaks, trying to stay dry and warm. Hermione waited for a couple to pass her and swung herself up onto the back porch roof and located the window that Remus had pointed out to her.

The window was old and caked with grime. But she could still somewhat see inside since the curtains were open. She saw Macnair, his dark head bent over a piece of parchment paper. He was dressed up and looked like he was about to leave. Hermione waited for Remus to make his move. When he knocked, Macnair paused and called out in a growly voice for the person's identity. When no sound could be heard he threw down the parchment and stalked over to the door. Hermione used the distraction to charm the window. It slid open soundlessly. She glanced around and disappeared inside when she didn't see anybody looking up at her. The room stank of sweat and food. That should have bothered her. But it didn't. She didn't need to glance around the room to know what kind of person he was. Yet, she did note with an indifference, that the bed covers held spots of red. He was a vile man in anything he did, she idly mused.

Hermione stayed within the shadows of the dusty drapes just as Macnair came around the corner. There was a small cubicle-like wall surrounding the entrance so he hadn't seen her yet. Not that he would have been given a chance. Behind him stood Remus, his wand a few inches away from Macnair's body. The plan had been simple. Get in and assume control of the man, taking him without causing any disruptions. She flicked her wand and with ease overtook control of the man herself. Remus then apparated them out without a word and they soon arrived at a secure location near the town Greyback planned to attack.

It was a small clearing that looked to be overgrown with large snow-covered bushes and fallen trees. The place itself wasn't accessible to anyone else except for Remus and Hermione. She glanced around and stepped forward, past the wards and up to the one bedroom cottage that had been abandoned not too long ago.

Remus had been staying here for a few days now so it was safe to use it. Hermione drew Macnair up the stairs and after getting him inside, kicked the back of his knees with a sharp hit. Macnair didn't make a sound as he dropped to his knees. Not that he could since Hermione was holding him hostage with magic. Which meant she could hear his thoughts with the way she was connected to him. She refused to stay in his mind any longer than necessary and not because she was repulsed with what it contained but because she saw no point in witnessing such acts. They had already happened.

She wouldn't obtain anything from it.

Remus closed the door with a thud after coming inside. He had checked the wards and now stood in front of the door. "When will you send him?"

"Change of plans," she said as she pulled off the dragon skin gloves. "We don't need him anymore. He isn't as important as I thought he would have been. But I do think that leaving him alive is out of the question."

Stunned and confused, Remus paused mid-step and eyed her carefully for the first time. But within seconds controlled his expression and cleared his throat. "What will you do with him? You don't plan to kill…"

Not caring for his reaction, she put her wand away, bored with the conversation already. "I'll be taking care of him the same way I have done with the others. I'll just give him the potion that takes the matter out of my hands."

For a split second, total disbelief washed over his face and he sharply turned away from her, fist clenched. Hermione ignored the reaction and processed to do as she had said. Within minutes the process was done and she dropped him off herself.

Later, she used the small bedroom in the back to go over things and spent quite a while with some new enchantments. She also ate alone, mostly nutrition bars she had picked up before meeting Remus. There was no point in making a meal when all she needed was nutrients. Remus had left her alone the whole time. She knew he had eaten from the sounds he had made when using the makeshift stove he had fixed when he had first started using the place.

When it was time to leave, she slipped out of the house without letting Remus know she was leaving. She wouldn't be needing him for what was to come.

.

Hermione involuntarily shivered as she stood by several tall bushes at the end of the deserted street. Remus had previously told her that Greyback had about six turned males with him but three of them were kept in the Malfoy Manor as disposables. Pawns. They obviously didn't know that. Remus and Severus hadn't offered much else except that the youngest one was about her age.

Hermione kept her body ready, scanning the darkness as if were broad daylight. Her eyes had no trouble in seeing the smallest pocket of darkness. She soon left her spot and moved further into the woods, ignoring the lowly lit homes on the other side of the road. She figured that Greyback would stick to his beast's thinking and come through the backwoods. Using the most deserted side of the town to avoid being seen. Not that anybody would spot her since she had cast a Disillusionment charm on her body.

After wandering for a mile or so, she heard them. Voices coming from the East. Placing a silencing spell on herself, she ran towards them, making sure to scan her surroundings in case there were others.

Using the voices as a beacon, she moved soundlessly across the snow-covered ground. Hermione reached them within a minute. She halted when she caught sight of a short stocky man that was a few feet from her. Making sure to stay downwind from them, she listened to their growly voices.

"Enter the houses without bringing attention to yourselves until you have no choice. Bring the men only. Kill or do whatever you want the women." Greyback growled out loudly as he shifted restlessly on his feet, his face set in a half shift that Remus had mentioned.

The shortest man in front of her shivered with excitement. There was a second man, who was looking at Greyback with something close to contempt. He was trying to hide it well but Hermione had spotted it right away. The short man snarled something inhuman to the last man in the group, he was standing farther from the others. The man was wearing clothes that were cleaner than the other two and was the second tallest one with Greyback being the tallest one of the group. For some unknown reason, he looked and felt more dangerous than Greyback. Knowing she was going to act fast, she used her wand and ran straight for the short man who was fantasizing out loud about what he would do to any female children. The depravity didn't bother her. Wasn't the reason behind her decision to end his life.

For the first time in her life, she killed a man.

She reached for the Dagger that Halima had gifted her many moons ago. It lay cold and deadly in her hand. It caught a snowflake right before the spray of blood painted the ground. The short man didn't get a chance to react and fell with a sickly thud, facedown on the frozen floor.

Snow already began to coat the man's eyelashes before anybody could react. Greyback stared at the short man's body for a full second before roaring his anger. The one that seemed to despise Greyback became momentarily distracted with the new attack and stepped back as he widely looked around in confusion. The dangerous one became utterly still and lifted his nose to the air, taking a big breath. But she wasn't naive. She wasn't stupid. She had prepared for scent games. She released the bubble of air from her side pocket and sent the bubble over their heads, the snow and wind taking it a few feet behind Greyback. Both werewolves swirled to it when it released her scent.

Did they not think to check around the fallen man's body?

Hermione took the time to clean her sword but paused when she noticed the lack of blood. She remembered then what Halima had said. The blade was a rare and unique one. It absorbed any liquid it touched, the blade eating it to strengthen itself. Hermione hadn't actually believed that until now. But that was a mystery that she would unravel another day.

Her attention came to lay upon the man with seeds of hate and advanced forward with casual steps that left no footprints, her spells wandless with no incantation. She ignored the snarls and growls coming from behind her and slid straight up to the man who hadn't moved an inch. She forced her mind open and wordlessly invaded his head. The man tried to fight it but he didn't know how to. Hermione ripped savagely through his mind. She skimmed past recent memories and dug deeper.

After a few minutes, she found what she had been looking for. The real reason as to why he carried such a deep emotion inside of him. What could also possibly save his life as well?

Tatum Mashh loathed Greyback with a good and indisputable reason. Greyback had killed his whole family and had made him watch as he took his youngest son, forcing him to change. But it hadn't worked. The boy died mid-shift, his body stuck in a half-phase that irrevocably killed him in the end. Mashh had been waiting for the right time to take his revenge. But when he found out what Greyback had created him for it had stomped him. Where would he go whenever he did kill Greyback? There was nobody waiting for him anymore. But he didn't exactly want to die either. Not for him and not for the very cause that had ripped his family apart.

Hermione also learned the name of the dangerous one. Fenix Cane. She took all of the added information out of his mind and left him with her imprints on his mind. Mashh gasped out loud, his eyes searching the darkness for the intruder. She blasted him back, making sure not to kill him, only wanting to knock him unconscious. By then, Greyback and Cane had seen Mashh's reaction and body flying back and disappearing from sight. Greyback rushed forward, his eyes also searching the snowy night. Cane, on the other hand, didn't. He was staring at the spot Mashh had been standing at. Hermione made a split decision and rushed Greyback at full speed. She stepped to his right and turned so that she was behind him in the next instant.

Using the same technique she had on the short man, she pulled the dagger back but instead of slashing she stabbed the dagger in between his shoulder blades and ripped down his back as she did so. The wound sprayed blood everywhere. Greyback roared his pain to the heavens.

Distracted with him, she didn't realize that Cane had been waiting for her move the whole time and now took his chance. He tackled her from behind. It drove her forward so that she ended up tripping over Greybacks body. But she didn't go down alone. The momentum carried him as well. Right before she would have hit at an awkward angle, she twisted her body so that her legs took most of the damage.

She went ahead and dropped everything except for her face enchantments. There was no point in trying to hide anymore. It was only then that Greyback snarled that she realized he was still alive despite the amount of blood he was losing.

"Don't let her go!" he growled at Cane.

Hermione didn't react to that but she did flip and roll away from the men and was on her feet within seconds. Cane was already advancing towards her, face finally showing some emotion. The look on his face should have made her feel some sort of way, like afraid or even cautious. It didn't.

He struck her hard in the stomach and missed. But she had attacked at the same time and she didn't miss. With a clean sweep, she cut his arm and chest with the dagger. He hissed low, eyes darkening with pain.

"I have scented you before."

That lone sentence made her pause, a mistake she wouldn't repeat again. Cane noticed and took full advantage of it. He kicked her left leg out from beneath her, forcing her to concentrate once more. But now she had to figure out what he had meant by having scented her before. She couldn't just kill him now. Cane must have come to the same conclusion for he began to fight her a lot more viciously than before. He wasn't half shifted like Greyback but his nails were just as sharp as if he were in his animal form. They easily ripped her cloak apart. She didn't look away from him as she shrugged it off and had to dodge his swipe as he came for her throat.

Knowing she had to end it soon, she deliberately ran straight to him, taking him by surprise. He twisted away from her the last second but she had known he would turn to the left in order to avoid the trees to their right. Hermione hadn't moved an inch and stood still for the split second it took her to take her wand out and wordlessly cast Immobulus.

He had probably forgotten he could use magic or it hadn't crossed his mind and instead had relied on his physical powers as a wolf. Not that it would have helped him either. She knew she would beat him either way.

The spell would have missed if Greyback hadn't stood up at that moment and rammed into Cane's. His furry was his downfall in the end. Now this one was one she had to kill. He didn't move as fast as he had before and that was probably due to the blood loss.

Hermione waited until he was an inch away from her to drop down and using the dagger, stabbed deep into his abdomen. She twisted the handle before dragging it upwards in a clean cut. Hermione watched emotionlessly as his guts emptied out onto the snow-covered ground. His face was a mask of shock and absolute pain. He dropped his hands to his stomach, fingers becoming slippery with his own blood. She pulled the dagger out and made sure that none of the blood had gotten on her before looking away from him as his mouth began to bubble with dark blood. She walked around him and didn't look back when his body hit the ground.

Fenix Cane's frozen form lay just a little ahead from where she had been fighting Greyback and she now noticed the thin layer of snow that covered his body. But even through the layer of snow, she could still see his eyes which had remained open due to her spell. His eyes were livid. She ignored the anger and used her wand instead to levitate him alongside her. She also picked up Tatum Mashh. The man carried a horribly large lump on his head but was otherwise alive. Hermione brought both bodies to the center of the field that was now painted in blood. The color stood out in the dark but only because the snow was so white. Without another thought to the carnage she was leaving behind, she turned to stare at Cane. His eyes told her everything. IF she was stupid enough to set him free she was good as dead. But she wasn't. Seeing no other reason to delay, she ruthlessly ripped his mind to shreds. Just like she had done to Mashh. Searching for answers. She needed to know when and where he had scented her.

It had been at a gathering where he had been allowed to attend. Cane had wanted to join the inner circle since the moment he had been turned. But he had soon learned enough that he would never be able to get a higher rank due to his new wilder side and the lack of connections with the inner circle. Being a half-blood only helped so much. Being a werewolf took away any leverage he had had. Hermione noticed the way he had watched the others.

Especially Severus and Dimitry. He had seen both of them on several occasions and admired them. He had known that both men had a genuine relationship with each other and it had fascinated him. At the end of a meeting, weeks ago, he had seen Severus walk out with Lucius and Dimitry. So he had followed them. He was going to offer his hand in whatever errand or job they needed when about a foot or two from Severus, he smelled it. Lucius apparated just then but the scent lingered.

He had sharp senses that had only been enhanced with his turning. So it was easy enough to figure out who carried the scent. It didn't belong to either man and yet they both carried it. It was stronger on Severus than Dimitry. The scent was fully feminine with a hint of lavender mixed with it. Yet, it was touched with something equally if not more dangerous to what lived inside of him.

Hermione pulled back immediately, conscious of the night becoming colder, harsher as snow began to fall faster. She didn't meet the eyes of the man she had just stripped bare and instead grabbed hold of both men and apparated out of the snowy clearing. With a quiet pop, they arrived at the cottage she had left hours before. There was light coming from one of the windows, something she noticed the instant she stepped through the wards. With the men still under her control, she came to a complete stop when the door to the cottage flew open. Severus and Dimitry stood there. While Severus radiated pure ice-cold rage, Dimitry was the fire. He stared hard at her while Severus silently seethed with fury. The betrayer stood behind them with his own arms crossed. But Remus noticed the physical state she was in first and stepped around the other men to rush to her side.

"How hurt are you?"

"I'm not."

"But your…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

His meek behaviour should have sent alarm bells through her mind. But they didn't. She didn't fight him as he assumed possession of both men that were on either side of her body. He walked them up the snow-covered steps and disappeared inside. Neither man had noticed Severus and Dimitry.

Dimitry wasted no time and with quick angry steps was soon in front of her. His eyes traced her body for signs of blood or whatever. The lack of cloak seemed to bother him a lot more than it did to her because he shrugged his own off and wrapped it around her shoulders. He didn't look at her again and instead took many deep breaths as he tried to get his emotions under control. The effort could be seen in the way he was grinding his molars with such force...

Hermione raised a hand and pushed her hair back, uncaring. The movement also served to remind her of the enchantments she still wore. She was wearing the face that belonged to Elizabeth Smith. The bangs tickled her forehead as they slipped through her fingers.

When she brought her hand down, the bracelet Luna had given her caught her eye. It wasn't stained with blood even though she had been fighting with both hands. She remembered what Luna had said. 'Wear this. It will bring you back.' Those words now circled her mind but were forced out of her train of thought as Dimitry finally spoke.

"Hermione.''

"Dimitry."

He paused and seemed to really see her for the first time. Hermione raised an eyebrow in question and when he didn't speak, shrugged her shoulders. Walking past him, she was once again stopped. This time it was by Severus himself as he stood at the top of the stairs. He had a blank profile but she could feel him through their shared bond. One she had forgotten about. He used the bond, searching for something that wasn't there.

He looked past her for a split second and she knew he was speaking to Dimitry because a second later she was then hauled back into a pair of muscular arms. Hermione knew who it was but wasn't sure why she was being touched in such a way.

"Dimitry, let me go."

When he didn't do as she commanded she went for his throat and used wandless magic to shove him across the clearing. He landed with a loud thump and a sound akin to a wolf's pitiful yelp left his body. That should have caused her to worry but instead of rushing to his side she looked away.

"When I tell you to let go of me, do it, Dimitry."

Hermione walked past Severus, who had watched the altercation from the side, and up the stairs. She only turned her head to the side when she heard his boots crunching on the snow only to meet the tip of his wand. He entered her mind swiftly and she didn't fight him. There wasn't anything she wished to hide from him. If that was what Dimitry had wanted to do from the beginning he should have just asked instead of touching her. When Severus pulled his wand back, he stared hard at her.

"Kiss me."

"Why should I?"

Something flashed across his eyes too fast for her to catch. But if it wasn't important enough then it could wait. She left both men outside and walked inside to continue what she had been doing. Remus was sitting in an old armchair and in front of him were Mashh and Cane. Both were on the floor by the fireplace. It crossed her mind to just be rid of them but decided to see where the conversation would lead her.

Shrugging off Dimitry's cloak, she stared down at the men on the floor. They were both awake now and glaring at her. She sat down on the old armchair that was right in front of both men and addressed both men in a calm almost bored tone. She hadn't even started and she was already losing interest.

"You have two choices right now. You either join me or die. Which one will it be, boys?"

The quickest to react was Cane, who immediately became suspicious. His eyes narrowed. She then glanced at Mashh. The man was staring at her in pure wonderment. Hermione crossed her legs just as Severus and Dimitry walked in. Dimitry limped.

Since neither man at her feet could move they shot her looks, they had heard them come in and thought she hadn't noticed. As if she should be worried. She didn't pay attention to the dark presence of them. But she did note the remote way they stood away. As long as they didn't get in the way they could stay. Mentally shutting them out, she stared down at Mashh.

"I will release you but if you do anything other than to talk, I will kill you."

His eyes reflected his answer. She let him go and watched as he laid his hands facing upwards, fingers lax to give her the impression of surrender. He cleared his throat twice and began to speak in a scratchy voice filled with pain. "I don't want to die but I do need to know who you are and why I should even consider your side."

Smart man. Foolish but smart. She would have asked the same if she had been in his situation. "You might die in the end. I can't promise you that by the end of this when things are done with, that you will still be standing. But I can tell you this. I don't kill unless I have to. As for who I am. Well, you may call me Elizabeth Smith and this is not my true form. When you have gained my trust I will let you see me. But for now, you will know me as Elizabeth. As to why you should consider my side...I do not want power. I do not want fame. I want peace and I want Tom Riddle dead and any who follow him."

"Then I choose you. This, whatever this is, I will do it. What do you need of me?"

Hermione raised a hand, halting whatever else he would have said. She turned to Cane instead. The man wasn't looking at her anymore. His eyes were strained to the left. Where Severus and Dimitry were standing. Cane seemed to notice their presence by his werewolf senses. He must know their scent by memory, knew their individual scent a little too well. She waited until he finally felt her stare boring into him. He took his time but eventually met her gaze. Their depths glittered with questions that held no interest for her. He didn't deserve her truth. She pulled out her fake wand and used it to force his body to physically move towards her. Once in front of her, their faces inches from each other, she laid a hand to his face and spoke in a voice that reflected her emotionless thoughts.

"You, on the other hand, will have to work twice as hard as Mashh. For I have a seen inside of you. I know what type of man you think you are. So, what will your choice be, Cane?"

If he was surprised by the fact that she knew what his last name was, he didn't show it. She already knew what he would choose. She hadn't lied when she had said that she had seen inside of him. He was a survivor. He would always choose to live. He wasn't a fool enough to cross her. But then again, she was no fool either. If he, for a second, thought that she was weak, he would slit her throat with his claws. She released him from her magic abruptly. He dropped to the floor with a loud thump followed by a hiss. He glared at her as he kept his gaze locked to hers. And he spoke in a gravelly voice next.

"I will die either way. But there is something holding me back from choosing death by your hand. Even if what you say is true, I won't hand my life to you so easily."

"What is it? What holds you here instead of choosing death?" Hermione asked just as evenly. But she was actually growing bored with the conversation. Cane became still...so still that it should have unnerved her on a humane level. But all she felt was a pool of emptiness that almost forced her to take the only other logical option.

To kill him. Be rid of the problem the easy way out instead of talking and wasting time.

Something must have shown in her face, in her eyes, revealing for a second, just a second, what she really considered doing. Cane drew back, cracking the mask he had been trying to wear. He lost the tension in his shoulders but it wasn't long until a new kind of tension gripped his broad shoulders. He swallowed hard before answering her truthfully. "I'll join you."

Her silence forced him to continue. "I do have questions. Why do you have the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eaters at your beck and call?"

"It doesn't concern you. What you should have asked was what I will demand from you."

Cane didn't blink at her brush off but he did sit back on his heels and tried to hold her gaze once more. But he accepted the fact that he wouldn't get any answers and it didn't sit well with him. That was too bad. He was in her net now. He had made his choice. The only other option was death. "Both of you will hunt those that are left. The ones that are Greyback's creations. They are useless to me since I really only need one of you but both of you shall do. Once you get rid of them, make them disappear completely. No trace must be left behind. The real task shall begin as soon as you gain Riddle's attention."

Not missing a beat, she continued on as she crossed her legs. "Make sure you let Riddle know that you have defeated Greyback for his words of betrayal and for consorting with the werewolf under Dumbledore."

Mashh finally spoke up. His own voice held a hint of surprise as he openly stared at her. "You want us to double cross the Dark Lord? That is madness. A suicide mission."

Hermione had enough of sitting and so stood up as soon as he was done speaking. She stepped around them to stand at their backs. She noticed the sudden tension that ran across their backs amp up when they felt her come to a halt a few inches from them. Neither turned around to glance at her. Which would have been admirable at some other point?

"What you say is true. It is a suicide mission. Yet, neither one of you really care what happens as long as you survive. So doing this small job should be like a walk in the park. Now, stay still. I have to make sure your memories are true for when he breaks into your minds."

For the next two hours, she worked on their minds. Syncing the events just the way she wanted them. She didn't do it gently either. Both men were sweating by the time she was done. Mashh had bled from his ear and nose twice; Cane had lost control of his wolf for a split second. After branding them with her symbol on their inner thigh, she stepped back.

Hermione had been aware of Severus and Dimitry the whole time. They hadn't spoken to her or approached her the whole time. Not even when Cane had lost control. They had stood guard and had watched her work.

Now that she was done, she realized how tired her body had become. Her shields were close to collapsing and her body was making its own demands. Knowing her body was going to shut down soon, she left both wolves in the cottage and apparated to the Villa. As soon as her body crossed the wards, everything began to blur around the edges of her vision. She clenched her fist but a second later, her mind snapped.

The last thing she saw was a pair of pale hands reaching for her. Hands that knew her body intimately.

….

It wasn't cold. But it wasn't hot. Yet it was wrong. It felt odd. She felt wrong. She was awake yet she wasn't. But somehow she knew that she was lost. Lost soul wise at least. Lost in an abyss of darkness that threatened to eat her very soul. Hermione whirled to one side but couldn't even see beyond a foot or so in front of her. She was standing but her feet weren't touching anything. Something unknown was whispering across her senses. Trying to wake her. But she didn't want to leave. Regardless of how dark it was, she didn't feel the need to leave.

She glanced down at her hand, something had caught her eye. It was the bracelet that the girl with a strange mind had given her. The beads seemed to be glowing yet she couldn't understand why they would be. The colors switched every few seconds from green silver to black. Even when they changed to black, they glowed. Raising her other hand, she touched the beads lightly. She was surprised to find them warm to the touch. Warmer then her own skin. Her focus was snatched away when the whispering began again. But this time, she knew who spoke. It was the Sphinx.

"I told you there would be a price to pay."

Yes, she remembered that much at least. Not that it answered her question as to where she was or why she was even here.

"You have yet to realize what exactly you used to pay such a hefty price."

She had already paid? She turned around but it was pointless. It wasn't like she could see anything. It was all dark. Why was it so dark? So many questions. The Sphinx spoke once more. Reminding Hermione that she wasn't alone.

"Are you not curious as to what you gave?"

"Seeing how I'm still alive, the price must not have been important. As long as it doesn't interfere with what I'm doing it is manageable."

Laughter filled the air, the sound coming from all around her. It wasn't touched with humour. Or even human. Once again, she thought about how she should be feeling. The sound should have meant something. It should have angered her or even made her feel afraid. But she brushed those thoughts away as she pulled the bracelet off. As soon as she did, the warmth faded from it. The Sphinx drew her attention once again but without any hints of laughter that had been in it moments before.

"Foolish human. You have lost what made you human. What made you somebody worthy of our bond."

"I see no difference. I function just well. More efficiently as a matter of fact. I see no loss of what you speak off."

"You will lose it all if you keep thinking that way. Everything you have gained and achieved thus fall will be for nothing. But then again, the price had to be paid. The price to lose a great big part of yourself. Doesn't mean it can't be undone."

The logic behind those cold words was the only reason she didn't ignore the message hidden within those words. What did she lose? She thought back over the events that had recently come to pass. It was like viewing herself from a second pair of eyes that felt nothing as she killed. As she controlled. As she pushed away the one man that had meant everything to her.

Had?

That drew her up short. She wasn't sure why it suddenly bothered her. Why it mattered that she thought of it as past tense.

Severus.

The name was whispered with so much emotion it threatened to swallow her whole. With a rush of anguish and self-hate, she saw the way she had treated him. The way she had hurt Dimitry with no care in the world. It was like waking from a numb sleep. Her feelings began to wake as she replayed the events that had occurred while she hadn't been herself. Severus. She needed to find him. To tell him that she hadn't been herself. She turned away and realized that she was still stuck in the void. But not alone anymore.

The Sphinx was standing a few feet from her. The darkness around them fading to show the endless hills of sand from the Sphinx's native land. It spoke to her as it began to walk up to Hermione.

"Now you see. What will you do with what you have learned?"

"To make things right. But how do I get out of here? Where is here?"

The Sphinx came to a stop an arm's length away from her. The large body began to heat up Hermione's cold limbs. Bringing to her attention the way her body began to ache from the cold. She was cold. She fisted her hands over and over to relieve herself from the numbness and chill. Her limbs had been so cold and it wasn't until now that she became aware of it. What else had she missed? Gentle words now came from the Sphinx.

"We are within our bond. One that changes with every move you make. I'm far from you physically. But I'm always with you. Our souls are at least. I couldn't help you while you were emotionless. It would have been a futile effort. I had to wait until the time was right. As to how you get out of here, that is up to you and the gift that was given to you."

The gift? The only thing that had been gifted to her was-

"The bracelet? Luna Lovegood gave it to me with words that hadn't made sense."

"Yes, the child that belongs to us. She is not like the rest of you wizards even if she wears human skin. She sees the world the way we see it. She gave you a wish and a promise. She gave them something in return for the token. Now you must decide if you wish to use it."

"Them? Who gave it to her?"

The Sphinx turned away from her and began walking away and when Hermione tried to follow, found her feet unable to move. But the Sphinx did speak as she began to fade. "The centaurs. They have seen your past, your present and your future. They must have seen this happening. Just like me, they couldn't help you but the little witch could. So they gave it to her for you. Now, decided what you must do and go back. You are not done. Remember, everything has a price."

Hermione realized it too late, the Sphinx now gone along with the sand, that she should have asked about what it had said when she had helped Harry. She knew it was still important. But she had lost her chance to ask about it as well as what had happened when she had retrieved the cup from Lestrange's vault. With a sigh, she looked down at the bracelet in her hand. She had a suspicious feeling that it was linking to her regaining her emotions. She closed her eyes and wished to see Severus again. To hold him and tell him that she loved-

"Hermione!"

She was getting sick and tired of waking up to him shouting her name. Or shaking her awake. Her bones hurt and her skin felt so sensitive she couldn't help the moan of pain that escaped her lips.

"Stop shaking me. My body hurts."

Cracking her eyes open, she saw Severus and Dimitry. Both were leaning over her, eyes bloodshot and faces lined with strain. Hermione swallowed hard and saw Severus reach back and come back with ice chips. Where had he-

They made her throat feel better within seconds. She tried to sit up but pain needles radiated all over the instant she tried to sit up. She frowned and tried to ask what was wrong her body. Dimitry pushed her hair back from her face as Severus noticed her confusion.

"You almost died. For three hours your body froze up, nothing would warm you up. No spells or potions would help. So we laid your body in front of the fire and just watched you. It wasn't until a few minutes ago that your body retained a bit of color. What happened, Hermione?"

She didn't miss the double meaning to the question. He was also asking about everything that had happened between them. She forced her body not to move as she tried to explain to him and Dimitry what had happened on her side. She told them about the change after destroying the Horcrux. Then the thought process in which she went through for the next couple of hours since then.

Then came what had happened in the void. Neither of them said anything but their uneasiness spiked when she told them what the Sphinx had said. By the time she was done talking, she had retained a better control over her body and it wasn't too painful when she insisted to at least sit up. They helped her move her feet in a comfortable position. It was only then that she realized that she was still by the fireplace but had been facing away from it in a pile of blankets and pillows, in the room she shared with Severus.

"I'll go see about getting you some food. I'll be back." Dimitry said as he stood up from his position on the floor and left the room quietly. Hermione didn't look at him. She was too busy staring at Severus. He was staring at her blankly. She wanted to know what he was thinking. That thought brought her up short as she realized why she couldn't feel him. Not even through their bond. She panicked and would have said something but he beat her to it.

"You closed yourself off from me," he said in a deadly tone that betrayed his anger and pain. He reached for her hair and fisted it as he forced her head to tip back as he leaned over her. She didn't back away from his dark emotions. Because she had caused this. Whether it was by accident or not.

She reached forward and clenched her hand on his forearm just as she tore down the wall she had erected when she had been an emotionless husk. A wall she had built without even knowing she had. His emotions were a whiplash of thoughts and feelings. But unlike her awakening, they didn't hurt her. They only served to remind her of the damage she had caused. She took them in and gave him her love in return. It wasn't until he touched his forward to hers that she realized that she had closed her eyes. She wrapped herself in his presence, soaking up the attention.

"I scared you, didn't I?" she asked her voice a soft whisper that was accompanied by the crackle of fire behind her. Severus only pulled her closer, wrapping his arms carefully around her body. She crawled into his lap, pushing the pain aside as she comforted him with touch. She laid her head on his broad shoulders and slipped her arms around him, seeking comfort too. "I didn't mean to. I had no control over it. I wouldn't have done that to you or Dimitry. Not without reason."

"I know."

Forgiving words from the ruthless man who cradled her against his chest.

For he had paid a price as well and would continue to do so until they finished what they had started.

...

Thank you for waiting so long for this chapter. New job kicked my butt. But I'm back and I will upload before Christmas so look forward to it. I'll reply to comments in the next chapter.

Happy Holidays!

Let me know what you guys think.

Vanee


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

1995, December

[Christmas Special]

Dimitry did come back with some warm oatmeal and bread that Heidi had prepared for Hermione. He set the tray on the floor next to the pile of blankets. For the first time in a long time, he wore the mask she first had met him in. It alarmed her. He hadn't used it on her for so long. It disturbed her that he used it now. But she knew she deserved it. She had hurt him too.

She slid off Severus's lap carefully and beckoned Dimitry down. She didn't trust herself to stand up quite yet so she had no other choice. He stood there for a full minute, eyes changing from chilling blue to sky blue she was used to but also one she hadn't wanted to fully acknowledge till now. He was letting her know that by just using his gaze. Severus didn't move but he did push the tray back, making room for the other man in her life.

But that man didn't make any other move as he sat down. He just stared her hard. Hermione felt like a child under his gaze. She sighed overly so and sat halfway across his lap. The position was a whole lot different than the one that she had been in earlier. This one felt a whole lot different but it was one that she had felt before when she had spent time with her father before entering a world that they didn't belong in. It was like having a father in each world. One that had nurtured her as an infant and the other one that had taken the hardened teenage girl to the woman she was still growing into.

"Yes. That is one way to think about it. Even after realizing the way I felt towards you, I never once thought of forcing you to become aware of them until you were ready. So I will tell you now. I see you as somebody special. Somebody that would almost destroy me emotionally if you were to die. To lose you would take a chunk out of me just like if I were to ever lose Adrian. Like if you were one of mine. Zeph's and mine. Regardless of how late in life we have found you. We think of you as one of our own blood. Maybe not born but grown within. That is why I'm putting my foot down now."

What? She drew back, brows forwarding in shock. She had a feeling she wouldn't like what she was going to hear next.

Her emotions must have gotten through to Dimitry for he drew himself up and stared down his nose at her. "You won't be doing anything. Nothing at all until the break is over. Other than lab work or homework. We can train if you wish. But you have to step back. Give yourself a break. If you don't, I'm not opposed to using drastic measures if you fight me on this."

Hermione drew back in affront and would have turned to her lover but before she could turn her incredulous eyes on him, he spoke up. His own voice agreeing to the madness that had just come from the male in front of her. "He has the right to do that since before he left your parents he was asked by Charles to protect you. That if you ever found out about his request that you would probably react this way. He had said that you would do so since it was the same way you reacted the many times he lay the law down with you."

Those words made her sit back and it only caused her to slowly start sliding off his leg. She stared at him, nonplussed. Dismay and complete disbelief crowded her mind. Neither man spoke out loud but she knew that they were talking to each other voicelessly. It only sparked her anger.

Yet, for some reason, under all of her emotions, she felt immensely pleased. The blue-eyed man in front of her was the cause of it. She felt so damn happy at the moment. She didn't have to figure out why since she knew why. It was because out all the things she had done so far, this one was the thing that she had been wanting to hear yet it meant the most since it came directly from the man that was in all but blood her father. Her feeling and thoughts must have shown up on her face because said man drew back in weariness.

"What?" he asked cautiously. She shook her head but he did too. "No, you have to tell me what because I don't fancy being thrown, daughter or not, you won't get away with doing it a second time."

The absurdity of the conversation forced an unladylike laugh to escape her and she ended up leaning back on Severus lap as both men watched her with growing concern for her mental well being. She shook her head twice and would have spoken but Gabe opened the door and showed her that her two favourite boys were here as well. She lost it again and was watched by all before she finally began to calm down. As she lay on her back on the floor, she stared up at Dimitry and was treated to a fatherly pat on the head.

"She has finally lost it. I figured she would eventually. Mad witch." Dimitry announced as he pulled her hair lightly, humour taking over his much darker feelings from before. Severus wasn't smiling but she felt his amusement echoing through their open bond. One that she wished she had never shut.

She shook her head and spent the next thirty minutes eating and staring at the fire as she lay with her back to Severus's chest. Who just held her gently. Dimitry watched her eat everything he had brought her. It wasn't until her body began making its own demands that she found herself alone in the loo. Once taking care of everything, she stood in front of the sink and stared at her reflection. She was wearing her own skin. It also brought to her attention the length her hair now reached. It was at her waist, the curls gentle unlike what they had been years ago as a child. They looked healthy.

Her skin, still a bit tan, glowed under the magical lights that surrounding the bathroom. Her face had lost all the baby fat at this point. Nothing of the girl she once had been was left. Not even her eyes, which had changed colour and had to be covered in concealment charms all the time. She decided not to hide while she was in the Villa. There was no point.

Walking out of the bathroom, she saw that the men had left the room. Probably to give her some time alone. She smiled ruefully and changed into some lose dark pants and pulled on a thick wool sweater that had a short turtleneck. She slid on some slippers and headed out of the room. She noticed the slight decorations that somebody had hung up on the walls.

The first person she saw as Luna. She was wearing an oversized shirt in blue with neon green tights under. No shoes in sight, she was standing at the end of the hallway, her fingers holding a wishbone. It was already broken. Hermione came to her side as the voices of the others floated to her.

"Who did you break that with, Luna?"

"Them. It was something that they asked of me. Isn't it pretty." Luna said, her voice soothing to Hermione's ears. Seeing no point in lying, she shrugged. "It looks dry."

Luna looked up, mirth showing clearing across her face as she played with the two pieces of bone. "Of course you're right. I see that you used my wish. Good, it's never good to hold such things for too long." Hermione would have moved on but Luna suddenly placed a hand on Hermione's arm. She turned to look at her in question. Luna had lost the smile and now stared at her seriously. "Don't lose focus and don't forget, it will happen again. Just hold on to him, he will keep you here, with us."

Having already thought of that but accepting the solemn warning, she nodded and walked off towards the others. She knew it would happen again. But she wouldn't let it destroy what she had with Severus.

She spent the next couple of hours with everybody. She made plans with Heidi to go shopping for Christmas gifts and when it was midday, she was pulled aside briefly by Dimitry who had to leave. He told her he was being called away and would be back later.

It wasn't until Marcus and Malfoy came in carrying a tree that Hermione pulled away from everybody just as her notebook flared with a message. She stepped into her office and pulled it out. It was from Amelia.

..

Smith,

We have taken everything we could from Picket. He has given us a lot of information and we have taken Lucius Malfoy in for questioning. He tried to slip a word with Fudge but wasn't allowed to unless it was with Kingsley and Percy as well as me. We pulled Pius from any and all positions he is working with and it will be handled between Adrian Pucey and Percy. I have been asked to oversee the whole case with the help of Dumbledore and Kingsley. How do you wish us to proceed?

..

The door to the study opened and closed behind her. But she already knew who it was. She set the notebook down and stared down at it. "Even if I want to step back, it looks like I can't. At least not for too long. I will keep the promise I made to Dimitry but only in the way I can. This is one situation I have to pay attention to."

Severus came up behind her and stared down at the note. He pulled her close and rested his head against hers. "We know that. He knew that even before he asked you. As long as it doesn't hurt you, we will permit it. At least until the break is over. It's only a week. What are you going to tell her?"

"Well, it's all going according to plan, more or less that is so I suppose I'll tell her to pull everything she can from Lucius. Or at least whatever she can. Which raises an important question. How will Riddle react?" she inquired. But she already knew the answer. Lucius was almost as equal to Severus in Riddle's eyes. Lucius going down wasn't something Riddle had ever imagined. But that only drew attention to Narcissa and her son. Not to mention the unborn life that Hermione had vowed to protect.

She moved out from his embrace and walked around the table to sit at her desk and began writing back to Amelia.

..

.

Amelia,

Let them do as they please. Take all the information you can but most likely I will already know most of what he hoards. Stick to the plan and keep Moody and Dumbledore busy. Having Lucius in their clutches will entertain them for a bit. Have Percy publically befriend Adrian. They must show a united front. I will contact you again later with more details.

.

..

Grabbing a muffin, she sat down on one of the stools that fit the counter and watched the others talking and laughing in the living room.

It was a little past seven and Dimitry still wasn't back. Severus had gone to the basement to make something with Malfoy. Luna was standing in front of the fireplace showing her father something she cradled in her hands.

Heidi was adding a few finishing touches to the tree and Gabe was standing beside her, teasing her about how ugly the tree was.

Her boys were standing behind her as they argued over who would get the last chocolate muffin. She was about to call out to them when she felt the pull of the wards. She was at the door before any of them realized she had knocked over the stool. Opening the door, she gazed out into the frosty night. Dimitry was marching up to the Villa with Theo.

Both wore their Death Eater robes but neither had their mask in sight. She stepped aside as Dimitry brushed past her, after giving her a tight-lipped smile, and then it was Theo. He looked dog tired but uninjured. He nodded at her politely but she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. The others in the room were staring at them silently. Severus was just stepping into the living room with Malfoy bringing the rear.

"What is it, Dimitry?" she asked, arms folded across her chest. She knew it was important.

"Riddle has lost it. At least he did at first. He killed Macnair a few hours ago but even before that, he was already unhappy about losing Greyback. He tortured Cane and Mashh but they both held up to their stories. Now with Lucius being taken, he has lost it. Killed a few of his own and would have tortured us as well but left just as fast as his temper had snapped. He is on his way to kill the Cattermoles and Fletchley families. He is going to send his own message to whoever is messing around with his power. He suspects that Macnair and the twins were given something that would kill them if he ever entered their minds. So, he plans to send his own message. Tonight."

There was a choice to make. Tonight, one family would die. That was for certain. It all depended on which family he got to first. Hermione ignored the looks she was receiving, everybody was waiting on her decision so she turned to Heidi. "You're up. Go to Dumbledore and arrive right before Severus does."

Heidi nodded firmly in understanding. Hermione pulled out her wand and changed her appearance and stepped outside, making sure the snow and forest was her only backdrop and played out the scene so that when Dumbledore read Heidi's mind, something that Heidi wouldn't suspect him of doing, of course, he would find the message.

Once they were done, Hermione dropped the enchantments and went back inside after watching Heidi leave. Gabe walked up to her and kissed her cheek and went out, following Heidi as her shadow. Next up was her love, he was already pulling on his cold persona and was shrugging on his robes. She kissed his lips gently and didn't speak a word. He already knew what he was going to do. She watched him leave as well. She closed the door and turned to find the others. Dimitry was standing with his son and Marcus. Theo was by Luna and Malfoy. Xeno was nowhere in sight. Hermione walked to the back of the room and into the hallway. She left the door to her study open as she walked in.

She was standing by the window when Adrian walked in. He loomed over her as he stared out the window. It was quiet for a few minutes and when he did speak, it was to joke about her height. She elbowed him and turned to face him. He stared down at her and pulled at a strand of hair. "I'll be pretty soon," he commented in a bored tone.

"Of course. You will be working right under Amelia and alongside Percy."

"The Weasel Pants."

"Be nice."

"I will be as long as he doesn't act like a total prat."

"Watch their back. They only know how to play nice. Well, maybe not Amelia but certainly Percy."

"Bloody good old prat."

"Adrian!"

They laughed and it drew Dimitry and Marcus into the study. Hermione wandered over to the desk and pulled out a piece of paper from the top pile. She handed it to Adrian and watched him read it carefully. "Memorize it and burn it afterwards. Follow the instructions. We will lead them on a chase as well. I have other things to do while they are on my 'tail'. Amelia already knows about most of it as well as Percy but there a few things that they don't know. They don't need to at this stage."

Adrian sat down on the window couch to read the paper. Hermione stared up at Dimitry. He was rubbing his nose and staring carefully at her. She was used to it but she still said what in a prissy tone. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "You know that Riddle will be going after Amelia now that she is basically the only other person in power with good standing and basically next in line to be Minister."

"Yes. I figured that out when I first approached her. That is why I'm going to misdirect his attention to me. Or at least the idea of me as somebody that needs to be taken out before any more damage is done. But we have a fail-safe ready for Amelia but I don't think we will have to use it. She is too valuable in the eyes of Dumbledore so he will probably talk to her about protection. Not that Percy will allow anything to happen to her. He is bunking at her place but if need be, they will move to a place that is unplottable."

Dimitry sat down on one of the armchairs near Adrian and nodded but made no further comment. Marcus stared at Adrian. He had been staring at him for quite some time now and Hermione waited until Marcus turned towards her to ask about Slughorn. Marcus shrugged. "He expects to see me as soon as the holidays are over. I will be taking the express so that I arrive at Hogwarts with you."

McGonagall already knew about this part of the plan. It was a fail safe as well. Because there were only a few people she trusted with-

Hermione lost that train of thought as she noticed another incoming message. She flipped the notebook open and was a bit surprised to see that it was from Sirius. Remus hadn't given her a chance to speak to him about what had happened back at the cottage but he was keeping track of Cane and Mashh for her.

He also knew to fill in Sirius and Harry about important things. She read his note carefully. It was basically a reminder to visit them for Christmas. It would be held at the Weasley's place with some extra people invited. Probably the Order as well. But Severus wouldn't be there. He never attended such gatherings and it wasn't like he would now...

But she had to go. Harry would be anxious to speak with her. She missed him as well. She wrote back, letting him that she would be visiting them Christmas day.

Hours later, Severus returned. Heidi still wasn't back nor Gabriel and it was the first people he mentioned as he used magic to clean his robes of snow. "They were asked to stay behind for a bit longer so that Dumbledore could speak more closely to them. Moody wanted to as well but Amelia called him away. Dumbledore also wants to me to let Riddle know about the warning so that he is also played by whoever is pulling all the strings. At this point, they will push Potter back and focus on you."

"I don't care what Dumbledore thinks he's doing. Because he doesn't. He doesn't know about all of the other Horcruxes. But he will. Before we go back to Hogwarts." she remarked as she gazed her boys. They were in the kitchen again. They were supposed to be making them some coffee but they just stood there, staring at the coffee pot. She would have smiled but saved it for later as she turned from them and headed back to her study. Everybody else had gone to bed already. Theodore was bunking with Malfoy while her boys planned to head back to the manor but only to bunk there but not tonight. They would be staying in the living room for the night.

She pushed the door to her study open and led Severus inside. She walked over to the loveseat by the bookshelves and waited for him to sit in it before sliding on top of him.

"You will tell him that you suspect that Nagini is a Horcrux. It will lead him on a new chase. Especially once Heidi begins to hand him the Horcruxes I have destroyed thus far. While he is busy with that I will have-"

Whatever she would have said was lost when a ball of pale blue light, a patronus, hurled inside and Dimitry's voice filled the study room.

"Riddle has killed Rufus Scrimgeour. He has laid his body on the steps of Amelia's old residence. He has killed the Cattermole family as well and sent their bodies to the Ministry. Don't go to any of the places I just mentioned. Everyplace is being watched. I'm okay. But I can't leave at the moment. We are okay."

Hermione sat up and would have done the exact thing Dimitry had said not to do. But Severus grabbed hold of her waist and forced her to stay still. He shook his head as she turned to stare down at him in fury.

"Don't. Riddle is trying to draw you out in the open. I will go instead and keep you informed of anything that happens. Plus, I think Heidi and Gabriel just arrived. Go check on them. Leave the rest to me."

Not wanting to argue with him, she did just that. She let him go with a full wet kiss and met Heidi in the kitchen. Gabriel was making some tea for Heidi. Hermione sat down just as the front door closed behind Severus.

Heidi looked up at her with a calm look while Gabe rattled on about useless things. Hermione knew that by taking care of Heidi in his own way would calm him down. Just like most men in her life too. Adrian and Marcus came in, both carrying empty cups. Both of them stopped when they saw the couple and raised an eyebrow in her direction. Hermione shrugged and waited for Gabe to finish before informing them of what had happened.

Heidi crossed her arms but kept the cup of tea in her hands as she spoke to Hermione. "I was telling Dumbledore that I needed to head out when he received word of the murders. The whole family was killed. Only the Fletchley family was spared. Several people in the Atrium swore they saw a man in dark robes and red eyes drop the bodies and stare them down before vanishing into thin air. Dumbledore left soon after. I was escorted out by a red-headed man. I made sure to leave no trace behind."

Hermione leaned forward and stared unwaveringly at Heidi. "I have a new task for you. It will bring you closer to your daughter of course as well as to those in the Order. But you will have McGonagall, Remus, Sirius, and even the twins on your side. Harry doesn't know but I'll have Remus fill him in on that."

Gabe stilled but didn't comment. Heidi straightened her back and cocked her head. "What do you need of me?"

"I want you to give Dumbledore a Horcrux. Well, actually, the item that had housed a piece of Riddle's soul."

….

The potion set with steel claws was the one she was going to get. As well as a holster that was made from dragon skin. That concluded all of her purchases.

Heidi, on the other hand, was still buying Adalene more stuff. It was understandable. They couldn't be around her as much, so they had the tendency to buy her many things. Gabe had split from them earlier but now found them, no package in sight but they knew he had gotten his stuff from the smug smirk on his face.

They had changed their appearances so that they passed as a family. Hermione being the younger sister of Heidi in case somebody asked. Made up names were easy. But they had nothing to worry about. Everybody was either too distracted by their own shopping or they were clustered in groups talking about the events that had just taken place. Whispers of Fudge losing support left and right or that the Ministry trying to cover the fact that HE was back. They were too busy to talk about that so they paid Heidi, Gabe and herself no mind.

It was also the only way she could distract herself from going after Dimitry and Zeph.

Hermione walked out of the shop with Gabe and Heidi minutes later.

Done with shopping, they left Diagon Alley and were back at the Villa minutes later. Hermione dumped all of her stuff in her room and changed into some comfortable clothes.

She was pulling on her shirt when the door opened. There was only one person would dare enter her room without knocking, aside from Severus. With Dimitry being the exception when he was pissed.

Adrian.

He had lines of worry and strain on his face. He didn't have to tell her what was wrong. She hurriedly walked around him and made her way to the living room. She wasn't surprised to see that Severus, she had heard his voice, but it was Zeph who surprised her.

Hermione gasped as rage shot up her bloodstream but she tried to strangle it as she noted every bruise and quiver that told her exactly what had happened to Zeph while locked away in Malfoy Manor.

Severus was already out of the room, strides sharp, as he went for healing supplies and potions.

Hermione rushed over to Zeph but the woman shook her head and motioned behind her. Hermione switched her attention to Dimitry. He was slumped forward holding his side as he shot her a dazed grin that was lined with pain. Heidi was already at his side, running her wand over the wound. Severus swept by her once again and kneeled down to set his box of potions on the floor. Hermione fisted her hands and closed her eyes as she reigned in the urge to find Riddle and gut him.

"Hermione."

Severus's voice soothed her rage but only slightly.

For the next thirty minutes, they took care of them. Xeno helped them by making cups of herbal teas while Luna laid out blankets and pillows. Adrian patrolled with Marcus in case Zeph and Dimitry had been followed.

Hermione checked Dimitry even though Severus had worked on him. It was just to get a peace of mind. And because her rage made her fingers unsteady. She needed to keep busy. Dimitry saw through it and grabbed both her hands. His gaze held hers as he spoke in a quiet voice through their connection. "Don't act rashly. This is nothing. We will get our turn when the time comes."

"I know." She knew. Really she did.

But her heart was in control after being shut out, it didn't want to be silenced ever again. He understood.

She stepped back and called Adrian in the same way she had spoken to his father. Their father.

"Adrian. Come see them. They're okay."

"But are you okay?" Concern and worry tinted those words.

"I will be."

Dimitry cleared his throat to speak once Adrian stepped back but Hermione was now looking at Zeph, who for once wasn't smiling and instead was burrowed into his body. Hermione hurt knowing that Zeph had been injured and couldn't return the damage to the person responsible. She noted every wound and vowed to kill whoever had touched her. It only riled her up, even more, just thinking about it. Hermione would find out who it was if they didn't tell her. Dimitry must have known she would demand to know who had done it for he gave her one name.

"Thorfinn Rowle." The name rang across her mind. Cold rage made her see blood red.

Zeph looked up at her in that second and shook her head gently. Right. Control. Hermione took a deep breath and settled behind Severus. He reached behind and pulled her forward so that she was draped across his back. She inhaled his scent just as Dimitry began to speak.

"Riddle summoned those that were not already present. He tortured people that stood in his way or so much as looked at him wrong. He ripped apart a lot of minds to find the 'rats'."

"What was he looking for?" Luna asked as she stood by the window. She was drawing symbols with her fingers that made no sense to Hermione. Luna had asked to stay. To hear what had happened. Theo and Malfoy had asked the same. Hermione saw no reason not to include them.

Eyes still lined with pain centred on Hermione. "He was looking for Hermione of course. Well, not her but whoever the third person was. He was trying to find clues. Too bad he didn't call the wolves. Nobody knows about you except those that are in this room, at least Death Eaters who do know about you are in this room. He only tortured me because he wanted to give me a taste of what failure felt like since I have been moved up a rank. I am to take Malfoy's position. But he hasn't forgotten of the Malfoy family completely."

"He has tasked you with the prophecy," Severus stated. Hermione squeezed his shoulder. She had immediately thought of that too.

Dimitry nodded. "I have a small amount of time to get it."

"I'll take care of it for you," Hermione said. All eyes were on her. She smiled eerily and shrugged her shoulders in answer to their silent question. She motioned with her hand for Dimitry to finish.

"We were told not to come back unless he called us. He even told Narcissa to leave. She is staying at the Manor right now. We would have brought her here but we don't know when he will call for us or come looking for her. He knows she is with us."

Malfoy snapped to attention at that. He quickly turned to stare at Severus. "I have to stay with her," he said tightly, expression filled with anger and concern.

"I agree, Draco. You will go back with Dimitry and Zeph. Stay with them until it's time to go back to Hogwarts." Severus replied.

Hermione squeezed his arm and slipped out from behind him. She left them in the living room and went to their room. It took her a few minutes but when she was done, she came out with two packages.

Almost everybody was standing when she came back to the living room. Xeno was nowhere in sight but Luna was with Theo in the kitchen. Heidi and Gabe must have been outside on patrol since she didn't see them. She passed by Severus and handed Malfoy, who drew back in surprise, the two packages wrapped in silver. "This is from Severus and me. The big one is yours, the smaller one for your mother. Don't open them until Christmas morning."

"Uh...okay." Malfoy briefly met her eyes before turning to his godfather. Hermione passed by him and pulled Zeph into her arms. Zeph held her tightly and patted her back. Comforting her when Hermione was the one that should have been doing so. Zeph must have figured out what she was thinking because she chuckled. "I was hurt physically. I should have known that you would react terribly. But not this bad."

"Chuckle all you want Zeph. But rest assured that he will pay for what he did. Can I know why he hit you?"

Zeph pulled back to fix her pearly eyes on her. "But not at the cost of your soul. Dimitry hurt him already."

Hermione turned her head away, breaking eye contact. "But he didn't kill him."

Dimitry's voice held a cold threat that told her everything and more. "Not yet."

That satisfied her. Zeph only huffed and threw her hands up. "I'm surrounded by bloodthirsty people."

Severus raised an eyebrow and with a sarcastic tone replied in kind. "You would react the same way if any of them had hurt any of yours."

That Zeph didn't deny it spoke volumes. Hermione shook her head and reminded them to come by on Christmas morning. They agreed to drop by for a bit. They didn't want to leave Narcissa for too long.

She watched them leave and stayed standing out in the frigid cold. Severus didn't leave her side. Just stood by her side. She shivered as a breeze brought bits of snow onto the porch. He opened his arms and she silently stepped into his embrace. Warmth chased the shivers away. Breathing in his scent she raised her head when he finally spoke up. He finally asked her about what he had been thinking about since the night she had returned.

"Do you regret killing for the first time?"

"It wasn't my first one. The Carrow twins were. I gave them something that would lead to their death. But this was my first kill by my own hand. I can't say that I enjoyed it. But I did play Judge, Jury and Executioner all at the same time. I wouldn't change anything I did. Maybe because of the way I see it or maybe because I knew I would one day have to make it such a decision. It made it easier to bear. But I do think that even if I kill once more...Well when I do, it won't get easier. If anything, it will probably get harder."

"Yes. But you won't be alone."

"I know."

….

Hermione washed her cup and dried it. She was the first one up. It was Christmas so she had wanted to get up early to make everybody cups of coffee and tea. She had drunk hers while making the others.

She started out the window, the sun was barely creeping up over the trees. She had already laid out the gifts she had bought under the tree and could already hear many of them getting up and using the loo. She picked up the large family tray filled with cups and cookies that Heidi had made the day before.

Just as she was setting the tray on the large coffee table in the middle of the living room, Severus walked in. He was already dressed for the day. Every item of clothing a single colour. Black. And he looked dashing in it. He wasn't wearing his bat robes, as she liked to call them, so he was only wearing a classic casual suit that she had given him a year ago. If it had been any other man wearing that so early in the morning she would have thought of them as important CEO's or pure-blooded wizards who woke up that way.

Severus only scoffed at that. She hadn't been hiding her thoughts.

"Am I wrong, though?"

The corners of his lips kicked up at the corners. "You think too much. Most of it rubbish too."

"Oh? Is that so?" she did a rude juvenile gesture that surprised a chuckle out of him. She simpered and turned to the Christmas tree and with surprise, noticed the perfectly wrapped little black box nestled in the higher branches. It hadn't been there when she had laid out her gifts earlier.

Severus casually reached for it after sauntering over to her side. Hermione frowned and was about to tell him to put it back when he handed it to her. What? She raised in an eyebrow in question. He sighed and reached for her hand and left it there. She didn't close her fist around it.

"This is from me."

Oh. OH. It took her a second to understand and she flushed. He smirked at that. She grinned and began to open it. This up close to it she could see that it wasn't a simple as she had first thought. Leather was the outside shell. It was also the right size for a ring…

Severus went down to one knee. He reached for the box and opened it. Nestled in the centre of the velvet pillow, was a black diamond ring...

Hermione stared at him. It was all she could do as he stared up at her, face expressionless yet their bond told her everything she needed to know. Everything he felt was brilliantly clear and oh so bittersweet. It calmed her racing heart. It gave her a breath of fresh air as he began to speak out loud.

"Now isn't the time for this. But it also makes it the right time. I have had this ring since the day you decided to be mine. Now I wish for you to wear it. Marry me, Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione held her breath for a few seconds and released it with a huge smile on her face. "Of course I will. I have to make an honest man out of you."

Light words but only because she was filled with so much love. Love for the man that reached for her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. It felt right. He stood up slowly and stared down at their joined hands. Something powerful moved across his eyes and he smiled. She drew him down and gave him a generous kiss that made her want to crawl back into bed with him. She would have jumped up and wrapped her legs around him but clapping filled the room.

A lot of clapping.

Hermione drew her lips from his and turned her head without letting go of his neck. And with shock, realized that Zeph and Dimitry were standing there. Along with everybody else. Zeph was teared up while Dimitry clapped rather sharply. Severus lowered her smoothly to the floor but still held her tightly as he faced the cheering crowd.

He was drawn away from her by the men as they congratulated him and Zeph pulled her aside so that Heidi and Luna could look at her ring.

All the while, Hermione kept eye contact with him and shared her complete happiness with him. Both knowing that even without the ring, they belonged to each other.

Forever.

…...

Happy Holidays!

I give this one as a gift you all who have stuck with me for so long and for those that have just picked up this story! I hope you all love it as much as I do.

Vanee

Replies below;

Lia. - :D

AigoSnape- MY HEART TOO ;)

Kezz1- Here is another one. A little bit of everything. :D

angel897- 3 Happy Holidays. Sorry for the sappy ending. Wait, I'm not but you know what I mean.

ZoeyOlivia- HEEYYYYYY! Sorry for the wait! I promise not to do that again. As for Hermione, she was a bit scary. Maybe she will control it next time?


End file.
